


Instinct

by Amehika



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dante, Claiming Marks, Clothing Kink, Cockwarming, Come Marking, Dante's a mess, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Emotional Sex, Foreplay, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Incest, Kitchen Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Bond, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Riding, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Slight Trigger, Twincest, Vergil is a greedy shit, oversensitivity, some jealousy, somewhat porn with plot?, top vergil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 114,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehika/pseuds/Amehika
Summary: If someone was to come at this spot right now (like hell a sane person would), they would see Vergil pining Dante to the ground in a very compromising position.Oh what in the actual fuck. This is not what Dante was hoping for. Not with an annoyed Vergil......no, wait, he isn't annoyed. He can feel Vergil's heating body, feeling something else that isn't annoyance.(Or how these two got it on as avery interestingway to resolve an argument... Post DMC5)
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 384





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's... just smut. Yeah. Have fun. I'd thought I had enough of this, but no, that's not the case.

"Fucking damn IT-! Just... don't think about it now, Trish'll murder you for furniture damage..."

Dante takes in a deep breath. _Calm down. Just... do as Lady instructed you. Deep breaths, deep breaths..._

This isn't the first time he lashes out in rage. He's had witnesses who are close to him that know how bad this gets- and Dante has warned them to stay away (very very far away) when it happens.

Lately, with Vergil back -no, it's gotten a bit worse. Everyone knows why. Even his older twin does. And despite talking about it, the thought rushes back to him and Dante bottles it, trying not to lash it in front of his family. (The kid and Kyrie do not need to see this side of him.)

Demon instincts, his ass. What the hell was Vergil going on about is utter bullcrap to him. His stupid, possessive behavior is annoying Dante to the point where he's just trying to avoid whatever the hell is coming to him. Even if it did turn Dante on to an extent, he knows a bit better than that. 

(He does like being human. Vergil? Not so much. Screw him.)

That and the way Vergil is acting to his friends and to the poor kid is pissing Dante off. (Laying claim to Dante?!? What the hell was **that**\- okay, screw it, Dante's going to pretend this is Vergil's godawful behavior and chalk it up to him being an anti-social guy who has anger problems. Trish and her stupid, ridiculous theories. What in the actual crap was she drinking with Lady these days?)

Dante takes a deep breath again- thinking about it doesn't work. His rage isn't going away. He closes his eyes, tight. Breathe. Exhale. Repeat...

He feels the gentle breeze of the wind and for once, he's grateful for the lack of noise. Trish had enough of Dante's anger lashes (that usually comes after those nights of regret, binge-drinking, depression) and took him to a pretty isolated area in order for him to brood on his own.

_"Should you feel the need to skewer something," Trish isn't fazed by the glare Dante gives her. "At least do it to the trees. Or the air. Just not on us or I'll shoot the guns on you."_

Well, it works.

And he is thankful to Trish for that- Lady and Trish have gotten used to seeing his outbursts; Morrison has more than enough patience to handle a couple. But for Nero and Kyrie to see this... is not worth it. Vergil, perhaps only in battle. But no, not out here.

Speaking of the place-

Dante feels a bit of his anger simmer as he decides to lie down and relax.

_I really need to find a better outlet than just slashing at the poor trees out here._ He opens his eyes to glance at the tree that's been hit with multiple slashes, cracks in its sturdy trunk, and holes that he's used to 'skewer' the tree with. _Maybe a punching bag or something that I can probably repair._

The spot Trish picked out for him was nice. It's ways off the city; calm, quiet, and clear. As long as there are no people around, that's fine by Dante. Lady only hears about it, but doesn't even bother searching for him. Only they know where he is. They don't tell the kid- and he heeds it, knowing very well Dante just might accidently lash out on him. And Dante doesn't even bother telling Vergil where he went because his older twin is probably out on his own job, without Dante's help. Which is... all right by him. In all honest opinion, Dante should be relieved to have Vergil by his side again. They're closer than they were before.

...or at least, that was the thought.

Dante just sighs, closing his eyes again. Most of his anger that was brimming in Dante earlier has evaporated. But he knows if he enters in the office again or-

_Calm down, just... breathe. Breathe...! Meditate on happy thoughts. Happy things like- okay, I don't know. Just- relax. Relax... and just sleep._

Dante isn't sure how long this lasted. But he still hears the birds chirping away, the wind breezing through the trees, and the occasional caws from the crows, but he doesn't care.

He's at his calm place, and he finally feels his anger ebb away. Since he's over here, maybe he can make the trek to visit Nero, Kyrie, and Nico-

Then a metallic sound sing faintly in his ears and Dante stiffens.

"Get up." 

-right when he was about to let go of that rage, too.

Dante frowns, not even opening his eyes.

There's an annoyed huff. Someone stepping closer to him. "I know you feign sleep, Dante."

Said man still doesn't budge. He settles for a grunt, tilting his head away from the metallic tip that barely graced his head. 

He hears a small annoyed tisk. "You... brother, are slowly testing me."

Which one, the one with Vergil's actual patience for Dante or the heavy tension between the two?

"Then go home." Dante grumbles. He can feel hints of his rage return. He tries not to let it get to him. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you today."

That's true. Vergil did start yet another argument. Dante just didn't want another destroyed furniture or a hole in the wall in the establishment. So he took the better option to storm out, literally go on his motorcycle, leave it somewhere he knows well (Lady doesn't mind, really), and literally walked (more like changed into his Devil Trigger and flew) to this place.

It's supposed to be isolated, far away, and vacant.

How the hell did Vergil track him down here?

"I refuse." The other's haughty. "Get up."

"Not happening. It's getting comfortable here." And he'll be the one to plant his foot to the ground until Vergil leaves.

He hears a thin sigh, a grumble, and the cold, metal tip goes away. Dante's still cautious, but he laxes when the sword is put away-

-to only yelp, eyes flying open when he sees Vergil kneels down, staring down him.

"The hell-"

"Do I have to convince you to come back home?" He's caught off-guard by how soft Vergil's voice sounds. It makes him flushed, but he shoves it down in favor for a glare. Yes, there's a low hint of danger that Dante should know because Vergil is a bit pissed off (Severe understatement of the year). But there's something else in it- like obvious intent- "As in, perhaps I should employ your successful technique of pestering you until you give in?"

"The- no!" 

Dante attempts to stand up and sprint for his motorcycle (it's miles off but Dante can make the run- barely), but Vergil is faster. He immediately grabs one of Dante's wrists, holds it over his head and pins it to the ground; his other hand doing the same for the other. Vergil shifts, positioning himself over his younger brother- to the point their bodies barely make contact. His legs stretched out to accommodate the other body atop of him. 

If someone was to come at this spot right now (like hell a sane person would), they would see Vergil pining Dante to the ground in a very compromising position.

Oh what in the actual fuck. This is not what Dante was hoping for. Not with an annoyed Vergil...

...no, wait, he isn't annoyed. He can feel Vergil's heating body, feeling something else that isn't annoyance.

Dante swallows, swearing for a minute Vergil's eyes trail to his throat with interest before shifting back to him. He's now looming over Dante, eyes boring to his own with such intent. "You can't escape from this. Not even your foolishness would save you from what should've been done."

_Haaa.... oh man, the reason why we were bickering in the first place._

He glowers as Vergil smugly smirks, narrowing his eyes with that triumphant expression. "Fine, convince me. How are you gonna do **that** without pissing me off? Since you did such a good job with that earlier."

Blue eyes darken and Dante swore for a minute Vergil's chuckle comes out with dark amusement.

And he feels the other's heated breath grace him. "Simple."

Then Vergil leans down, kissing the other with intent. At first, he stiffens, trying to comprehend what he just did-

-but with this along with last night and the events that led up to here-

-wait, no, he's still ticked off at Vergil, the fucking bastard had the goddamn gall to-

Dante's only mistake was to gasp, trying to scramble and get Vergil off him because he's still pissed off, but he feels Vergil hum, deepening the kiss by attempting to part Dante's lips. All Dante can do is moan, allowing Vergil to have this. 

Just this for now. 

He feels his anger slowly change, his bottled rage letting go, channeling into him trying to return the favor, but he feels his lungs burn.

Even if they're half-demons, he still needs to **breathe**.

"Fuck-" Dante gasps, face flushed, feeling Vergil's puffs of air as they gasp for air. They're very close- forehead against each other's, noses barely touching. He swears Vergil's hands are now away from his wrists, moved to trail down to trace his face, his neck, down to his body as he feels one grope at his waist, nearing to the curve of his ass. The other is under his shirt, feeling the heated skin-

-and oh, does Dante want Vergil to keep **going**.

"Fuck." He iterates again, his face glowing red. He feels his hardened arousal from this- and he glares back at Vergil. "...I hate myself for liking that."

"Don't." Vergil smirks, his expression glowering with possessive pride. "I happen to enjoy seeing you off-guard."

"Ha ha, cute." Dante grumbles, feeling his face heat up again. "How did you find me? I didn't tell anyone else I was heading here."

"No, you didn't." Vergil's hands are still in place, only he feels the one under his shirt slowly tracing Dante's skin before it meets the healed scar on his chest. "But you're too easy to spot; you can't hide from me, brother."

The mercenary quietly snorts. Vergil, actively seeking Dante out? Maybe not so much twenty or more years ago. But things have flipped and Dante isn't used to this end. (There was a good reason V only wanted to seek out Dante that night and throughout that job.) "Avoiding the question, V?"

The older falls a bit silent before he leans foward. Forehead against forehead- he can feel Vergil's even breathing. Eyes bore into his. "As faint as it is, my mark on you remains,. ...even if years tore us apart, I can still sense you." And he feels Vergil's hand shift before feeling it above his heart. 

Had this been years ago, Dante would be certain Vergil would have transformed and tore his bleeding heart out atop a certain tower. But no; his digits gently press against the skin and Dante shivers at the gentle touch.

"You're all I can think about, years later." Vergil's murmur is quiet, but Dante hears him loud and clear. "And I would very much like to reclaim you as my own. ...that is, if I have your consent."

Huh. Dante blinks slowly before a slow chuckles bubbles from him. 

Well. ...this certainly is a different tune from his normally cold brother.

"This is the only time I will ask so kindly." Vergil continues, his breath hot and even on Dante's skin. "Had it been any other day, I would make you submit."

"Oh? Well, while that second part sounds fun," Dante smirks and Vergil hums, eyes narrowing at the thought of Dante and Vergil competing with a different kind of duel. The younger laxes back, pressing his lips to the other's before murmuring, "You don't need my consent. I mean... you already have it."

Vergil's eyes widen slightly, stunned.

"Well, I mean, if that makes some sense." Dante nervously chuckles as a memory returns to him. His face returns a full-blown red- yeah, he's embarrassed. "If... man, this is embarrassing for me to say, if you counted us doing it on my desk when I was a bratty piece of- shit!" He hisses when Vergil's grip on Dante's waist tightens while his other hand is nearing the edge of his jeans. Dante was about to glare and snark back at Vergil when he sees the smoldering, lustful look the other gives him.

"Uh." Whatever snippy remarks he has dies in his mouth. Dante nervously licks his lips.

"Shut up and let me take you **now**." Vergil growls, claiming Dante's lips once again. Contrasting earlier, calmer tone, Vergil's pressing hard for entrance- and Dante willingly lets him. His lips were slightly chapped, but the fact that it's getting a bit wet and how insistent the other is, Dante lets him in, lips and allowing the other to taste.

Warmth, fire, and remnants of a smoke Dante had earlier. It suits him- or rather not the last bit.

"Do you-" Vergil murmurs, frowning a bit at the acrid cigarette taste. "-always have to develop some sort of habit that is detrimental?"

"What, the smoking? I've been cutting back on the booze, and I don't think me hitting rock bottom will do anyone any good." Dante quietly scoffs, eyes half-lidded. His lips are slowly red and wet, and there's a small blush tinting Dante's face. "So how else am I supposed to destress myself?"

Vergil smiles and he can feel his younger twin shiver. "Several ways, dear brother. Do I have to do everything for you?"

"Like what, you gotta show me-" 

Vergil's teeth bares on the crook of Dante's neck, causing the other to choke a gasp, trying to muffle it out in order to not attract attention. It's a gentle bite, the tongue flickering to taste the skin promises more than what he did. But when Vergil's hand dives in and barely presses his fingers against his entrace, it breaks to a startled moan. "F-Fuck- You are so **direct**-"

"You are testing the limits of my patience." Vergil strains to keep his voice calm, feeling the other's hips twitch and grind against his. Any more sudden movements and he will break that paper-thin hold of control he has. "This- Dante- is **one** of those times."

Dante's chuckle comes out breathless. "Then why not continue this back at the office? We can make as much noise as we want."

"I thought you didn't want to come home, brother." Vergil feigns surprise. "What changed your mind?"

"I dunno- shower sex?" That flew out of Dante's mouth and he shuts his lips- and sees that interested look in Vergil's face again. "...okay, maybe the bed. It's comfortable there than the bathroom walls- I mean, they are sturdy-"

"To be fair," Vergil smirks. "There was a time when I thought about it; claiming you on the very night we got back from the Underworld while we washed the grime off."

"And now?"

"Now-" Vergil chuckles. "I wonder, brother, how much you've held back. Since the women have graciously told me no other has taken claim on you, I wonder how much of me you can take in."

Dante's face grows red, trying not to choke on the hidden meaning of the last part. He shivers, feeling the other's digits attempt to press at his clothed entrance- ah, that's right; they're still outside. He was about to sit up and give the suggestion that they should go back home when that lone hand gropes at his ass. 

"V-Verge!" That came out a bit higher than he hoped for. "We're- we're outside-"

"And nobody is coming." The other's voice is smooth, calm. And he's pressing his hardness against Dante's, subtly shifting it and it sends a jolt down Dante's spine. "Wasn't it the reason you came here for your own self?"

Dante's face can not get any warmer. Yet he can feel his heat go down to his hardened cock- the thought of it doing outside even makes him turned on than it already has. "That's completely different-!" He bites his lower lip, feeling that shift (Vergil's sly smirk told Dante he did it on purpose) send another shivering jolt. "F-Fuck! Are you trying to make my pants dirty?"

"Not my intention." Vergil lowly hums. "What I want to do, however, cooperative as you will be when I tell you of this, is to take you right now. But, seeing as how you're the type who would like some form of fight in you-"

Ah shit, this can not get any more agonizing than it could be-

"I agree, we **should** go back to our home without prying eyes." Vergil's eyes narrow. "...with one simple condition."

_Oooooof course. There's got to be a catch from Vergil when I agree with him._

"What's the catch?" Dante breathes.

"That I get to fuck you however I desire." He visibly shivers, feeling Vergil's blue eyes pierce at him. As crude as it is, Vergil delivers it as if it's poetry to him. "I want to see how much you can endure before you beg for my mercy."

Dante gapes at him.

Had Vergil suggest this twenty years ago, Dante would have literally fought him just to make sure Vergil doesn't frustrate him any more that he would have been. Or if Dante told this to the other... well, it's best if one doesn't stay in the same room as two young, hot-headed, arrogant Sons of Sparda. But now-

-why does the idea of sitting on Vergil's cock sound so good to him? Even if a part of him is telling him this might not be a good idea, his older twin will probably do lots more horrible things to him (_Like what??_ He thinks in a slight panic). Maybe it's desperation to get this bottled desire uncapped. Or it could be something else akin to how delighted Dante is about letting Vergil have his way- even if it means letting him stay.

But... it **does** make him turned on, thinking about it. He can definitely take on his brother in battle another day- since it will honestly do no one any good.

This, though...

Dante closes his eyes. "...the others-"

"-you know they are gone for the day."

"Wouldn't this mean you're going to mark me again?" Dante asks. "Stupid question from me obviously-"

The kiss he receives is hard, possessive. And the blue eyes darkening with lust that stares back at Dante's. "What do you think?" Vergil murmurs.

Any other points of argument crumble away at the tip of Dante's tongue at the sound of that low rumble. He chuckles, slyly tilting his head as his trademark smirk appears.

"Fiiiiine, I'll come home to have it your way." He pretends to be pouty; Vergil's soft snort of amusement makes it clear he knows Dante's fooling for a bit. "But take care of me well. I'm not that fragile, you know."

"Oh, I know." Vergil's eyes glow with intent, taking in Dante in all of his sight. He yanks Dante close to him, his hand off Dante's ass and wraps around his waist as he hoists the two of them up. The other- ah, he holds the Yamato.

-wait. Waitwaitwaitwait. Dante's eyes widen in slight surprise, only to see Vergil roll his eyes at him.

"Do you really think we would make the long trek back to get your motorcycle back?"

"...maybe?" Dante nervously chuckles, only yelping as Vergil's teeth briefly sinks in to the side of

Dante's neck. "V-Vergil!"

"Any more arguments, dear brother?" Vergil roughly asks. He hums in satisfaction when a flushed Dante shakes his head, seeing his bite mark heal on the younger's neck. "Good. Then we're going back. Any more objections and I will drop your sorry ass somewhere you will not enjoy."

"Whatever. Got a lot of people I can hang out with anyway." Dante's smirk makes it comeback, hearing Vergil's hiss and tightening his hold on the mercenary. "Don't tell me you're still jealous about my 'popularity'."

"That, I can happily change." That growl sounds possessive and Dante only laughs. "Let's go or I will make good on that threat."

"Sure, lead the way back, Vergil. I'm not going anywhere."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just. Yeah. Enjoy.  
<strike>I should be sleeping, but nope...</strike>

The very first thing Vergil does- right when they entered in where Dante recognized is his room (because of the scent of whatever cologne Patty bought for him as a 'Welcome Home'/bribery gift for him to attend some sort of social party Dante was invited to)- after sealing up the portal, is to unceremoniously dump Dante on the ground.

Ass first, as usual.

"What the fuck-!" Dante glares back up just in time to see Vergil sheathe Yamato back, making the sword vanish before kneeling down and kisses Dante hard: tongue, teeth clacking- all in just to shut Dante up. There's an arm around his waist, another tugging at the red coat to come off before Dante tugs it off and tosses it somewhere in the room before barely pulling Vergil off- holy shit, what is up with Vergil and the obvious lack of** breathing!? **

Vergil impatiently growls, "What."

"I need air." Dante pants, feeling his face flushed once more and yeah, he's still hard. (And so is Vergil. How and what is going through his mind? Dante wants to know) "You want Ebony and Ivory gone or are you going to take care of the ladies for me?"

The older snorts, glaring at the gun holsters that Dante has on. "Ten seconds, dear brother."

"Impatient asshole." He swats at Vergil to give him some space to unbuckle his holsters off. And his belt. Sheesh, this is going to be longer than ten seconds! Jerk. "Not even giving me time to prepare myself either- what gentleman does that?"

There's no response, but he can still feel Vergil's eyes stare at every move he makes, twisting his body to properly and carefully get rid of the pistols. Then Dante stares down and makes a very wry chuckle, noting that he also has on his combat boots. "Ah, well, sorry about it. Be the kind, merciful brother and give me a few more to get rid of my boots?"

"Dante..." The blue eyes glow a bit and Dante actually stills.

Was it just him, or did he hear Vergil's demonic rumble with that? _And you call me impulsive..._

"...uh, you know," His motor mouth continues, fingers reaching to undo his shoes, "To get rid of my pants easily??" 

"Keep this up, and I will shred all of your clothing to bits." Vergil seethes.

Well, that gave the younger an idea to prevent that from happening. Well, not by a long shot (Dante has soem dignity to save over here!) "Fine, do that, unless you **want** people to see me walk around naked in the public eye with potential destroyed clothing on me-"

There's a shift between the two of them and Dante resists the urge to laugh, hearing the ire, possessive snarl that escaped Vergil's mouth. "No."

So one obvious theory confirmed: his older twin doesn't like it when Dante exposes himself to others- literally and figuratively.

"Aw, you sure?" He cackles. "Lady's been telling me I caught someone's eye-"

"Should that happen, they will have to deal with me prior to having their way with you." Vergil's hands grab tightly on Dante's shirt. "And you know me well, brother. I **refuse** to share my precious treasures."

Dante resists to roll his eyes, feeling his fingers deftly undo the ties.

(As if Dante needed Trish and Lady's behind-the-back gossip to know that. He's no scientist to know how selfish Vergil is- with how the tower constructed and then with the Qliploth Tree; Vergil stating he wants to protect Dante by any means necessary- if means getting power in the worst way possible; V attempting in every single damn way to be with Dante, despite Dante wanting the guy to protect Nero; and Urizen constantly demanding for Dante to battle him, show him what he's got. Yeah. It's super stupid obvious.

And here he thought he was second next to Yamato.)

Though when Dante manages to take his boots off, he barely sing-songs "I'm done, happy now?" before feeling Vergil's lips recapture his again, this time feeling his cool hands come in contact with the skin under Dante's henley- and gasps when Vergil's figners barely skate over his hardened nipple on his chest.

"F-Fuck!" Dante barely groans.

"Are you compliant now?" Vergil asks.

"I would-" And the mercenary glares back at Vergil, "If you take your coat, vest, and boots off because the last thing I honestly need-"

"Shut up." Vergil scoffs, immediately ridding the said articles of clothing and leaving him with a buttoned up shirt and pants- the complete opposite of Dante's casual, comfortable clothing. "Unlike you, I **don't** take my time when it comes to something I consider important."

"And what's that?"

Vergil smirks, eyes narrowing as his hands press against the warming skin, tracing the muscles Dante has formed before they meet at the edge of his jeans. "You're stalling again. Remember what the condition was?"

Fuck if that didn't make Dante stifle a frustrated groan, now recalling it.

"Fiiiine. But you get rid of your clothing too, jackass. I'm not about to tear your fancy ass shirt apart and having to pay for its repairs!"

There's a grunt of agreement, knowing very well Vergil will murder Dante for a crinkle in his dress shirt. "Gladly. But you as well."

Said man scoffs, "Har har. The last thing I'll ever hear from you is to put on a strip show for you since you're not the type to enjoy that."

(On the contrary, Vergil makes a mental note to make Dante strip for him in another time when they have the place to themselves. At his desk. That will be a fun day indeed.)

* * *

Couple of minutes later, on the bed, Dante gasps as Vergil's teeth baring on the other's neck, writhing and twitching his hips in some poor effort to get a harsher reaction from the other. His lips are still red, swollen from however many times Vergil has kissed him. There are other smaller, red marks over his chest and abdomen, and Dante silently swears they will not fade away any time soon. He moans, feeling Vergil sucking on what he now suspects will be a long-lingering red spot on his neck. And he suspects not even his turtleneck shirt can cover the mark, no matter how high he tries to hide it.

"That's just **one** of the noticeable areas I wanted to mark you on." Vergil chuckles, lifting his face to see Dante, flushed at the promise of more claiming marks on his battle-scarred body. "Do you want me to continue?"

"Yeah. Do whatever you want." Dante's lips twitch to their carefree smirk. "Remember? You did say you can fuck me however you want."

"That... is true." Vergil's eyes narrow, half-lidding. "I should take my time, shouldn't I? Savoring to see you break is something I have thought of once upon a time. But..."

"But?"

"Now, my intention differs." 

"Ha? Care to indulge?"

Vergil ignores that and instead reaches over Dante's nightstand to get something. Dante blinks, perking at the sound of the unopened lube bottle being opened (did Vergil raid his dresser while Dante was gone? At least it's being put to good use now). "You know, dear brother, I have been wanting to do this properly."

"'Properly'? You mean the time when you fucked me at the desk wasn't proper for you?" The younger stares at him. "You sure you don't recall how you did that? 'Cause uh... I was sore as hell."

(Oh, Vergil knows that night very well. The other gasping and crying out for Vergil to fuck him harder, deeper, _oh God yes PLEASE_ while he selfishly responds by baring his teeth, drawing blood from that exposed skin Dante flaunts, not caring if anyone walks in on this unholy sight. More red welts were present on Dante's hips as he grips on it, feeling Dante's tight, wet clench surround him before coming in him, deep, harsh, silently delighted as he hears Dante gasp, moaning to who he truly belongs to.

He has also marked what was properly his- and was ire that it was gone when he was fighting his brother again.)

"We weren't in a bed." Vergil states, staring at Dante once again, his fingers now covered in lube. "For me, that's not enough. But it did satisfy my basic need to claim you before any other demon dares to." 

Dante laughs before changing to a groan. _Right, first and foremost, it has to be for your benefit, hasn't it?_ _Apparently not._ "So what's your reasoning, pain before-!" He gasps mid-thought when he feels a slick wet digit enter in him without warning. "-Verge! Warn me next time, will you!?"

"'Next time'?" Vergil's lips twitch to a haughty smirk. "Would you prefer if I did this dry?"

And leave it to him to twist his meaning around. "No, no," Dante quickly shakes his head. "I. Fuck. This is good."

"As I thought." The other hums, beginning to slowly pump his hand in and out- and he feels Dante clench around him, even as he starts to pump in him. The sounds he's trying to muffle pique Vergil's interest; can he make Dante scream his name like this? 

"I was gonna-" Dante clutches on his sheets, "Oh fuck..."

"Like you mentioned, you wanted to prepare yourself earlier," Vergil's voice does not sound a single bit apologetic. "But you seem receptive in letting me do all of the work for you." He slips his second finger in, silently relishing in watching Dante gasp. "Isn't that so?"

The younger groans. "S-Shut up..." 

"Is this how you constantly imagine me doing this to you?" Vergil hums, feeling the other's legs barely around him. He twists his fingers a bit, causing the other to groan. "Starting it off like this? Having you greedily taking in my fingers when I've barely begun?"

"At least-" Dante manages to swallow, "-go slow. Please, at least let me feel this- 's been a while- AH!" He yelps, feeling Vergil's lips kiss his left thigh before grazing his teeth against it- and the heat shoots to his cock, now weeping with his pre-cum that is slowly dripping to his abdomen. "_S-Shit-!_ You sonuva-"

"You seem to enjoy this." Vergil murmurs, slowly running his tongue over the now red mark marking one of Dante's thighs. "How often do you do this to yourself?"

No response as Dante swallows those thoughts. He's not about to admit his deepest, indulgent fantasties to him. Ever. No matter how much Vergil tortures him.

"From your reaction." Vergil's amused and- interested? "I would guess and say there were several, weren't there?"

"Not- going to get a response from me-" Dante's attempt at a response comes hitched between moans, feeing the slow, twisting motions Vergil continues to torture him with. "Holy fuck-"

"Do you enjoy if I suddenly decide to fuck you like this?" The other lowly murmurs. "Would you beg now?"

"Just-" Dante tries so hard not to beg. He's not going to give in this easily. "-keep going. That didn't make me want to-" He doesn't get the chance to finish when a third fingers enters in and he gasps, obscene words tumbling at the slow, longer, sharper thrusts Vergil gives him. "_F-FUCK!_ Verge- why- oh God- God! Ah- You bas- you're **torturing** me- _Aah!!_"

He feels himself come, his release covering the lower parts of his body- and Dante groans, not sure when Vergil stopped moving his fingers, but well, shit. He came first and that's... not a good thing for Dante to do that before Vergil, right?

"Fuck." Dante's curse comes out mumbled, embarrassed that he got off from Vergil fingering him just as he is getting prepared- he's going to get some sort of earful soon-

-to instead hear stunned silence from the other.

"Uhm." Dante clears his throat, getting his senses back in gear- to only groan, feeling those fingers curl in him, resuming where they have left off- if not faster. "Ah! Vergil! What-"

"You're enjoying this _**very** much_." He barely makes out darkened blue eyes staring back at him, pupils partially dilated when Vergil feels his muscles clench around his fingers, now knuckle-deep in his ass. A small move, curl of his fingers to that sweet spot, and Dante gasps, swearing as he feels that stab of pleasure jolt through him again, his cock hardening again. "How interesting, brother. It wasn't just me that has been holding back, then?"

"What- do you think?" Dante smirks, face flushing before he shifts his hips, letting Vergil get a better view of his cum-stained body."Haven't had fun with myself for a while. You know, things being busy and crowded- ah! What makes you think I had time for pleasure?"

"Fair point." Vergil murmurs, that smile turning a bit possessive. "I **did** get a good show just now."

Said younger man groans, feeling the fingers curl once again, hitting that sweet spot. He arches his back, wanting more, oh, _Give me more, Verge-_

"Turn around."

He would refuse, but again, recalling Vergil's words, Dante barely adjusts to move when he feels those fingers leave him. Dante tries not to let a whimper escape him. A part of him wanted something in him now, he wants something to overwhelm him more and now Vergil was letting that happen. So he turns, his back facing Vergil now. What now?

The lube cap pops again. Then what seems like minutes later, he feels Vergil's hands roughly lift his waist- Dante allows him, knowing that this position will give him better access, allowing his head to meet the mattress while clutching on his sheets.

Vergil **better** appreciates this view too.

A couple of seconds later, Dante feels the head of Vergil's cock prod at his entrance. He bites his bottom lips in an effort not to make a needy sound. He breathes, knowing what is coming next, but it's still uncomfortable, no matter how many times he's imagined it himself in his dreams and silent fantasies. Dante tries to stay steady, trying not to break his even breathing as he feels the head of that dick rub against Dante's ass, silently teasing him, letting him feel of what's to come.

...yeah, this is definitely bigger than three fingers up his ass.

Vergil's murmur comes low, husky. "Perhaps a bit of a warning of how much **I've** held back should be in place for you, Dante..."

Was he... trying to give Dante a warning? God no. Vergil's a dick and he wants to make Dante suffer. And he's doing a damn good job at it too; Dante can feel his own hardened dick twitch at the mere gentle action of what Vergil is doing to him.

"Go ahead. Put it in." Dante turns his head to face Vergil in a poor attempt to be smug, but instead it comes out breathy. He doesn't care about how flushed he looks; he just wants it in-! "Why not get a reminder for yourself for how much I've held back?"

Being cocky and prodding his brother the demonic dragon shouldn't be a healthy thing for Dante. Especially since he hears the other growl with sparked interest before hearing him murmur, "Just for that, I'll be taking my time."

"The fuck you aren't, you fucking _asshole_-" Dante was about to go on a very annoyed rant when he feels the head of Vergil's cock slowly enter in him. He gasps, feeling that part enter in and stay still, trembling and holding on the sheets tight at the feeling.

Vergil, on the other hand, can't help but think of the sight before him (head of his cock in Dante's slick, tight wet hole and he sees how swollen the other is) as enthralling. "Already by this, you're trembling." 

"Don't. Move." Dante hisses. "I need- some time to adjust-"

"That's not going to happen." The other hums, slowly pushing in.

Dante tries to hide his desperate gasps, feeling Vergil's hardened dick slowly enters in, the stretch greeting him along with that a very familiar burn as his muscles clench. Dante muffles his satisfied groan, feeling himself being filled and attempting to adjust as he gets used to Vergil's length-

-before feeling Vergil's arms wrap around him by the waist, suddenly pulling Dante to his lap, forcing the other to sit straight. Dante chokes, suddenly feeling that cock go in further than he was getting adjusted to. It felt even more so when he feels his legs being stretched, allowing him some support to accommodate this new position. And Vergil too adjusts- his legs now dangling on the edge of the bed, his arms around Dante's waist, his dick deep in him, not doing anything else except slowly biting on more unmarked territory on Dante's neck.

The fact that Dante is still trembling in order to adjust to this new position, trying to get his twin to move, budge, thrust, _do something, damn it, you fucking PRICK!_\- while Vergil's arms are still around Dante's waist, kisses his neck and biting at his skin with such languid and leisure. And not moving his selfish, throbbing dick a fucking centimeter.

The bastard, he knew how to drive Dante mad...

"Relax, brother." Vergil heatedly murmurs to Dante's ear before nipping it. "You should be accustomed to this by now."

"Liar." Dante gasps. He barely clutches onto Vergil's thighs when he feels a hum of satisfaction and gasps, swearing that he felt Vergil's dick somehow drove in Dante deeper. "How- is this even a thing- I should **make** you want to move!"

"Then beg for it." Vergil chuckles with dark mirth, letting one of his hands trail over Dante's body. "Unless you accept defeat?" And he bites the other side of Dante's neck, sending jolts down the mercenary's body. "At least, dear brother, let me claim you like this."

That causes Dante to stamp down whatever mouthy comment his motor mouth was about to say and just settles for a whimpering groan. His body attempts to buck his hips, his mind on an overdrive as he imagines Vergil fucking him hard, without mercy when this torture is over. He just wants to do something, anything to crave his desire to do **anything** that involves movement! But no; Vergil is doing everything **but** that and placing his hand to satisfy Dante's desire to get his own release too. The younger holds back a whimper, feeling his own dick, twitching with a stream of pre-cum weeping from the tip.

Just how, Dante silently has to wonder, was this a thing?? The thought of it was initially interesting, but now- oh God, Dante just isn't sure his body can handle this more than it already has. He can barely breathe, feeling Vergil fill him in so much, so deep- more than Dante imagined. But now- how long has this lasted? About an hour? It didn't, but it feels like it.

"So silent..." He barely turns to see Vergil look at him, amusement in his- okay, does he want to get punched? "...but so **rewarding**. Play nice, Dante. I might give you something in return."

"F-Fuck." Dante's voice barely comes out as a whimper. He's trying not to sob in frustration. "I'm doomed, aren't I?"

There's a chuckle Dante isn't sure is a good thing-

"Perhaps." And he feels one of Vergil's hands ghost over Dante's hardened dick, causing the other to softly cry out with instant relief when he feels cool fingers slowly trace that heated, twitching cock towards his weeping tip. "So hard, so insistent, so wet for me... You love it when I get this type of control, don't you?"

-or a bad thing. Dante swallows, trying not to cry out in overwhelming frustration; either from his brother's twisted teasing ways, the fact that Vergil's very hard length still in him, or him finding out one of his few, deepest desires in bed. (He is screwed either way.)

There's a small rumble of satisfaction from the lack of snaky responses. "Do you want me to tell you?" Vergil continues, his hand now leaving Dante's dick before they gently grace over his well-toned body. "What I'm feeling right now? Or what I'm really thinking? Do you want to know of what my desires are, Dante?"

"What-" Dante takes in a sharp breath, feeling Vergil's hands trace his muscles over his abdomen, sending more of those jolting sensations over his body. "Ah-!"

"That your body craves for mine- and the same from mine to yours?" Vergil kisses the dark red marks he's made on Dante's neck. "Or do you want me to tell you how greedy you are, for taking all of me in? That you're tight, clenching me and letting me have my wicked ways with you?" His hands trail down Dante's abdomen, causing the other to gasp, letting his head loll back to Vergil's shoulders for support. His nails are leaving red marks on Vergil's thighs from clenching onto it for so long. 

"Fuuuuuck..."

"Of how deep I am in you? Of how much I can tell you want me to move, but I refuse to?" Dante moans, feeling Vergil's throbbing dick twitch inside him. "That you, who is feared by men and demon, submits to me, needs my cock so desperately? That how much I've wanted to make you mine in the way I've so desired?"

Since when was he so good with his words? Damn it, even his monologue sounds **sexy** right now. "V-V..."

"That I've wanted to stain you with my own mark? How I've always wanted to take you- do you know what my own fantasies with you are?" Vergil hums. "Dante... I think I've always known you would be so patient for me, years later. That you're forever mine. You **know** who you truly belong to." Dante sobs out a gasp of relief, feeling one of Vergil's hands circle around his thigh. "But I want to hear it for myself, from your voice to my ears."

Dante barely makes out a chuckle when he feels Vergil begin to move, taking Dante's hips in his hands as he slowly lifts him up before dropping him back down on his dick, causing the other to gasp out a pleased cry- is it possible to feel Vergil even **deeper** in him? He hears Vergil let out a satisfied hum, feeling Dante writhe and gasp, attempting to grind his hips to something to let Vergil move faster. Just when Dante was about to ask, Vergil repeats the same, torturous movement again and does it drive Dante mad.

He doesn't even want to imagine what would happen if Vergil keeps at it-

"I-I- AH!" Another sharp stab of pleasure jolts through him when he feels Vergil's teeth bare on his neck, marking him again. 

"Is your mind drifting elsewhere?" Vergil growls, his hands gripping on Dante tighter. "I will make you forget about it and **focus** on me."

That flare of annoyance shoots in and Dante turns and glares (at least he attempts to) at his twin. "I wasn't thinking about someone else, you prick-!" He cries out when he feels Vergil deeply thrust in him again, the possessive, domineering smirk returning when Dante cries out incoherent curses as he does it again, slowly, taking his time in relishing how strangely compliant Dante is for going through this.

"Then what were you thinking about earlier, dear brother?"

"Fuck- V- I can't- fuckfuckFUCKyou're making-" Another gasp when Vergil continues to slowly (intentionally slow so he can relish in hearing Dante gasp and moan with every move) fuck him in the same pattern. "_FUCK-_"

"Go on, Dante..."

This is absolute torture. 

Dante keens when he feels one of Vergil's hand gently draw circles around his hip while holding onto his waist, the other taking Dante's weeping cock and tightens around it. "V-V- oh God Vergil-" He whimpers, still feeling Vergil slowly pound in him. "You- That- **ah**-" He tries not to choke on a sob, feeling that hand slowly teasing his length. "F-Fuck-"

"Do you want me to move faster, Dante? Is that what you were thinking about?" Vergil's hot breath tickles his ears before harshly nipping at his lobe.

If this would have been earlier, then Dante would have happily taken over by now. But no, he's been undone and pretty much shot of any fighting sense to overwhelm Vergil. All he can think about is how much pleasure Vergil is giving him, how fucked he is, and god does it feel good, even if it will make him sore in the morning. Dante nods, trying to even comprehend if he can say it through his muddled thoughts, minds of him wanting Vergil to fuck him, he's about to be stir-crazy again. But he hears a slight grunt and is rewarded with a tight jerk at his cock and Dante chokes out a startled cry.

"Say it, dear brother." Vergil growls. "You know what I want to hear."

Okay, well, shit-

"Please-" Dante swallows another cry of pleasure when he feels Vergil's lips kiss the back of his neck. "Please- Vergil, fuck me, mark me, claim me- I love you so much, just- V, oh God please **fuck me-**" 

He holds in his whine when Vergil stops moving, as if he has heard something odd. Then Dante feels one of Vergil's arms shift, cup his face, and the next thing he sees is Vergil look at him before possessively claiming his lips with his own. And Dante shivers, seeing the torrent of emotions in Vergil's eyes before opening his mouth, about to ask what made him stop-

"Then... Dante, I won't hold anything back." Vergil murmurs. "Turn around."

"Now!?" Dante cries out. "Just when I was fine with this-"

"Oh, you were?" The other's lips twitch to a malicious smirk. Shit. "Interesting of you to say that, dear brother..."

"What do you-" And Dante gasps when he feels Vergil thrust in him with that same way. "_FUCK-!_"

"I was wondering if you enjoy getting stabbed by Yamato or by your own sword did this to you." The fucking sadist murmurs, biting the shell of Dante's ear, continuing to thrust in the other with barely contained restraint. "If you really enjoyed holding on me in this state. I would gladly enjoy seeing you sitting on my cock, feeling you tight and hot around me, trying to hold on without moving for hours-"

"Shut up- you prick," Dante hisses, trying to grasp onto something solid. "You possessive- AH- selfish, fucking asshole-" He gasps when he feels another sudden movement, his limbs supporting himself up from the mattress when he feels Vergil slowly sliding out-

-then Vergil harshly thrusts back in, causing Dante to cry out in shocked pleasure, feeling Vergil's hands dig in the skin of Dante's hips. 

"You're right, Dante, I **am** selfish." Vergil growls as he pounds into Dante. "Only you make me like this."

"Fuck _Fuuuck-_" Dante sobs in relief when he feels one of Vergil's hand leave his hips to grasp his hardened, neglected cock and begins to pump him. "Please- _Please Vergil-_" He's rewarded with harsh, fast rough thrusts that makes him moaning, gasping out in series of obscene curses, Vergil's names, begging to Vergil to keep going, don't stop, harder, _faster, fuck me hard, please-!_

"You're **mine**." A demonic rumble is heard in Vergil's voice. "My Dante, all of you, **mine-**"

"I know, I'm yours-" It's a silent mantra Dante has known- they're both intertwined, together and never to part. (After their return from the Underworld and months into their transitional routine in the real world, Vergil said this many times when he believed Dante to be sleeping, not realizing Dante has gotten better at feigning sleep.) He feels Vergil's other hand thread and intertwine with one of Dante's hands that clutch on his sheets. 

"Shit-" He hitches a moan, feeling close to coming, especially when Vergil has hit that sweet spot several times. "Vergil- I'm- I'm gonna- _Fuck- I'm-_"

"Then come." Vergil's also close, his voice low and rough. "Say who you belong to."

With a cry, Dante comes, feeling his own release come out in streams, moaning Vergil's name, clutching onto whatever hard surface he can hold onto, seeing a moment of white. A wrecked cry escapes him when he feels his hand gripped tight, Vergil growling his name before slamming into him hard, pressing deep as he can before being filled with hot come. 

He doesn't say anything, but hears a soft whine escape him when Vergil's hand leaves his now placid dick and his hand (that's slowly unclenching his blankets) and around his waist. Dante feels a slightly heavier weight on his back, pressing very gentle kisses on the bite marks as he is lowered to the mattress on their soiled bedsheets. He lets out a soft whine when he feels Vergil's dick leave him, cum leaking out. And he's sated, now sore, and pretty much wiped, twitching a bit when he feels being turned. 

"Are you okay?" Vergil is the first to ask, noticing that Dante isn't saying anything.

Dante lets out a sound that's like a breathless chuckle, opening his eyes to see a surprisingly concerned Vergil before barely gathering enough energy to take one of his arms and wrap it around Vergil, lowering him before feeling lips brush against his. His smile was the only response he can give Vergil at the moment, brain now recovering from his much-needed orgasm.

"Needy." There's a lack of annoyance when he feels Vergil gather him to his chest. "I suggest you get some rest before we do anything else."

"...A bath too?" Dante asks, finally finding some energy to talk. He still feels so sensative too, shivering still over the areas where his twin marked him. "You got me like this."

"Hm, I wonder **how**." Vergil smirks, his fingers slowly tapping on the areas where he left a prominent, red mark on Dante's neck. "And I suppose you'd like some help with washing your hair, too."

Dante softly laughs. "Do you want to? You can just carry me there and let me handle the rest."

"I'm going to take it as a yes." Vergil lets Dante's arms loop around his shoulders as he lifts him, a wicked little thought emerging from his younger's slip of the tongue earlier in the day, out in that isolated field. "Also to make sure your body doesn't dare heal the marks I've made on you."

"Possessive prick." Dante hums, pressing a kiss to Vergil's neck and savoring the pleased hum that escaped from him. "Just for that, you're helping me shave. Deal?"

He doesn't catch the gleam of lust that emerges from Vergil's eyes. "We have a deal, all right..."

* * *

An hour finds them laying on Dante's bed, a clean sheet Vergil found in the other's closet (the other one is now in the washer) spread over them, both sated and spent.

"When I said 'shower sex' earlier," Dante mutters, "I wasn't expecting for you to do it after what what we just did."

"Yet your reaction said otherwise." Vergil smirks back, causing red to appear, staining Dante's cheeks. He brushes away strands of slightly damp, long silver hair to soothe whatever remains of Dante's ire. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." The other mumbles, burying his face in Vergil's chest. "Fuck. I think you might have to carry me for the rest of the week if you keep this up."

"Good. That means you've never out of my line of sight." There's a satisfied tone to accompany that and Dante lightly chuckles. 

"You're one selfish prick, you know that? It's a wonder you get along with the ladies and the kid." 

Vergil hums, eyes half-lidded before kissing Dante. "Yet I feel as if I need to compete for your attention."

"Why- Wait." Was that his entire reason for being in a pissy bitch mood? "Please don't tell me that was your argument for... oh my God, so, for the last couple of days of you being a complete and total ass to everyone-"

"A valid point to remind you of-"

"Yeah, yeah," Dante groans. "Even the kid and Kyrie caught on- before the babes warned him. I'm actually amazed none of them got the courage to kill you yet."

(Even that required Dante a shot of Everclear just to get through with that conversation with them. Kyrie, as red as she was, actually calmed down after and tells Dante she knows the feeling- and tells him he deserves a bit of happiness once in a while.

Nero, on the other hand, looked not too impressed before flatly telling threatening Dante to get it over with or else he'll be stabbing Dante with Red Queen... then happily beating up his father just because. And it'll hurt. Since when the hell did Nero get protective over Dante all of the sudden?)

Vergil's lips twitch to a triumphant chuckle. "They can try as much as they want."

"For fuck's sake, how the hell am I attracted to you..." 

"Our demonic blood binds with each other- and I made sure it never severs." Vergil's kiss grows a bit vicious, narrowing his eyes with silent pride when Dante reciprocates, softly moaning. "It seems as if I accomplished that."

"Your daily 'I'm the older brother' superiority or the 'claiming you as mine' schitck?" Said younger wants to sit up, but his body's sore. "You know- you never told me about your intentions for earlier-"

"To claim you as mine again." He can feel the smug satisfaction coming from Vergil, feeling his arm wind around Dante's waist. "For others to know." 

Dante groans, deciding the better option is to bury his face in his pillow. It just has to be that... all for his older twin's benefit. Yeah, coming from the one who embraced his demonic self first prior to the events months earlier. "Don't tell me. Is this is a 'demon thing' you somehow picked up while you were down in Hell?"

Said man scoffs and Dante feels Vergil bury his face in Dante's neck. "No. They would do more vicious things, even staking a claim on the land or territory when they feel threatened." 

"Greeeat, don't let me know how you would do that if it comes to it." Dante dryly mutters, turning a bit to face Vergil, face heated in slight embarrassment. "I'm serious- one damage to this furniture and you're going to sleep on the couch."

"Not by your design, I presume?"

"God no. The ladies will murder me if I place a dent in the wall." He feels hands gently caress his hair before reaching to his face and he turns again to face Vergil, this time feeling a bit tired. "...you're being kind."

"Only for you, dear brother." Vergil hums, giving some space before pulling Dante close. "But rest- you'll be needing it."

"Huh. Wonder why you say that?" Dante murmurs, loosely grinning. "Just askin'."

Vergil's sigh sounds more like a breathless laugh before he lowly murmurs, "Must you ask?"

The younger blinks- before his face flushes red. "...oh."

"Indeed."

Dante chuckles, closing his eyes, "Shit. Well, I'm fine with that. Just as long as nobody walks in on us..."

"I think we'll be fine." He feels lips brush against his, Vergil's say of saying 'I love you' instead of saying it out loud (He'd rather get in a fist-fight than announce it). "I'm not going anywhere. Not as long as you're around."

"Same here, V."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's going to be more than I thought because my mind decides to throw in new ideas.
> 
> In short, this is going to just be a series of smut along with little to no plot. Just enjoy this shameless dirty series while I try not to hide in complete embarrassment over this.
> 
> Also switches POVs.

It was quiet in the office. And for once, Vergil is fine with the silence; nobody around to disturb them. As of now, he has made Dante go grocery shopping ("Aw, no pizza? Damn, you know how to kill a mood." But he agrees to go anyway), allowing the other a form of solace to himself. 

...which would be fine, if Dante is supposed to be back on time. Dante has no reason to be, right? He's reassured Vergil he's not sore from the other day. "Promise- just... going to be walking like I have a limp, that's all!"

As if people can tell walking with his goddamn swagger involves having a limp on his leg; his brother is a poor liar.

He checks the clock and lets out a testy sigh. 

"Late." He glances back to his book again, but his mind wanders, distracted on wondering where his younger twin would be.

He supposes calling Dante from the work office might not do him any good; Trish mentions offhandedly that he doesn't pick up until he finally sees the cellphone. Going after him is sort of futile; that will made him look like a stalker in Dante's eyes.

Asking for anyone else to look for him is also moot. He knows Dante is nearby.

The women, Dante told him, had a job handed to them by Morrison, so they will not be back for the next few days. But Dante's motorcycle has been delivered back to the office (via an ire Lady, who had to calmly explain to Dante that unlike him, she can barely put a hold on controlling Cavaliero until Trish did something- Vergil silently suspects the demon threatened the other- to make the Devil Arm/Vehicle behave), so his brother is happy about that. 

The child ("Nero... please don't tell me you forgot his name." Dante's shoulders deflate a bit, but Vergil scoffs, tightening his hand on his brother's shoulders. He never forgets, but still-) is bound to visit them soon. Dante is looking more forward to the visit, especially since the younger has told him he's going to bring someone with him. 

If it's that Nicoletta Goldstein again, then Vergil is going to have a word with his brother about something. Does his brother not understand that there are those who nearly worship him as if he's some hero? Infamy or heroism antics aside, the older can't help but brush off the irritated itch regarding his brother's... newfound popularity. Earning Sparda's title isn't what makes Vergil seethe, nor was it how his younger twin gains the power of Sparda and his own combined. The real reason sounds rather childish, yet forever justified for him: he's jealous the people surrounding his brother, claiming that they know him better than Vergil has. 

Yet...

Dante still looks at him, doesn't he? As V or Urizen, Dante's goal of reaching him was ever-still present. And when he formed back together, the shock in his younger twin's eyes when he finally comes back was priceless.

Vergil's lips twitch to their faint smile, knowing that Dante still smiles for him, despite all of the issues between them-

-and his thought breaks off when he hears the door slam (...slam?) open. Then Vergil senses Dante coming in, and-

"-last time **I'll** even ask-"

-oh. Well.

Vergil barely glances at him, but he can sense how angry Dante is. He wisely doesn't ask, especially when he hears Dante kick the door shut before storming to his destination. Vergil silently closes his book, standing up before following his brother to the kitchen. Then he clears his throat, earning Dante's attention before he hears the other grumble, "...got your groceries and change. They're in the coat pocket."

"I can tell." Vergil also notes Dante is itching for some sort of brawl or a way to scream out his anger over who-knows-what, so he silently waits for the trigger to be pulled. "So. Brother. What happened that made you so irritated?"

"Like you want to know." Dante grumbles. Vergil mentally scoffs; leave it to him to pry the answer off Dante, hm?

"Did you break anything on your way back?"

He sense the air around the younger deepen with his ire. "I could, but I choose not to."

"Oh?"

"Maybe I wanted to take my irritation out in a better way." A very vicious smirk appears, Dante's blue eyes filled with silent irritation.

Vergil frowns. _He's asking for a fight now...?_ Normally he would respond in kind, but Vergil is not in the mood for a skirmish today. His blood isn't singing with its tune when he desires for one. That and his thoughts are running elsewhere. Part of him is still annoyed of the prospect of losing time when company approaches, so.

"Fighting and paying having to pay for collateral is not ideal in this vicinity, brother." He strides forward to level with Dante, face to face. 

"Ah?" There's an eye twitch and Dante stares at him. "Then-"

"Tell me, what has gotten you so riled up that you didn't want to tell?" Vergil murmurs, reaching over to smooth Dante's hair, hearing the other sputter. "You can tell."

"Just." Dante lets out a sharp breath to calm himself. Yet Vergil feels himself smirk- he can sense his brother getting frustrated at how calm he is. "...make sure I don't break anything while I put these away."

"Fine."

* * *

"Someone at that store knows you."

_Oh?_ Vergil glances to his brother. "Ah. Perhaps I failed to mention I frequent there on the days you would send me to run your errands."

"Yeah, well." Dante huffs, crossing his arms. "That person asked me if I was you. I said no, I know you. Then that woman proceeded to ask if you were single and all, what your phone number was, what your favorite color is, what your type is." He takes in a breath, red in the face, and Vergil understands now. "Knowing you, though, I just told her to ask you yourself next time you come in."

Vergil barely chuckles, running his hand through some parts of his hair that weren't well-slicked, eyes still on Dante. "Brother..."

"What!?"

"Are you-" He is just so amused- oh Dante, Dante... His dear younger twin has his own feelings fueling him now. Vergil recalls Eva being like this at some point to Sparda and how his father responded to her was something akin to brightened amusement before seeing him near the door, asking were they okay. Was this why Sparda loved Eva so much? He decides to ditch the book in favor for soothing out Dante's spiked anger. "-don't tell me you are jealous of someone who I have little to no interest for."

"That- WHAT!?" Dante squawks, turning to glare at Vergil. Then he groans. "It's just... uggggh. I don't get it, I should be happy for being social and going out and all!" 

_Liar._ Vergil tries to hard not to laugh. He's silently delighted to know Dante can worked up over something as minuscule as this. He knows also he's no better, but on the days his younger twin can get bothered by this makes Vergil interested to see how Dante acts on it.

"Instead, I'm just annoyed that this is the response I get-"

"Socializing is not my deal and you know it." Vergil decides to cut in, "In fact, I hold little to no interest in that human whatsoever. She is merely someone who only sees me for the physique; not as the person you know me as."

Dante scowls a bit. "So you're telling me not to worry about anyone who pays attention to you, but you have every right to get pissy when someone asks for me? How in the ever loving hell is that honestly fair-"

"Because we have our own quirks, brother." Vergil pulls Dante close, and he doesn't feel the other protest to this. But he can feel the other's eyes on him, his anger ebbing away to waves of ire. "And you are different. As much as I would like to, I can not pry you away from those who care for you. But for those who dare look at you with shallow pleasure, I would rather like for them to suffer in hell where they should belong."

There. At least he admits he knows there are people who do care for Dante more than a business partner or an ally. He sees pink dusting Dante's face, especially at the last part when he sees that light blush turn his face red. A small bubble of pride wells in the older as Dante takes his hands to grab Vergil's shirt, shifting closer before burying his head in the chest. "For just... you had to make it sound sappy."

"They shouldn't look at what's already mine." He's caught several strangers do it and as much as he wants to, murdering a mass of people will definitely land him back on Square One on how far Dante lets him be. Vergil does not want to lose Dante again (as it was unbearable for him to live without Dante for two decades); he will much rather join Dante in death than be separated. "Nor should they even dare think about taking you."

He hears a muffled groan from the other. "Uggggggggh. And I know you'll kill them when they do. That's the last thing I need..." 

"Would you prefer if I did soon?"

"Fuck no. Then I'd have to chase you down and drag you back."

_And I refuse to admit I would like that._ Vergil allows him to sit on his lap. He casually holds Dante's waist on the other, letting him know he's fine like this, allowing the other to lean against him.

"Insufferable, possessive prick." Dante grumbles. "Why the hell do I put up with you?"

Vergil chuckles, allowing the other's legs to loosely wrap around his waist. Good thing they aren't wearing shoes in the house. "Because I am the only person who can put up with you in every state. You're mine." The red mark he's made this morning slowly heals and Vergil gently touches it, earning the other's shivers. "Do you feel better now?"

"Sorta." The other mumbles, still blushing. "I'm still pissed." 

"Do you still want to unleash it outside?" This usually appeals to the other. But from the strange look on Dante's face, that isn't... huh. "No? Unusual for you not to be in a brawling mood."

"Nuh uh. It'll come when I feel pretty ticked at you." 

"I see..." Vergil hums. "But delay it and you might lax in techniques."

"Ha ha, I think my skills are on the A plus mark and beat you up well, thanks." Said man sighs, before glancing up at Vergil. "Hey, V. If I ask you a favor, will you not make it so you make me regret it later?"

This earns an interested stare from him. Dante, wanting a favor? Already this sounds intriguing. There's never a time when Dante begs; only for something that Vergil can give in turn that is equal in value- and he feels bad for not doing that years ago. Now, however...

(The last time Dante begged was when he fucked him in bed; after Dante fumed over how 'childish' Vergil was behaving. Vergil has claimed him as his then. And he would like to continue, given that Dante has returned his affections- actions- in kind that makes Vergil want to reignite that spark he desires to continue with Dante. They are intertwined, after all.)

"That depends, dear brother." He can feel the younger shiver as Vergil begins to slowly trail his hands down Dante's back, causing him to involuntarily shift his hips, brushing them against Vergil's. "Ask nicely and maybe I'll let you act on it."

If the hardness he feels strain through Dante's pants were an obvious indication of what Dante already wants Vergil to do. _Perhaps I might go easy on him._ A part of him thinks. _I made Dante sore last time..._

"I just- god, I can't believe I'm about to suggest this..." Dante blushes, swallowing to calm himself and Vergil resists the urge to bite his younger's neck and marking him again. He already has one to deal with. "-can I ride on you?"

Vergil stares at Dante, eyes widening as his hand stills around Dante's waist, the other stopping at the younger's back.

Well.

...**that** was not a request he was expecting to hear.

The surprise also hits Dante so he hears his younger twin babble, "Look, just- let me explain. Neither of us are in any mood to trigger or fight or whatever. And usually I would start those things. But..." The younger twin's ears glows red, burying his head in Vergil's shoulders in embarrassment. "...I kinda want to know if it feels any better if I did most of the work."

"What's the real reason?"

Dante squirms. "...not telling **you** that."

Ah. He gets it; assertive on own right, is he? _That and he refuses to admit he's venting out his own frustrations this way._ Perhaps this is payback for what Vergil did a few nights ago that made Dante so sore. But from the perspective on how Vergil can see it happening, wouldn't this make Dante sore all over again?

"And what would this do for me?" Vergil lowly murmurs, pressing a heated kiss on the other's head as his silent 'yes'. "If you're the one doing **most** of the work."

Dante flushes. "...what do you think, prick? For one, you're going to see me shove my own fingers up my ass."

That makes Vergil lowly chuckle, looping his fingers on the bands of Dante's jeans before feeling the other's chest against his. "Tempting. Teasing me before allowing me to take over? How bold."

"Show off." Dante's shit-eating grin appears, catching Vergil a bit off-guard when he purposefully rolls his hips again. "You like that, Verge? When I push your buttons like that? Kinda makes you want to start fucking me like last time, huh?"

Vergil sharply inhales. So his insatiable younger brother wants Vergil to do it like that again, does he...? He closes his eyes, knowing that Dante will not be quiet, making lots of noises as he begs for the other to drive him deep and hard before letting him go another round...

"Fine." He growls. "On the condition to let me know when you tire."

That and he has no idea what his brother has in mind. Part of him believes Dante too has a jealous side- he did emit a form it when talking about that human. That this is his way of marking Vergil. And he is fine; no other demon is foolish to approve either of them except with fright and wariness.

He swears for a minute he sees lustful red swirling in Dante's eyes, feeling a flick of his own demonic prescense return in kind. "Fine. Not promising anything on it, though, so don't expect to hear me ask."

Well, that's fine by him too.

"Clothes off. And no, I do not care for this piece of furniture being stained by our deed." Vergil smirks, knowing Dante was about to protest to their current location. "The others will be forced to deal if they come around to knowing what we did here."

(That, Dante silently swears, will be on Nero's end since the poor kid takes naps on the couch. _Oh the poor kid. I'll make it up to Nero if he finds out about us dirtying this couch up._)

"So-"

"We'll make do with this." He feels Dante squirm before relenting in agreement. "If you want to feel better with the idea of cleaning it up after."

"Okay, fine, but you gotta tell me how since this fabric is a complete bitch to clean."

"Vaild point." Vergil narrows his eyes, noticing Dante's lack of movement. "...Brother, your clothing?"

"And?" Dante smirks, "What if I wanted to leave it on-"

Vergil can feel part of his demonic side show, letting his hands be claws as he gently dig his fingernails in Dante's hips. "Do you **want** me to tear it off-"

"Okay, okay! Already commanding me, even though I should be telling you to do that!" The mercenary laughs, immediately taking off his shirt and jeans as Vergil does the same. He sees a bit of Dante's eyes dilate. "Commanding, aren't you?"

Vergil snarls a low warning, letting his hand revert back. "I'll make good on my threat to destroy more of your clothing if you want to stall."

"Oh don't even **think** about it." Dante groans, eyes on Vergil as he smoothly undresses himself, revealing the scarred chest. "Part of me really thinks you like seeing me naked- say, do you think I can pull off the shirtless look again?"

Vergil's eyes narrow. Even the mere thought of it makes him ire. Having to tolerate Dante (as a younger brat) walking in the public with his shirt off was bad enough. It makes Vergil's blood boil when he recalled the amounts of catcalls and lingering stares that were aimed at his younger brother- and the laughing, semi-oblivious responses Dante gave in return before brushing down any sexual favors had some sort of relief on Vergil. But just the thought of seeing Dante with someone unknown (let along touch him) gets Vergil bothered and very ticked.

Even at the age when Dante is mature, he still toys with that ridiculous idea. 

"No." He reemphasizes with the possessive growl, reaching to grab his brother before pressing his lips against Dante's red lips, slipping his tongue in. He slowly grinds his hips, silently relishing in the feeling of their hardened members brushing against each other, sending a jolt of desire through him. He hears Dante lightly moan as Vergil grips the other's hips, another thought wanting Dante to stay still and let him do everything. "Foolish brother, do you **want** me to show you why that idea would make me furious?"

"Maybe- Shit, Verge. On a day when I really want to see you hot and bothered." Dante is breathless. Panting hot breaths against his skin, he can tell the other is hazy. "Damn. How are you so good at this...?"

As if Vergil would let Dante have the satisfaction to know he's been imagining this for a long time. But he smirks, eyes narrowing, "If you want some relief, nobody else has even come close to me in this state."

Aside Nero's mother- who Vergil only did approached because she reminded him so much of Dante.

"You mean even dared to come close, you murderous asshole." His brother mutters. People has been very cautious approaching Vergil except those who really want to die by Yamato. Dante is right, Vergil is not the type to be close to anyone except for his brother. "Shit, I think the lube's in my jeans pocket... Wait a minute, will you? I gotta find it."

This makes Vergil snort as Dante rummages to his discarded jeans to find that small bottle of lube. "How quaint. Did you know we were going to do something today?"

"Well-" There's a choked noise that sounded like his younger brother got caught. "...probably?" 

Vergil tries not to laugh at the inner confict Dante had about it, especially when he feels Dante straddling him again, lube at hand. 

"Shut up." Dante's blushing, opening the cap and spreading the cool liquid on his fingers. "You want to do me dry?"

"Keep me waiting and I just might." There's a limit to the well-honed patience Vergil has. Especially now, when he could just take the bottle and do the prep himself. But no, his younger twin wants to do most of the work, making Vergil wonder if Dante has his own goals for this.

Or that Dante wants to put on a show for him. Vergil is fine with it too.

"How the hell am I attracted to an insufferable asshole like you?" Dante huffs, one hand to steady himself. Vergil takes this as an indication to place his hand on his waist, keeping him in position. Then he hears the other gasp as Dante starts to insert his fingers inside himself. "Fuck, I nearly forgot how it feels when I did it this way..."

"You've done this before, then?" Vergil murmurs, deciding to use his other hand to stroke Dante back to full hardness. He hums in slight victory when Dante hisses in response.

"Yeah. You asked that before too-" Dante groans as he continues to stretch himself open. "It's not that easy- ah- as you think..."

"Did you have anyone helping you with that?"

"No, just me and my hands." Dante trembles with amusement, but his face flushes when Vergil lets go of his hardened member and decides to trace Dante's wet fingers, causing the other to shudder. "The hell- ah- should I tell you for? You shouldn't know- ahh- about how I get off on my own."

"On the contrary, I should." Vergil gently nudges one of those wet fingers in a little deep and smirks when Dante glares at him. "Are you sure you don't want my assistance, little brother?"

"I'm. Fine. And the last time you finger-fucked me, I came." Annoyance seeps in Dante's voice, even more when Vergil sees him slip a third finger in himself. "Just- wait for a few more seconds to let me-"

"I'd prefer if you take your time." Vergil smirks, leaning back on the couch, seeing his brother finger himself, muffled noises escaping while his dick twitches, slowly forming a bead of precum at his red, gorged tip.

What a captivating sight.

He darkly chuckles, mentally etching this sight to consider when Dante is gone and Vergil watches the office to make sure there are no intruders. "You look... very fine right now."

"Am I?" Dante's response is strained. "Mnnh- What part of me looks fine right now?"

"Everything." Vergil takes the small bottle of lube and opens the cap. "Finished?"

"A- Ah- Yeah- Gotta prep you too." 

The other whimpers when he takes his wet fingers out and takes the opened lube bottle to pour more over his hand. Vergil hisses, feeling the cool lube hit his cock before Dante's warm hands strokes it; merely to coat all over as much as he could. A couple more tugs and he is about to tell Dante he's reached his limit of waiting-

-before feeling his hands leave his dick, seeing Dante adjust and position himself at a better angle. Then he looks to Vergil, flushed before gently kissing him, lowering himself before feeling his wet entrance brush against the tip of Vergil's dick. That makes Vergil shudder, trying to restrain himself to not enter in Dante and feel those muscles tighten around him. "Brother. I understand you're not deliberate, but you are **testing** me." 

Dante shakily chuckles. "Sorry, sorry. Just. ...give me a minute to calm myself."

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah! Yeah, it's just..." Dante bites his lower lip. "Fuck, this is going to make me sore. Never done this before. Sorry if I'm out of sync."

There's a moment where he feels as if he should be kind to his younger twin, letting him off slow and let him do it at his own pace. Vergil closes his eyes, his hands finding the other's waist and gently drawing slow circles on his hip. Apparently it works; Dante's trembling cease and Vergil's lips twitch, relieved seeing the younger let go of his lower lip. (It's red and Vergil wants to press that worry away.) He leans a bit, pressing soothing kisses against those red lips and feels Dante's body relax against his. "You won't be. I trust you."

"...though if I ask-"

"I'll compensate if you start to feel out of it."

"Thanks." Dante looks at him with some form of relief. Then he looks down to see Vergil's dick and his Adam's apple bobs at the sight. "Shit. You want to be in me that bad, huh? ...just let me know if it's too tight, okay?"

"That's fine." Vergil tries so hard not to imagine it in his mind. "Relax, all right?"

"Y-Yeah. Got it." With Vergil's hardened dick in one hand, Dante guides himself before the blunt tip of his dick press against the wet entrance. He swallows again before lowering himself, allowing Vergil to slowly enter. 

Vergil closes his eyes, taking steady breaths to not tempt himself to force himself in the slick, wet tight heat in one go as it feels agonizing slow. But he holds that thought in- Dante wanted to do this. And he'll let him set his own pace. He feels Dante's ragged breath, trying to steady himself, feeling the other's body shake. "Take your time." He murmurs, his hand still drawing slow circles on Dante's hip. "Relax, brother. I'm not going anywhere." 

He takes a steady deep breath he feels Dante slowly sink in until he feels the head of his dick in Dante's hole, bottling that temptation to speed the process in him.

"Fuck." Dante gasps, "Let me-" The younger carefully lifts his hips up before sinking in again, an attempt to let Vergil in deeper. "_Fuuuuck_, V..."

Vergil lets out a low hiss, feeling those muscles slowly swallow his dick before leaving it. 

"So big- you're so big." The other's moans comes out shaky as he continues to repeat the motion, moving back up before lowering himself, getting deeper with each attempt. 

"Keep going." Vergil lowly murmurs, opening his eyes to see a flushed Dante as he feels his hips roll down, taking his dick again, causing Vergil to let out a satisfied hiss. He still traces slow circles to make his brother relax, taking him in as much as he can before lifting his hips back up. "You're doing well, dear brother."

He hears his twin's shuddered moan before repeating his motions, again and again, letting him feel those tight rings of muscles surround his dick, over and over again, going in deeper with every movement until he feels Dante's ass barely press against his hip, his cock mostly swallowed in Dante's hole. 

If this is how it feels, then Vergil wonders how it looks should he decide to lie down and see this view instead. (He's so tempted to see Dante impaled on his dick, being the greedy little brother that he is, taking all he has before him.)

He shudders a possessive growl, feeling Dante slowly repeat his movements with a steady pace. "So tight." Vergil murmurs, reeling in the heat, feeling Dante's cock brush against his abdomen, smearing precum with every shift his tempestuous brother makes. "Keep moving, brother."

"_Ah_\- God-" Dante's voice comes back, breathless. He shifts his hips, rolling them up and down again, again and again until Vergil feels Dante's ass firmly press against his hips. He pulls up and slowly sinks back down, earning both of their pleased groans; Dante from being filled, Vergil from feeling the hot, tight muscles surround his entire dick.

"Are you all right?" Vergil asks, his voice coarse. "Do you need me to help?"

"Not yet." Dante swallows his throat and Vergil's eyes follow his Adam's apple. "N-Need to get used to you again."

"Oh? But you already have." Vergil chuckles, gently trailing his fingers on his twin's skin before landing both of his hands to cup Dante's ass, causing the other to moan. "Do you like this, brother? Taking all of me while knowing you're wearing yourself out?"

Dante swears under his breath, leaning against the other. "I hate it when you do that-" He lets out another mewl when Vergil bites his neck. He hums in pleased satisfaction, feeling Dante's dick twitch in response. "_AH_\- I'll come if you do it again-"

"Then come. It hasn't stopped you before, has it?" Vergil heatedly growls, licking the newly red mark he's pained on Dante's skin. "Let me know when you want me to fuck you-"

He's greeted with a light, heedy laugh, slowly shaking his head as he begins to lift his hips again, making Vergil groan when he feels that addicting heat leave before surrounding him. "N-Not a chance, Verge. I'm gonna ride you through."

He feels Dante's ragged breathing against his heated skin, arms around him and Vergil can feel the other's fingers dig at his skin, a desperate attempt to hold on as Dante continues riding him. Slow and steady changes to smooth and rocking- and pretty soon Dante's hips roll, sliding up and down Vergil's swollen, hardened dick with a steady yet frantic rhythm.

Vergil can feel himself growl at how sinuous Dante's movements are; how his younger twin is whittling away his well-built patience from the rate he's going-

And how silently delighted it makes him to know Dante wants to do this to him.

Then he feels Dante drop his weight on him, grinding his hips hard and slightly arching back, gasping with pained pleasure as Vergil realizes he's hit Dante's sweet spot. "_FUCK_\- Ah fuck _yes_-"

Vergil lets out a possessive hiss, feeling that tightened feeling slowly unfurl.

"Verge... You're so **hard**." His younger brother moans. Another drop and Vergil can't stop another low groan from escaping, hearing Dante cry out in pleasure. He feels Dante's twitching cock smear more precum on their skins and Vergil wonders if Dante purposefully doesn't please himself and allows it to happen. "_Ahhhh!_ You feel so fucking **thick**-"

"I wonder why." Vergil hisses through his teeth, feeling that well-drawn patience slowly fray with every grinding movement Dante makes. He feels Dante tighten, breaths turning ragged. "Brother mine..." His voice comes out coarse, low. He slowly opens his eyes, glaring at his twin. "Are you trying to make me lose control?"

Dante's laugh is now breathless, his eyes clearing a bit from clouded desires as he looks down at Vergil. "Maybe. Or it could be that I want you so pissy, I want you to fuck me until I can't move on Round two."  
Now he's certain Dante is pushing his buttons (it's working very well). His eyes open, seeing his younger twin's self-satisfied smirk on his face. He is about to respond when he feels the other move, causing Vergil to close his eyes, shoving incoherent obscenities in his mind. 

"Mnnnhh... Like that, V?" And he feels it again, this time Dante's voice hitching when he hits that spot again. "Ah, _Ahhh_\- Does **this** feel good?"

"Fuck." Vergil hisses. He shifts his hip in an attempt to thrust in Dante just to get the brat's attention, but he feels the other's trembling hands around his shoulders, not stopping in his licentious movements. "Or is this your limit?"

"No, no... not yet." Dante's smirk returns wicked, lifting himself up until the head of Vergil's dick remains in Dante's hole. 

"Dante, you-!" Vergil groans when he feels Dante slowly sinks back in, his dick easily moving in Dante now. He hears a satisfied moan escape Dante and this only makes Vergil tighten his grip on the other's ass. "...you **tease**."

"You love it." The other hums, slowly gasping when he repeats it, trying to adjust his hips to a better angle before sinking down again, this time grinding down on him. "Ah- _ahhh_ **_fuuuck_**, your dick feels so **good** in me-"

Vergil snarls. That almost makes him want to shove his younger brother down the couch, fuck him senseless, and fill him until Dante is sore. He adjusts his hold on his twin- one hand holds Dante's thigh, the other hand curled around his twin's hip. He leans a bit while spreading Dante's legs, causing Dante to gasp at the subtle shift. 

"_Fuuuuck!_ Vergil-" Dante mewls, fingers digging in Vergil's back. "Vergil- _There, YES_\- You're in so **deep**-"

It is now a very good thing that Vergil wisely closed the blinds and windows so nobody can see. (How could they? They're in a residential area. No one dares approach this office unless it's for a job or a death wish.)

Vergil lowly growls, his grip on Dante now changing to vice. 

"Do you hear yourself right now?" He groans when he feels the other tighten around him- and feels Dante's teeth graze his neck. He barely chuckles, feeling the other suck and draw a darkened mark. All of the while, he feels Dante's body twitch as he holds Vergil's hardened dick in place with his clench. Yet he's trying to move his hips, but Vergil won't let him. 

If Dante continues like this, Vergil just might come and he'll make Dante pay for making him lose all self-control like this. 

"Verge..." Dante gasps, moving in small grinding motions. His hands are now on Vergil's shoulders. "Can I move- I want to-"

"In your current state?" Vergil darkly murmurs, hands squeezing Dante's hips to make the other sink down, fully sitting on his dick, bottoming out again. He chuckles, hearing Dante's pleasured gasps. "Look at yourself, dear brother. Are you in any state to move?"

"What do you think?" Yet Dante's smoldering eyes meets his, silently begging him to. "If you know me so well."

"How tempting it is, for me to take over for you..." Vergil hums, shifting a bit so he can start moving inside Dante. "Aren't you tired yet, brother?"

"F-Fuck." The other swallows, tightening his hold around Vergil. He wouldn't admit defeat, but his voice indicates otherwise. "C-Can you?"

"What do you think?" Vergil slowly rocks his hips to feel his dick slide in and out of Dante. The other whimpers, responding in kind by grinding to every thrust, his dick untouched and dribbling cum as it smears on their skin. "So greedy for taking me in so easily. So incorrigible, for doing this to me. Al because you don't like to see me with anyone else."

"Shut up-" Dante's response is muffled, but Vergil hums, pleased at this response. "Ah- shit- Verge- _AH_ _fuck_\- let me- can I-"

"I would." Vergil's hips roll faster, a low snarl escaping him as he continues to fuck Dante, slow changing to rapid and harsh, now sliding in and out of those tight muscles with sharp, short thrusts. "As tempting it is to see you move more, I can't."

"You _AH-!_" Dante hitches a keening cry. "Are you _frigging Yes YES-_ why-"

"Look at me." Vergil growls, and Dante does, red-flushed lips and lust-hazed before his eyes widen. (Because from Dante's view, he sees Vergil's eyes molten, dilated with lust, ears and face dusting red with arousal, hair slightly loose and fraying on the sides.) "You made me like this." And emphasized that last point with a sharp thrust, causing the other to whimper. "Ngh... Take responsibility, dear brother."

"I-I already am." Dante cracks a grin as Vergil roughly kisses him. He chuckles when he feels his dick twitch in Dante's tightened hole, hearing the other muffle a pleasured curse. "**Fuck-!** Y-You so much, you irritating dick-"

"And you, a brat." Vergil huskily murmurs, hearing Dante cry with hitched pleasure when he begins to thrust again. He feels his dick hit that area- ahh, yes, and he chuckles hearing Dante cry out his name, hitting that spot over and over again. "**My** brat. Being undone like this with my own hands."

"Please-" Dante mewls, tightening around Vergil. He cries out in relief when Vergil wraps his hand around the other's twitching dick. "Ah- Fuck- Vergil_ Fuck FUCK-_"

"I'm close." Vergil feels the tension uncoil in him, tightening his hold on Dante, who clutches and claws at his back, with equal fervor. "Do you mind-"

The other frantically babbles, "Fill me, _please_ make me come Vergil-"

A few more deep thrusts and just one jerk with his hand, Dante comes first, crying out Vergil's name, dick twitching as hot cum coats Vergil's hand and their torsos. Then he shudders, his lips tumble Dante's name when he comes, pressing deep in as he comes, feeling Dante's body tremble and clench before feeling the other's body collapsing against his.

There were silent for a few seconds, but Vergil feels Dante's breathing becoming calm against his heated skin. He feels parts of his hair undone by their deed, but Vergil gives no care for his looks.

Right now, he's wondering if Dante is all right. He feels the other's arm pry off his back before loosely letting it rest against his body, and he sees Dante look at him, that gentle smile making his way to his lips.

Vergil can't help but feel his lips twitch upwards, seeing how flushed his twin looks. "Are you all right?"

Dante's laugh is subdued, relieved. "God no. You know how sore my ass and legs are going to be for doing all of that." He shivers when Vergil lets go of his placid dick, gently gropes one of his buttcheeks. "Didn't think you'd be turn on by this."

"I wasn't expecting to be either. But did you think for a minute I'd let you do all of the work?" Vergil asks, letting Dante run his hands through his loose hair. 

"Hmm, you said you'd let me do it if I kindly asked." Dante smirks back, leaning his forehead against his. "But hey, I made you a wreck. Guess we're not that different pushing each other's buttons."

_We do it very well._ The older adds this in as a silent note. Vergil feels Dante kiss his forehead before making his way down. "Needy brat. I should punish you for believing me to be foolish and being interested in another."

"Didn't you though?" His younger twin huffs in amusement, kissing Vergil deep. "You sure did make me into a mess."

"The same for you."

"Well- okay, fair point. We're both pretty dirty."

Vergil barely opens his eyes and hums in agreement. They're both covered in Dante's release, lube, and the other can't help but think Dante has a thing for letting Vergil stay in him post-orgasm. He can feel some of his cum slowly leak out of Dante's hole. And Dante looks flushed, red marks over his neck. He's still sitting on Vergil, and was about to lift up when Vergil shifts, making Dante stay put.

"...uh, V?" Dante clears his throat, red creeping on his face and tinting his ears. "...you're..."

"Hm?"

"W-Well," He gestures lamely to where their bodies meet before looking back at him.

"I know. I'm well aware." Vergil murmurs, eyes narrowing. How amusing; Dante is now suddenly is very **aware** his older twin is still hard, buried in deep, and not making any attempts to get Dante off. "Yet you forget, brother. We're not fully human."

"What does it have to do with-?!" His younger twin was about to tell him off when a sharp moan escapes him, covering his mouth with his hand when Vergil pulls off before slamming into him again. "Fuuu_uuck!_"

"Well?" Vergil smirks, feeling those muscles tighten around his dick again. 

Dante's face is red. He chokes, "I... kinda forgot about our demon stamina and that we can last longer than normal."

"So you claim, Dante? How inconvenient." Vergil drawls. He can hear lust coat his voice. "That's a problem; I need to help you remember this."

Dante's face flushes as he also looks down, seeing their current position. Then he looks back up to Vergil. "Shit. In a- I mean, you could ...uh, well, if you can- I mean, we just- we could clean ourselves and the couch before we make dinner?"

"Perhaps." He still makes no attempts to move the other. Instead, he takes Dante's legs and lets them wind around his waist again. "But."

"But?" 

Vergil flips Dante on his back, finally laying down on the couch. He sees the other's eyes dilate, lips red, face flushed, white hair barely splayed before he looms over him. Then he looks down to where their bodies meet, amusement spiking with prideful lust. Dante's dick is hard again, his precum seeding and dribbling over his well-planed abdomen. He tests his brother's reaction with a slow thrust and he hears Dante gasp, attempting to muffle his pleasure with his own hands. Vergil's dick is buried root deep in that tight, wet hole, his cum slowly trickling out to Dante's thighs.

Dante looks, as one might say, like a gorgeous, sexed up wreck. And Vergil drinks this sight as his breath is drawn in, deep and sharp. 

"If only you can see yourself now..." Vergil growls, seeing the other's face glow red. "I'm going to fuck you again, dear brother." He adds in a sharp thrust to prove his point, causing Dante to shiver and moan again. "If you don't mind."

"I don't." Dante looks back at him, a soft chuckle tumbling out. "If you take care of me well."

Vergil smirks, leaning down to kiss him gently on the lips. "I love you, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know you." The other mumbles, embarrassed, cursing to himself. "Fuck. You being a romantic, even while we're fucking."

"I have many ways to say those three words, brother mine. Which one would you like to know?"

"Oh, the one you can show right now." Dante tightens around him. "As in shut up and move already!" 

"**Gladly**." Vergil huskily murmurs, beginning to move and hear his brother's moans again. 

* * *

"Well... this couch is officially ruined."

"What made you finally realize that?"

Dante groans. "Shut up."

They were lying on the couch, naked with nothing to cover them; their body heat is enough. Dante is covered with slowly healing marks while managing to retain the one obvious mark on his neck. Vergil lies next to him, the red mark on his neck not healing at all. (He's going to retain it; it's the one Dante gave him.) "My apologizes." Vergil murmurs, kissing him. He isn't sorry for wrecking a piece of furniture for their own purposes. "If it makes you feel better, I'll purchase a new one."  
"Not sure about your apology, but I'll accept it." His twin's laughter is mixed in with a groan, fumbling for his hands to intertwine with his, lacing their fingers together. "That's awesome. 'cause I don't think we can clean this fabric."

_Knowing what we just did..._ Vergil silently muses as his free hand gently brushes against his brother's left-handed scar. "And you? Will you need me to carry you again?"

"To the bathroom?"

"Anywhere, really."

He hears a mirthful chuckle. "I don't know, Verge, I might walk a little funny for the next few hours. I mean..." Dante slightly fidgets, blushing lightly. "...yeah, I'm going to be sore for a bit."

(He doesn't want to say- out of embarrassment- he can feel Vergil's cum in him, slowly trickle down from his hole and on his thighs.)

"And no, as much as I want to, I'm in no mood for another round until I can feel my ass again." Dante huffs, his face warm. "If you want, there's called 'actually doing things' and I'd like it if we actually did something to ourselves once in a while."

Vergil sighs, a small smile as he thinks of it. If Dante was suggesting a date between them, he wouldn't mind. He's been wanting to show Dante a few places that don't evoke past memories in recent days. "That's fine. But note if you want to take me somewhere, I am not likely to be social, so this might limit your options."

"And let me guess; you'd rather have me to yourself for the day?" The mercenary grins back. "And here I thought the only thing I need to keep in mind is you being a possessive fuck who might kill someone when given the chance."

_He's not wrong._ "I'm flattered you think of me that way." Vergil hums, kissing Dante's forehead. "We're in no hurry to do anything important within the next few hours."

"So are we going to eat a very late dinner, then?" Dante asks. "Are you still cooking?"

"Initially. But ordering something would be optimal right now." He smirks, seeing the other stare at him incredulously. "I don't feel like preparing dinner after all."

"What!?" The other squawks, barely sitting up before he glares at him. "Then what did I go to the grocery store for?"

"Just replenishing well-needed items you are severely lacking in." Vergil drawls his response. His lips twitch, silently humored to feel Dante's irritation seep in. "That's all."

"You- arrrggghhh!" Instead of working up his ire to fury, Dante just collapses back on the sofa. Then he turns to glare at his twin, who doesn't even look phased. "You're an insufferable, insatiable ass, you know that!?"

Vergil smirks, gathering Dante in his arms. "I'm aware. What do you plan to do about it?"

"You can order my usual for a start." Dante huffs, blushing red. "Payback, you prick."

The other threatens not to laugh, seeing the other slightly pout. How cute. This is Dante's method of payback? "Fine. But **after** we clean ourselves." He cups Dante's cheek in his face. "I'm sure you don't want to approach the door like this."

Dante chuckles, leaning to kiss the other's palm. "I'm okay with that. Help me to the bathroom?"

"Still needy." Yet Vergil doesn't let his smile leave his face as he helps Dante up- and smoothly murmurs, "Know that after dinner and a movie, I won't let you rest well tonight."

That makes Dante shiver, not stopping the other from grinning. "A sudden date night?"

"I just want a night for us." Vergil simply responds, Dante embracing him. "For a start."

Dante's smile makes it worth it to him. "I like the sound of that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...updating the tags now looks like a good idea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I think there's a plot? I think??? Actually, don't expect it.  
It's just some fluff and lot of smut, so, yeah.  
(Tags updated.)

"I see that Vergil's satisfied now."

Dante stares at Trish, whose tell-tale smirk appears. "How did you-"

"He's not acting like a prick." Trish smiles. "Not as hissy when we talked to you. I'm amazed. How did you work things out?"

He would be fine had she mentioned this about a few weeks ago. But she has to bring this up now? Since when does she have her sixth sense- oh whatever, Dante isn't going to skirt around this. "...what do you want, Trish." He flatly asks, staring at her.

"Oh, nothing, simply just seeing how your ass is holding up." The demon hums before jumping atop of his desk, glancing at him with interest, seeing his horrified face. "Curiosity just gets the better of me."

_Uh huh, like how far the Nile runs through Egypt back in its glory days._ Dante's eye gives an irritated twitch, sensing some ooze of sly interest from the blonde. "Did you make some sort of bet about us?" If they did-

Said blonde woman grins wider, making Dante's stomach drop with dread. _They did, those bastards! Why and who- I'm going to kill them!_ "Lucky guess! How on earth did you know?"

"Not on purpose!" Dante seethes. "I was joking!"

The damn demon laughs, eyes now filled with mischief. "Now that you asked, the stakes did involve whatever I wanted to do with her on my spare time-"

"You and** LADY!?**"

Trish grins. "And Nico. Oh, and Kyrie! ("What!? Don't tell me-") And, yes, Dante. Nero knows." 

Dante groans, head slamming against his desk. _What the hell. How. Oh God I'm going to have a talk with the kids, especially how **not** to be part of the harpies' schemes. _

"Though I know this means Nico has to take care of the kids while Kyrie and Nero have fun on their own-"

"Okay, okay stoooop." The mercenary groans, pinching the bridge of his nose when he feels his face grow warm. "I didn't need to hear what you and Lady do in your spare time. Seriously. I'm happy for you two and how much you two get along now. But that's a bit too much for me right now!"

(It's honestly endearing for him to know Lady and Trish get along in their own quirky way, but Dante is not the type to ask about the love lives of anyone. Yes, even he knows better than to ask Nero about his relationship with Kyrie. But... respecting privacy is a thing Dante learns to value well.)

"But teasing you is so much fun!" Trish cackles, looking up. "Don't you think so, Vergil?"

"What!?" Dante shoots his head up to see Vergil looming over him, his usual resting bitch face present as he stares down at the duo. Then his eyes shift to Dante, hardening something aking to a glare. "...hi." The merc meekly grins, waving back as he tilts his head up. 

"Noisy as ever." Vergil's voice barely floats through, but Dante can hear his annoyance well. "I can hear you through the walls."

(They've decided to convert Vergil's room to his personal office. Though Vergil was not about telling Dante there are days he will occupy Dante's seat on the front desk- and said brother silently has the itch to kick Vergil off the chair should it happen.

That, and Vergil opts to keep some of the room's furniture in the room for reasons. Why, Dante isn't sure. His brother doesn't sleep on his own bed anymore, so... why is it still there?)

Dante instead decides to shift subjects. "So, Verge... taking a break from your own office?"

"The silence wears me thin." Vergil flatly responds and Dante puffs a sigh. Well, shit, this can't be good. This means Vergil wants something to do and Dante has... well, nothing. Not at the moment, that is. And there's company. Not even the best timing, so whatever Vergil's plans are, he might as well wait until Trish leaves so

Dante can grab some dinner while watching some sort of movie Nero had talked him into watching. 

"What about-" The mercenary flusters a bit, "-that job you said you didn't want to be disturbed on?"

"Already done. And you, brother? What of your duties?" 

Dante's neck starts to ache so he straightens himself to hear Trish respond, "Oh, he just got back from one. It went well, nothing too eventful for you to worry about." 

There's a silence that stretches before he hears his brother mutter, "I see." And Vergil's footsteps echoes back, leaving the two before Trish looks at him.

_No welcome back? Nothing!?_ Dante's eye twitches, glaring at the spot Vergil was staring at them from._ I was gone for about two weeks, you ass, and that's all you're going to say?_

"Oh! Speaking of that job-" Then she frowns, looking at Dante again, her voice lowered this time. "That guy- the client's cousin. Did he stop bothering you?"

"The-" Dante pauses before he groans, placing his head on his desk. And right when he forgot about it too- shit, he knew he wanted to tell Trish about something! "Yeeeeah, about that asshole who bothered me for the entirety of the job- thank you, I needed to update you about that. He's not going to pull his bullshit after I told him to back off and made it clear I wasn't interested."

"Oh?" Trish blinks in relief. "I don't have to go in and threaten him after all, then?"

Dante shakes his head, burying his head in his arms. "Nope. And tell the kid he doesn't have to scare him with his Trigger either. I don't think Kyrie'll like the sight of seeing Nero like that."

"Well, Nero's fond of you like you're his dad, so of course he's like that. Though letting him show his demonic side to Kyrie- that will be an interesting day to see."

Trish stifles a laugh at the image (more of Kyrie gently tugging at an embarrassed Nero's wings and telling him to put it away for the sake of the kids, they might ask if they can grow one too). "Did you use your sword on him?"

"Uh uh. Our client threatened to cut his share of the will and his balls off after she overheard." Her eyes widen before Trish starts to laugh, earning Dante's twitching grin. "Yeah. So. I gotta give my thanks to her for saving my ass back there."

"Make sure to send her the best flowers." Trish's laughs die off to relief. "So that Lady, Nero, and I don't have to plot a murder."

That image makes Dante crack up laughing. "I will, I will. You both can scare the crap out of people when you want to." He sags back in his chair, silently relieved that for once, Vergil didn't come with him on this job (he is not in the mood to deal with petty killing atop of destruction). "I mean, the pay compensated for all of that trouble too, so no biggie."

"That explains the unexpected pay hike." The demon chuckles before she sees the time. "Well, it's past five- better figure out if Lady's available for dinner."

"You ladies better hurry before the bar fills." Dante smirks back, gesturing to the mini calender he's posted now. "It's a Friday night and I'm sure she doesn't like a crowded establishment to wherever you're planning to take her." (He should know. That's why the six-pack craft tradition started just because the two hate crowded bars in Friday nights.)

"Ha ha, I'm sure she knows." Trish rolls her eyes before she hums, "Oh, Dante. One suggestion before you close up shop."

"Hm?"

She taps the side of her neck, making Dante a bit confused- "Do tell Vergil to mark you in less conspicious places. Otherwise, I don't have to tell you about concealer, do I?"

"What-" Dante's cheek glows hot as a beacon, immediately realizing-

-fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck, his jacket didn't cover it up all the way!? Was this why his client stared at him as if- How many people saw **that** mark on his neck? (He thought two weeks was enough to heal it. but guess not...)

That's it, he's going to have a lovely conversation with his dear brother about this.

"WHAT!?" Dante now feels like a mortified schoolgirl who has been caught with a dirty secret. "Why didn't you tell me about it sooner, you fucking harpy!?"

"I would, but where's the fun in a little poke and prod at you once in a while?" Trish cackles, opening the door. "Aren't Nero and co coming tomorrow?"

Oh shit. He forgot about that.

"So." Trish grin turns very sly. "Have fun!"

"You are so helpful Trish-!" He doesn't get anything else when the door shuts and there's a locking sound behind her. And he groans, wondering why in the fucking hell would she say that when he walks over to flip the sign to closed and turn the light switch off to signal that business is closed for the day.

He glances upstairs, frowning a bit at the time. "Gotta see if Verge is up for grabbing dinner at the diner tonight." Then his frown turns into a ticked off scowl, his hand covering the mark that's prominent at his neck. "Actually, screw it. **This** is bothering me more than getting food right now."

His eyes narrow, marching up the stairs with irritation building each step. It wasn't something he was going to be so bothered by at first. But a few days into their... relationship (as lovers? Even if they're related by blood, that didn't stop the two of them from continuing this), Dante was actually wondering if Vergil enjoys biting his neck on purpose. And then before he headed out for this last job (that lasted longer than he hoped for), Vergil bit him at the same spot again, but this time, he swore for a minute he made that part break skin and bleed.

And Vergil looked satisfied, which would suit Dante fine... if he wasn't so annoyed by the fact it was so **obvious**!

"This is pissing me off." Dante grumbles, feeling his ire channel in his demonic rage. "Damn Vergil. Why the hell does he have to do it so often...?"

He makes his way to the front of Vergil's office, eyes glaring at the door before he opens it.

"Verge." He notices how the pretentious prick doesn't perk up at all. "Hey, Vergil? Trish left and office's closed for the day. I'm about to hit the showers and grab something from the local diner, so want to come or wait?"

No response. Instead, he hears some scratching from the notebook Vergil writes in and Dante sighs, placing his hands on his hips, waiting about a few more seconds for a response... which didn't last long, considering about half-second later, he throws his arms in begrudging annoyance and turns on his heel, making his way to the door.

"Okay, well, my choice then. Don't complain if I get you something you don't like." Dante sighs, not hearing Vergil move from his chair and stride to him, eyes trained on him as he does so. The mercenary places his hand on his neck, silently wondering how obvious that bite mark is. "Damn it, maybe I should pick up something to cover this before I head out there. If Trish says it looks obvious-"

He was about to place his hand on the doorknob to open it when Vergil's hand shoots out and shuts it. Dante feels Vergil behind him and turns around to see his brother stare at him. "So finally you-"

"Someone **dared** to proposition you?" Vergil growls and Dante stills. _Shit_. He feels arms pin him to the door and Vergil is pressed against him. "This is the first I've heard about this."

Oh fuck. How much did Vergil hear!?

He sees Vergil narrow his eyes as if he's heard his mind. "I heard every word, Dante. Did it happen?" The words were painted with murderous intent and shit does Dante not want any more collateral on his- or his business' behalf! (Especially since that client called to tell him her idiot cousin wanted to apologize and he did- even admitting he was desperate for a last minute hookup for some shitty reason, to which... nope, no thanks, asshole, not even going to think about it!)

Well, might as well be the one Vergil lashes to.

"It did- but I told him I wasn't interested nor was I even going to be." Dante stares back at Vergil, clear as day and making sure Vergil knows he's not about to let his older twin kill someone for something that was already settled. "Besides, his cousin- the client for that job I was just on- threatened his sorry ass. It's no deal, Verge, so... just let it aside, okay?"

It's so odd, he finds himself being the more mature one this time to let someone else handle it in a more diplomatic manner. Had it been years before, Dante would have **happily** kicked the moron in the balls.

Vergil, on the other hand...

...the murderous intent is still there. The other's eyes still has that anger in them. (Years before, Vergil would have no qualms in killing anyone who touches Dante.) 

Dante groans, trying so hard not smack his forehead against the other's. "Vergil. The situation's been dealt with, it's done, everyone's moved on. And as much as I wanted to, killing the guy won't solve anything. The same went with kicking him."

He hears Vergil breathe in sharp, an effort to calm himself. Then he leans closer, his forehead touching Dante's. "Are you sure?" He asks. "The matter is dealt with?"

"Yeah." Dante heaves in relief, his hands gently brushing the lapels of Vergil's vest. "Besides," He bows his head a bit, sensing Vergil's eyes still on him. "The client saw your freaking bite mark on my neck. And when I left, the guy apologized. Said whoever's my partner's the lucky one."

**That** sparks the other's attention. "Oh, did he?" Vergil sharply smirks, anger slowly being replaced with possessive pride as his hand raches to gently cup Dante's face, raising it back to see the red glow on his face. "How thoughtful of you not to cover most of it."

"Shut up, you **made** it like that on purpose. I'm not sure how or why, but it's not healing right." Dante seethes, barely smirking with ire. "Did you do something to it?"

"Perhaps." Vergil hums, barely brushing his lips against Dante's. "Give it time, brother, then it will heal."

"Liar." Yet he parts his mouth a bit, allowing Vergil to kiss him. Feeling those cool hands rake against his hair, Dante softly groans at the touch slowly warming around the back of his head before feeling the other's tongue taste him, pressing deeper. _Fuck._ Did Vergil miss him that much? 

"'She'." Dante murmurs, his signal for air.

Vergil barely parts off. "Hm?"

"The client's a she, V. Douchelord's a he." The mercenary continues. "You done being pissed?"

"It doesn't matter to me who sees it." He can feel Vergil coarsely murmur in between breaths, hands trailing from his head to run down his sides. That's a no, then. "Nobody shouldn't be looking at you like an object of desire."

"Haaaaaa and like you haven't?" Dante smugly snarks back.

He hears an indignant huff. "Shut up. But I do treat my valuable treasure very well." And kisses him again, lips, teeth, tongue- all of it. When the need for air returns, he feels the other gently nip his bottom lip before hearing a quiet, incoherent murmur.

"Huh?" Dante asks.

Vergil sighs. "I'll repeat it once: I've missed you."

Dante was about to shoot back a very smart remark, but stops himself, seeing a hint of relief cross Vergil's face. Then he smiles, closing his eyes, tightening his hold on Vergil's vest. "Fuck it. So did I. It's was an annoying two weeks I would like not to revisit."

"Oh? Did something horrible happen to you?" His twin smirks, his teeth grazes the cartilage of Dante's ear. 

"Ha, you wish." Dante tries not to chuckle, slowly unbuttoning the other's vest. "No, this one was a real mess: someone finds a demonic item, summoned a lesser asshole, tried to take over city, but made some sort of screwed-up infestation of the city. I was tempted to ask you to come, but nah. Didn't need the urge to bother you since the client had help coming."

"Two weeks, Dante." Vergil heatedly stares at him. "Two week is too long to handle something like this."

"I know. There are people who wanted to make sure there weren't any other demons hiding around, even after the threat was gone." Dante groans. "Trust me. If I had it my way, I would've taken my base pay and left."

"It was the extra pay, wasn't it?"

And Vergil hits the nail for it. "Plenty of it. Plus, I had to start paying Lady's interest back." He laughs, seeing the flat glare on the other's face. "Hey. Not a tab I wanted, but I'm stuck with it."

His twin grunts, hands finding Dante's waist again. "Enough foolery, brother. You know what I want."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Dante shifts his hips against the other's. He grins when Vergil hisses a low curse, eyes barely closed before glaring at him. "Two weeks of holding back? I'm shocked. The shitty job kept me from having my own thoughts about you, you know."

"How interesting. What thoughts did you have?" Vergil's inquiries come with heated kisses to his neck, knee pressed between Dante's legs. "Entertain me, brother."

"Should I? Depends on how bitchy you still are." Teeth bares at his skin and Dante gasps, the familiar jolt of pleasure down to his groin. "Oh Gooooood."

"As you said," Vergil's words have a low rumble that makes him shiver. "I've held back for two weeks."

"You're fucking insane." (Vergil has held out for far longer prior and both are not about to say it.)

"And I presume you've done things to yourself for relieving your pleasure?"

Dante softly laughs, "Like hell I had the time to do anything. I wasn't kidding when I said that job took priority over my private time." He wraps his arms around Vergil's neck, gently kissing him. "Are you serious about wanting to do it here? In your office?"

"There is a sense of privacy here." Vergil murmurs. "And for some reason, people have the idea to barge into your room whenever anyone visits you."

Ah. That's true. (Entering into Vergil's office/former room unannounced is a bad idea. Especially if one wants to be added to Vergil's ever growing hit list- demon or human.)

"Sure." Dante asks. "On the bed?"

Vergil licks his lips, letting one of his hands gently trace the planes of Dante's chest. "The bed, we'll use later."

"Then where-" And Dante smirks a bit, eyes narrowing with glinting interest as he eyes Vergil's desk. "...Well, well. Wanting to recreate a certain time, V? I didn't think you'd go for it."

"On the contrary," Vergil's lips trails down Dante's jaw. "I never forgot it. Though your choice in clothing has changed for the better."

The other snorts. "Ha, ha haa. Admit it, you liked seeing me like that. Shirt off, gun holsters and jeans- it was a badass thing at the time."

There's a low growl that Dante interprets as a possessive snarl from the other. "Only for you." 

"Hey, people digged that look." He lets out a breathless laugh as Vergil's teeth grazes his jaw. 

"You were flaunting. Loud. Obnoxious." Jealousy flashes in Vergil's eyes, "Even when you were young, you had the audacity to beg for attention and people reciprocated."

"And you?"

"You know me well, Dante." The other huffs, arms now pinning his hands to the door to prevent Dante from going anything. "I will still decimate those who dares to capture your attention."

"Well, good news for you, I don't like the attention from the public eye now." Dante feels a knee press between his legs and Dante fails to bite off a pleased moan that escapes him, subtly rolling his hips. Then he asks, "Verge. You still want to do it at the desk or here? I would like it either way, but make a choice or I'm going to start jerking off in front of you."

* * *

Dante's attempts to muffle his moans are not going so well. 

He feels Vergil's hands graze and clutch at his chest while feeling the other's teeth bare at the healed side of that crook of his neck- the one that wasn't littered with smaller red bites. He was going to cover his mouth with his hands, but he hears a displeased sound and Vergil takes his hands away. 

"Don't." Vergil presses a kiss to another unmarked area. "I like hearing you undone." His shirt is hiked up, exposing his chest to allow Vergil to touch and grasp with his hands. He vaguely realized he's only in his jeans and boots- his coat and holsters are hung downstairs in the coat rack. Gloves are sitting at his desk, and Vergil has already taken his off.

"Fuck- V- you already- you like biting me, don't you?"

"Let me finish." Vergil impatiently snarls and Dante bites his lower lip, feeling those fingers pinch his now hardened nipples. "I've waited far too long to savor this again."

The younger tries not to snicker and break the mood. "You know, Nero and the others are coming tomorrow. And they'll see that mark."

"Good. That mark serves my purpose." Vergil's tongue laps at the new bite mark as Dante shivers, feeling it all over his skin. "Be glad I didn't draw any more blood than how much I did."

"Maybe I should do the same, see how it feels for **you**."

Vergil chuckles. "Go ahead. I would like it if you did it- I am yours, after all."

Dante hums in delight at that. "Sure. I draw the line at drawing blood though. Don't tell me that's your personal kink." He sees an interested glint in Vergil's eyes. He tries not to laugh, but the thought makes Dante's pulse race a bit. "...shit, you serious? I'm actually interested about that."

"Later, at the right time." The other's hands tighten, daring Dante for a round of rough-housing. "But do you want me to act on it?"

"Maybe. ...it's just I thought I had the worse kink." Dante flushes a bit, seeing darkened eyes stare at him with prying interest. "...it involves handcuffs, okay?"

"Interesting." Vergil smirks, resuming his lithe actions that made Dante quiver and twitch with anticipation. 

"The more reasons for you to torture me, I just know it." Dante groans. "Hindsight sucks."

"Yet you enjoy mixing pleasure with pain." He feels the other deftly undo his jean zippers before feeling Vergil's fingers brush against his cock, which is currently strained underneath his briefs. "But not to others?"

"God no. As if I'd let that cross my mind." Dante barely lets his fingers loop around Vergil's pants before finally reaching for the button of those dress pants. He manages to free it and unzip as he feels Vergil's hand palm his hardened cock through his briefs. "Apparently, as I found out at one point, you're the only one that can turn me on while Yamato's ramrod through my abs. Hope you're happy with **that** image."

Vergil's amused, rough chuckle sends jolts down his spine. "Just me then? And to nobody else?"

"Nope." Dante shivers, feels his hardened cock free to the slight cool air. Then he sees Vergil remove his own pants and Dante silently decides to rid himself of the jeans he's been wearing, along with the shirt and boxers. "There, so you don't have to whine about how long it takes me to strip for you." 

"Good." Vergil kisses him deep and Dante moans, feeling the other's heated skin against his own. Then he feels Vergil's hard cock press against his, and Dante bites off a gasp, looking down to see. 

"Fuck. I forgot you're bigger than a dildo." He notes this made Vergil's eyes darken with ideas that make Dante shiver. "I can see that. You're planning something."

"...you're giving me too many ideas on what else I can do to you." Vergil murmurs, leaning forward as he wraps his hand around both of them. "After this, I am going to fuck you over this desk."

"Why not now?"

"You know why." Vergil's lips brush against Dante's. "And I desire to satisfy my possessive urges after."

He chuckles, kissing the other back. "Prick." Dante's response is breathless, frantically nodding. He lets one of his hands grip the edge of Vergil's desk, another arm around Vergil's shoulder as he rolls his hips against the other's hand. "Fuck. God, fuck, don't stop."

He hears the other's breath come out harsh, ragged, his hand pumping their dicks. The other hand threads against his long, silver hair, gently gripping it to keep steady. And Dante can't stop moaning, closing his eyes to relish in how fucking good it feels and god he wants more, keep going, faster, **please-**

"Dante." He hears Vergil ground out. He opens his eyes to see Vergil's eyes dilated- to the point where he swears there's a bit of blue. But he says nothing else, instead drawing in sharp breaths and tightening his grip on the back of his head as his hand keeps gliding along their dicks. 

"Shit, Verge." Dante murmurs, deciding to look down and seeing both of their dicks leaking precum. "Let-" He hitches a moan, shivers down his spine when he sees Vergil's thumb press against the tips of their dicks, smearing their cum. He shifts his hips, trying to press closer to only feel their tips rub against each other and it sends a jolt down his back. The friction was initially rough, but with a few more strokes, it felt so _damn good._

"Fuck- let me-" He lets go of the hand holding the desk and wraps them around Vergil's hand, causing the other to groan and thrusts his hips. "Better?"

Vergil's breath grows sharp. "Very."

He feels Vergil's harsh breath against his lips before kissing him roughly, lips crashing against his in tandum with his hand stroking both of them. It's when they feel that burn to breathe that Dante lets out a soft cry, feeling something unfurl in him. "I'm gonna- Verge, I'm-"

"Come." Vergil roughly commands.

And Dante does, feeling his dick twitch as he cries out, eyes closed, feeling himself spill over Vergil's hand. He whimpers, feeling Vergil's hand gently tighten around both of their dicks, continuing to stroke them. 

"Dante..." He hears the other's harsh breath, the hand gripping on the back of Dante's head like vice.

Then he hears the other hiss a curse, Vergil's body stiffening as he comes in spurts. Dante lets out a soft shiver, body trembling as he feels warm come dribble over his own dick and to his hand before feeling the hand loosen from his hair. Vergil gently kisses him, ceasing those tremors and letting him relax. "Are you all right?"

Dante nods, feeling his nerves a bit shot but smiles nevertheless. "'m fine. You still want to fuck me after this?"

"It seems like it." Vergil agrees, his hand slowly letting go of both of them before grabbing one of their clothing from the floor. "Turn around."

Dante stares at him before he chuckles, slowly pries himself off turning around, hands now on the desk to steady himself, letting him regain some energy back from earlier. "And you thought I was the insatiable one."

"You still are." He hears something drop on the ground before hearing a drawer open- and he hums, feeling Vergil kiss his shoulders, slowly tracing his hand down Dante's sides. "Yet with you, I can't help but lose my own self-control." 

"I hope you mean that in a good way." Dante hums, closing his eyes. He can feel Vergil's hardened cock brush against his ass, and he shivers. "One of these days, Verge, someone is going to walk in here and catch us in the act. You know that might happen, right?"

"Should it happen, I wouldn't care." His brother's response has a tinge of possessiveness that makes Dante close his eyes. He refuses to admit that he's missed hearing Vergil's selfishness for him. "I'm going to keep having my way with you, whether the person like to see it or not."

"Of course. You don't give a crap about that." Dante mutters, seeing a bottle of lube set down next to him. "Do you have a towel to clean your pristine desk, V? I don't want another piece of furniture ruined from what we're about to do."

He chuckles, hearing an slight ire groan. "You're right. Be right back."

"Take your time, no, really. Please do." Dante murmurs to himself, straightening himself to take the lube and squeezing it on his fingers. He closes his eyes, propping himself on one arm while he prepares himself, spreading the lube around his entrance. It has been a while for him since he's fingered himself, so he starts off with two. And after a few moments of feeling relaxed, he takes in a third digit and muffles a moan as he continues to stretch himself.

He was about to finish working himself open when he hears Vergil reenter in. And he hears a slow murmur akin to a curse before feeling lips grace the tips of Dante's ears. "Brother... are you sure you didn't fantasize about anything in those two weeks?"

Dante barely chuckles, glancing over his shoulder to face Vergil. "Only in dreams. Took tons of cold showers to get out of it. Have you been watching long?"

"Plenty." Vergil chuckles, amusement seeping through as he places two towels down and takes the bottle of lube. Dante takes his fingers out, deciding to straighten himself a bit before grabbing one of the towels to wipe his fingers. 

"You know," Dante smirks in thought, setting his towel down just in time to feel the other's body against his. He hums, feeling hands spread his ass cheeks open. "I just had a thought. I'm going to tease you to the point you just might-!" Dante's eyes widen, Vergil's dick slowly enter in him, feeling that familiar stretch and burn as he takes in a deep breath, relaxing himself. "Aa_ahh..._ I've missed this."

The other holds Dante's hips with his hands as he pauses. "Relax. I can feel you tightening."

"Sorry." The mercenary lets out a breathy laugh, looking back at him. "I'll... yeah, I'll try." He feels his body cease its trembling when Vergil's lips grace his skin, and grips his hands into fists when he feels the hardened dick continue to press in. 

He shivers when he feels the other presses gentle, soothing kisses and feeling Vergil's dick mostly in him, the other's body barely pressing against his. He slightly whimpers at the slow withdraw- and moans loud when he feels a harsh, deep thrust, skin on skin, feeling all of Vergil's cock. He stays buried to the hilt, with Dante's clenching and trembling from his overloaded senses. Vergil leans down, chest on Dante's back and nips his earlobe.

"So tight." The other's breath comes out harsh, a bit rough. "I've been holding back."

"Then why aren't you moving?" He attempts to shift his hips, only to hear Vergil's low growl of thinning patience as his hands clasp Dante's hips to stay still.

"I would." Vergil's breaths are hot, dripping with unbridled desire. "But I had forgotten how **this**-" Dante gasps when Vergil's hips thrust in him once, hitting that bundle of nerves that nearly made his knees buck, then feels teeth gently bite his shoulder as Vergil is buried to the hilt within him. "-felt."

Dante whimpers, clenching around that pulsing hardness that's filling him, not budging for a minute. "Fuck. _Fuck_, you're really into the 'not moving your dick and torturing me' thing, aren't you?"

"It's called endurance." Vergil murmurs, hands gripping his twin's hips again as he gives another snap of his hips. "And I savor it- feeling you this way." Dante's gasp hitches, feeling Vergil hit that spot again. "If you can only see it, how you easily take me in."

"Please keep going." Dante's moans are wanton, delirious with need. He feels one of Vergil's hands grab his hand, only for Dante to open his fist and let Vergil intertwine his fingers with his. "_Please_."

"Hearing me talk? Or-" Another rough thrust hits his sweet spot, causing Dante to gasp and arch his back. "-doing **this** to you?"

Dante can hear breathy curses escape him, his legs threatening to give if Vergil continues to do it this way. He barely turns his head, looking up to his twin when he feels lips crush his, tongue slipping in as he feels pleasure stab through him admit short, rough movements. He barely makes any coherent words out when he feels one of Vergil's hands fold around his abandoned member, crying in relief when he begins to stroke it.

Vergil's breaths barely shake, threatening to snap control. "Dante... you're about to make me snap of any reserved control I have." 

"_Please_." Dante begs. "Make me scream, V. I want it all." He can see the dark look in Vergil's eyes, eyes blown with silent passion and desires swirling in them. "I'm not fragile. I can take all you can give."

Vergil's smirk grows predatory, capturing Dante's lips with a searing kiss. "I will warn you, you will not leave this office until we're done."

"The wait's worth it." Dante says and it's enough for Vergil to ram faster, his hips picking up the pace with a harsh, rough rhythm. 

The younger cries out, gasping and writhing as he tightens his hold on whatever solid thing he could hold onto- and he feels that other hand leave his hip to lace his fingers with the other. All of this, while feeling Vergil's cock hit that spot, not missing it once with every hit, every stroke, every thrust. Vergil's eyes narrow, ingraining at the sight of Dante writhing beneath him, begging him to be faster, rough, please, please, _PLEASE VERGIL-_

"Fuck, _fuck_ I missed you," Dante babbles, barely turning his head to look at Vergil. He knows there are tears coming out, but they're from all of the pleasing pain that shoots through him. "I love you, fuck me _fuck me please fuck me **HARD-**_"

"Greedy." Vergil growls with bare restraint. "So _greedy_, **_brother mine._** Taking me in." He starts pumping the other's dick, causing Dante to cry out in relief. He involuntarily stretches his legs a bit, causing Vergil to furiously slam in him. Thin, rough lips press against his in a crashing claim. "I, too. All of you._ I love you_."

Hearing those causes something in Dante to awaken, unfurling as he feels the other's movements increase in frequency. He's close, he can feel it- and he cries out, feeling Vergil's hand tighten and still when Dante comes, feeling the hot come spurt over his chest and on the desk. He whimpers, feeling the other's deep movements, faster as he feels Vergil's hand tighten around his, silently signalling his climax.

Vergil's claim is raw, guttural as he comes, slamming as deep as he can and Dante lets out a weak moan, bucking his hips against the other as he feels the other fill him. 

Then Vergil's body lax against his, feeling his hand leave his now placid dick to wrap around Dante's waist. The hand that's holding Dante's relaxes from its iron grip, but remain as Vergil's breaths tickles his neck. They remain like this for what seemed like a couple of minutes until Vergil murmurs, "Unless you want to sleep at this desk, brother, I suggest we move."

"Yeah." Dante murmurs, tilting his head to see Vergil's concerned glance. He's well aware how much of a mess they made. He lightly hums, kissing the other's cheek in silent affirmation he's fine, just dazed. "Hey."

The other lets out a silent chuckle. "That's all you can say?"

"Mhmn." Dante closes his eyes before hearing Vergil murmur something akin to 'cleaning up'. A small sound escapes his lips when he feels Vergil pull out of him before feeling the towel clean the mess on him. He's still attempting to regain some coherency in his mind. His legs are a bit wobbly from standing for too long- so it was a good thing Vergil has caught him before Dante slips to the floor, feeling boneless. Then he feels the mattress against his back, letting him hum in content when he feels a hand cup his face. He flutters his eyes open to see Vergil look at him with such tenderness he hasn't seen before. "Wow. Best 'welcome back' sex I've ever had."

"Amusing. How are you feeling?" Vergil murmurs, still tracing Dante's jawline.

"Well." Dante chuckles, feeling a bit more awake to hear the worry tinged in the other's voice. "...you fucked me hard on a desk until **both** of us can barely speak."

Vergil's chuckles are warm as he threads his hands through Dante's hair. "Are you all right?"

"Take a guess." Dante tilts his head back, his lazy smirk returning. He senses there are red marks littered over his back, chest, and neck; but Vergil wouldn't want Dante to heal it yet. "You might as well tell the others I tripped and messed up my legs badly if you so want to."

"No." His twin frowns. "I would let them figure out what we did."

Trish's earlier words come back to haunt Dante and he lets out a strangled groan, face and ears growing hot before burying his head in one of the pillows. Vergil stares at him and Dante muffles, "Trish knows."

"Along with the others, then." That makes Dante shoots his head up, alarmed. "Didn't I tell you I heard it all earlier?"

"Aside hearing about the douche-bag that tried to fuck me?"

Vergil nods and Dante groans. "I would get pissed off that you listened in to that, but you would've known sooner or later..." He then glances at his brother, worry

marring his face. "You're not angry about it?"

"No, they were bound to know what we were doing, sooner or later."

"Oh, that, they know about." Dante stares at him with some humor. "I was talking about them **betting** about us."

There's a silence between them.

Then he feels tremors of amusement from his brother. "A bet? About _us_?"

Dante slowly nods as if his twin is insane. "Yeah...? You're not annoyed about this?"

"On the contrary." Vergil shifts to face his brother, that smirk still present. "Had I been younger, I would have been more than delighted to lob their heads off for doing that. But now..." 

"Now?"

"What do you suppose their bet was about?" Vergil smirks in his own twisted interest. "Out of curiosity."

"You mean you want to poke fun at me like Trish predicted." Dante glares at him. "I don't know!? I don't even want to know!" He huffs, face back on the pillow before feeling a hand on his thigh, slowly trailing up to his ass. "Verge."

"Hm?"

"You know I'm kind of pissed."

"I'm aware. I already have something in the refrigerator to reheat for dinner." He tries not to shiver, pretending to still be annoyed when Vergil is top of him. "And those children are visiting tomorrow." He dips down to kiss the back of Dante's neck, causing the other to try and stay put and huff. "Are you still annoyed about this trivial matter?"

"If I know the ladies," Dante muffles from the pillow he's hugging, attempting to ignore the what Vergil's doing. _Because I know what he's up to._ "Their bet is probably about who's on the receiving end: me or you."

"I would believe to be the case. Whoever thought it would be me is sadly mistaken." Vergil's low voice graces his ears before flipping Dante over. And he takes away the pillow Dante is hugging, only to see Vergil looming over him. "But right now, that's not my concern."

Dante tries not to chuckle, feigning annoyance at his twin. "You want to go for another round?" He spreads his legs and smirks, seeing Vergil's look darken at the tantalizing offer. "C'mon, you know you want it. Like you said, two weeks was too long for me to hold still."

"That wasn't what I had in mind, but..." He hears the other growl, eyes swirling with thoughts. "Will you stop being a brat and stop pouting over something so stupid?"

Dante licks his lips, knowing very well Vergil is looking. Mischief is in his mind, and he wants to be playful for a bit. "I don't know, V. Make me." 

Vergil's eyes glint with the demonic blue as he leans closer. "Tease." Then a thought crosses him, and Vergil is kissing his red lips again. "Dante?"

"Yeah?" He look at him in slight confusion. "You okay?"

"I forgot." Vergil smiles. "Welcome back."

That evaporates Dante's ire to blooming contentment, his lips tilting to a genuine, happy smile when he wraps his arms around the other. "I'm home."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And more fluff and smut, so. Not a surprise here.

Nero isn't sure whether to be cordial to his father or to still be pissed off at him.

The cordial, he can do. That's something he can one-hundred percent do if he's in front of everyone else: for instance, in front of Kyrie or the ladies. ...not Nico. She's the only one who's seen him pissed off and the mechanic just rolls her eyes and flips him off. The same goes if Morrison is there.

But not so much if Dante asks, because c'mon, this is Dante he's talking to. As much of an idiot the man is, Nero refuses to admit he holds a spot for his uncle (still weird for Nero to know he's related to **the** Legendary Dark Knight in this way) because he's probably the sane (next to Kyrie) member of his actual family that accepted Nero for who he is. That and despite the many shortcomings from that Qliploth job, Nero was actually worried for Dante and actually hugged him when he showed up at the door to the office. Yes, he did that; Kyrie can vouch for it since Nero quietly asked for his girlfriend's help in cleaning up the supposedly abandoned office before seeing Dante and Vergil show up, dirty, grimy, smelly, and pretty much tired.

Good thing he and Kyrie decide to let Nico watch over the kids **and** their home in Fortuna City to help those two idiots recover.

...speaking of idiots.

Nero can't be nice around Vergil. There are reasons and he's managed to tell them the last time he's askd to be nice to Vergil ("No, I can't, and I have my reasons why, Trish!")

One: Vergil is a Grade A Asshole who barely has any conversations with anyone except for Dante. Maybe to Morrison, Lady, and Trish. But when it comes to Nero and the others, it's only a few words and sentences before it caps the conversation limit Vergil can handle before it gets awkward. Not sure how it goes with Kyrie, to be honest. Nero isn't sure how that will go.

Two: Nero just flat-out thinks Vergil is a dickhead for making Dante super miserable for the two decades he was gone. He's heard the story from various views: Lady first, Trish second, Morrison third, and finally Dante after Nero asked <strike>read: demanded</strike> about his full history behind being a descendant of Sparda. And it just made things a bit more sense- especially when it came to reason number three-

Ah, yeah, he was just silently getting to that.

Three: Vergil just argues with Dante. Or fights him. A lot. And Nero is pretty sure it's just pent-up frustration or residual annoyance, but it's been worse. This is from what he's heard from Trish as of the last visit he went: they're still bickering and Dante has attempted to fire off a shot before Trish threatened him of property damage payment. That and the way he has been staring at Dante makes it a bit more clear  
And Vergil shot Nero a death glare that would make anyone else run for the hills, but Nero scoffs it off, telling a clueless Kyrie not to worry about it, and then Dante treated the duo to dinner as an apology for what happened earlier. Lucky Nico was visiting her half-uncle to get more lessons on how to tinker with weaponry because what Dante also said that night made Nero want to get blasted with Everclear, but fiercely protective for Dante becuase... well, he doesn't want to admit it out loud, but he believes Dante to be a kinder parental figure than the ones he's dealt with. 

And Dante's his favorite out of all the people in this crew, next to Kyrie. And he doesn't like it when the people he cares for get upset.

That was about a few weeks ago. And whether Dante likes it or not, Nero will probably do one of two things. The first being convincing Dante into telling Vergil how he feels about the entire 'demonic superority bullshit' and just get it over with. And if option one fails-

-well. Nero groans, feeling his face red at the potentially horrible idea that crossed his mind. _I wonder how Dante and Vergil will feel if I decide to lock them in one of the rooms for a few hours and let them have at it in a space. I hope murder isn't in their agenda after they come out to find me, though._

And yes, he plans to rope Nico into helping him since Kyrie was the one who suggested shoving the two in a room and locking it until they get their frustrations and anger out of their systems. Though Kyrie has mentioned something about winning a bet and telling Nero that he actually was right about both of them...

...well, it's best to not even start with that. It was the womens' bet, not his to take part (because common sense prevails here; and Nero really doesn't want to know what it was about if he wants to retain any of his sanity).

Now that their schedules were clear, Nero, Kyrie, and Nico decide to visit the crew again; the kids were being watched over their neighbors ("And they're behaving so well, since they're starting to go to school!" The woman chuckles, hearing the kids clamoring to hear 'Mom' and 'Dad' on the phone. Nico cackles at Nero and Kyrie's expenses before they face each other, fondly smiling at the thought of having kids of their own one day) for a well deseved round of rest.

Though based on the last time they visited sans Nico...

_Yeah, kinda not looking forward to any DYI work if the office gets wrecked._ Nero silently grimaces, narrowing his eyes as he looks at the Devil May Cry sign. _Wonder what shit they're up to this time?_

"So uh," Nico knocks on the car window, catching Nero off-guard before he glares at her. "You comin' in or what?"

"I am, don't worry." He scowls, eyeing his right arm before kicking the passenger door open. He ignores the shouts Nico gives about the potential grime on Nero's boots, but he gives a shit. Right now... "Should I be worried?"

Kyrie sighs, patting his shoulders. "I'm positive he's talked to Vergil and worked something out."

Nero grimaces. "I hope so. Otherwise I just might kick him." Kyrie pulls a disapproving stare, causing Nero to roll his eyes. "Okay, how about punching him?"

"Better than a swift kick and breaking your own leg." The brunette hums and it's Nico staring at her this time. "Is something the matter?"

"You okay with that? Nero beatin' the shit outta Vergil and all?"

Kyrie sighs. "As long as the damage is minimal."

Nero softly chuckles, hand now around Kyrie's waist. "Damn, you're worse than I am."

"Only because I have dealt with many people like you." Kyrie smiles back. "Shouldn't that say much?"

Nero hums, kissing the top of her head. "Love you, honey."

"I love you too, Nero." Kyrie brims with fondness and he smiles, knowing it's all for him. 

Nico groans. "Oh my **God** this is gagworthy."

"Shut up, weapon nerd." He mutters under his breath before they approach the door and Nero places his hand on the knob- before taking out the spare key Lady gave him. "Wait, what time is it?"

"Around-" Nico glances at her watch. "Ah hell, nine in the mornin'? The hell are we doin' here so early!?"

"It's not too early." Nero has the most gleeful thought he has in mind for ages. "Well, what do you think? I'm going to kick Dante awake for once."

At least Kyrie isn't protesting to that. Nico, on the other hand, cackles with laughter as Nero opens the door. "Fine by me!"

* * *

The place is still in tact. No holes, nothing to indicate any murder taking place. Or any brawls. ...but the downstairs is empty.

"Huh." Nero blinks. Weird. He'd expect some sort of mess by now. "I'll go look for them."

"Then I'll make breakfast." Kyrie gestures to the kitchen, letting Nero know where she'll be. "Nicoletta-"

"Yeah, I know," The mechanic grins. "I'll find a parking space for the mobile office."

"It's a fucking trailer." Nero butts in, electing to ignore the 'Whatever!' Nico yells out before he gently kisses Kyrie. "Let me know if you need help, okay?"

"I will." Kyrie smiles back nudging him. "Be nice."

"I'll try." _Can't really promise anything, to be honest... _

He knows they're upstairs, so when he skips a few steps, he glances around to see the doors shut. Nero silently frowns, trying to sense where Dante and Vergil were-

-to only hear the door open and Dante steps out, looking a bit sheepish with a towel around his neck, dressed in sweat pants and a shirt before he grins. "Nero! Hey! So you guys are here already?"

"Uh," Nero stares at him before he lets out a small laugh. "Morning, I guess? What are you doing up?"

Dante grins. "Your call isn't exactly quiet, given that you were arguing with Nico about her driving earlier."

"Oh my Savior, do **not** remind me, I barely recovered." Nero groans, resisting the urge to hurl in front of him. "Kyrie decided to take over on my behalf, so whatever you heard-"

"I know, I know, I gotcha." He lets out a small squawk, but a sheepish smile reaches him when Dante ruffles his hair. (Again, Nero will refuse to admit he likes that.) "Welcome back to the office, by the way. How are the brats back home?"

"Well." It isn't like a memorable greeting, but a warm feeling grows in him when he hears Dante say it- it's like he's home. A genuine, ragtag home with people he actually likes being around with. "They started to go to a free daycare when Kyrie decided to start coming with us to the jobs. And I think the lady likes having the kids. I mean, it's not bad; it's quiet when we're not busy."

Dante's smile grows wide. "Admit it. You love the chaos and noise."

Nero laughs, realizing that he's right. He actually likes it when the kids watch cartoons, laugh and play, tugging Nico and Nero while begging Kyrie for treats and cheering when she tells them stories late in the night. Though he won't admit it. Not in front of Dante. So instead, he can't help but ask, "Is that the reason you refuse to throw out that jukebox downstairs?"

Said man's grin turns to a scowl. "Hey! There's some decent singles in there you'll appreciate hearing when you grow older!" 

"Ha ha, yeah right," Nero grins, hands on his hips. They're too distracted to hear footsteps march to them, not feeling that cold demonic aura joining them. "I think I'll live with my own music playlist, thanks. Speaking of, did you get to watch that movie I told you about?"

"Oh! Yeah, that one you told me about?" Dante snaps his fingers, face brightening. "That horror film, right? The one where the entire family has to be silent or else they'll get destroyed by that monster? How the hell did you get around to watching that without the kids around?"

"While I was en route to one of the few jobs I got from Morrison- Kyrie recommended it in case I got bored." He tries not to guffaw laughing at the horrified stare Dante gave at the thought. "Oh come on, Kyrie isn't that sheltered like you believed."

"Sorry." The older man groans, running his hand over his drying hair. "I thought that, you know, being from a place that was shut off for years-"

"Dante." An indifferent voice cuts through their conversation and it screeches that to a halt as they both turn to see Vergil standing there. He turns to Nero and glares at him. "...Nero."

"Vergil." Nero frowns._ Yeah. ...still can't hold on the image that this prick's my Father._ But here he is. _Asshole of the year._ That and now the mood's stifled to one like frigid air. "Morning."

Dante glances back at Nero, at Vergil again, and groans. "It's not even an hour and already I want to-"

"No." Both voices shoot out, silently demanding that Dante stays or-

"Yo, Nero you cheeky shit!" Nico's voice rings out, causing Nero to groan at one of the many insulting nicknames she gave him. "Are they awake yet? Kyrie's almost done with breakfast and thought I should let you know! Hurry up, or we'll eat 'em all!"

Well. That killed any murderous mood Nero has. Especially since they hear Dante stifle a snicker over the nickname.

"So," Dante clears his throat, attention back to Nero. "You two still at each other's throats like no tomorrow?"

"Shut up." Nero grumbles, crossing his arms. "...forgot to tell you that Kyrie's cooked breakfast." Though his sour mood evaporates when Dante pats his shoulder. "Sorry."

"Nah, it's no biggie. Join your girlfriend while I have a word with Verge over here, okay?" Dante grins. "Don't worry, we're not going to argue. It's not going to be like that."

Nero blinks, looking at him before shooting a shocked glance at Vergil, then back at Dante. _Huh. That was something he's- really? Wait, really?_ "You sure?" He asks, narrowing his eyes. He can feel his demonic side stir something akin to worry for Dante. But he doesn't get the angry vibe from either of them... _Did something... oh for the love of Saviour, was Kyrie right when she said these two idiots calmed down?_ A part of him silently hopes to the deities that was the case. But a part of him wants to make sure nothing else blows in everyone's faces; and he will definitely beat Vergil up if it turns out Dante is upset about something. Again.

But one nod and Dante's mood feels... better. Brighter. "I'm sure, kid. Now go."

"All... right-" Then Nero smirks, recalling one other thing that happened in the last visit. "Oh yeah. Dante." 

"Yeah?"

"You owe me, remember? As payment for what we talked about last time? You said you owed me a fight for that huge favor." Aaaaaaand he sees the sputtering reaction Dante has- and Vergil glances at Dante. 

"W-What-" And Dante stills before he groans. "Ohhh right. I. Yeah, I just remembered. Yeah, later today, okay kid? Like at a place where nothing gets damaged. Say at that abandoned area Lady found last time?"  
Ah, their familiar sparring ground. It's not home nor the wrecked Red Grave City, but it'll do. "Sounds good- oh, and Nico's made a new arm for me to test." Nero grins, relishing in the pale look Dante has. "Said it has to deal some sort of electric damage-"

"Okay, no, you're not going to shock me with your powers again!"

"Too bad! It's going to happen. Can't wait to see your face when I beat you up with it." Nero nods, trying to ignore Dante's sputtering stammers and the amused vibe Vergil is giving off. "So! I'm going to help Kyrie set up. I'll tell her to save plates for both of you since-" He pauses before he sighs. "...can't believe I'm about to say this, but please be decent when one of us comes back to check up on you."

"WHAT!?"

And he quickly dashes off to meet with Kyrie in the kitchen, silently praying that the deities will be graceful and not let those two kill him. And attempting to dodge a now murderous Dante. _Or so help me, I just enlist Nico's help in shoving them in that hall closet if they start arguing in front of us again._

* * *

Dante barely sees Nero rush downstairs and was about to catch up to him, embarrassment heating his face before he turns to see Vergil, amusement rolling off him. Normally, he would freak out (_Nero, you brat, DID YOU HAVE TO TELL THAT I OWE HIM A SPAR IN FRONT OF VERGIL- NOW OUT OF ALL THE TIMES!?_), but he shovels it in favor for- "If I just so happen to spar with the kid and lose, do not be surprised and threaten to murder him because I can still recall he bitch-slapped me in the face."

"I would beg to differ." Vergil smirks, eyes narrowing and Dante can see the possessive glint in them. _Oh hell._ "So you're going to be rather busy being my son's practice dummy for the day. How interesting... What lead up to that, dear brother?"

"WHAT you- okay, before you decide to be a fucking brat like your son and join in to beat me up-" Dante stares at his older twin with a glare that tells him to behave. "Want the explanation short or long?"

"Hmn, while I do prefer the long one." Vergil's eyes glow their demonic blue, but he's not mad. Is it possible for his brother to do that? "I believe we have company... given that they should know about our shifted bond."

Dante's eyes widen- knowing very well that there's a chance Nero would know about it now. Trish mentioned he knew about them being together, which meant someone told the kid...

"Oh my God." Dante rolls his eyes. "Should I tell him we're not shouting at each other's throats anymore?"

"I prefer if you didn't." Vergil murmurs, hands now under Dante's shirt, causing him to squawk when cool digits press against his muscles. "We have some time."

"Time to-" And he glares at Vergil when he feels fingers trace the edge of his sweatpants. "V. You and I just took a shower."

"And?" 

"Didn't you say we have company!?" He hisses, shivering when he feels Vergil's lips brush against his ears. "You're not helping!"

Vergil's chuckle feels like a invitation to do so many naughty things in Dante's mind. "I know." He hears the other murmur. "But you do still owe me an explanation."

"Ugggghhhh..." Dante places his hands to grip Vergil's in an attempt to make the other stay still and listen. It works- and now the other's hands are on his hips and Dante is making him stay put. "Look, I would really like to. I would! But again, Nero and the others are here. So will the ladies. And for once, I want to look actually decent and nice instead of looking like a lazy slob. Those last words are Lady's words. Not mine. Stop laughing."

"I'm not." Yet Vergil's silent humor is evident in his face, causing Dante to scowl further. "So. Go on, brother."

"A duel, I promised to be a dummy bag to whatever new invention Nico has, and he and Kyrie gave me advice on how to deal with you if you got into your bitchy mood." Dante shoots back, his patience slowly whittling away of having to deal with Vergil. **_My_ **_possessive brother._ His mind unhelpfully supplements, but Dante would rather not. "It was my idea. You know that night we fought with them around? I talked to them about how I felt about you." 

Understanding shows in his older twin's face. "That makes some sense." 

"Yeah. He and Kyrie. I told you before, right? That they knows about us. How I feel about you. ...and how much I really care about you." He feels hot under his shirt, knowing very well that their position looks a bit... compromising. And the way Vergil is using his fingers to slowly draw circles near his hips doesn't help. "So if you have any doubts, save it. It's been you, always been you, will forever be you. Nero's like a son to me; that's why I like having him around at times." He feels Vergil's hand tighten before he sighs. "Not like what you're thinking, Verge. His eyes are on Kyrie."

"I was wondering how you have managed to retain your demonic side without having to go insane." Vergil murmurs, part of him now relieved. "I wonder then."

"Hm?"

"If I haven't returned," Vergil asks, eyes boring into Dante's, "Would you have considered being with another?"

"No." And Dante takes a deep breath, knowing this question would be asked. "To be honest, if you wanted a more interesting take, I would have jumped to Hell and search for you- maybe helped you recover." He takes a shakier breath, closing his eyes as a slow surge of past memories returning. "**Anything** to be with you, Vergil."

He hears silence and he opens his eyes, barely blinking to see Vergil stare at him, shock now written in his face. 

"Dante..." He hears the other murmur. "Are you aware-"

"I am. I know. I love you, damn it. Even if you're a fucking possessive prick and everything. here's a reason why I said you have my consent." He presses his forehead against Vergil's. Then he hears a soft fond sigh, hands moving from his hips to brush something away from Dante's face- ah. Dante swallows, feeling tears slowly trickle before he lets out a shaky smile. "Shit. Can't even hold myself together thinking about it either."

"I'm here, Dante." Vergil murmurs, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "I'm here now." 

"Vergil..."

"When I visited you in your office before the Qliploth bloomed, I thought I would get the chance to talk to you." Vergil continues, "After I told you about it, I had hoped we would talk. But circumstances for in the way-" And he brushes more of the tears down Dante's face. "-and you weren't better. I wanted to find out how I could help, yet you were stubborn. You wanted me to stay and protect Nero and Nicoletta, but I refused to yield. I wanted to help you, Dante."

Dante's breaths come out shakier, knowing this, but then he feels Vergil pressing kisses to him, trying to soothe and calm him. "Verge..."

"Like you said," There's no malice in the older's voice, "There are people in our home. I don't think anyone would like it if they started to ask about your state."

"Only you can make me like this." Dante mumbles, feeling lips gently brush against his. "Only you, Vergil."

The older's touch soothes him, comforts him as his trembling cease. And then he feels Vergil's warm hands on his skin, feeling his lips comfort him, silently tell him he loves him. He slowly breathes, murmuring, "And supposing that there is company now, it would be the worst time to start showing you, would it?"

Dante chuckles. "No shit, Sherlock. If you fuck me now, the kids are going to hear us. And again, we just cleaned ourselves." 

"And?" Vergil asks. "You have been through worse."

Dante groans. He leans against his brother's shoulder, takes a deep breath to calm himself and his slightly unfurled nerves that Vergil can easily unwind. "I know. But... later. Please?" And he pauses when they hear his stomach growl, causing him to groan in embarrassment as Vergil chuckles. "Shut up. I believe there's delicious food calling our names. And I'm about to steal whatever looks good if you're not too careful." His lips tilt up to a relieved smile when lips press against his in a gentle kiss. 

"Fine." Vergil relents and that makes Dante relieved. "Though if they ask..."

"We'll tell them if they're going to be mature about it." Dante hums, finger reaching to grab his brother's before they head down the stairs. When they reach to the bottom, Dante reaches over and murmurs something to his twin's ear only-

-causing Vergil to still, staring at him with somewhat shock as Dante walks on, fighting off the blush on his face over what he has just said. And then he calls for the others with his casual, happy-go lucky tone and earns the usual reactions before Kyrie barrels him into a hug. 

Then Vergil smirks, finally walking through to join the others in the dining room as a spike of playful frustration runs in his mind. _Well, well. Be careful what you wish for, dear brother..._

* * *

A couple of hours pass and Dante was on his way from cleaning the kitchen. Kyrie wanted him to prep some things for dinner ("No take out this time," Dante nervously chuckles and Kyrie looks to him in surprise. "I. Well... want to help cooking, if that's okay.) and he was done cleaning the dishes and washing them atop of chopping vegetables, preparing the chicken, and letting the red sauce stew before he turned the heat off. 

When he passes the living room, he sees the television is now playing the afternoon news instead of the streaming program Trish installed on. He grabs the remote that's sitting at the table and almost tries not to laugh at the sight on the couch. 

It's Nero and Kyrie, sleeping on the <strike>new</strike> couch (Vergil got him the new one that looks the same as the old one), a light blanket over them. His arms are loosely around Kyrie- both around her waist. They're both wearing more comfortable wear and while one of them was soundly sleeping, he notices Kyrie barely awake before she perks up at him.

"Oh. Hello." She sheepishly smiles.

"Hey. That trip really sapped his energy, didn't it?" He gently pats Nero's arm and he hears the white-haired man grumble about not messing around with his hair, burying his face in Kyrie's shoulders. "Aw. Wonder how long that trip from here to Fortuna City really did take...?"

"A long one." She murmurs. "Last night... well, Nero hasn't gotten much sleep, stating that he was excited to see you again. And he couldn't wait to come back home, he said." She smiles, seeing the other's surprised expression. "And to be honest- I would think so too; this place is like home for all of us."

"Well well." Dante chuckles, sitting on the other seat facing the television. "Nero really doesn't like admitting that... But for you?"

"I consider everyone here family too." The brunette murmurs. "All of you. Especially since everyone has helped us after the entire Order of the Sword- I'm more grateful than most. Nero doesn't like to admit it, but he missed you while you were destroying the Qliploth." 

Dante's honestly touched by this. Really. "God." He mumbles, a gentle smile on his lips as he leans back on the chair. "I... man. you don't mind if I buy tiramisu for the both of you this week? As. Well... damn, I don't know how else to start making up for everyone."

Kyrie giggles. "I wouldn't mind. It's not overtly sweet. And honestly... just being here for everyone is a good start."

"Yeah." Dante ruffles Nero's hair again, hearing the other sleepily whine. "I think Nero need rest- let me help you get the kid to the room. I'll turn the TV off after I help you with this."

"All right." The brunette murmurs, barely standing up before Dante hoists the sleeping Nero up. "Will you be all right?"

"Hey, you gave the rest of the directions on what to do about dinner, so that's covered." Dante grins. "I know what to do from the prep work- Chicken parmigiana, right? That's something I haven't made in a while. And I think Nico's getting something to mod more of Nero's arms, right? I'm sure she won't be back for a few hours."

Kyrie nods, deeply yawning as she stretches.

"Okay, maybe it isn't just him who needs to sleep." Dante chuckles, feeling Kyrie lean on him. "I think he'll appreciate it if you rested too. So... get some sleep, okay?" He hears her mumble but agree as they go up the stairs. "Right, let's get you two in your room..."

It took a bit, but he manages to get the two in the spare mattress in one of the rooms (Nico has elected to take what was formerly Trish's room and that was fine; she now lives with Lady and Dante is silently glad for it). After shutting the door, he went back down, turning off the television before turning to the jukebox. Humming, he manages to punch in a few buttons before he hears a soft guitar tune float in, a melody slowly pouring in and filling the room with familiar nostalgia. _Ah, good old rock... I missed hearing music from this machine._

After straightening up the billiards table (Nero insisted on playing a game earlier and Dante was more than delighted to oblige) and cleaning up the cue balls and sticks, he made his way back up the stairs to grab a possible book he was going to read when he sees Vergil make his way down. "Oh, hey. Uh, Nico's gonna be out for a few hours; kid and Kyrie are in the room, sleeping. TV's turned off, so I put on something from the jukebox."

"That ridiculous contraption works?" Vergil quietly snorts, eyes looking at the lit up jukebox before glancing back at Dante. 

"Yeah." Dante grins, looking at it too. "Which reminds me, I probably should look for a couple of records so I can add it in to the ol' jukebox. Music's changed on me and I feel like I',m behind on the times."

"So I can tell." He blinks, turning a bit to glance at the other when Vergil's hand traces his fingers. "...but that's not what I came for."

"Well, if it's about dinner," Dante knows his brother likes to do something fancy once in a while, "Kyrie's got me making something and..." He lets out a small, nervous chuckle. "Well, I asked if I can help cook. So I hope you enjoy."

Vergil hums, eyes narrowing, but that doesn't let up his digits intertwining with Dante's fingers. "That's fine. But again... brother, that's not what I came for."

"Ah? Then-"

"You said it earlier, didn't you?" The low, coarse voice murmurs hotly in Dante's ears, causing the other to shiver. "That we can do it however I want when things calmed down?"

Dante stills, his earlier words now coming back to haunt him-

** _"If you're up for it, you can fuck me when things calm down. You can have me in any way you want, I'll behave like the little brother I am."_ **

-and he promptly groans, leaning his heated face against the banisters. "Shit. I said that to you, didn't I...?" Then he stares at Vergil, obviously flushed with embarrassment. "But-"

"I know, not where the others are." Vergil narrows his eyes. "Unlike you, I know better than to flay ourselves in front of others."

Dante lets out a choking noise at this because no, _That wasn't what I was thinking, you idiot!_ "Okay then, where?"

* * *

He really should know better, especially since the two of them stumble to the living room, Vergil kissing Dante weak-kneed. And when the need for air burned in them-

"We're doing it **here**?" Dante wheezes, staring at him. He turns a bit to notice the dark green fabric on the- "-on the billiards table!?"

"You gave me the power to decide." Vergil's sly tone returns and Dante has to bite down his tone, resisting to cry out when he feels a hand grope his ass. "I'm only returning the favor you tempt me with."

"Oh my God-"

"I want tonight to be a more relaxed occasion." Vergil finishes, one of his arms hiking Dante's shirt to expose his chest before tugging it off. "To be fair, you teased me prior to their arrival." He closes his eyes and sharply nips a part of Dante's neck. "Do you recall what you did to me earlier?"

"Argh." Ah yes. He was giving Vergil a wake-up call in form of a blow job before hearing his cellphone chirp. It was only after that Dante deemed it a good place to stop and take a shower, knowing very well Vergil will be completely frustrated for the next couple of hours to come.

The mercenary can't believe this payback is happening, yet he lets Vergil's other hand trace the edge of his joggers. "You're actually going to do this. Here."

"I am." There's this aggravating smug superiority tone in Vergil's voice, because he refuses to say he's a persistent asshole who gets things his way at times like this. "I'm certain you've placed that music to a good enough volume so they can't hear me taking you."

Dante groans, barely rolling his hips, grinding against the other's. "You fucking asshole. You better not ruin this because the billiards table was a complete bitch to pay off. Why the hell are you doing this to me..."

Vergil lets out a mix between a sigh and chuckle, hands groping his clothed ass again, "You know me," His eyes glint with fond covetous feelings. "I don't like to stay patient for long."

"After I gave you probably a really fantastic blowjob that you could've finished off by hand on your own? You're horrible." The younger grumbles, but he feels a small, amused smile on his face. "If the kid wakes up and finds us naked here, I officially blame **you**. I'm going to give you the responsibilities of explaining demonic courtship to the kid."

"I'll drag you with me." He feels fingers gently nudge him off from the sweatpants and briefs and Dante lets him lean against the billiards table. "I'm certain he and his woman will understand- given that they too were once part of a different family."

"Yeah, yeah." And with Kyrie, who might have more questions about it. "I get that." He undoes the zipper on his dress pants Vergil wears while seeing the shirt buttons being undone. "Why can't you ever wear normal clothing? It's like you're dressed to a business meeting. We're not going anywhere today."

He can hear the other roll his eyes. "Unlike you, I do like to present myself in a more formal manner."

"I bet that's why you catch the eyes of so many ladies in the city the last time we went out." Dante mutters, "Sharp dressed men like you catch their attention."

Vergil's laugh returns amused, . "Are you saying I should dress more casual because I attract unwanted attention?" And Dante blushes, feeling his heated breath grace the shell of his ear, "Or are you still jealous of those petty people for looking at me?"

"N-None of your business." Dante grumbles, turning his face away in embarrassment- just barely feeling Vergil's teeth bare and suck on a new part of his neck. "Not going to answer that just so you can be a smug piece of shit, Verge-"

"Oh, but you will." Vergil murmurs, eyes taking in Dante, fully naked with his scars showing in the afternoon sun; his engorged cock laying against his abdomen, already seeing precum pearling at the tip. He wonders if his brother has recovered from last night-

Dante looks back at him, glaring at him, annoyed. "If I can hear your mind working, my ass healed fine, thank you very much."

"I wasn't going to ask." Yet the older smirks, stepping out of his clothing. "Unless you want it to hurt?"

"Fuck no, are you kidding me?" The younger blinks, realizing one other detail- "Wait, what are we going to-"

"Stop worrying and let me do the work for you, dear brother." Vergil lowly murmurs, coaxing Dante to sit and spread his legs for him before hearing something open. 

He blinks, wondering what the hell is Vergil about to do when he feels slick, wet fingers probe his entrance. Dante softly moans, feeling something cool stretch him open. He leans back a bit, allowing the other to continue when he feels Vergil slip in a third finger. He shivers at the added intrusion, closing his eyes to feel the hand slowly move in him. "You're becoming more responsive."

"Maybe it's because of last time. Or I'm now getting used to you stretching me your way." Dante's chuckles are coming out breathless, relishing in when the stretching pain recedes to pleasure. "Fuck, you're starting to get really good."

"I can tell." He lets out a small whimper, feeling the fingers leave him. He barely opens his eyes when he feels the warm, hardened cock slowly press in and Dante lets out a satisfied cry, feeling it easily enter and fill him. He feels the rough fabric of the table against his back, and hands pin his own, Vergil's intense stare meeting Dante's own. He can barely breathe, feeling his hardened cock mostly in, allowing Dante to get used to the length. "I'll let you know something, brother mine. You're doing me a favor."

"Aside the claiming me part, which you've done so many times?" Dante chuckles, eyes glinting back. He wraps his legs around Vergil's waist, wanting it in deeper and he feels Vergil lowly growl in response to this. God, he wants to stay like this, Vergil in him. "Or is it something else?"

"On that being I've wanted to find some way to desecrate you on this very table?" Vergil's lips harshly attack his neck as Dante tilts his head, letting him paint it with small, tiny red marks. "I've had many fantasies as to how."

"Did any of them compare to the real deal?" The younger coarsely murmurs, tilting his head in silent delight as he licks his chapped lips. "Now that you're telling me this."

"Of course not." He hears the other strum, desire and possessiveness coating his tone. "I **relish** in how good you are for me, how **tight** you feel, how **greedy** you are, for wanting me at a time like this."

"You and your words," Dante breathlessly moans, feeling the other slowly begin to move. "I forgot how much I love your romantic, sappy side at times like this."

"And other times?"

"The many times I wanted to punch you for being too mouthy." The younger tries to laugh, but Vergil's hips move, pressing in deeper and hitting his swollen prostate, making Dante moan loud-

-and stops, eyes widening when he finally recalled the reason he was trying to be quiet. That and his hands are pinned, so he can't use them. He resorts to letting out a muffled noise in an effort to silence himself. Vergil look to him in slight confusion, but Dante quickly swallows whatever noise escaped him when he feels that dick move in him again. "Fuck. Sorry, it's just-" 

"Is something wrong?"

Dante shakes his head, seeing the concern in his twin's face. "No, it's not you. It's just- the kid and Kyrie-"

He can hear a silent groan from the other, pushing him fully in, making the younger choke, back slightly arching at the action. "They're still sleeping. And you left the jukebox on." Vergil growls, eyes lowering to continue his ministrations. "There is no need to worry about any intrusion."

Normally, he would like to oblige and go with it, being as loud as he wants. But Dante bites his tongue, determined to keep quiet due to his rational mind wanting some decency. _And I don't want to pay for another piece of furniture._ Eyes barely glance at the new couch before he mutters, "Yeah, right, you just want to get caught and have someone look at what we're up to-"

He didn't finish when he feels another slam to his hips, hitting that sweet point and Dante gasps out an alarmed whimper.

"And I enjoy hearing you moan, **brother**." Vergil's throaty voice rasps at his ear, hips not stopping with their movements. And again- another pull and plunge and Dante cries out in hoarse pleasure, barely keeping his volume in check, back instinctively arching and feeling his untouched cock brush against Vergil's skin. Vergil doesn't stop, slowly increasing his pace. "Unless you don't want to play nice and behave?"

"Fuck you." Dante feels his face growing hot, words he told Vergil earlier haunting him. He makes an annoyed, displeased sound and he glares back at Vergil. "**Make me.**"

He should really know his older twin well when he pushes one of his buttons; hindsight doesn't really kick in until post-event and Dante feels bad for doing so. But now-

Vergil's eyes darken and a merciless thought crosses through his mind when he pulls back, takes both of Dante's legs, hooks them over his shoulders, and thrusts back in to the hilt. His lips tilt to a vicious smirk when Dante moans, "For you, I just **might**."

"Shi-!" Dante cries out, feeling the other's hips begin to move with a relentless rhythm, hands tightening to keep him down, lips crushing against his with a possessive kiss. Dante tries to say something when Vergil pulls away from that, but another cry escapes him when Vergil's teeth bares and bites on the jugular area, barely breaking the skin. 

He lets out shaky mewls at how much the other is hammering into him, never stopping while feeling that warm tongue lick through the new bite mark. Then Vergil's lips recapture his, tongue immediately in, not allowing Dante the chance to say anything. He lets out a mix of a groan and a pleasured purr (from his demonic self, who thrived for this) when he tastes the metallic tang of blood, feeling something in his body heal-

-and Vergil releases him with an audible noise, a pleased smirk on his face when Dante's contorts with immense pleasure before tightening his hold on his hands. His hips do not stop moving, something that Dante wants to feel more of. "F-Fuck- AH-!_ V, harder, please, **harder-**_"

"Much better." Vergil throatily murmurs, his hands interlacing with the other's to ground them. He silently obliges to Dante's pleads, moving with hard, rapid thrusts and not caring if it makes the cue balls on the billiards table rock with their profane deed nor that the jukebox suddenly decides to blare out an obnoxiously catchy rock music, covering their sounds. All he cares about is the man writhing beneath him, feeling Dante clench as the attempt to control his volume fails, and how **fantastic** this feels as desire unfurls, hitting Dante's prostate with every move.

"Verge-" Dante pleads, voice high and coarse from lust. "I'm- _Vergil-_"

Vergil tightens his hands around Dante's, lips crashing into his again.

Dante's screams are muffled, back arching when he comes- feeling waves of pleasure pulse through him, wracking him as he clenches around Vergil's dick. He feels release from his untouched, twitching dick, hot come painting his over his stomach. He feels Vergil's low growl reverberate in his chest, slamming into Dante as he comes, feeling his insides coat with hot come, shivering as he feels every tremor before resting deep inside him. And Dante lets out a whining gasp, lungs burning for air as he breaks off the kiss. He can feel Vergil's hot breaths puff against his sensitive skin as Dante lays back, feeling the hard table against the back of his head as he breathes as he closes his eyes to regain whatever senses he could.

Silence blankets over them, but he hears a quiet, "...Dante..." Then he feels lips caress his throat, causing Dante softly groan. "Are you feeling all right?"

Dante's groan was lethargic, sated as he gives a gentle grip on Vergil's hands, silently telling him that's he's fine. He softly smiles, hearing the other sigh with slight relief and humor, taking the response as a positive one. 

Vergil's hands slowly release their grip from pinning Dante down, the younger's legs unhooked from his shoulders and lowered to a more manageable position before Dante feels being lifted from the billiards table. Dante shivers when Vergil pulls out and immediately slumps against the other's warm body, loosely wrapping his legs around Vergil's waist. He can feel cum being smeared on his chest and some coming out of him.

The music on the jukebox changes to a familiar rock Dante loves and he blinks, being more aware of where they are, and he lightly groans. "Crap. I forgot **that** was still on."

"So I can tell." Vergil sighs, brimming with light amusement as he wraps his arms around the other's waist. "Brother."

"Hm?"

"Did..." His voice trails off, finally noticing the deep red bite mark on the other side of his neck. Concern flickers in his eyes, silently wondering if he pushed it a bit too far this time-

But Dante hums, gently kissing his brother's neck as he shakes his head. "Nah. I have the feeling this one will go away within the day. The other one will... heal, it'll just take longer since you kept biting at it." He looks up at him, a soft, satisfied grin appearing. "You didn't hurt me any more than I wanted you to; I know I'm going to be aching tomorrow. Besides, I like it when you do me rough."

Vergil closes his eyes, pulling the other close. "At times, I tend to forget that. But when you remind me about it..."

"I know, I know." Dante fondly replies, arms looping around the other's neck. "Carry me so I can actually recover and wash before cleaning the billiards table." He glances back at the discarded clothing and grunts, "Wouldn't want anyone to find this and start asking questions about what we did here."

Vergil considers leaving Dante here to do a quicker clean-up, but feeling how relaxed Dante is against him, he relents, adjusting Dante's legs on one hand, carrying him bridal style. "Fine. But at least change into something better." He feels Dante nuzzle his head in his naked chest and Vergil presses a kiss on his forehead. "I'll help you wash, if it helps you and your boneless self."

"Gee, thanks." Dante murmurs with relief. "Though... I'm still cooking tonight, so no white shirts. Wouldn't want anything staining that, would we?"

Ah. Right. Vergil sort of forgotten about plans for dinner. "Point taken." Then he smirks, feeling the other purr against his chest. "Would you like me to carry you for the rest of the night if I was to say I like you like this?"

Dante considers this for a minute before he trembles with laughter. "That's pretty tempting, Verge. But are you aware that there's a good chance one of them might take a picture and send it to Trish or Lady?"

"Valid point." Vergil huffs, now hearing the music change to jazz... and stares back at Dante with the most insufferable stare. "Jazz? Really, brother?"

"I needed fillers." Dante grins. He laughs when the other snarls, picking up the pace just so he can dump Dante in the showers, go back down, and change to anything else but this. "You're going to help me get new records if you want to get rid of it from the jukebox."

That softens the glare. Somewhat. "Do not be surprised should you hear Chopin or Beethoven then."

"Good God- fiiiine. But I'm keeping the jazz records on hand if you get bored of your selections."

(They managed to clean the dirty laundry and sanitize the billiards table before leaving for the nearest record store in the city- and dessert. At least Vergil wasn't complaining.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly forgot Dante owned a billiards table until now... whoops.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And more smut. Ish.. Sorry.  
(I did something stupid at work and I have a SalonPas on my right hand as I'm typing. Fun, right?)
> 
> Updated tags too, just to be safe...

"Ha! I win!"

Vergil's eye twitches, glowering at his brother, who has this wide, smug smirk on his face. "And?" He presses, narrowing his eyes. _Anything else you would like to indulge?_

"I get to hang out with the kids for the entire day tomorrow, you with the ladies to watch over the place. Sorry, Verge. But that's the wager." As if he has the right to sound apologetic now. Dante cackles and glances over to the embarrassed, clearly not a child, Nero. "Right, kiddo? You've wanted to check out the new place near the city- the one that supposedly has 

"I hate you so much." He hears the youth seethe, sparking glares to the infuriating red-clad man in front of him. But the scowl Vergil wears grows when he sees the child's lips twitch to a grin. "But you know what? I'm okay with it. As long as-"

"Ah hell nah, you loser, you owe me!" Nicoletta starts and it's like fingernails to the wall for Vergil. Grating, annoying, insistently noisy. "Your gal and I are coming too! What do you say, Kyrie?" 

And he hears a soft giggle, and he sees the brunette girl with the shoulder-cut hair nod in agreement. "I was hoping for him to help with Nero's wardrobe change." She laughs when the boy squawks. "If it makes you feel better with yours, Dante-"

"Have you been talking to Lady?" Then to Nero. "Well, well, shirking off on that, aren't you?" Dante cackles and Nero glares at them, red in the face. "What have you been doing, being lazy and all?"

"Hey, no I'm not!"

"Actually," Nicoletta crows with delight. "You gotta a hole in your shirt, in one of your jeans, you were whinin' about a hole in yer sock-"

"Shut up, Nico!" Nero groans with disdain.

If this would have been another day, he would have dragged Dante away and had him all to himself, others be completely damned in his eyes, not caring if people can see, screw the stupid ridiculous bet. (Socializing. That's more than enough to ire Vergil.) But no, he has no choice but to deal with the aftermath: conversing with the two women who he would rather not like to be in the same area with as part of a ill-advised bet Dante made up on the spot.

For entertainment, he says. To get some action out of the boredom for the younger adults!

...right, Vergil begs to differ. They completed a job a few days ago and Vergil suspects his younger brother has the action adrenaline fueling him. That and-

Said older twin lets out a seething sigh. He really loves Dante. As his brother, lover, equal, he should know Dante is more open than him. _He's **mine**. I refuse to share him with you all._ His mind reminds him when he sees people talk with Dante. 

And Dante, being the ever loving one that he is, tells Vergil to be a bit more open. Which... again, he understands the point of socializing in the public. Dante doesn't like staying in one place long and Vergil will indulge his twin as long as he accompanies him. The days they dedicate to themselves are just showing Dante how much he loves him at home and to make sure the other knows it. Vergil isn't going to stop anytime soon- he has so much to make up for the many years he has passed.

But the sight of his brother paying attention to anyone **but** him for the last few days slowly infuriates him. He understands why, has attempted to shove it in telling himself he's going to make it up at night; he can tolerate it in account that this is what Dante wants to do. 

Yet he feels more of a bystander, looking to see his brother talk more to their acquaintances than him. His possessive need to surround Dante surges to the point that Vergil can give a shit, unfurl his wings, and wrap them around his brother just so they can have time to themselves. 

But no.

The youths have been around the office for about a week. After three days, someone called for a last minute emergency job and Dante accepted it- and Vergil went along with him this time. But then Nero offered his assistance and of course Dante agreed for him to come (Nicoletta coming was a requirement; who else would maintain their weaponry?). And it's only because Dante asked so kindly that Vergil agreed to get along with his own son- provided that the women would come to help watch over the shop just so nothing happens to Kyrie.)

The conversations... That could have been better. (Dante provided most of the talking.) The most Nero and Vergil did to talk about was current events and how things were since their reappearance from the Qliploth. Nothing more, to be honest. Yes, Nero is his child. And yes, Vergil is supposed to get along wtih him. What would one expect?

...except Vergil is still ire at Nero. 

His mind goes back to when he last saw the two at the Qliploth- Dante was protective of Nero, trying to prevent him from making a horrible mistake and commit murder. And the younger deeply cares for him- as if he is the child who only wants his parent's happiness; he sees Dante as the parental father who doesn't want to admit how he honestly feels. He's seen the two get along their own terms, which... while he tries to understand it as V, Urizen would like nothing more to see humanity burn if Dante falls and he fails to match his power to his younger twin.

Seeing from both ends made his chest ache, silently hoping for Dante to look at him once more instead of dodging, masking his true feelings with his lackadaisical personality; to get over his anger for something so many years ago. The thought of Dante living without him, but with someone else is worse; he wants to make up for the lost time and now, in some odd way, he is. He still is.

But in regards to his jealousy and selfishness...

He would have that in check. Trish and Mary- they know. Morrison- Dante's courier- also caught on, just telling Vergil not to wear his best mercenary down. (He clearly underestimates their endurance, which is best left between the two of them.) And Dante has said the younger trio know. But at times, Vergil wonders if that's ingrained knowledge. Especially with Nero-

"Hey, Dante." He hears Nero approach Dante and tug his coat. "Think we can catch up with a few spars while we're out tomorrow?"

"Sure." Said man's laugh tumbles. "It's gonna have to be at the warehouse though, wouldn't want people asking questions. You got anything new to show me, kid?"

"Oh hell yes," Nero smirks back. "Nico's tweaked her new stuff, thanks to what we saw from you earlier in the week. And from that job- I think that new Devil Arm I got should be fun to use."

"Oh, I'm a pin cushion for your new attacks now?" Dante feigns being wounded, but his delight is still there. "Your new Devil Arm... hell yes. Let's see how it fares against good ol' Alastor, see if he likes the new blood you got."

Again with another fight... _Well, now. _

Looks like his younger twin will be very busy with the kids for the rest of their stay after all (there's a few days left. Vergil has to tolerate it). 

Vergil will make Dante fight him again in retaliation- as it should. They're even (for now) and Vergil wants to win against his brother and tilt the score, just so Dante can fight back- wait, no, it isn't just about another duel of strength and keeping score. It's also about wanting Dante all to himself, letting him do the things **they** want to do for themselves for the day...

It's wanting all of Dante's attention, his eyes on **him**. It used to be Dante wanting Vergil's attention. Now he's the one wanting Dante to look at him, not at others. The temptation to write his name and mark Dante is very high; it's as if he is in a childish competition against other things that capture Dante's attention. 

The gods clearly conspire against Vergil with these petty moments and it works. ("Payback. It's a bitch." Mary snidely smirks and Vergil glares at her, refusing to ever admit she is right.)

He doesn't say anything for protesting this as selfish, childish jealousy holds on him. He brushes off the dirt, stands up, allowing Yamato to vanish before approaching his brother. "Dante." He calls out, earning their glances. 

"Hm?" Dante allows his namesake sword to vanish, facing Vergil. Any semblence of victory goes away in favor of curiosity. "What's up, Verge?"

He places a hand to his brother's shoulder in a way that isn't suspiciously intimate (but it is. Every touch Dante gives him, one Vergil gives to him, matters to him); "Save it for tomorrow- must you recall, we're stilll recovering from that last job?" He simply states and he smirks, hearing Dante groan.

"Arrgghh yeah..." Nero witheringly groans, shooting Dante an accussing stare at the same time. "You would think an old fart like you would know how to better handle stopping a goddamn ritual from taking place."

"What!?" Dante stares at Nero. "Excuse me, who was it that decided that was to literally do the one thing not to? By destroying that relic that could've saved us a few thirty or so minutes from having to go through the long, boring way!?"

"Hey, I definitely did not-"

"You DID-"

Kyrie and Nico were doubling in laughter, the former patting a seething Nero in an effort to calm him down. Vergil on the other hand, clears his throat and pinches his brother's arm, earning the other's glare in return before a frustrated noise escapes him.

"Brother... calm yourself."

"About what?" Dante's voice echos that same sentiment. "The job or-" A soft stomach growl cuts everyone off and they stare at the red-faced Kyrie... who sheepishly laughs. "You- uh, okay there, Kyrie?"

"My apologizes." The brunette stifles a laugh. "It's just I woke up right when Nero told me what was going on."

Dante stares at her before hearing his own stomach growl, but Vergil sighs, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. _Of course. Forgoing this in favor of... this is mirroring some of Dante's horrendous habits._ Clearly Dante has involuntary rubbed his personality on some and Vergil's possessiveness deepens.

He really hates it when he's forced to share Dante with others.

"Were you staying up all late watching something again!?" Nero asks, balking in horror. "Okay. No. First off, this explains why you were late in waking up. Two, we're going somewhere to get real food- not at that burger place, Nico, I refuse to go back there-"

Dante lets out a soft chuckle, his fist lightly tapping Vergil's shoulder. "At least treat the kids to lunch. I think they've seen enough."

Vergil sighs, crossing his arms. Then he relents, adding a quiet and gritting, "If you will pay the other half."

"Fiiiiiine." Then he hears the other mutters, "If the ladies show up, I swear..."

* * *

It's after they decide to eat out at the diner that they made the return trip to the shop; it was within walking distance, so no need for the hulking trailer to be lugged around. Nico decides to continue tinkering yet more Arms while Kyrie has to make a call to catch up on the children in the living room. Dante tells he'll be up in his room- a call came for him from Morrison, to which Vergil wonders if it is yet another job.

Which left Nero and Vergil in the office, a bit terse before-

"So." Nero's voice comes out flat. "You and Dante."

...well. Vergil glances back at the child, a bit mild in surprise. Dante has told him Nero knew, but he wasn't so sure as to how much... "What about it?"

"You two," Nero weirdly gestures at the direction Dante went. "...together now?"

Vergil pauses. Considering of what the nature of their relationship is now- to human eyes, they are close brothers. To those close to them, they are lovers- to the point Vergil wants to begin courting Dante. "We are. Why do you ask?"

Nero stares at him before he asks again, "So this involves you two going the thing?" 

Oh **that**. Vergil's smirk turns vicious at the way Nero enunciated this. "If you dare suggest our relationship is taboo to the human eyes, I suggest you reconsider those thoughts."

"Oh, no, not that! No. Are you kidding me?" Nero scoffs. "At first, I thought it was... ergh, you know. But then, the more I thought about it... I guess it works." His expression softens. "Dante wouldn't care either way."

Vergil falls silent, a bit surprised.

"Nico told me. ...and Kyrie and I decided to read about it. I get it? ...and at the same time, leave me out of it. I don't want to be around when you start calling Dante 'my wife' or that bullshit." Nero shakes his head, but Vergil grows a bit amused at the thought. "I mean, I knew when you stared at him back up on the Qliploth. And when we got back. And- okay, you love-sick asshole. It's stupid obvious. Everyone knows. Dante told me he really likes you. And Kyrie and I get it." There's a faint blush that appears. "...well, we both love each other, despite her parents adopting me." 

Vergil considers that... but for Nero to understand? "How?"

"She viewed me as her brother, once." Nero quietly continues. "Credo too... we were both band of brothers. But Kyrie..." A gentle smile flits Nero's face. "She's more than that for me. I thought Kyrie was the best friend I would ever had- and I wanted to be with her all the time. And she loved Fortuna City then; even if we were in a shitty cult that had your sword as hostage. And had plans to destroy the world with it."

"An obviously failed plot, I now know." Vergil snorts. Of course it would fail; Dante has decimated the cult, and wondered if Yamato had stayed with him. (But no, he had to hand it to Nero and tell him to keep it. Vergil was a bit annoyed and bitter that his brother didn't keep it when things could have been ten times easier to come back to their home and Vergil making Dante give it to him. He still has to pay for that, speaking of.)

"Yeah, well. I'm kinda glad Dante helped my sorry ass." Nero's smile returns thin, brittle. He wanted to be the one to save everyone's lives, but without the Legendary Dark Knight's help... well, things would have been more brutal for the other. "...and that he honored Credo's wishes to protect both of us. I owe Dante a lot."

"I can tell." And oh how still the envy returns, albeit lighter before he made Dante his.

"And now that you're back, I've honestly never seen him happier." Nero glances at him again. "Look, I care about him too. I want him like this- happy, goofy, snarky. It's better than his gloomy self Lady and Trish told me about." He looks at the shelf where the desk sits, childish fondness in his eyes. "Dante hoenstly deserves a lot of good things, after all of the bullshit he went through."

Vergil quietly takes this to account- was this Nero's acceptance of their relationship? Perhaps. "So do I." He murmurs, glancing at the direction Nero's eyes are looking. "He means more to me than one realizes."  
Which makes Nero turn and glare at him, his annoyance a bit there. "Screw up and I will beat you like I did in the Qliploth. I might send you back down there and make sure you don't come back until Dante forgives you." 

"As if I do such thing." Vergil's eyes narrow, glaring at Nero, knowing his tone rings true. _And if he dares to push me back like before, I will remind him again I will not leave without him. Not again._

"Though... ugh, given that you both just as stupid, you two are probably just horrible with decency." Nero witheringly mutters to himself. "Don't walk around naked while we're here."

Vergil barks a laugh.

"I'm serious! I think Dante's the type who does walk around the house naked in whatever time he pleases while you give a shit!"

Vergil smirks, a reminder about what they did on the billiards table coming back to him. "Oh, is that so..."

Nero pales, not wanting to know what is running through his father's mind. But he glances back at Vergil before muttering, "I'm serious about what I said about beating you up earlier! Don't even think about abandoning him again or I'll really kill you."

Which was a common theme Vergil has noticed: Trish have told him the same thing after they heard they were back from the Underworld. Mary- whom Dante calls Lady- nearly shot him before flatly telling him she'll savor the day she gets to shoot him if Dante gets upset. Nero's woman Kyrie has also mentioned with her most passive-aggressive manner; and hilariously enough, Morrison heavily implied should Dante spiral back in his depression, he will no doubt find an asininely difficult job for Vergil to suffer in and never come back until Dante decides to forgive him- which all of them believe to be never.

But Vergil knows Dante is fierce on how he feels about the other. And Vergil has seen it first-hand the consequences to his actions as V. He silently swears never to let Dante go again, not even if the Legendary Warrior falls, Vergil will still be with him. He will do anything he can to be with Dante- even condemning the world if he must. (There are things they still need to talk about. That is clearly obvious. But let them have this, at least.)

Instead of saying all of that, Vergil's smirk turns vicious, angry at anyone doubting him, jealousy rearing its demonic blue eyes on him. "If anything, all of you should be relieved that I tolerate all of you around what's **mine**." The wide-eyed stare Nero gives him before the other groans was a good sign that he understood. That and-

"Dante's right, you are selfish as fuck. How he actually tolerates you is the one thing I don't want to know."

"Then it is best if you don't." Vergil murmurs, sensing the child's demonic aura flare with ire. "Unless you want to-"

They stop when they hear Kyrie clear her throat, catching their attention before Nero lets out a small curse.

"Nero. Vergil." The brunette smiles and it sends the chilling shivers of doom down Vergil's back. "I believe fighting is something not allowed on here unless it's for a mission?"

"Shit." Nero mumbles, humiliated before straightening himself. His demonic aura abates with shame- and Vergil is silently amused at how quickly Nero recollects himself to her. "Sorry, Kyrie. ...Father and I were just talking about him and Dante."

And the 'Father' title still unnerves Vergil a bit; Dante quickly assured him it was normal, let the kid call him that, he has every right to. ("Nero's your kid. Let him have it!" His twin grins and Vergil lets him have it. But only because.)

"Ah." Kyrie nods, understanding in her eyes. "Oh, Vergil? Dante said he's going to rest for the remainder of the day; so he said you can do whatever you want." She indicates to her cellphone, making Vergil realize Dante has already talked to Morrison and decided to relax. "I believe he also wanted me to tell you that the call was about a job for Nero to take..."

"Wait, I have a job?" Nero's voice cuts in, surprised. "Hang on, I wasn't aware... when?"

"I'll be upstairs then." Vergil nods to the duo before hearing Kyrie explain to Nero that the job is actually going to be next week, not now because he knows they are here for a vacation, don't panic...

...though he looks back down to see Kyrie smiling and laughing when Nero takes her into a loose embrace, smiling as he takes her phone before pressing a kiss to her forehead. _They're young. A part of his mind tells him. Let them have this. It still wouldn't compare to what Dante and I have._

"Don't make the same mistakes I did, Nero." Vergil quietly murmurs before trekking to Dante... no, to their room. It's their room now- he has made it quite clear when he started to move his clothing and items in, making Dante's room more full than it was months ago. As much as his little brother protests, Vergil insists and eventually Dante lets him move in. 

He enters in the room, hearing something akin to running water. Ah. So Dante's taking a shower- from their foray outisde earlier. He sees the red longcoat hung up, gun holsters hung on the side of the chair, and clothing placed in the laundry basket for washing, confirming this.

And he hears Dante's voice from the bathroom- and he blinks when he hears soft, muffled moans. Vergil quietly chuckles, feeling himself harden at the sounds before deciding to strip himself of the clothing he has on him. He grabs another towel as he quietly opens the door, hoping not to shock Dante from what he's in the middle of doing. 

He feels the warm steam greet him as he silently shuts the door and locks it, making it clear nobody is to disturb them before making his way to the showers. He tries not to make any sound to alarm the other, as he noticed that Dante is still leaning against the wet tiles, trying to muffle whatever sounds Vergil heard earlier.

Oh, and Dante thought he was being sneaky by doing this without anyone else hearing him earlier. He's going to be reminded of this.

Vergil opens the shower curtain and enters in, hearing the alarmed yelp from the other, turning around to see Dante flushed and alarmed. "Shit! Verge! Warn me next time, will you!?"

"And where's the element of surprise you are so used to having advantage of?" Vergil asks, warm water pelting his skin and wetting his hair. His eyes immediately land on the soaked man, flushed red lips and light red tinting his cheeks, and his hand on his hardened, leaking member. Then he looks back at Dante, dark intentions simmering within. "Shall I ask?"

"Well," The other's smirk comes out, daring him to eek it out of him. "None of your business, V." His eyes narrow, wearing a come-hither look Vergil doesn't want to admit looks better on his twin than any succubus or women he's encountered. "Unless you wanted to join and help me wash?"

"Really..." Vergil grunts, hands immediately reaching to hold Dante's waist as he leans closer. Satisfied to feel the other's skin with his, a content growl escapes his lips as he lets his teeth graze Dante's ear, biting his cartilage. "A sorry come-on line, but I can help with your other problem."

"With-" He hears Dante gasp as Vergil grinds his hips, making the other feel his hardened arousal brush and he can feel it rub against his ass. "**Fuck**."

"You were being noisy when I entered in." Vergil murmurs, biting on a part of Dante's shoulder, running his tongue as he sucks on the skin. He hears the other groan, shifting a bit to face him and Vergil lets him, hands feeling the wet skin as the hot shower continues to pelt them. "You are aware, brother, that we still have company in our home."

"Says the one who wanted people to know we're fucking." Dante's smile grows wicked, his lips slotting against Vergil's in a very needy kiss- something Vergil readily accepts and deepens, slowly assuaging his possessive urges. He allows the other's hands to comb and thread through his soaked hair, undoing the slicked style. Though when he trails one of his hands to feel Dante's cock-

-he opens them, only feeling smooth skin and looking up at his younger twin in genuine interest- ah, his stubble is gone. "So you shaved, after all..."

"I'm trying something a bit different." Dante purrs, eyes half-lidded as he nibbles on Vergil's earlobe. "I've been meaning to do that anyway. But that is on my own. Didn't need your help on it since it was starting to get a bit uncomfortable."

"How quaint." Vergil rumbles, silently relishing how gentle Dante's bites are, compared to what he has given his beloved and how smooth his skin feels against the other's. He makes a note to see that full in bed, wanting to savor Dante's smoothed skin like a temple. "But for now..."

"Gonna reward me for my hard work?" Dante murmurs, lips slowly mapping out the other's neck and leaving gentle nips here and there. "I've been winning more against you lately."

"That I know." Vergil growls, a shot of ire fueling him to follow the other before pinning him to the white walls and pressing his dick against Dante's. A small hiss of relief shoots through him, but he isn't going to do that. He narrows his eyes, bringing his fingers to brush against Dante's flushed lips. "I'm not going to go that easy on you just because you won."

Dante chuckles, tongue slyly licking his digits. "Oh I know. Just screw me already, why don't you?"

"You're an impatient little brat." A part of him wonders if his licentious twin has done something else to himself without Vergil's help, but shoves it in the back of his mind in favor of grasping the other's arousal while the other sucks, licks his fingers, all with his eyes flickering red with desire. He hums, hearing Dante's pleased moans when he starts to stroke the other's hardened dick. "So tell me, what exactly were you imagining before I came in and found you attempting to pleasure yourself?" He narrows his eyes, prying his fingers away from that wicked tongue, tightening his hold on the other's dick, continuing his slow strokes when Dante shakes with amusement.

"Again, not gonna tell you since it's my business and not your own." His twin drawls, leaning against him, hands draping over his shoulders. "But since you asked so nicely..."

Vergil lightly hums, his fingers lowering to find Dante's entrance before pressing his finger against it, easing his finger inside- and he blinks, realizing that Dante isn't exactly reacting with discomfort or writhing. Instead, he sees the prideful smirk on his infuriating brother's face and Vergil wants to wipe it off. "...you really want me to fuck you **this** badly?"

"What do you think?" Dante smugly smirks back before burying his head in Vergil's shoulder as the other slips in a second finger in, feeling a tight clench in it. "_Ah_-"

"I can take it as a yes." The older can't help but growl, slowly thrusting his fingers and feeling the velvety heat. "So? What made you turned on that you initially didn't want to tell?"

"Aside wanting you to use Yamato in the way you wouldn't even try?" His younger brother barely grins, morphing to a pleased moan when Vergil hits those swollen nerves with his fingers, causing the other to grind his hips. "_Fuck..._"

"Are you going to answer?" Vergil heatedly murmurs, noting that Dante's neck is slowly healing from his hickeys again.

"G-_ah_-" Dante groans, head leaning against his shoulders, puffy hot breaths against his damp skin. 

Vergil darkly smirks, pressing the third digit in and relishes in feeling Dante trembling, shuddering with want as his hands claw on Vergil's back. The clench holds on his fingers like addicting heat and Vergil doesn't stop his slow, steady movement to finger-fuck the other-

"Verge," His younger looks back at him, smoldering heat in his eyes, a bare hold on reality on his mind, even as Vergil keeps at it with his digits, deep in, "I can **feel** you wanting to fuck me for the last few days. You know, since the others have been here and all."

Vergil pauses, withdrawing his fingers and barely hearing a stifled whine from his twin, holding back a whine for something to enter in him now, even as they are drenched in the slowly cooling shower. "So you've noticed."

Dante rolls his eyes, barely reaching to turn the shower off before looking back, eye to eye. "Considering how I can feel your aura take a step up when I talk to anyone, including the babes... and you look like you want to stab someone in the eye after that job was done." 

"Do you blame me for feeling this way?" Vergil quietly asks, his hands curling around Dante's hips. But his eyes are pinned to the other, meeting his own gaze. "Do you have... any idea how much restraint I have to build in times like this?" _To keep the person I value most close to me... that's you, Dante. Only around you I can act like myself, not to those who don't know me like you. Do you know that? How much you truly mean to me? How hard it was not to pry you away like the selfish person I am?_

"Yeah, I know." The younger murmurs, his hand reaching to cup Vergil's cheek. A gentle, fond smile appears, reminding him the many reasons he loves Dante. "Hey, it's good to be selfish from time to time. I actually wanted you to throw me over the shoulder and kiss me senseless at points, even with the kids around."

"Even with-"

"Since Day three of their visit." Dante chuckles. "I was wondering if I have to take the initiative and drag you in the nearest closet just to start something."

Vergil groans, pressing his lips against the other and feels the other's hot mouth claim his, brushing his hips against the others and feeling their dicks twitching, hardening again. "Would you mind?" 

"Lift me then." Dante pretends to be petty and Vergil knows he can lift the younger up a bit, knowing very well what he wants. "You sure about-"

"You're well-prepared." A low, satisfied growl escapes him when he feels velvety heat surround his dick, barely entering with ease as Dante clenches around him, moaning as he buries his head in Vergil's shoulders. "Dante..."

"Part of me imagined you fucking me while we were on that job." His twin murmurs, his legs wrapping around Vergil's waist to let Vergil penetrate deep . "Then I got reminded when we fucked on the bed, you daring me to sit on you for hours while I got all hot and bothered. Did I mention to you at any point you were stupid hot for doing that to me?"

Vergil throatily chuckles, holding his twin up. "Not once, but I get the idea. Will you be all right like this?"

"Fuck me hard, Verge. I'm pretty sure wall sex is a thing." Dante's eyes dance with lust, love in his voice as he wraps his arms around the other. "C'mon... let's see how frustrated you were for the past few days."

The smirk he got was wicked, promising nothing short of stopping.

* * *

Nero stares up and groans when they hear those sounds... again. Kyrie, on the other hand, simply laughs and merely turns up the volume of the show she suggested they watch. "To be fair, Nero, you knew something like this was going to happen."

"Don't remind me." Nero's face is hot, burying it in her shoulders. "Those idiot horndogs...! Argh! I hope they know we're both still here."

The brunette giggles, shifting to glance at him. "Well, now you can tell Nicoletta the results of our own little wager."

"Don't remind me about it. Let alone... how you got me into it." Then with a more embarrassed mutter, "None of you tell either of them or else Dante is going to make fun about how closed up I was raised, no thanks to that stupid, shitty cult."

"Oh, my poor, sweet Nero." Kyrie fondly smiles, kissing him. "Shall I keep you company then and we can both suffer and make fun of them later?"

Nero looks at her with the most exasperated stare and chuckles. "Nico better be glad she's in the trailer, not having to hear this..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get the idea. (Also I'm overloaded with freelance work so I better push this out now or else I'll procrastinate and somehow I know I do that...)
> 
> ...also chapters are getting longer wtf

"And please, for the love of whatever deity wants to torture us," Mary pointedly glares at Dante, "Do **not** call Trish and say someone is threatening to call the police because you have the pistols on you."

Vergil has to stare at Dante for... this? Did something happen to his brother involving-

"Long story." Trish's smile says it all. "Let's just say that a particular restaurant is grateful for us for saving a hostage."

"The police weren't." Mary grouches.

"Ah." Curiosity snuffled and Vergil snorts, silently wondering if his reckless twin started it all. (Dante did.)

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Dante scowls back. He's forgoing the red longcoat and decides to wear the black leather jacket Trish bought for him. Plus a clean red shirt and slightly distressed grey jeans. Had it been Vergil's way, Dante would be more sharp dressed than this casual throw-together. But he'll take what he can get. The jacket, Vergil silently admits, looks good on his brother. (It also hid Ebony and Ivory pretty well.) "Don't worry, unless any shitty demons attack, the ladies aren't going to make a guest appearance today."

"And don't worry," Trish hums, "We'll be here should anything happen."

Dante's grin is strained and Vergil smirks back, knowing very well why. "Sure. Let's just say that. I'll let you know when we're on the way back."

And after a last few exchange and with Mary and Dante out of the door, what Vergil presumed to be a long day, the two fall silent before Trish turns to Vergil, a very smug smirk appearing on her face. "So. Vergil. I take it that you did something to him?"

Vergil takes this as his cue to go in the living room, glaring at her as the two enter back in the house, silence and quiet greeting them as he shuts the door. "And if I did?"

"Good job on making him squirm."

Vergil snarls, his demonic aura silently threatening her never to take interest. Of course, she rolls her eyes to this. "Don't worry, Dante knows how much Lady and I have taken interest on each other." She slyly smirks. "Though I would have to admit, his face when he saw us in our bedroom was rather priceless."

"And-"

"No, not sure if we should even try, but Dante is known to be pretty noisy. To himself, prick, not with others. You know about it... I hope." Trish hums with amused delight as she grabs the television remote, "Should I take Lady back home after those two are done with their business in their weekly outing?"

Vergil snorts, narrowing his eyes as the faint noises of a movie float in. "What do you think? And what Dante does is none of your business." _Only **I** know about it._

"Of course." The blonde demon chuckles, crossing her legs to perch them on the couch chair. "One advice from me: expect them to be back by late evening, so whatever patience you've built up, you better have it."

"I know." Vergil sighs, deciding to take his novel and pick up where he's left off. "I would widely suggest you and your copatriot not approach here for a while."

"Valid idea." Trish smirks, turning up the volume a tad bit before leaning back, purusing through the catalog of movies shown. "Now, let's see if this subscription is worth purchasing."

Vergil simply rolls his eyes and reads his novel, drowning out the noises of the movie as he picks up where he left off from the novel. 

* * *

"So," Lady stares at Dante. "You and Vergil."

Dante looks up at her before he sighs, a smaller, if not smug smile graces his face. "You just found out?"

"Asshole, I know already." She also can give two cents shit about the twins being intimate deal. Trish's interesting explanation about demon courtship, relationships, intimacy made sense. It explained a lot about Vergil's bitchy mood a few weeks back. So now, it's simmered, a-okay, right? "It's just..." She trails off, frowning in thought. "This is the same guy you fought against years ago, right?"

A sudden, sober look replaces it and all of the sudden, she sees that other side of Dante he doesn't show to anyone else except in his lonesome... and when the women come by to give him a good kick in the head. "Yeah. It's the same douchebag we both know. But coming from you, it sounds like you don't think this is really him?"

Lady nods back.

"I..." Dante pauses to really cog his head before he sighs, specks of concern flitting in as he adjusts his seat. There's a moment where he felt uncomfortable at something, but Lady ignores it. "...Yeah, I can see why you're concerned. I get it; this isn't the same behavior of the same asshole who summoned a tower or is a power-hungry asshole who just wanted my amulet. I thought at the time Vergil would get better, you know? That he'd learned his lesson, that everything would be far better off if he didn't do the shit he did. But..." He trails off, looking at the direction that Lady knows where it leads to. "...guess I should have trusted that side that told me to literally walk away and not look back."

"You did that after Mallet Island." Lady points out, realizing that he has slowly gotten a bit better after they found Nero in Fortuna City, and he has never since once talked or mentioned about Vergil prior to the Qliploth Tree shitjob. Nor got drunk or did anything spiraling from depression. And then came the Red Grave City job, which immediately got him back to Square One, rendering most of their (and his) efforts to better himself moot. "And look what happened."

Dante lets out a quiet, bitter chuckle. "Yeah... said douchebag raised up a demon tree, just so he can hatch up a way to gain more power, attempting to best me at fighting." He eyes one of the faux roses sitting in the small vase that's sitting at their table, lightly flicking it. "Though he said he wanted to help me... I didn't tell him a damn thing about how I felt about it until we started to... well, you get the idea."

The gunswoman sighs, thinning her lips. Right. When that skinny man who proclaimed to be V came in, unknown intentions swirling about him, wanting to be near Dante while the latter treated it (initially) like any other ordinary job. That is, until Urizen knocked them all down until Nero rescued them all. But even then-

"You know at both forms, he was demanding for you." Lady says and well, **that** made Dante stare at her. "V and Urizen. Despite you knowing very well what was really happening." She sees him sag with this, hands running through his hair with a soft, long sigh escaping him. "I think- and tell me if I'm right or wrong about this- Vergil just wanted things to go back the way they were before he plunged himself down there. And maybe, I could be wrong, but hear me out- he thought the only way doing it is by making him the villain in your story: you being the only one to match up to him."

"You aren't wrong about that." Ah, so he's confirmed it? "Especially about... well, I didn't think about it in that way. But he's wrong about that last part." A small, bitter smile reaches him and Lady notices it in part of how he's aged. "Nero beat him up too, remember? And I've outgrown my shitty phase; I'm not stupid anymore."

She sighs, gently taking one of his hands and squeezing it, silently reassuring him that he's still on the right path. "And I'm glad about that cheeky shithead growing up and seeing this world in a different way. I mean, for one, I would still love to beat up said shithead Dante for being a cocky asshole." She grins when she hears the genuine delight in his laugh and his smile brighten a bit. "Speaking of, you still owe me a lot."

"I know, the IOUs can only stretch for a while." Dante chuckles, but there's a hint of gratefulness in his eyes. "Thanks. And I mean this in the honest way as comrades; you know how to kick me back up to reality and letting me know I still have things to look forward to."

"And know we're the ones dealing with- well, you know." She barely huffs, knowing pretty well Trish will be nosy and ask if everything is okay later. "I have to admit, Vergil has changed himself. ...in a slightly better way, but I still don't like him." She slightly wrinkles her nose at this. "Is it offending to you that I still think he's an A plus prick?"

"Nah, you can hold onto it and I won't care. He just might think you're still the prissy bitch I put up with, but you're still my good friend." Dante grins back and Lady laughs, not catching the slight uncomfortable glance that flashed in the mercenary's face as he barely adjusts his seat and position. "S-So... what do you want? It's too early for dinner."

"Maybe something to nibble on then? I'll pay, seeing how much of a good mood you're in." Lady sees him nod before something reminded her- "You know the days after you came back? I... well, worried about you and wondered why you left the deed to Morrison. But Trish knew, so she told me what happened the last time you dove into Hell." She notices Dante's humor vanish to be replaced with his serious glance. "...but I guess now, it made better sense. You wanted to pass it in... and join Vergil, didn't you?"

Dante nods, lips thinning a bit. Then he quietly murmurs, "...sorry for not letting you know before."

"It's... fine. Just-" She barely kicks his leg, causing him to make some annoyed sound. "-let me know so I can better prepare, okay? If you plan to pull that stupid stunt again." _And I don't want to silently cry over the loss of a dear good friend who decides to be a selfish prick and go down again_. She swallows whatever bubbles in her throat, not wanting to say all of that, but Dante clears his throat and she stares at him, wanting to know what.

"I don't think I plan to do it again." Dante murmurs. "Vergil... makes me happy. I still think the best of him- I mean, disregarding the Qliploth deal. But you know what I... I did because I wanted to keep an eye on him this time, making sure he isn't going to do anything else. But he's back here now, I'm back because... well, I can't stand the shitty demons down there. And I missed everyone." The last part was quiet, but she heard it. "...and he came back with me."

She silently guesses Vergil has somehow been convinced to return here and it has to do with Dante. And from the way he's been looking at her friend and how less of a silent, seething prick he has been as of now-

_I guess they do make each other happy._ A part of her is relieved to know things have finally settled between them both. _They show it in the oddest ways, but as long as nobody is summoning shitty towers, I'm fine with it. _

"But if he makes you upset, let me know, okay?" Lady asks and Dante bursts out laughing. "I'm sure you know what I mean! If he does anything to make you feel like absolute crap- And I told him what I would do should he go off and do his bullshit again-"

"I do, I know, don't worry." Dante smiles back and ah, there's the Dante she knows. "I'll be barging in and telling you if the day happens. Which honestly, I don't think it would, but... out of all people, I know Verge is up in your shit list."

"And I'm sure he knows it too." Lady grins, leaning back, deciding to shift the subject a bit, "So, I have to ask: how **was** the Underworld?"

"Oh man." Dante pauses and he grimaces a bit before resuming. "Anyway, the- ah, right, how shitty the Underworld was like. Well, let's see..."

* * *

About an hour later and Vergil feels the buzz of his phone go off. And he looks at who is calling him...  
Normally, he would ignore such thing. (There's a very good reason he didn't like these cellphones; they are a hindrance. But Dante convinced him to have one and he has it: only with the urge to message his brother and call. That's it.) But the call keeps chirping and he responds, feeling very smug all of the sudden.

"Brother. I see that your excursion is going well."

"Uh huh. Sure." Dante's voice is quiet- still out in public, then. "Though you know what, I'm actually happy I went out for a bit. You know, to get some fresh air, clearing my head up from all of the-"

"You haven't taken it out, have you?" Vergil lowly asks, knowing very well what his dear twin is avoiding. "You know what would happen if I find out..."

He hears a garbling groan/curse (it's a combination of both that Vergil can't help but laugh at) as Dante's voice changes to a seething hiss. "Do you have any idea what **hell** I'm going through right now!?"

Vergil chuckles, silently glad it's just him alone; Trish is apparently getting something for dinner for the twins. "Tell me, dear brother. What has gotten you so ire?"

He can hear the miffed curses from Dante's side. "You know what it is! Also, I had to ride in the car with Lady. That. Was painful! Do you have any idea how much torture this is!? I should really beat you up for it when I get back!"

"Oh? Whatever did I do wrong to deserve this?" Vergil hums, feigning ignorance.

"You-!!" The other tries not to curse before he hisses, "You know what you did, you fucking prick. And in no thanks to you, I'm trying to calm myself in the bathroom and- okay, you know what? You're evil. Evil!"  
He chuckles, knowing he's been called worse- and Dante doesn't mean that. "All because of...?"

"You know very well why. I should honestly be grateful as hell I managed to carry a decently good conversation with her without hinting that something is literally up my-"

"So you have developed some form of tolerance to it?" Vergil silently wonders if his brother can bluff in a situation like this.

He hears a sputter. "No!? Like I'd tell you how I managed to deal with it except I legit had to make sure I wasn't moving around as much because this is really getting **frustrating**-!" His twin' s seething and Vergil can just imagine what he's forced to deal with. "Tell Trish we're heading back so that she and Lady can go paint the city red. I'm going to kill you!"

Vergil laughs. He can imagine the torment his dear brother is going through; all for a better pay-off in the end. "I dare you to try, dear Dante." And with a lower tone that he knows will send shivers down Dante's spine, he murmurs, "But know that I will always get what I want and that's you at this very moment. Don't you think?"

"Vergil, you sonuva-" And he hears a deep breath before hearing Dante grumble, "I'm going to get back at you for this later, for even making me do this-!"

"By all means, try." Vergil hangs up before seeing that Trish hasn't returned. He closes his eyes, feeling his dick hardened, strained through his pants as the result of that phone call. Whatever thoughts he has will have to wait until Dante returns. For now, he's going to meditate in an attempt to bottle his desires.

...and if that doesn't work, he can just have Trish dump ice cold water on him.

* * *

Thank God for pizza. (For once.) Albeit uncooked, so there was some degree of effort to be made on Dante's end. 

Whatever, he can deal with it for tonight. 

Dante expresses a relief of gratitude to Trish, who just laughs in return from the kitchen. For Lady, though, he thanked her for the entire talk they just had. (Even with... yeah, let's not think about that thing in him right now.)

"We're cool now?" He asks and Lady grins, simply nudging him on the side. "Hey!"

"Yeah, though remind me one day to celebrate that thing we talked about once." Lady cackles and Dante groans, hanging his head at the thought about **that**. "Hey! At least we have to celebrate something else that isn't just work related!"

Dante groans, head meeting hand loudly._ I regret telling her already._ "That was years ago..."

"So?" Lady grins back as she makes her way out. "Doesn't mean we don't have to stop celebrating the simple pleasures in life."

"Shut uuuuuup..." And he hopes Vergil doesn't ask about all of **this**. (But if it makes Lady relieved, then so be it.)

"The uncooked pizza's in the fridge, but I made sure it's simple as turning on the oven and placing that in so you **don't** burn the kitchen. You owe me." Trish grins before sauntering out, pressing a gentle kiss to Dante's cheek. Lady giggles. "Thanks for letting me go on my date, Dante, I really appreciate it."

"Ha ha, I love your lack of faith in me manning the kitchen. Hey, try not to kill me next time I storm in your place if I have a job." The mercenary chuckles, winking at her. He can feel that other demonic aura uptick, but he's actually a bit ticked off at its source right now. "Don't make me come over there, you hear?"

"Oh, you might. We have a present for you should you do so." The blonde harpy cackles before closing and locking the door, causing Dante to scoff, but smile. At least it distracted his mind one-hundred percent from this torturing thing that Vergil has decided was a smart ass idea to-

-whatever thoughts flew out of the window immediately when Dante feels a hand grope his clothed butt, forcing him to strangle down his alarmed yelp. **Especially** when said hand barely presses against a certain item that's shoved in his ass and it causes him to gasp at the smidge of a deeper press-

And he can feel Vergil's smug smirk from where he's standing.

"I saw that." The possessive tone oozes from the other, his other hand snaking around Dante's waist and tightens it. "You know how I feel about people touching what's truly **mine**."

A vein ticks off and Dante whirls on Vergil, irritation oozing. "**You**."

The other's expression remains unfazed. "Is something wrong, Dante?"

"I'm going to kill you!" Dante snarls, but Vergil was faster.

With one arm still around him, the other hand moves to pin Dante's wrists with one of his hands. Dante attempts to get off, but gasps when Vergil shoves his hand underneath his shirt tweaks one of his nipples. "F-Fuck! V-"

"Language, brother." Vergil smirks, feeling the other fidget and react against his touch well. "Or should I discipline you to behave?"

"If I didn't have to put up with this," Dante hisses, feeling Vergil trail his hand from his chest to unbutton his jeans, "Then I would have strangled you for forcing me to endure through all of it."

"That's fair." He murmurs, successfully finishing unzipping and seeing Dante's erection strain through the briefs. "If I let you go, will you not attack me?"

"You gonna do something about this then?" Dante looks down at his now hardened dick before glaring back at him.

"Of course." Vergil hums, kissing him ever so lightly as he lets go of Dante's wrists. He begins to undo his clothing. "What did you think I was planning to do?"

"Also-" His eyes scan again. "Here!?"

"Where else?"

"Not here. The bedroom, for a start!?"

Vergil pauses then he narrows his eyes. "Fine. But do not test me."

"And leave the both of us hanging?" Dante smirks back, the temptation to tease Vergil high in his mind. But then there's the toy Vergil decided was a good idea to use and Dante's teed off again.

...fuck it.

"So that means I'll getting ahead of you firstUWAGGH!?" He didn't have time to finish when he suddenly feels being lifted- and well, shit, this was the best time for him to forget they have abnormal human strength, wasn't it? Especially since he's now being carried bridal style again (not that he'll ever say to his brother that he likes this). He attempts to protest, but he feels lips crush his and he moans, feeling that wicked tongue invade his mouth before muffling, wanting some oxygen before seething, "I'll be **delighted** to have some payback since you made me suffer through this."

"By all means, Dante, try as much as you can." Vergil's coarse chuckle is filled with wicked intentions, silently promising non-relentless deeds. "But know I will not let you off this easily."

Dante mentally knows this means they're going to sleep very late (as in 4 AM late) again...

* * *

At least when Vergil places him on the bed, it definitely was not on his ass this time.

But what he did get are hands trying to pry him off of his clothing, lips greedily attacking whatever skin that is present around his neck, making Dante's ordeal a bit harder. "Verge- my clothes- can't exactly rip these off since they're pretty new-!" 

"Then hurry." Vergil growls, feeling impatient as his teeth barely scrapes Dante's skin. He can still taste the acrid coffee Dante had earlier, causing him to ask, "What did take you long that made you stay longer at that damned place?"

"It's called actually conversing and developing a semblance of a social life. Lady and I actually about more stuff than our jobs, you know." Dante grumbles, but he shimmies off his shirt, jeans, and briefs before heaving in relief. "Fuck, I was starting to suffer with these on."

Vergil smirks, silently agreeing with him as he eyes Dante's naked form. The mark on his neck is slowly healing, but that's not the thing that he's interested in at the moment. "You never took it off, not even once?"

"I swear." Dante hisses, glaring at him from below . (It's not working as he's also flushed and and his deep red cock twitches, presenting him hot and very bothered). "You try having this in you for a few hours."

This, being a small red plug inside of him, the base being the only exposed part of the toy.

"This better be worth the wait." Dante huffs, letting Vergil lifts and stretches his legs. He shivers when he feels Vergil press a kiss to one of his thighs. "Having **this** in was torture."

"It must have." Vergil murmurs, savoring when he feels the other choke a moan as he barely bites it. "Yet you did so well in holding it in." He hears the other hitch a gasp as he licks the now red spot, kissing it slowly as he traces the exposed red base with his free hand. "I was tempted to put it in after our fun a few days ago, but part of me knew better."

"Great. I don't want anyone to ask about it." The other moans, not arguing with this logic. He cants his hips up, attempting to get some reaction from him. Vergil instead presses the toy a bit, making Dante squirm. "I-! **R-really** should get back at you...!"

"Hm? And how, exactly, do you plan to do that?"

Dante makes a whining noise as he stares at the other's hardened dick. Then back at Vergil, flushed and mumbling, "Giving you a head? I'm not about to grab lube since it's a bit far right now."

Vergil presses another nip to Dante's thigh, causing a garbled response from the other. "Fine. But leave that in."

"And what if I want to take it off? You know, just because?"

Vergil's smirk turns a bit vicious, teeth baring a bit harder at the red mark once again. "I would rather if you didn't."

Dante's still flushing as he glares at him, regaining some movement as the other lets go of his legs just to get on his knees. "Seriously? ...Be glad I enjoy doing kinky shit with you."

Vergil's smirk grows, seeing the other's face shift with the plug in him still. "Do you want to know what else I've discovered?"

"No." Dante glares back at him, embarrassed. "I'm a bit ticked off at you, so stay put."

Vergil is about to say something back, but Dante is now between his legs. He lets out a soft groan when rough hands folds around his dick before licking the tip with his mouth. Vergil hisses a curse, lowly moaning something akin to Dante's name when he feels the hot mouth slowly engulf him. When Dante manages to swallow as deep as he could without choking himself at the first try, Vergil's hands thread around Dante's head, this time grasping his hair with one, the other cradling the other. He allows Dante's tongue to lick long, teasing stripes down the other's shaft as he moves, silently humming with pleased satisfaction when Vergil's groans come out low, shuddering.

"Dante..."

Dante hums, pushing his head a bit further, taking Vergil's shaft deeper before slowly bobbing his head, teasingly lapping at the underside. 

Vergil chokes on a pleased curse, even as Dante takes more of the other's cock in until he reaches the base, feeling that hardened muscle twitch in his mouth before repeating it, over and over, tongue teasing the slit of his tip before engulfing it all with his hot mouth. Vergil's hand tightens and makes a sharp tug to the other, causing Dante to groan as desire shoots through him- and continues it, over and over until it slowly drives Vergil mad.

"Dante... You're doing so well." The hum in response was more than enough to made Vergil groan, feeling his dick twitch in Dante's hot, wet mouth. He wants to tell him yes, he can get off on this, seeing Dante take him by his mouth, sucking him off, and coming in him in no thanks to that wicked tongue of his-

-and Dante decides to push himself off, Vergil cursing in frustration. He clutches at the hand that's still grasping at his hair before gently letting it go, seeing his twin smugly smirk at his response. "Well, well..."

"You **tease**." Vergil growls, his other hand yanking Dante close to him.

"Now you know how I feel." Dante murmurs, crashing his lips to Vergil's. "Should I keep sucking you off? Seems to have a nice effect on you." That smug look changes to a whimpering moan when Vergil slowly traces the base of the plug with his hand.

"On a day when it lulls." Vergil takes the plug's base and slowly withdraws it, seeing the red plug glisten from the lube that coated it. He hears Dante's gasps of relief and loss from something leaving him- and then hears him sharply moan when Vergil slides in with ease, thanks to his slicked member and Dante's prepared, stretched entrance. He sighs with satisfaction, feeling Dante clenching around him, taking him fully and buried to the hilt. 

"Oh _fuck **yes**-_ don't you dare fucking move." Dante moans. The hot, velvety walls tighten and Vergil silently reels at how much he's in the other, getting used to his girth again.

"So **tight**. Even after you went through, you're still like this, waiting for me to fill you." He chuckles, feeling the other groan with hints of humiliation that yes, this is what Dante actually wanted for the last few hours. Vergil can feel the other's dick twitch, smearing his dribbling precum over his skin. "So different than the first time... you're wet."

"Shut up, I don't care, I'm going to- just-" Dante gasps, arching his back when Vergil slowly lifts him and pushes him down. "AH!"

"You wanted it badly, didn't you?" He lets his teeth graze Dante's throat. "Making me fill you in so many ways you weren't expecting."

The obvious blush makes that answer clear to him. "F....uuuuck." 

"Hm?"

"I _AH_-" Dante shudders his breath, his back arches back when Vergil deeply, slowly pulls and pushes in again. Then he settles for a languid nip as Dante clenches around him. He's not fidgety, nor is his impatience getting the better of him. "I'm not sure if I should punch you or enjoy this..." 

"How odd; you've grown patient." He knows very well what he told Dante. "I told you we're going to continue this tonight- when you got back. You're all mine to have, no one to bother us." He hears Dante whimper, recalling those words. He's inserted the plug in Dante's entrance before he left for his outing, knowing that he will feel it the entire time. And now he's enjoying the results.

"You have me right now like...!" Dante breathlessly moans, eyes looking at him. "How? Ah- You're making me **enjoy** sitting on you."

"Persistence, perhaps?"

"S-Shut up-" He gasps, "I just- keep at it and I might come all over you-" 

Something in Vergil slowly unfurls at the idea of his brother coming just by this alone. He slowly moves in him before taking the other's lips, letting the other respond eagerly. He sucks on Dante's bottom lip, causing the other to moan when Vergil slowly thrusts in him. "Nrrrgh- _FUCK_!" He lets out a garbled curse. Fierce, pissed off blue meets smug, lust-filled blue and the younger seethes, "You- anh- sadistic prick-!"

"I know." The other murmurs, continuing with his slow ministrations, hand now on Dante's weeping dick. He hears the other garble with some degree of surprise, steady with his movements as he feels the other moan, hands clutching to his back for support. "How did it feel, dear brother? Having that plug fill you while you were out with others?"

"Shut up-" His twin hisses. "I can also feel it- in me- _ah_\- when I walk- _aaahh_-" He attempts to muffle his noises, but Vergil continues to thrust in and out with his intentionally slow pace, forcing Dante to gasp, writhe with pleasure. "But not as- AAAH- it's not your dick in _mefuckfuck**fuckVergil**_**-**" 

With a silent, heeding press of his fingers, Dante comes, his release staining all over them. Vergil lowly hums, ceasing his ministrations but Dante weakly moans, "Keep going. Yes- Just keep **going**, Verge-"

Vergil chuckles, low and fond as he kisses the other deep, not caring if Dante's cum smears over him. He feels the other barely smile back, licking his lips as he comes down from his orgasm. "Looks like that toy did something to you, after all."

"It did. Made me **very** hot and bothered. But it's not like this." Dante's chuckle comes out breathless and needy; and Vergil allows him to wrap his legs around him. "Can't stop thinking about it. You made making me delirious and needy, Verge. Too much of me like this can't be a good thing."

"As such the point." He murmurs, not wanting to tell Dante he likes this licentious, sensuous side of him. It's for his eyes only; nobody else is allowed to see this. "Dante."

"Yeah?" 

"That mirror of yours. Is it still here?"

He hears the other choke, a red blush spreading his face before Dante swears, "It is- Fuck, you better not do what I swear you're about to do-"

"Too late." And Vergil gathers Dante in his arms, before making him sit up. He breathes out when he feels the younger clench, allowing the other to adjust before turning to face the direction of said mirror. He pulls out, hearing Dante whimper at the loss again. "Turn around."

"Why, do you just want to see yourself, you narcissistic-" Dante groans, but complies, seeing himself in front of the mirror. He lets out a humiliated groan at his reflection, covering his face with his hands as he leans back to Vergil's chest. "Seriously??" He mumbles, embarrassed and suddenly shy. "You want me to see like **this**?"

Vergil leans forward, pressing slow kisses to the other's shoulder, eyes barely open to see Dante's reflection in the mirror. "Yes." He murmurs, kissing the other's skin again: scarred, muscled, slightly tanned; now, stained with his bites, love marks, and cum. "You're beautiful."

"This is so humiliating." Dante groans, barely peeking before closing his eyes again. "Be glad I love you. And your upcoming kinky shit I'm about to see."

His twin tries to shy away from what he's seeing. But Dante's cock is hardened again, renewed with interested arousal, cum dripping down to his balls to his perineum. His legs barely cover himself, but Vergil knows what he's trying to hide.

"Hey, Verge?" Dante mumbles, barely looking to see Vergil shift his position so he can be comfortable. "You done staring at me yet?"

"Not yet. Sit up straight for a minute."

"Why-" Whatever question gets cut off when Vergil places his hands on Dante's hips, barely restraining himself when he feels the tip of his dick prod at Dante's wet entrance. And he slowly pulls back Dante in, his hold tightening as he feels his dick surrounded with that tight clench he's grown to be addicted to before impaling Dante completely. 

He hears a soft whimper escape his brother, attempting to hide his expression, but Vergil kisses his red earlobe. He barely leans back, allowing the other to follow while lifting and stretching his legs a bit more. All reflected back, this time for his Dante to see. "Brother... I want to see you like this."

"In front of a mirror!?" Dante's voice comes out hitched, high from complete embarrassment. "Your kinks, I swear-"

"Admit it-" Vergil murmurs, enjoying the sight the mirror presents: Dante, flushing and trembling from his earlier release; his red, swollen, slick entrance stretched and filled by the other's cock. "You **want** to see me fuck you." 

He can't help but think it's a victory when Dante slowly pries his hands off his face, expression clouded with shy curiosity, his body trembling with nervousness when he too looks at the reflection. One thrust in and Dante groans, covering his blushing face, the tips of his ears hot. Another thrust in and he hears Dante choke with humiliated pleasure, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Can you see this?" He continues to murmur. "How much you want me? How much your greedy body wants me to fill you?" He throatily chuckles, gently caressing Dante's neck with his lips. "How you look when you come by my cock alone?" And he slowly begins to move his hips, hearing the other's soft, poorly muffled moans. 

"V- _Ah_\- Vergil-"

"My dear brother, being a slut for me, desiring for my attention to only shy away when all I want you to do is to look." Vergil murmurs, mouthing at the skin as he keeps going. "Do you know how desperate you are?"

Dante's wanton moans spill, his hands slowly away from his face to grab onto the sheets. His face is blushed, eyes hazy with desire and lust as he too stares at the mirror, finally seeing the other fuck him, not stopping in their thrusts. His untouched cock is bobbing with every movement, precum trickling and smearing over his skin. And Vergil is also staring, eyes on the mirror, sharp and intense in their gaze.  
He was about to say something when he feels the other barely hit those swollen nerves- and he cries out, "Vergil please yes _yes _**_there YES-_**"

The other lowly grunts, continuing to increase in speed before lowering the other's limbs, letting them down to the mattress. Dante lets out an attentive, questioning sound before feeling arms wrap around his waist, feeling the other's cock in deeper. He lets out a soft groan when Vergil moves in again, this time-

"Keep looking." He hears the other growl. "I want to see you when you come, your face when I fill you- I want to see this side of you that others will never see."

"Verge-" Dante doesn't get the chance to finish as his moans return sharp, grasping with desire as Vergil's thrusts become deeper, faster, hitting that very spot in him. And his eyes never leave their reflection, seeing himself being impaled and swallow Vergil's cock in its entirety with every move, his own now deep red. "Vergil- I'm- a_AH_ like that **_PLEASE-_**" His moans are higher, indirectly signalling to Vergil he is about to come. A cry of immediate relief comes when the other grabs his very neglected dick, stroking it. "Fuck_fuck_I'm-"

"Dante... so good, so **good** for me-" Vergil rumbles, feeling his own release coming as the feeling uncoils, tightening his hold on both Dante's waist and dick. "Come for me, make me see it-"

Dante lets out a gasping cry, writhing and clenching tight, back arched at the command. He comes, his release coming out in hot, searing streams as it gets over his abdomen and Vergil's hand. Then Vergil comes, his dick in deep as he lets out a groan mixed with Dante's name as his release fills the younger.   
Silence hangs between them both, but the obvious scent of sex and sweat lingers as Vergil allows the other to relax, his body sagging against his. He presses slow kisses to the other, red marks, unblemished areas and all as Dante sighs, sated and relieved.

"A mirror. Seriously, Verge?" Dante mumbles, being the first to break the silence. "A kink of yours that I didn't know about?"

Vergil stares back at him, feeling the haze of his release slowly recede back to normalcy. "A detriment for you, brother?"

Dante shakes his head, barely tilting his head back and kisses the other's ear. "Fuck no. Never thought I would say this, but... damn. You're hornier than I thought with these kinks."

"And you, it seems, fit the example of an exhibitionist." Vergil murmurs, ignoring the derisive mutterings of denial Dante makes. (Of course he is one; flaunting his image, being a lackadaisical hero, one who does everything to the best of heart out of interest to others. And apparently wants to be cared for, like a needy lover. Which Vergil enjoys to do, given this is his Dante.) "However, one thing eludes me." 

"Yeah?"

"When you mentioned 'handcuffs'." Vergil knows he did not see any of those metallic bindings among the interesting collection of toys Dante has. (And as amusing as it is, he will never share those findings, not even with those gossip-riddled Devil Arms that enjoy teasing Dante and him with every second they get.) "What was your thinking with it?"

"Handcuffs?" Dante breathlessly chuckles, "When I... ah. Right. Well. Sort of a thing I would like to do one of these days; you fucking me in the bed while I'm handcuffed." His chuckle changes to a laugh when Vergil stares at him. "Right, I'll just shut up about that now. So not a thing for you?"

"On the contrary..." The older silently groans at the imagery, hands drawing lulling circles at Dante's hip as the thought spikes his lust-riddled brain. "You and your horrible ideas seriously test my self-control. Much like how you riddle me with other things of what I can do to you."

"You know you want to." His younger twin chuckles, mischief evident. "You're thinking about it, aren't you?"

"Maybe." Vergil murmurs. "But that's not in your mind right now, is it?"

"Nope." Dante hums, . "And yes, I blame you if I start wanting to fuck in front of a mirror. It's your fault for influencing poor me, the younger one."

"I honestly do not mind." Vergil sighs, a fond, vicious smirk appearing before kissing his lips, hands tightening around Dante's hips. "As there are some things you have rubbed off on me in these past few months that if given, I would like to explore."

The younger sighs, another grin appearing. "Oh, I know. By the way, be glad I decided to sound-proof this room. Just so the neighbors won't bitch in our faces about what we're doing." He lets out a soft sound when Vergil pulls out of him and slowly turning him around. Legs immediately latch around the other's waist and Dante leans against him, despite being very sensitive, dirtied by come, and knowing he and his ass will be very sore. "So... dinner? I'm feeling peckish for pizza."

Vergil fondly hums, one of his hands now threading around the other's hair. "If you wouldn't mind another round **after**."

Dante grins, eyes half-lidded, lust swirling in his eyes as he licks his dry lips. The prospect, to be honest, excites him more than pizza waiting for him in the kitchen. "You're on."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...this time, I can honestly say I want to write it out of stress because my job... yeah, if you want to know where I work, it's in healthcare.
> 
> Oh and there is some semblance of a plot throughout this thing. It's just... pretty obvious at the end of what it's about.
> 
> But to all you- be safe out there! And enjoy this chapter. Tags are updated as well, to keep that in mind.
> 
> <strike>And if you need me I will be screaming to my pillow out of embarrassment because of this said chapter and high amount of dirty talk that takes place here.</strike>

"Uh- um... excuse me, sir?"

Vergil elects to ignore the timid voice that directs up to him, instead determined to flip the page of the book he was reading.

"Oh come on," There's a second voice accompanying the first one, instantly causing a tick to throb from Vergil's head. More annoyances... "Here, let me- ahem... excuse me? Can you help us for a minute?"

What would normally Dante do in this situation...? He would ask the women what they would want, help them, and then return to his business. But Vergil isn't like his twin- not at all social and helpful. He has overheard these women plot their unless plan earlier: their ploy to get him (_They dare approach me when I don't want anyone to bother me._) to escort them and eventually end up in some sort of romp that will evolve to a one-night stand.

As if he will heed them and amuse them in this endeavor.

So he instead ignores them, merely focusing on the words of the novel. He tries not to smirk at the frustrated huffs the women lets out, saying something about how he's either distracted or massively being hard to get before settling back to their seats, giving up on their about-to-be disastrous attempt when Vergil doesn't flinch at their voices.

It's quiet again. Thank the deities for that.

Though when Vergil last talked to Dante, it was about a few minutes ago and the latter said he needs to meet with both Lady and Morrison for the reasons of getting more information. But this involved going to a place that Vergil noted was pretty discreet- and Dante looked annoyed when the elder tells him he's coming with. Though his annoyance lessened when he tells Dante he will treat him to something he likes (_That Thai place, no doubt,_ Vergil silently wonders if Dante has finally given up pizza for an every day meal) and that yes, it will be something for the two of them to enjoy on their own time.

The smile Dante gives him in return was worth it in the end.

And now, and even now, Vergil waits for Dante to return from whatever his courier and comrade need to discuss and-

"Yo, Verge."

Ah. Vergil looks up, setting his book down to see Dante approach him, looking-

-stressed?

Even he can tell from this distance his twin is distracted by something. Closing his novel, he holds it and stands up to join him. "Dante? Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, just..." The younger lets out a heavy sigh, warily staring at him. "...so the job Morrison has lined up. It sounds **tiring**. And no, I don't start now." His eyes flicker to meet Vergil's, and the elder notes that the stress is evident in his face. "It's going to be later in the week, so-"

"Is something wrong?" Vergil quietly asks and that definitely has the effect he wanted: Dante looks surprised at this genuine concern (yes, he has its moments) and then he sighs, his annoyance changing to distress.

"Well, I wanted to ask if you can come along, but I'm not sure what they would say." He looks up at Vergil, concerned. "But I didn't ask them either- partially because I wasn't sure if you want to come or stay at home. So. I didn't ask. Now I'm wondering if I should've before I met you here."

There's some underlying comment Dante doesn't want to say, but Vergil knows it's because the other doesn't want him to be lonely. For the last few months or so, it has been a routine: one stays, the other goes. They relay it, swap for the next time around. 

But as of late, Vergil has found it unnervingly quiet when Dante leaves for his missions. No noise, no loud music, none of Dante's booming voice, asking for Vergil to talk to him...

...nothing.

It should be relaxing to him, but this time, it isn't. It's unsettling and Vergil wonders if this is what Dante dealt with every day for most of his life prior to their separation. (That one job Dante took- with the same one with some bastard attempted to proposition his dear twin- two weeks of waiting nearly drove Vergil mad.

And when he returns, there's a deep feeling that stirs in him before taking his brother in, showing how much he's missed the other, realizing Dante felt the same. And he knows it means Dante will lightly tease him for being the clingy one, but for Vergil, having the feeling of Dante returning to his side feels so much better, making him elated without showing it. The red mark on his neck healed, and Vergil bites him at that same spot, wanting both humans and demons to know this one has been taken. And he'll never part.

It also made him realize this must have been how Dante felt, so many years ago. He would have done everything to hide his actions from his twin just to not feel judged for his actions at a younger age. And now, after seeing what effect it did, Vergil just wants to be with Dante. It makes the older regret choosing everything else over his brother; thoughts of the past makes him wonder if he should tell his younger self to never let Dante go- never choose power or books over him.

<strike>Otherwise Dante will never want him again. The nightmares he receives when he sleeps on his own aren't of Mundus nor of the attack when they were eight. No, the nightmares are of Dante having enough, leaving Vergil and bitterly stating he no longer has a brother and it makes Vergil's heart ache at the fear of this reality. The worse part of it being that it becomes more evident and he too is stressed- and his hold of silence is going to break soon.</strike>

Perhaps Mary is right: this is karmatic retribution. Vergil wouldn't mind if it is the case- and for once, he would be more than inclined to let it be so. Even if it makes Dante call him the more clingy one now, so be it.

"I wouldn't mind if I come with you." Vergil suddenly says and he sees Dante's eyes widen at what he just said. The elder silently groans, realizing his mind slipped in and wonders if this sounds silly.

But Dante doesn't look at him odd. Instead, there is a smaller, yet warm smile replacing his stressed one and Vergil wants to embrace him, kiss him, and so many things. Instead, he feels a warm hand lace his free hand and squeezes it before letting it go.

"Good. 'Cause... I get this horrible feeling this job is gonna suck when I tell you what Morrison relayed to both of us. When I mean by that, I mean-" Dante grins and it makes Vergil smirk in relief-

"Ah! Um... excuse me, sir?"

-to which his relieving mood evaporates when he hears that grating voice call out again. Though not directed to him, which is a good thing-

"Uh, yeah?" Dante blinks, turning a bit to see the two women walk up to him. "Wait, to me or to him?"

The first woman- a brunette- shyly smiles. "To you- I mean, if it's all right with..." She trails off a bit before perking back, eyes back on Dante. "Anyway!"

-but at **his** brother. Who, if Vergil knows right, might end up in this dumb ploy of theirs and the elder suddenly feels very angry. This, in Vergil's mind, is very **irritating** of them. They were in the middle of talking. Surely Dante wouldn't be so dense and go with them on this, would he?

"O-Okay, uh... sure, do you need help with something?" The mercenary asks, looking more confused.

"We do!" The second woman -a blonde- cries out in massive relief, eyes glistening with excitement. "So there's this place we're trying to look for, but we're so lost! And my friend- sorry about her earlier, it's just-"

Vergil narrows his eyes, fist gripping with seething jealousy when the women start crowding around **his** Dante, chattering away like annoying harpies. And oh, he can definitely smell whatever suffocating perfume they slathered on them, showing off their exposed skin to the public. And at this very moment, attempting to seduce his brother away.

This is ridiculous. The demon in the elder snarls, now wanting to transform to his demonic side and swoop Dante away. But Dante wouldn't like that at all, now would he? So instead, Vergil stays put, glaring and paying attention just to see what other ludicrous ideas these women would attempt.

"Wait, wait, as much as I enjoy hearing what you both have to say-" Oh do you? You certainly do not look like you're enjoying their chattering as you say... Dante's voice cuts off again, his voice sounding like he was caught very off-guard. "What place are you both trying to go to..?"

"Oh! Right, well," The blonde woman pauses, "It's this restaurant and we were supposed to meet up with a group of our pals for this night out deal. But this is our first time here in this city-"

_It isn't and I know what you harpies plan to do,_ Vergil is sure he's making red marks on his hand just from gripping too hard, taking a step closer to his twin. He can feel his veins throb with those childish, selfish thoughts. His brother, Dante is his, _If you so dare touch what's **mine-**_

**"**Can you help us find it? Please??"

Dante pauses- before he sighs, looking a bit tired. "I don't know this place that well, so let me ask-"

Vergil hears himself grating with seething jealousy, eyes definitely seeing red. And he clamps on the other's shoulder, tight, and **now** it catches Dante's attention. "...Dante." 

"Oh, Vergil, good timing-"

To which Vergil decides for once, in his rare moment of being very impulsive, turning the other to face him and slamming his lips against his is a **very** good idea.

For a second, Dante stills, stunned and in shock, his lips parted slightly- and relaxes when Vergil slips his tongue in, deepening it when he feels the other's tongue meets his. He smirks, hearing a soft, breathy moan escape the other as he presses in, savoring the hints of the drink Dante had earlier prior to his meeting, one hand slowly combing through his long silver hair while the other settles on his waist, feeling the other tense for air. And he does, agonizingly slow not only enjoy the blush that blooms on Dante's face, his warm eyes widen with want, lips kiss-reddened-

-but to also make these prissy women (ridiculous humans) understand that he and his brother were definitely **taken**. 

"Let's go, **dear**." Vergil coarsely murmurs, drawing his brother close to him before his eyes shift to glare at the now flushed and embarrassed looks both women give them. "Ladies. If you don't mind. Know next time never to intrude on **our** date."

He pretends not to hear the choking noise Dante makes ("Verge- wait-"). But Vergil tugs him to indicate they were leaving the place and they do leave. But-

"The hell was **that** for, Verge!??" Dante's face is flushed red, but his voice is lowered to a hiss. "Did you really have to do that?"

Vergil smirks, narrowing his eyes as he tightens his hand around Vergil's waist. "That being what I just did?"

"Not just that-" His twin's blush grows darker (the subject about their taboo relationship- to human eyes- was talked about, mentioned, and Dante realized Vergil can give a shit about the nature of what they are. So... well, as long as Vergil is happy, then he is too) and Dante mumbles, "-but did you have to say '_our date_'? As in-"

"Yes, I had to." He decides to take Dante's hand and holds it, lacing their fingers together as he feels the other's rough digits against his. "Did you not understand what they were attempting when they approached you? It isn't asking for directions."

Dante opens his mouth, asking why-

"They were looking for someone to fool around with for the night." Vergil sighs, wondering how in the world Dante survive this long without noticing the finer details. "And they were looking at you as you were the one available."

"And why didn't they ask you, I wonder?"

"I was too busy reading." A pause as Vergil draws out his novel. "And not caring for their wicked ways. I overheard them planning it earlier; had you not arrived, I'm sure they would have persisted asking me to go with them."

"Of course, you just ignore them." The younger sounds huffy, yet humored. "Say, would you have-"

"Not in a million years. I will only come with you and no one else." His hand clenches around Dante's waist and pulls the other close to him. "You know me well."

He hears Dante laugh, finally facing Vergil. "Ah, that's right. You're the selfish douchebag who likes his precious things close. I think I'm the only one who likes that part of you." 

"Good." The elder smirks, the warm feeling blooming and spreading before brushing his lips against Dante's. "I promised I'd treat you to dinner, correct?"

"Oh yeah..." His twin's eyes brightens at the mentioning of the point of their outing. "In the midst of knowing about that job and those poor girls, I forgot this was supposed to be a... wait, is this your version of a date?"

"Did you expect anything different?" He could, on a whim. He wants to treat Dante to the best of everything and give gifts to him as a lover would to their beloved. Courting his brother sounds so easy in mind, doing it is just a matter of time. (They have the time; they're half-demons, after all.)

Dante chuckles, shaking his head. "Nah. Just... surprised you're in the mood to treat me like this."

"Oh, this is just the start. I plan to indulge you all of the while." Vergil chuckles, other desiring thoughts surfacing in his mind as his twin's cheeks dust a light red. "While we enjoy ourselves, do you want to tell me about the job and what we should expect?"

"Sure, let me call Morrison and tell him you're coming along." Dante nods, but his fond smile is still present, exuding like giddy excitement that Vergil can't help but think best fits him. Though he can't help but place his hand in Dante's back pocket and gropes his ass. And his lips twitch to a pleased smirk when the younger lets out an alarmed yelp, blushing before glaring at Vergil. "Seriously!?"

"If you want payback," The elder can't help but feel mischievous for once. That and... "Give it to me when we return home."

Dante lets out a strangled noise at that, eyes narrowing at him. "Oh I'll give you one, all right..."

He looks forward to it.

* * *

They didn't return home until after nine- and the first thing that Vergil does after Dante locks the front doors is to press his body against the other, turning him around as he does so, and presses his lips against the other without any warning. And he hums, gently nipping the other's lower lip when he feels arms wrap around his neck, hearing Dante moan when he parts his lips, welcoming the other in. Teeth barely clicking, allowing Vergil to kiss him senseless... his twin enjoys it and Vergil grips on Dante's shirt tight.

"Fuck." Dante groans, being the first to part, yet feeling his breath puff on his skin. "Oh man, Verge. You kiss like a God."

"A useless compliment, knowing how much I worship you like one." The elder chuckles, slowly tracing his free hand on his brother's hip. "Don't you think?"

"Hnnnnmh... Shut up and kiss me." The slow appearance of the red glow makes its appearance in Dante's eyes. "I'm going to give you a well-deserved payback for grabbing my ass earlier."

"As promised, I take it." Vergil hums, letting his twin run his hand through his styled hair. Ruining it would not be a thing he likes, but Dante does it that makes it enjoyable and soothing. Then he feels warm, soft lips on his and he allows him to take it as deep as he wants. "But know that you'll be screaming my name soon, at the rate you're going."

"Haaa... fuck, you make a good point." The mercenary chuckles. "Though any reason you're feeling even more frisky today?" An interested smirk twitches with half-lidded eyes. "...maybe you're jealous of what you saw today."

The two women returns as ghosts in Vergil's mind and he can't help but hear a low, annoyed growl escape him, hands gripping the other with a tighter clutch. "What if I was, dear brother? Should I tell you what ran through my head while they were talking to you?"

Dante's chuckle coats with interest, staring back at him. "Good question. Do you want to?"

"Perhaps showing you suits it better." Vergil murmurs, his lips latching onto the part of Dante's neck he's come to enjoy marking on. 

Teeth prick at the salty skin and he hears Dante gasp and moan when Vergil starts to taste blood. He feels his twin adjust and shift his hips, even as Vergil presses him against the doors, pressing their bodies close. His tongue laps the remaining blood as he feels the bite mark heal; his slow, pleased hums causes Dante to shiver, subtly arching his back to intentionally press his now hardened length against his own.

"Fuck, just fuck me." Dante whimpers, writhing against him. "I don't care how- just I need you-"

"Are you sure about that?" His lovely, dear brother should watch his own words. "I could take you in right now, fucking you literally behind these doors where there's a higher chance someone might hear you..." Not that he would mind. 

Well, that cleared up whatever clouded Dante's head. He groans, glaring at Vergil. "No shit, like the idea of you banging me against a cold wall appeals to me."

"The room, then?" Vergil harshly nips the mercenary's jaw. He can feel hints of that stubble returning, but he doesn't care. "If you don't mind if I carry you."

"Or have a short-cut via Yamato?" Dante softly cackles. "Sorry, I know it's shit taste right now, but-"

Well, there's a thought. "It does make it more convenient." Vergil pauses when an idea crosses him. "...and thank you, for reminding me about **something**."

"Ha?"

He gives a heating kiss to the other, silently hoping Dante can go with it. "I can use a part of Yamato for something tonight- if you don't mind."

"A surprise? From you? That's interesting. Now I can't wait for that." Dante looks at him, a bit surprised as Vergil summons his namesake sword before turning around- and yes, creating a portal to his room. He is not in the mood to go up those stairs and yes... he feels impatient. _And yes, Yamato, I'm well aware of your silent judgement. But you know how I feel- you would do the same for your opposite._

He swears he hears Yamato cackle before taking Dante and letting him walk into the room with that suspicious stare first. Then Vergil joins, closing the portal- and before letting Yamato vanish in his hands, he takes the dark blue sageo off with one swift movement and wrapping it around his hand.

Then he turns to Dante, seeing the other's eyes trail to the blue cord and back at him, a bit confused.

"It's no handcuffs," Vergil clarifies, "But ever since you brought them up..."

"So- ohhhhh..." Understanding dawns in Dante's eyes. "You want to go for it, then?"

"I can't stop thinking about it." Damn his twin. For riddling him such horrible ideas that can pay off very well in the end. "A part of me believes you to be the more incorrigible one; for even planting such idea in me in the first place."

Dante grins, laughing as he starts to strip his shirt off. "Okay, no, that's **you**. Who's the one that wanted sex in front of a mirror?"

Vergil smirks, swiftly unbuttoning his shirt, undoing his dress pants before fully taking it off. "Point taken." 

"But I bet you want that." Dante's tongue darts to lick his lips, sauntering closer to murmur, "You want to see me ride on your cock, getting off on it, huh? Marking me all over as yours... you know, Vergil, I'm not gonna lie. I want that. I want you to drive me mad. I want you to fill me until I can't take it anymore and my ass aches, and I can't walk straight anymore. I can take all that you give me, V. I want it **all**."

Since when did his brother get better at this? If his twin's goal is to frustrate him, it's clearly working. Vergil narrows his eyes, trying not to tear the other's jeans off. "You are being unreasonable, Dante." 

"Just being honest here." His voice sounds honest, but his eyes glint wicked thoughts as he undoes his jeans. "I'm not going to lie when I say I've been fantasizing it for a while."

"Greedy." Vergil chuckles, low and deep. He grips the sageo tight, the other hand gently tracing Dante's hip . "My dear, greedy little brother... are you trying to make my self-control snap?"

Dante grins. "Maybe. Maybe I love to tease you. After all, you're the more selfish one between us."

"That is true. But you know, you're demanding. We cancel each other best this way." Vergil hums, drawing him to another kiss. His hand still holds the unfurled sageo, but he elects instead to guide Dante to their bed, the younger lying on his back. "Yet I feel as if my reasons for being this way are justified when it comes to you. Is it so wrong of me to see you like that? So beautiful, so precious for me to see... you are a deity that desires to be worshiped. And I have claimed it at first sight, imprinting myself in you just so nobody else can take you away from me."

A squeak escapes Dante, ears and face all red when those words take their effect. "Oh my God."

"You are right, I am selfish. But I'm the only one who can fill your greed; should you ask for anything, I'm going to give it you." He brushes his lips against Dante's. "You know why."

Placing the sageo to the nightstand where he can reach it, Vergil dives in and kisses him again, deep and longing as one of his hands feels the other's pectoral, digits feeling the hardened nipple before pinching it. He hears the other's needy little gasps, breaking off to hear the other keen and jerk his body against his. The friction makes his mind cross to a delirious want, desire coursing in his blood as his other free hand trace to Dante's hips, grips on his ass, and relishes in the breathy moan the younger makes, back arched.

"_Fuck_." Dante's breaths are heavy, eyes closed. "Oh my God _fuck yes._"

"How does it feel- for you to be worshiped by one who desires you for a long time?" Vergil asks, looking back at him. The marks do not fade; the one on his neck no longer bleeds, but Vergil can make another, this time he'll let Dante mark him in return.

"Like you're a God this one also loves and adores, all the same." Dante purrs, his hands threading through his slicked back hair. "I should give you that payback, Verge, before you bound my hands with that sageo."

"Oh?"

"Maybe," His twin's smile twitches to a naughty grin. "I can get you off with my mouth first. Or you can do the same to me. You know you want to."

"Be careful what you ask, dear." Vergil smirks back. "You might not enjoy it." _I just might ruin you first._

"Oh, sure, what would you do that could make me squirm?" Dante laughs, sitting up. "C'mon, you asshole. Lie down so I can suck you before you fuck me relentless." 

Vergil scoffs, but complies as Dante looms over him, kissing his lips so gently before turning. He notices that the other's thighs come to each side of his head, not touching. Before he does anything, he feels warm hands take him, slowly stroking him. Then without warning, he feels Dante take him with his wet, warm mouth, causing him to close his eyes and breath out a low moan of relief. 

This, he admits, feels good. The first time Vergil was a bit impatient until that phone call came; and now he lets the other do his work- eagerly sucking him off. His hands clutch onto the other's thighs as he feels the other's tongue tease the head of his cock, slowly bobbing his head in his pace to take the other fully in. If only he can grab onto Dante's head and let him take more of him in, letting him see this wicked image for itself. Instead, he allows for the sensations to overwhelm him, letting him feel the scorching heat and that tongue relentlessly tease his sock while his teeth barely grazes the sensitive skin, being so gentle and careful to him.

"Dante..." He breathes, slowly opening his eyes. "You are torturing me."

There's a soft tremor that makes Vergil shiver and he feels that mouth leave his dick, Dante's breathless laugh escaping him. "It's called practice. And no, not in the way you're thinking."

_Which means he hasn't even done this to others._ His mind (un)helpfully supplements. _As relieved as I am, brother, I don't know how you are doing this so well to me..._

He sees the other spread his thighs a bit in an attempt to lower himself, taking Vergil's cock further in and Vergil's groan comes out low, guttural as his hand barely tightens around the other's legs. Turning his head a bit, he presses a kiss to the other's thigh- and he feels a soft moan ripple through him. Doing the same to the other thigh, Vergil vaguely recalls Dante's taunt about pleasing him while he sucks him off before thinking of something-

-and he murmurs, "Dante... if you don't mind."

"Hmm...?"

He shivers, trying to press through the delirious pleasure Dante gives him when he grabs the bottle of lube from the nightstand. "I want to taste you."

"Sure-"

"But I will make you come first," A wicked little thought crosses him, wondering if his twin will forgive him for this. "Should I decide to do it my way."

"And what way is that, V?" Dante's voice returns teasing, daring him to try. "I'm pretty sure sucking me off this way looks uncomfortable."

Vergil smirks, trying not to snort with amusement over the lube he has just grabbed (flavored with strawberry kisses. He's now certain this is Dante's horrible idea of a joke, but he'll put it good use) before pouring it over two fingers. He spreads the younger's cheeks a bit, hearing the other grunt. "Who says that was my intention?" And he prods two fingers into Dante's hole, causing the other to moan. "Keep sucking."

"You're horrible-" Yet he feels the mouth engulf his hardened cock again, causing Vergil to groan. "Wait, what are you going to do-"

"Keep going." The elder commands, seeing how easily he pumps his fingers in those scorching, velvet walls that glisten from the lube. He can't keep his eyes off on how easily Dante takes him in, swallowing his fingers in as he continues to stretch him. A gentle press to that swollen gland and he shoves down a groan when he can feel Dante moaning. He feels that wicked tongue rolling through his thick shaft as retaliation. Lust hazing his mind, Vergil leans a bit, withdrawing his fingers from the twitching hole before probing his tongue into the tight ring of muscle. 

"_Mnpfh-!? _Vergil- AH!"

He hears the other cry out in alarm, his name being moaned as Vergil continues, pressing further in before withdrawing and pressing his lubed fingers in again, thrusting in and out to find his fingers knuckle-deep before prodding his tongue in, past the rings of muscles and feeling how deep he can reach. (In the back of his mind, he silently realizes this is why Dante takes his time in the shower just so he can properly clean himself.)

Dante moans in between sucking him off, his body trembling from the way Vergil teases his swollen and now wet entrance. He slowly thrusts his hips, letting Dante have more ease in sucking him off and he does, taking his hard dick with his mouth and swallowing it so easily. Moaning and gasps reverberate from the younger, causing Vergil to keep entering and prodding, moving his tongue in Dante and teasing him like his evil little brother is doing to him right now. 

Payback, indeed. But it's an enjoyable one, he must admit...

His other hand grips Dante's hardened shaft, slowly stroking it while he continues to press and swipe with his tongue, fingers not missing that swollen nerve point that mades the other moan, gasping and writing above him. Even while he feels the younger's mouth over his dick, attempting to distract him with his own tongue, still licking and sucking him off, the tip now hitting the back of the other's throat.

"Mmnph- Vergil-" He hears Dante hitch a gasp when he hits those nerves again. "Fuck, _fuuuuckfuuck-_" Another few swipes with his tongue and Dante groans, still close to the other's cock, "AAH- _close_-_ I'm **close-**_"

"Keep **going**." Vergil rasps, feeling himself near the brink of an orgasm himself. "Do not leave me hanging or else-"

Dante's gasps are breathless, crying his name when he resumes his devilishness ministrations. He feels the younger's hands tighten around his hips, a silent signal of him being close as his hips quiver. Vergil can feel that wet moan around his hard dick, and with that deep press in that twitching hole with his tongue and one hard stroke to the other's length, he hears the choked cry of pleasure as Dante comes in jolts and spurts, spilling over his fists and onto his skin.

Albeit slacked, Dante barely recovers, sucking on him with some vigor, granting some form of strength before Vergil groans, pressing his fingers against the other's thigh, his head back on the pillow. 

"Dante-!" 

And he comes, feeling the tension in him snap as his cock twitches in that hot mouth in steady jolts, Dante's tongue licking the head of his cock as the other sucks it all, swallowing all of his release.

Vergil can't help but chuckle lightly, even as his hands lets go of his twins' legs, allowing the other to flop over and groan at the feeling of his back on the mattress. Wiping his mouth on his arm, he manages to sit up and brush his hand over the other's skin, feeling the tremors wrack Dante's body. "How are you feeling?"

Tender blue eyes meets his and Dante breathlessly purrs, leaning to his touch. There's a gentle smile gracing his lips and Vergil suspects he's done well. "I can't believe you decided to eat me out. While I was in the middle of giving you head. How is this fair?"

"I warned you." Vergil gently chides, his one hand trailing to trace even more of his twin's features. "Do you not like it?"

"Are you kidding me? You're going to ruin me. Now I can't stop thinking about what you just did." Dante slowly sits up, moving to straddle him. "The worst part is I like that."

Somehow, as blunt and crude as it sounds, that makes Vergil's chest swell with delight before pressing his lips, feeling the other growl and reciprocate. He can taste that bitter release of his, mingling in with the flavored lube he has used not too long ago. Vergil can feel the other's cock brush against his slickened one, silently begging to put it in, fuck him however much he wants. "I know you do. I know you **well**. ...yet I believe we both are ruining each other, brother mine. You also know how much I have longed for you."

"Oh man, do I even want to imagine how else you're going to make me to a mess?" Dante hums, a strange look passes his face when he leaves their kiss. "...strawberries?"

"Hm?"

"You taste like-" And he sees a dark blush bloom appear on Dante's face, hints of mortification seeping in. "Oh. ...ooohhhh." 

"Your idea, if I recall." Vergil lowly chuckles. "A very horrid one. Even the strawberries I treat you to taste better than this." _Yet it suits you so well._

"Oh God. I didn't think you'd like it."

"I don't." It's sweet. Acrid. Faintly of the sweet red berries his brother loves so much. It did its job, so that's fine. "But for you, I would at least try something new."

"Well- okay, fuck. Remind me next time to get something you might like." The younger muffles, burying his face in his shoulders before kissing his nape. "Fuck me, Verge. Make it long and slow so I can enjoy it."

"Impatient brat." Using one of his hands to sweep on the other's ass to hear Dante yelp, Vergil turns around to find the sageo before grabbing it with his untainted hand, turning back to see Dante's eyes spark with interest. "I have a spare one, but do not break this."

"I'll take care of it, don't worry." Dante rolls his eyes in jest, but he brings his hands to let Vergil start binding his wrists together. "But seriously, I'll try not to break that sageo. Who knows? Knowing how you would tie it up, it just might be better than handcuffing me to the bed."

"I'm not sure about that." Vergil finishes a knot- one that he knows takes one tug for Dante to pull and let it fall in one swoop. "Does it feel uncomfortable to you?"

His twin tests the strength of the loops- and shakes his head when he tugs on the binding around his wrists. "Nope. Not at all." 

The thought of doing it with his brother tied up to the bed makes the blood flow down, his cock twitching. "You know I'm not going to hold back."

"Of course I know that." Dante smiles, kissing him again. "Though you have to untie me if I'm tired."

"Needy." Vergil chuckles, guiding the other back on the bed before lifting one of his legs, hooking it around his shoulder. He lets Dante's other leg wind around his waist while tying the longer end of the cord to the mattress head, making Dante's arms go above his head. "But I will if it proves to be a severe detriment for you."

"Shut up and get on with it." His twin whines, pressing his needy hips against the other.

The thoughts about earlier return to his head and it makes Vergil lowly growl, leaning down to harshly nip the other's neck as his cock presses against the other's. "I'm never letting you go. Not to anyone, not even if they promise you better things than what I could do."

"Why would I do that?" Dante huffs, little noises escaping him as he arches his back when Vergil gently bites him, once again drawing some blood to satisfy his selfish demonic side. "_Ah_\- Vergil... don't tell me, you're still wondering about those ladies from earlier-"

Tongue lapping up the blood, he feels the bite heal and fade away before kissing the now red spot. "Attempting to draw you away like sirens to doomed sea; most should know better than to draw you away from me." That should have been applied to anyone, but Vergil knows better than to seriously anger his twin if he extended this to their acquaintances. 

Blue eyes lock to his and he feels a sudden shift to his hips- something that Vergil was also well aware of their position. "You also kissed me in front of them." The younger pauses, tugging a bit at the sageo before looking back at Vergil, heat in his eyes. "I have to ask- was that you being an outright asshole?"

Vergil smirks, selfish pride and vicious in his own right as he takes the lube in his hands again, coating over his length (despite the strawberry flavor... whatever, putting it to use is better than leaving it alone). "As a man who refuses to share you with anyone. You know this- at the moment you surrendered to me, you are mine. I refuse to part with you."

"You're my insufferable, possessive douche-bag and you know, I don't wanna leave you either. Someone has to put up with you." Dante laughs, looking at him mirthfully. "Do you think they just might have a hint that we're related to each other? you know, judging by our looks and all."

"And if they did?" He honestly doesn't care. In fact, he would go as far as judging them in return if they point out how dirty their bond is. "I wouldn't care what they say. They should worry about their lives should they dare talk about us." 

"Well, you should've seen the looks on their faces." His twin smirks. "You had this murderous feel when they started talk to me."

Not denying it (at all), Vergil gives a gentle kiss to the other's thigh, still looking at his brother as he sees the molten red swirling in Dante's eyes when he presses the tip in the other. A pleased moan breaks out from the younger as Vergil feels the wet clench surround him, his hardened length mostly in from how much he's prepared the other earlier. "My selfish little Dante, all mine... you wanted me to take you like this, didn't you? Teasing me earlier to only hear you cry out my name, now bounded with something akin to your desire."

He feels that clench tighten, Dante's moans reduced to whimpers, arching his back a bit. "Fuck, oh god **please** _**move**_-"

"Not yet, dear." Vergil's eyes are half-lidded, intent to pay his brother back for teasing him so. "Not until I know how much you truly want it."

"Argh-!" Some garbling curses tumble out of Dante's mouth, but Vergil firmly kisses him, tongue, teeth, and all, to make him know he's the one in control for tonight. A few more curses were heard, but Dante says it in lieu of frustration. "Verge- please, for fuck's sake, I want you, fuck me, you feel so **good**-" He groans, face red and lips kiss-blushed. "Please, Vergil."

Any self-control Vergil has left snaps and he starts to move, at first slow. Only because he has the other's leg over his shoulder, feeling Dante's leg wrap around and pull him closer just to feel all of him. But the arms bounded to the headboard is a good thing- he will take his time savoring the reaction Dante makes. He groans, closing his eyes as he takes his time, pounding into the other, drinking in how tight the other feels, surrounding him with heat while Dante moans, trying to muffle his moans by biting his lower lip. 

He can also tell the sageo strains against the headboard, his brother's hands still bound, yet they're balled into fists, trying not to snap and break the fabric just to hold onto the other.

"Mnfph- fuck-" The other hitches a cry, attempting to muffle his moans again. "Gnah- _ah_\- Verge-"

"Dante..." He reaches to brush the other's lower lip, seeing it blush dark red from the biting. "I want to hear you." With that statement, he snaps his hips forward, bottoming out and Dante loudly moans, head thrown back in unrestrained want. His hands lowers down to hold his hips so Dante stops squirming. His leg curls and tightens his hold on the other, making Vergil hum, pressing another kiss to his skin when he continues. "Your noises of need- all melodious, singing for me."

"I-_Aaah_-" Dante tries to say something else, but he gasps when Vergil hits the swollen nerves, causing the other to gasp. "Yes, there, _Oh yes there_ don't stop-"

Vergil breathes, ragged and slowly moaning as he angles his position to hit that spot. Over and over again, he feels himself tense as Dante keeps moaning, legs clutching onto the other as his arms are still high, strained.

"V-Verge-" Dante's gasps mix with soft sobbing. "Hands- I'm not- Want to-"

Ah. Vergil notices there's an angry red mark around Dante's wrists. Shit. Maybe Dante isn't ready yet. "Hold on." And he stops, lowering the leg he's been holding onto. He hearing the other babble out something akin to keep moving and do not stop, but Vergil pulls down the part where the knot easily undoes itself. And then he feels hands immediately wrap around his shoulders, running through his hair and Vergil roughly moans, feeling Dante's lips kiss and start sucking his neck, breaking his skin to make his possessiveness known.

That was more than enough drive for Vergil to rock into him, not caring at how tight those legs are around his waist, or how much of his hair becomes undone. He only feels that tight heat clench his shaft, whimpering desire tumbling from Dante's mouth, begging to be filled, his cries calling _Oh yes right there **YES-**_

"Close-" Dante gasps, "I'm close, fuck, I'm gonna-"

"I as well." Vergil growls, nipping his earlobe before pressing a searing kiss to the other's lips. "Do you-"

"I want it, please I_ need it_-"

"**Mine**, you're mine, my dear sweet brother..." Vergil crashes a bruising kiss to the other, who happily reciprocates it. "My own very siren, for me to love-"

He hears the other hitch his gasps, faster and crying out as his hips twitch and jolt; he feels Dante spilling again, painting over their skin with his hot white come before Vergil follows, fully in, filling him with his release that comes out in long bursts, imprinting himself in Dante so the other knows who he truly belongs to. Who he knows is his beloved, his only one, _the one who completes me._

And the other thought that makes him hum in relief is_ I dare anyone to take him away from me._

Heavy breaths fill the room as they have a moment to collect themselves- though Vergil knows Dante would want a potential third round- given his needy self. Yet he hears himself asking, "Dante? Are you-"

"Given this is my first time doing it bound like that, my wrists hurt." Dante mumbles, letting Vergil lay atop of him, wearing a very satisfied smile as he kisses him. He can feel Dante's cum smear on their bodies, but he doesn't care about the mess. "But it's worth it. Fuck, forget handcuffs. Use Yamato's sageo on me instead; it really turns me on."

Vergil chuckles, noting the sageo is still tied to the headboard. "Clearly, I influenced you in the worst way possible." And he's not sorry about it. He can see Dante let out a soft, amused huff at the comment. "But if it pleases you so..." His hands grace Dante's wrists, lifting it close on inspection as he notices the red rope marks fading away. "Then I wouldn't mind utilizing it for our own uses." 

"What would-"

"Yamato understands." He knows the Devil Arm teases him about his intense feelings for Dante. (Not that it says much, but he knows Yamato misses Rebellion prior to his transformation. When he and Dante spars now, Yamato relishes in clashing blades with the other's namesake blade- as if Rebellion never left, but looks different.) "But in all fairness," He moves from caressing Dante's wrist to wrap around his waist. "You did say once before about being turned on while I stabbed you with the blade?" 

Dante groans, embarrassment taking him again. "In hindsight, you horny perv. The same goes for the blood and mirror kink you have. And your- okay, V, spill. What other weird kinks are you into that I don't know about?"

"Aside this?" Vergil hums, gently rocking his hips once to hear a moan escape the younger, feeling Dante's cock harden with renewed interest. "I wonder..."

"Meaning-" Dante stares at him with a rather stunned stare. "You don't have any idea. At all??"

"Oh, I know what I want when it comes to you." The elder narrows his eyes, slowly beginning to move in Dante, even knowing he filled the other with his release not too long ago. "But part of it is the element of surprise. Your forte, if I recall?"

"Shut up, Verge." Yet Dante chuckles, slowly lifting his hips in sync, whimpering in pleasure as he sinks back down to the other's hardened cock. "Let me tease you as much as I wa_ant_-!" He gasps when Vergil slams back into him, hands making marks on his back. Oh, he will feel those scratches. And he will keep them on him. "Vergil, you are definitely going to ruin me."

"That, I'm glad to do." Vergil chuckles, coarse with desire, love in his eyes as he mouths Dante's neck again. "Let me show you how much, dear Dante, how much I care for you."

"Fuuuuuck don't stop..."

* * *

The sun's light hitting him makes him grunt, wrinkling his nose in annoyance when he feels movement next to him. He hears a hiss of discomfort, but Vergil buries his head, feeling Dante's skin against his face. The scent of sex faintly lingers in the sheets, so he knows those are getting washed sometime today. This also explains the slight gentle cooling air he feels enter in- to aerate the room.

Normally, there would be days he would wake first and Dante would whine and beg Vergil to stay in bed longer. But there are days when his younger twin wakes up first; it doesn't happen often. But when Dante does, either Vergil doesn't know until he wakes, feeling the cold space next to him and he gets sour until he sees Dante in his wear, telling Vergil he's heading off for a job or making some food, complaining of his stomach.

"Gotta make some breakfast for a start..." He hears Dante mumble, stretching his arms before he sighs, turning to the other. "So, this mean you're sleeping in today, huh?" 

Vergil tightens his arms, wanting Dante to stay put as he mumbles, "Yes."

"Oh my God." Dante's voice turns fond, shifting a bit with whatever space he has before feeling warm hands brush down his face. "I love you, Verge. But my stomach woke me up before you did."

"I don't care." This is going to be a day they both have to themselves prior to that job Morrison told Dante about. And he knows they're still naked, but that's farthest from his mind. "Sleep in, brother." _Don't get up until I do._ "...I don't want any more nightmares when you leave."

Sleepy or not, Vergil stops himself from mumbling further, realizing too late what escaped from his mind. A part of him stills, not wanting to know what Dante would say to this-

-and he feels gentle tremors from the man next to him and soon, he feels Dante's hands brush his face. He opens his eyes to see Dante, looking down, worried, at him. "Verge?" He softly asks. "Want to talk to me about them?"

Vergil pauses.

In the past, he would brush those nightmares off, thinking Dante would not have the time in his day to listen to him. The last time they had a serious conversation regarding the past was when Nero and company visited them- and Dante was the one about to break down, a wet smile on his face. Now...

"You can tell me." His brother quietly continues, lying back on his side to face him. Vergil's arms adjust, going back around Dante's waist, holding onto him. "I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere."

Vergil sighs, leaning closer to the warmth of his brother's body. "There are days and nights without you by my side- that I dream of the times when you no longer want me. When you refuse to let me in or to take you by my side, or on the day you tire of me, of how I am, of the type of person I am..." A slow, shaky breath. "I know you will call me out... but leaving you was a mistake of mine. The many moments I had when looking at you now, how I wonder if I was far better off staying instead of leaving you up there- how I should have taken your hand, lifted myself up, and rejoined you with better sense of myself." 

And how many times he has kissed that scar he left on Dante's left hand, silently wondering if Dante knew the many regrets that came with it. The desire to heal that scar and let it fade is strong. Yet Dante insists its a reminder for himself- and Vergil feels a painful pang in his chest, wondering silently if his dear brother holds a breath of doubt in his mind.

He leans close to Dante, their heads barely touching. Eye to eye, he can feel the other's breath ghost his skin. His arms tighten around the other's waist, curling closer to the warmth of his body. "Will you allow me redemption to earn your forgiveness? Your trust? ...of letting me back in your life like this?"

_Can you forgive me for all the wrongs I have done before that hurt you?_

Dante falls silent for a second before a genuine smile appears. "You're a sappy idiot. I think I told you several times you've earned it. And you have... Vergil, like I said, I'm not going to leave you." He hums. "But... for your dreams, you have the right to earn my trust. You're forgiven, brother."

"Hearing it once isn't good enough." Yet he feels himself smile, feeling the sense of relief quell the nightmares and dark thoughts away. _Brother mine, I want to be good enough for you. I need you, I love you, I want to know if this will be forever-_ "You... know me well, Dante."

"I know. Please tell me when you get these nightmare again." His younger twin quietly pleas. "I want to help you get through them."

Vergil tilts his head to kiss the other's palm, silent permission to do so. He feels the hand curling and thumb gently brushing his cheek before fingers trace his jaw, taking it as acceptance.

_Thank you... I will repay you in tenfold, Dante. Your love for me... it's more than enough, but I want it close to me. _

Dante continues, "I still remember when you kissed me hard and rough at my quiet place. When you told me why... I want this. I want to be an actual us. I love you. I still love you. Even if we still get into snippy fights and you being an absolute asshole and me being a complete piece of shit- fuck, now I'm the sappy one." The other turns around, ears red and about to sit up again. "Make me stop talking before I begin to start saying sappier crap that will embarrass me-"

Vergil's laughter fills the room before pulling Dante in, hearing him yelp in surprise as he nuzzles his face in the younger's shoulder, his arms still around the other's waist. The younger softly chuckles, hands and arms over his and content to lay there, as is.

"Brother mine..." Vergil murmurs, gently biting Dante's earlobe. His lips tilt at how Dante shivers, leaning in to let him continue. "Do you really have to wake up this early?"

"You trying to make me sleep in with you?" Dante tilts his head, a light smile on his face. "I really would. Sounds pretty tempting to be lazy today. But I have this recipe for an Eggs Benedict I've wanted to try and make for a while. Since Kyrie's been giving me tips on how to cook and all-"

Silently childish and feeling indignant, Vergil instead lets out a soft snarl, pressing his body against the other. He smirks when Dante lets out a small sound in response, feeling his arousal spike. And he definitely senses the interest in his twin; he could be fine for a few times in bed before they have to get up.

"You're horrible." Dante mulls for a second before he turns around, facing the other and grinning. "_Fiiiine_. The job's tomorrow and I'm pretty sure we're not going to get enough sleep from it anyway." 

"Good." Vergil coarsely murmurs, lips pressing deep while letting one of his arms trace Dante's hips, causing the younger to softly moan, leaning back. "I'm going to take my time relishing you, then. You don't mind, do you?"

"As long as you cook food since you're better than me there." Dante chuckles, eyes half-lidded to let Vergil touch more. "Ah... Fuck, you're really going to ruin me. I might not walk right tomorrow, so, it's your turn to come up with a sorry excuse to convince the babes that you aren't a horny asshole."

Vergil snorts. "All of your excuses haven't worked; are you surprised about that?"

"Hey, **you** try talking to them without having them figure out what we've been up to. Especially since yo_oooh_ yes there... shit, you're going to make me into a wreck again, aren't you?"

"As I thought." A half-second later with a very smug tone, Vergil growls, "And yes. I plan to."

* * *

(Lady and Trish didn't buy Vergil's excuses either, but Lady stated Vergil at least tried to make his more realistic than whatever crap excuse Dante has.

The laughter and embarrassment received from them afterwards were very irritating.

But Dante giving him an apologetic kiss for going through it was worth it.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* Ah well....

The phone rings through the office for the second round and Dante grabs the receiver, barely catching his breath before clearing his throat. That doesn't do anything for... nope, business first, then pleasure- argh, he knows he's going to have to take a shower if this a last minute job. He is a mess right now and he's certain if they're not careful enough-

"Devil May Cry." He smoothly responds, silently congratulating himself for composing himself from whatever he was in the middle of earlier.

"Dante, I heard your last mission went well," Morrison responds and the mercenary grins, knowing very well news reached out to him. "Considering your reputation is a notorious one."

"Well, what can I do?" Dante grins, one hand steadying himself on the desk. "Those people are pretty glad about what happened in the end. Beside the entire 'statue and everything holy haunted and not working' schtick."

Morrison groans and Dante feels pretty bad for him having to hear about the collateral end. "Remind me next time to actually find out more information when I find another job like this one."

"I don't know about that, your string of work has been doing well on its track record for the lack of info." And how Dante pays for it too: either by being injured or severely under-prepared for about the first hour (besides cursing at the skies for whatever bullshit he has to put up with again).

"Oh, do not remind me about that. I would really like to tell these idiots to tell me more information, but you know how it is... it is what it is, Dante."

"Remind me one day to return to that bar with Lady. You know, for good times." Dante chuckles. "Aside complaining that, what's the other reason you're calling?"

"Ah, right. Another job fell on me, but..." Morrison doesn't usually hesitates.

"...but?" He wonders-

"Well, there's a few things you ought to know about **this **one."

Dante groans. He's... heard this line before. This does not bode good things for him. "Is it going to be another long one...?"

"Sorry, Dante, but the client specifically asked me to relay a lot of info about it... well, rereading it again, I get why."

Dante stares at the phone before eyeing the chair across from him. He could sit down, but then that will just make him feel uncomfortable for so many reasons. And given that... well, he was forced to dress up in a hurry. What other choice did he have? "So what you're going to tell me is that I'm going to hear an information dump."

"Correct. And no, before you even ask, I am in Fortuna City to visit Nero and the others for the day, so don't even think about coming all the way back to your office."

So much for **that**.

"Crap." Dante sighs, trying to quickly decide on what the hell is a better idea: sit on the desk and be called a lazy ass or sit on the chair and quickly fall asleep from this potentially long call. Either way, he is going to deal with a few uncomfortable things that's he had to endure earlier and well... yeah, it's going to be obvious, he'll have to wash and do more chores because of it (Extra laundry, for a start).

"How is the kid, anyway? Haven't heard from him from a while."

"Oh, I don't know. I'm going to pay a visit to him tonight and see how he's going to handle business plus the kids he and Kyrie are taking care of."

Before Dante can make any decision regarding his seating arrangement while hearing Morrison talk (with other people in the background for some reason), he feels a stare pinned at him and he stiffens, hearing those footsteps rapidly descend before reaching to the downstairs where Dante is. A second too long of a wait later, Dante regrets not planting his ass in either desk or chair when he feels Vergil behind him and one of his clawed hands- wait, since when- right, he must've teleported.

"You made me wait, Dante." Vergil lowly growls in his right ear and Dante freezes, hearing that demonic snarl in his heated voice.

_Shit. I am... probably dead here, aren't I?_

Instead of being sensible and attempt to get Vergil away from a potentially long phone call, Dante covers the microphone end and hisses, "I'm on a call, douchebag! Morrison might have something for us and it might take a while!?"

He swears his brother's blue eyes narrow and Dante also sees that Vergil's hands revert back to normal, making the mercenary heave with relief when those digits stop digging to his waist and slowly trail over them. _Okay. Maybe not... helping as much. _ "How long will it take?"

"Like I said, a while." Dante mutters before turning back around to focus on the call just in time to hear Morrison ask Dante something that he caught the tail end on. "Whoa, wait. Sorry Morrison, repeat that to me? I got a bit distracted."

"Figures that'll happen-" The mercenary groans, certain that Morrison ignored that. "I asked if you want to hear about the case or not."

"Argh, quit it, I'm listening. Do I have to take notes?" Dante asks, grabbing a piece of paper and pen that's on one side of his desk. "Just in case I forget a detail- look, cases with sufficient details don't come often and you know it." It's like finding a diamond in the rough and this time, Dante isn't going to waste this chance on it.

He can feel Vergil's hands tighten and Dante stills feeling a very obvious (and now clothed) hardness press against him.

Oh no, Vergil better not even think about...

Morrison, apparently oblivious to whatever shit Dante is going through, grunts, "All right, well... sure, if you're in the mood to hear some sort of mythological bullshit that relates to this case."

"Yeah I- wait, what!? Morrison, is there some God involved here?" Because he swears to the deities, if it has to do with very trusting father who he swears makes more trouble than it's worth or a certain idiot asshole who is sealed up and gone-

-along with another one who apparently doesn't care if Dante is on a phone call when he feels Vergil grazes his teeth, agonizingly trailing his fingers against the other's skin.

"Oh hell no. It's one even better." His carrier cackles and Dante groans, rubbing his fingers against his forehead. _You prick, JD. Lady must've told you how easily scared I get._ "So let me tell you two versions of this: the one we know, and the one you're gonna really hate. Which one do you want first?"

Now he's certain this is going to take about a good **hour**. For fuck's sake- seriously!? All fo the while- right, Vergil **better** get the damn hint to **stop**. "Get the flowery crap out of the way first. How does it sound?"

He hears Vergil's tremors of amusement before he feels a sharp bite to his neck-

"You asked for it." _Shit_. Dante hears Morrison start. "So-"

"Wait, wait wait can you- give me a minute, will you? I need to do something-" And managing to cover the microphone side of the receiver as tight as he can, Dante turns and glares at Vergil, about to tell him to stop and don't even dare-

When he feels lips crush against his and Vergil darkly chuckles, "Amuse me, brother mine. I'm not going to stop."

"Then why-"

"We were in the middle of something-" Dante's sounds of protest stifle, feeling his heart race as he feels the cool hands dip underneath his pants. "-and I would rather like it if nobody else intruded on our business."

_Oh, like we weren't doing anything else productive since today's Saturday and we got back from an annoying last minute job._ Dante itches to snark back, but he lets out a soft groan when Vergil's hands grip his hips. He narrows his eyes, slightly irked that- yeah, fine, he should've... no, he predicted Vergil was an asshole like this. If Dante was on a phone call or not. So being the impulsive, turned on moron that he is, Dante hisses, "If Morrison catches us or hears you doing it, I will happily **kill** you."

"And I'll just impale you in return." Vergil's smirk is very smug and Dante loudly groans at the horrendous pun, covering his face with his free hand. "I'll take that as a yes, you **want** me to keep going."

"No!? Not-!" Dante hisses back, clearly mortified before hearing Morrison call out for him. "Sorry! Sorry- I was just- yeah, I'm free to talk."

"All right..." Morrison sounds like he's suspicious. "Where- ah, right, I was going to tell you about what the locals told me-"

"Oh no," Dante mutters but thankfully, the other ignores it as he starts to talk about some ridiculous legend that... yeah, that song and dance. But that was as far as Dante's concentration got when Vergil's hands grope his ass and Dante tries **not** to react.

He wants to glare at Vergil and tell him to stop, but clearly, the Gods all hate him today and decide to let Vergil have his torturing fun while Dante has a phone call to handle.

So he just decides to write a franticly obvious note for Vergil to read and when he does, he presents it to Vergil, feeling the other take it while Dante grabs another sheet and starts jotting down whatever Morrison tells him because this just- okay, got it, an artifact, odd legend about a God returning to the city to save them...

...okay. So far, this does not sound too bad. Dante has dealt with much worse. Like right now, when he warily noted that Vergil still hasn't left- wait, did the asshole even read the note? Whatever, he just needs to keep listening or else it will come back to haunt him when he does enter in and find out there was something he missed.

He suddenly feels **something** warm slowly slithers around his waist and Dante jolts, stiffening in alarm to see a plated, scaly tail wrap around him under his shirt. He silently groans, knowing pretty well whose appendage this is.

Dante is about to say something about it- why did Vergil decide now is a very damn good time to trigger when they're at the **damn office!? **Especially now to, when it's obvious that-

-he stops in that about-to be tirade when Vergil nuzzles against his neck with his still human face and feeling that smirk on his skin before biting to it.

Okay. So.

...clearly his douchebag twin hasn't read a a single damn word in that simple note Dante wrote. (Vergil did read his brother's 'threatening' letter. He decided to make it a test of restraint instead and see how far he can tease his twin until Dante is driven with want.)

And now his hands are beneath Dante's jeans. ...and not touching Dante's now semi-hard on because he's a semi-masochistic moron who enjoys it when Vergil does so many things to him.

He's going to need some form of therapy to deal with this, isn't he? Dante slowly realized a not-so awesome deal about himself when he's the one who constantly got stabbed by swords all the fucking time. And now he likes it when Vergil bites him and holds him still and Dante relishes in it when someone <strike>namely his possessive twin</strike> holds him down.

_ARGH._

"Yeah... sorry for that horrible little news," Morrison's cackling and Dante realized he has **not** heard a single word Morrison told him. "But that's what this artifact is-"

"Whoa, sorry, wait, what?" Dante asks, flustered because one, he spoke his mind like an idiot on a possible train wreck, and two, **what** did Morrison just tell him? "Wait, wait- repeat that again?" He quickly asks, straightening himself in his only attempt to swat Vergil's tail away. But the elder's tail coiled around his waist, not going anywhere and Dante decides fuck it, he'll accept having Vergil being a brat and let his tail wrap around him like a snake.

Morrison flatly deadpans, "Dante, one of these days, I have got to get you a cellphone just so I can text you these things."

Dante laughs before changing into a groan in a split second. "Cute thought. Not gonna happen yet, JD." He's seen how much those phones cost!

"Uh huh, and you're still keeping that rotary, aren't you."

"You know me well, JD."

He can swear he hears Vergil sigh with waves of irritation before biting another part of his neck again, hands and tail tightening around Dante like vice. _You- Vergil, you asshole, I'm still on a damn call-!_

"Suuuuure. Tell that 'cause Lady has been asking if we can get one just for your sake-"

"Seriously." Dante flatly grits out, trying very hard not to moan when he feels Vergil's hands trace slow, agonizing circles around his hips. "Tell... Lady don't even think about it or else-!"

"Oh yeah, I was just telling you that the artifact used to be in Sparda's possession, but I'm guessing you knew **that** was coming a mile wide-"

_The hell!? Again!?? _Dante's thinking halts and for a minute, since Vergil can hear this damn call, he stills for a second. "I'm... okay, let me get this straight, this artifact caused some idiot havoc again for- this is Fortuna City Version two, isn't it."

Morrison falls silent and Dante now wants to face-fault on the desk. "Oh for **fuck's** sake, Morrison. Really?"

If Vergil does anything now in this severely serious phone call, Dante swears to- whatever, he doesn't sense Vergil doing anything except thinking in whatever mindset he was in- but he doesn't retreat that damn tail around him, nor does he let go of- wait, why **isn't** Vergil doing anything? He better hear all of that.

"Yup. And now there's word about a blood ritual if someone manages to solve whatever riddle the artifact is etched with..."

"Is it summon whatever fucking deity is associated with it?" Finally, he can think with some clarity.

"Oh, you mean the supposed God of the First Blood? Whatever bullshit that is, I ain't buying it." Morrison hums, "And because it's Sparda who gave that item tot hem, and of the reputation of one Legendary Dark Knight who supposedly has demonic blood..."

Dante sees where this is headed. "...let me guess, my name's literally on their hit list for their best sacrifice."

"Uh huh. You know the drill."

Dante slaps his hand against his face, forgetting for a minute about his other situation. "Yeeeeeah I don't think such thing exists. I bet you it's just another shitty demon in disguise." This is going to get ugly, isn't it? Dante doesn't even want to think about meeting yet another demon that claimed to be 'insert-deity-name' and starts mauling him on the spot.

...speaking of demon, he's going to pretend and ignore Vergil staring at him. (He can feel it. Why is he staring at him like that...? That tail isn't going- yeah, he'll have to deal, he has no other choice.) Dante barely shivers, swatting that feeling away.

He hears Morrison snort on the other side. "Yeah, well, here's what you **should** know because I'm sending you up there to investigate-"

_Of course you're sending me up there to deal with... well, you know what, I get to actually find out what Dad did to screw things up this time, so that's probably a good thing._ Dante leans closer to the phone, hearing what Morrison has to say and warn him about. In hindsight for the job, this is a good thing for him to actually focus and pay attention. Finally-

-Vergil's teeth bites him at another area and Dante barely yelps before slapping his hand to his mouth, trying to muffle out a gasp when the elder manages to break skin and start laps up the blood that came out.

"Yo, Dante, you okay there?" Morrison asks.

"Y-Yeah! Just slammed by knee against my desk and it really hurts-!" _ARRRGGGHHH fuck you fuckyouVERGE what the **fuck** are you doing-!?_

He can feel the asshole's smug, vicious grin before soothing the painful bite with his hot tongue and Dante tries not to shiver- especially when he feels his jeans being undone, exposing his bottom and legs to the cool air before tugging them off and Dante subtly realizes he's completely naked.

He barely hears Morrison tell him the name of the place he'll be staying at (because of course Morrison is sending him to investigate) when he hears Vergil's chuckle, murmuring in his other ear, "I'm amused that you wore nothing else under. Are you trying to tell me something, dear brother?"

_Well no shit, Verge, I was riding on you until Morrison called-_

Instead of doing anything about it (because again, he doesn't want Morrison to know what the hell is happening from his end), Dante simply turns his head and gives Vergil a very flat 'seriously?' glare.

His older twin, on the other hand, simply hums before his fingers slowly traces the muscles that outlines his hips, drawing soothing and teasing lines that can make Dante quake- just in time to hear Morrison ask Dante is he knows anyone else he should call because this is not going to be an easy job.

"Yeah, you know what, ask if they have room for one more because I might have someone coming with me." He huffs, feeling a bit annoyed right now. Even more so when he feels the Vergil nip his earlobe. Shit. He's still horny, isn't he? "If... that's okay with you."

Morrison's laughs did not help at all. And from the soft chuckle he hears from Vergil, that asshole heard it too. "That also caught Vergil's interest? At least you let me know ahead of time. Unlike another individual whose name shall remain anonymous-"

"Whoa, wait, is it Lady?" Dante manages to ask, interest slightly perking. "She and Trish are teaming with each other now??"

Vergil lowly growls and his teeth breaks Dante's skin before he starts to suck the blood that seeps out. The other tries so hard not to react- especially since Vergil's tongue laps the blood, slowly and agonizing tracing the bite mark he's made. His hand somehow lowered to grope his ass again and Dante swears this left marks there. And now his dick is freaking hard and he can feel it twitch from excitement.

For once, Dante is silently cursing his turn-on for whatever buttons Vergil is pressing just to get his attention. Literally.

"As of late, yes. Apparently, I wasn't aware of it until the last job I told her about." Morrison chuckles. "Oh well, the extra help is nice. Don't worry, I'll try not to get the kid involved, but I will say hi to Nero when I get the chance."

"Please do." That... took effort to try and not tremble from whatever Vergil is still doing. He swore he heard something unzip, but he heeds no mind. "I- look, let me tell this to my brother, just in case-"

"Sorry, I just remembered another thing I have to mention."

_Seriously, Morrison!?_

"Patty called, and she wants me to let you know she's coming by to check up on you-"

"Oh my God **why**." Dante bows his head, feeling more stress adding to his brain before something stops him- oh right, Vergil's tail is still around him like- okay, why. Why is Vergil using his demon tail to hold Dante still?? It's feels like a snake wrapping around its prey and he can feel that freaking pointy tip graze his jawline. "Couldn't you have told her- oh, I don't know, that I have an actual job to keep up!?"

"Believe me, I tried." Morrison tries not to laugh. "She still wants you to drop by for a visit, which I'm sure... won't be a good idea, knowing you."

"Trust me, it wouldn't do me- wait, what you said earlier about Patty coming to check up on me-!?" He feels the tail tighten around him as Vergil lowly snarls. Great, his older twin is acting like a possessive fuck again. "Is she on her way now?? As in-"

"No, even she knows better than to bother you from your jobs. Don't worry, I covered for you and said you were busy with trying to reintegrate among society when you got back since you were gone for a long time."

The mercenary feels his left eye twitch, feeling a subtle shade from his friend. "Thanks for the help. I appreciate the subtle hint I need to get out more often."

"No problem, Dante, it's what I do best." Morrison cackles. "Anyway, want me to let her to just come back and clean the office?"

"No no, I can do it myself, tell her it's honestly no trouble..." Really, she shouldn't. Especially since-

-that train of thought gets instantly cut off when he feels something slick enter him and Dante barely hisses out, "Sssince I'm sure she's busy with school and all I hope?" Fuck, did Vergil- is he seriously doing this **now!?** In the middle of a conversation!??

Dante turns, glaring at Vergil, but the latter's smirk is sharp and vicious, even as he slowly starts to push his fingers in. His other arm wraps around Dante's shoulders, leaning in to bite his earlobe and Dante feels his dick twitch. He can feel the other's hardened member against his cool skin, smearing his precum on his skin.

Vergil is doing this in purpose. He's really going to- shit, this is really payback from earlier, isn't it?

"Dante." Morrison deadpans from the other line and Dante realizes he's still on the phone. "Patty graduated. And she said she's coming next weekend, so I have no way to defend you from her coming here. You're on your own this time."

"Craaaaaap..." Dante groans from both dread (that the bratty kid is coming to bother him) and arousal (since Vergil is finger-fucking him while nipping at his sensitive points). "Thanks. For the warning." _Seriously. Please hang up, please or else-_

"Hey, I tried. Anyway, I gotta head up, promised Nero and Kyrie I'd get them a few things. Don't get too envious when I bring back pictures from the kids." Morrison laughs. "And don't worry, I won't tell Lady or Trish about your job. ...yet."

"What!? What do you mean, 'yet'!?" Dante silently dreads that, but Morrison hangs up before he could clarify. Dante groans, barely clutching on the receiver and slamming it back on its cradle because he has a terrible feeling about that ominous warning-

-right when Vergil's fingers hit that spot and Dante lets out a loud moan. He barely lets go of the rotary phone and hands grip on Vergil's tail for some support.

Vergil's chuckles were dark, slightly malicious as he hotly murmurs, "Having fun yet, Dante?"

"I swear to-" Dante gasps out another cry from another pull and push before he glares at the elder, hot and flushed. "So help me whatever deity is nice to me today-" He hisses under his breath before he turns his head in an attempt to glare at Vergil. "I was in the middle of a call! What the **fuck** are you thinking!?"

"Well, let's see, brother mine." Vergil hums, leaning in. "We were very much interrupted."

"Did you **not** read what I wrote!?"

"Oh, I did..." Vergil's voice sounds very self-satisfied. "But you know me well."

"Right." Dante narrows his eyes. "Instead of actually waiting for me to be done with the phone call, you decided to give a shit and do your typical teasing-!" He lets out a gasp, feeling the fingers crook and purposefully pressing against his swollen spot. "_Ah _Verge, _Vergil_-"

"You were saying?"

Dante whimpers, feeling Vergil's digits hold its place.

"You know, little brother, I have been holding back after our last job." Vergil's heated voice continues, his lips lingering its place where he marked the younger. His free hand graces Dante's jaw. "A week... working with fools who don't know the bare concept of how to handle a single Devil Arm, while **we **have to deal with the aftermath."

Dante shivers, pressing his fingers against the other's hands silently begging to keep moving. He lets out a gasp of relief, feeling those digits move again.

"Worst of all-" He hears heated breath grace his ears, oozing with the dark possessiveness he loves to hear. "One of those so-called 'hunters' dares to approach you, getting close to you with every opportunity presented-" And a harsh thrust causes Dante to see white sparks. "While **you**\- being the oblivious man you are-" Another rough thrust, a loud gasp in return, "-treated her so **kindly**, even when I caught on-" Vergil tightens his grip on the other, repeating the same rough thrust again and Dante moans, nerves delirious and aroused, "-you, Dante, did not **once** realize that she was flirting with **you**."

Is it possible for that annoying, possessive side of his older twin be a huge turn-on for him? _You love it,_ His inner voice says, _When Vergil says you're his, you like hearing it. It's something you enjoy, you sadomasochistic idiot._

Dante whimpers when he feels the fingers leave him and he gasps, his body twitching since he needs something to fill him- and he lets out a loud, satisfied moan when he feels the rigid, slick hardness slowly enters in him. Compared to times before... okay, shit, he's slowly realizing Vergil's dick is larger than usual, stretching him and Dante moans, silently sure Vergil's partial transformation is to blame. "_Fuuuck..." _

Vergil shudders a rough, satisfied sigh as Dante clenches around him. "My restraint can hold for so long, dear brother. It was a miracle you managed to catch on before I did anything."

Dante barely tilts his head, a shit-eating grin making its appearance. "Sure, if you want Lady to shoot you with every chance she has. Be glad that guy friend she has kissed her before you murdered her-!" One hard thrust in and Dante moans mid-chatter.

"As you were saying?" Vergil's chuckles were feathery, breathless.

"Verge." Dante shudders, feeling how full he is from being impaled by the other's hardened member. _"Verge... _If you move now-" He feels the other's body press against his. "I- mnh- will break your tail...!"

He's sure he hears the other huff in amusement, barely trembling before kissing his nape. "I don't think you can do that. Not when you're like this..." Vergil softly growls. His slightly clawed hand trails down Dante's back and the younger shivers, attempting not to move to get adjusted. "Does it feel any different to you?"

"You're-" _Bigger. Much... fuck, I hate to admit it, but I'm glad I stretched myself. _Dante's hands find one of Vergil's hands and interlaces their fingers together. "-fuck, just start **moving.**"

"Not yet." And Vergil's gentle, his other hand tilting Dante's head before pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, a sharp contrast to the selfish, twitching dick that fills him and the tail that holds Dante. "Are you not used to this slight shift?"

"You're fucking me... while you're partially transformed. This is new." Dante barely chuckles, mind swirling with desire. His hands and body are still human, but shit, his tail suddenly appeared and... well, this can only mean one thing. "Are you still irritated from earlier?"

"Maybe." Vergil kisses him and Dante can feel some sharp molars grace his lips. "I was enjoying what you were doing before that call came."

So Dante can take it as a yes.

"Aw, guess you didn't like it when I left you hanging, didn't you?" Vergil groans, closing his eyes and Dante barely laughs. "You love it when I tease you, Verge." He smirks, feeling the other's lips grace in an accepting smile. "But- fuck, I never thought you'd do it. Right now, I mean-" And Dante wolfishly grins. "At my desk."

"I've had other thoughts on it as well." Vergil murmurs, holding the other's hips still while gently rocking his own.

"But did you have to do it in the middle of a call!?" His amusement slightly evaporates to a glare. "What if I was in a call with a random customer?"

The elder scoffs. "I don't care."

"God, you're insufferable-!" The mercenary resists moaning when Vergil leans down, his rocking slowly turning to gentle thrusting. "_Ah shit_ faster-"

Vergil lowly hums, his tail coiling and letting Dante move a bit. The tail's tip barely scrapes his skin and Dante shivers, his sensitive nerves overwhelming him by everything Vergil is going to him. "In a moment, brother mine. Let me... savor this."

"You're going to fuck me again anyway, what's so different about now?"

"A few things." As to what, Dante isn't sure, but he can hear those obscene where their bodies meet. He was about to take himself in hand when Vergil's hand winds around his neglected hard-on, one of his fingers pressing against his leaking tip and Dante moans, feeling a wave of pleasure hit him. He barely bends down and tries not to gasp, feeling Vergil's dick fill him to the hilt. "But the one that never ceases to surprise me, Dante... is how **greedy** you are. Even if I changed- you still manage to let me fill you."

He bites his lower lip, feeling that heated dick twitch in him. It really doesn't help that he can't see the other, being fucked while pressed up against the desk. But he can feel his smirk before Vergil bites down on his neck, sucking his blood while his hips slowly moves, making sure Dante feels everything his body is enduring in this slow, agonizing torture.

"I can feel you-ah- being smug." The younger groans, feeling that soothing tongue lick whatever bite mark that's on the back of his neck. That's going to be a bitch to heal... "You- ahhhh... decide to finger-fuck me on a call-! And now-! Ah, _keep going-_ you're fucking me when someone can just enter in and see us doing it-"

"My priorities are you above all else." Vergil sounds satisfied with the thought.

"That **and** getting some form of power. It's either one or the other, you fucking di_AAH!_" Dante's cry hitched up in volume and tone when Vergil roughly slams in him. "Verge- _Vergil-"_

"For you to even think I would still choose power over you. How bold of you to say it now." Vergil's voice lowers to a demonic rumble, hips shifting in speed and roughness. "But you're wrong. I already know what I want."

Dante was going to open his mouth, barely turning to face him, but Vergil has leaned in to kiss him deep. His tail is now wound around the younger, his hand still pressed on Dante's weeping red tip, moving his hand in tandem to his increasingly harsher, faster thrusts.

"All of you, Dante mine. You're all that I want, that I only need." Vergil breaks off their kiss, Dante's mind now muddled with delirious desire and pleasure reaching their overload. "Don't you dare **doubt** my own greediness for you."

"You're not going to break me." Dante garbles. "You know I can take it all."

"Interesting..." Vergil fully snaps his hips and Dante's loud moans fill the room. "Here I was afraid of potentially harming you like this."

"_Don't care-_" Dante cries out. "_Keep- oh God AH- I need you- please-!"_

"Your voices..." The elder's hands hold onto Dante's waist like steel, his tail barely tightening its coil around him. Vergil buries his face in the crook of Dante's neck, breathing in deep. Then Dante spreads his legs a bit more, allowing Vergil in deeper and the elder groans at the shift. "_Dante mine_... As much as I want to continue like this-"

"H-Ha, what did you stop for-?" Dante gasps, his mind still in his lustful state. "Verge, move, please-" He feels Vergil's tail loosen quite a bit and Vergil grunts, slowly withdrawing away and Dante lets out a whine, his insides attempting to clench onto something hard, thick- "Vergil, so help me-"

He suddenly feels his vision turn and he blinks, coming face to face with Vergil. Dante was about to tell him to something, but he stops when he looks at the way the other stares at him: widely dilated eyes despite their brilliant blue, face flushed, lips deep red, hair wildly undone. (Dante no doubt mirrors him, and Vergil finds him lovely as ever.) His tail is still around Dante while his hands lower to regain their hold on the younger's hips.

"Shit." Dante mumbles out of surprise. "You **really**_-_" A loud gasp escapes him when he feels Vergil's hardened cock enter in him in one smooth motion. _"FUCK!_"

Vergil's only response is a harsh, deep breath before pulling Dante very close, allowing him to wrap his legs around him. There is a second in which both of them readjust, the want to fuck and satisfy each other lingering heavily in the air. And now that Dante can feel the other in this way-

His hitched gasps tumble as Vergil resumes his brutal thrusts, one of his hands moving in tandem with his movements, and Dante's arms finally latches around the other's back, not caring at all if he makes scratch marks on smooth skin. Vergil's groans were rough, coarse as his lips sharply nips at more of Dante's skin on his face, jaw, and neckline. His other hand threads around the long, silver hair and cradles the younger's head, pleased shudders of deep breaths contrasting with Dante's heedy, breathy moans.

"_Dante..._" The younger hears Vergil rumble, strained.

"_Ah-**Vergil- **Ah-"_ Despite Vergil's tail that still coils around him, Dante arches his back in a sinuous gasp, white in his vision when he feels his spot abused and hit over and over again. "I'm- _fuck I'm- ah anh Verge-_"

"Dante mine, all mine." Vergil moans, his hand stroking Dante's strained member, tracing harsh, sharp kisses against the other's neck. "Only **you** do this to me- making me lose control like **this**-"

Hearing that did send Dante over the edge, making him tremor and cry out the elder's name when he feels himself release, staining their skins with his hot, streaming come. Not too long after, Vergil groans his name as his hips stiffen, pressing deep and Dante groans, feeling that searing hot release fill him, hands and tail binding him tight.

He hears himself breathe deep and coming down from the sensual high; Vergil's breaths are deep, hot before he lifts himself a bit, looking down to see Dante's lips parted. His arms are still around Vergil and he knew there are welts on the other's back from holding onto him hard. Then he feels the tail slowly undo its hold and Dante barely shivers at the feeling, now feeling the wood against his skin as he laxes against it. Vergil must be thinking about something, but Dante's legs tighten around his waist, letting him stay still.

"If you pull out now and make a mess," Dante mumbles, his mind barely grasping on whatever coherency remains. "I will **kill** you."

Vergil's chuckles come out ragged and amused. "Would you prefer if I kept it up until your voice is hoarse?"

Dante chuckles, glancing at him with a dazed grin. "Take a guess and take responsibility, you asshole. You wanted to fuck me here."

"You raise a valid point..." The other leans in to kiss him and Dante lets him. When they part, Dante's whine is soft, longing for more. "But I am certain you do not want to have your back ache from lying down on the desk for long."

"...yeah, and I'm not at my chair and I usually **sleep** there." He lets out a soft grunt when Vergil lifts him and Dante lets out a soft groan, finally realizing something else. "Well, shit, we both forgot our shirts and now I'm positive my jeans are ruined."

Vergil stares at him. "You... just **finally** realized that?"

"Well, you-" He looks down and sees the other's pants still on. "...seriously?"

His brother laughs, making Dante's eye twitch. "Shut up, you fucking sadist! It's honestly your fault that when the phone rang for the first time and stopped!"

"And whose fault is it you should present yourself like this?" Vergil hums, fingers tracing his face and neck before eyes trail to where they connect. "Even now, you **want** me to keep filling you when someone can, in fact, walk in and witness this?"

Dante glares at him, blushing at Vergil's twist of his protests earlier. "I swear, I think you would really want that."

"If it will give those humans an idea who you belong to." Vergil softly murmurs. "And who I belong to as well."

The younger's eyes widen, his blush getting deeper- and decides to roll his hips, earning a choked groan from the other and Dante barely chuckles, feeling the other's hardened dick twitch inside him. "I bet even now you want to fuck me again, without the tail and all. If you really wanted to."

Vergil stares back and his growling chuckles case Dante's spine to shiver. "I would. But for once, I think we should do it somewhere with a more comfortable setting."

"The room is too far, dipshit."

"I was thinking about the living room." Vergil hums, hands grabbing Dante's thighs for support. "The curtains and blinds are down. And should memory serve me correct, nobody will even come in due to it being a Saturday."

"Then carry me, you asshole." Dante purrs, feeling rather content with the idea of 'dirtying' their new furniture with their deeds. "After this round, I'll let you know what the call's about. It should be of interest to you."

Vergil hums in agreement, his partial trigger slowly wearing off-

-when he stares at the desk with the scratch marks all over. "...and of your desk?"

"Hmn? Oh..." Dante also sees those and grimaces. "Well, shit. I am not about to polish and sand all of that down." And from the looks of it, neither was Vergil. "...you want to think about it later?"

"Later." The elder murmurs before lifting Dante, legs still around his waist and arms around his shoulders. "Let's hope for the time being nobody asks."

"...yeah, let's hope."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alt title: An obvious abuse on italics.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back to update this... about... a few months later. And this... yeah, sorry, this was the first thing that came up.
> 
> (Or perhaps a better title: 2 times Dante tries to wear something (and it doesn't work), and the 1 time he finally got to...  
...regardless though the results would wind up the same.)
> 
> Thank you to[@londonfalling ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/londonfalling/pseuds/londonfalling) for giving me the idea for the last part!

"Huh, look what we have here."

Dante's interested voice floats in and Vergil glances up from his book to see a once-familiar red jacket in his twin's hands. Though based on the baggy, rough fabric, he knows which one that is. "Do you think it'll fit me years later?"

_What is Dante up to now...? _He stands and casually walks over to see his twin look at the series of clothing- most red and dark, he realized- and Dante is staring at the jacket with a renewed interest, turning it a bit to inspect it for any tears. "I can see you are finally giving in to the desperate need to clean your closest."

"I get it, it was a long time coming, but no. That's later this month, so sorry to crash your expectations." Dante snorts, amusement tilting in his lips before glancing at the jacket. "Say, Verge. Do you think I can still fit in this jacket?"

_The very one you only serve as your shirt while running around with your pants?_ Vergil's eyes narrow, taking one look at the rough, red jacket. "Are you planning to wear a shirt with it, this time?"

Dante blinks before he chuckles, looking back at it. "So that's a yes?" Vergil glares at him, but his twin laughs, throwing the jacket over his T-shirt. "I get it, Verge, you don't want me running around shirtless and mostly naked. I get you. Conservative on your own right-"

"It's more on the lines of trying to control your... unnecessary impulses." Vergil sees the red jacket stretch through Dante's back and he silently wonders how often Dante wore it before he got yet another series of red jackets and long coats. It still fits, but this time, the red coat fits in the areas, making it a bit tighter on him.

Vergil silently wonders if he can recreate the blue longcoat to match his twin's red that he wore once.

But the look on Dante's face says otherwise; especially since he looks at the sleeves and undoes the sleeves. "Sheesh, I actually wore it like **this?** Bunching it up- maybe if I do it like this- let me undo it..." Vergil's hands absently-minded runs through the red fabric and Dante perks up, seeing him a bit entranced before he grins. "So it... still fits, but I think it's a bit stretched out because I wore it a lot. Say, do you think if-"

He knows what Dante is going to say: _If I can wear this thing without a shirt on like I did before?_ The thought of his Dante shirtless now, wearing only the red jacket and pants makes Vergil think his twin wants to relieve that one moment. If Dante wants to tease him again like he did before.

"I will only allow it if you don't have plans for the rest of the day." Vergil's eyes snap back to meet Dante's amused ones. "Are you?"

"Well, actually," Dante fights an incoming laughter. "I was thinking about wearing this instead of my usual red coat..."

"For what?" _A job? Another meeting with demons who can carve their scars over your skin?_ Flaring, seething jealous thoughts litter his mind and Vergil grits his teeth at the mere thought of Dante showing his body off once again. _You have ran around shirtless before- do you want another reminder from me about why it drives me insane? Despite the years, that jacket... it still makes me want you the same._

But instead he hears Dante's cackle and Vergil was about to snarl something back-

"Lady just asked me if I can to join in a pub crawl later tonight and I was thinking that I can wear this jacket with **another** outfit. I'm not stupid, Verge, I can read you a bit better." His mirth reaches his eyes and Vergil narrows his own. _Since when did he read my mind?_ "The only time I'll run around shirtless in this office is on a hot day- and we have air conditioning now. So, no chances of that happening."

_And it is because I was able to help budget your finances._ The elder's eye twitches, but not from that. "...yet you are going to wear the jacket." He states, hands tightening on the red coat.

"Yeah, that is if I can fit..."

For some reason, when Dante mentioned that he will wear a shirt with it, Vergil doesn't see it. He won't see it; it's only outfit he can imagine Dante shirtless with. Tan cargo pants, black boots, with a holster binding his chest- and a bright, sly personality to match.

Though he now admits Dante has changed; it is no longer the sly, boisterous brother he sees before him, but a changed, different Dante that Vergil regrets leaving behind years ago. His nineteen year old side wants the nineteen year old Dante back while the present one like this Dante the way he is-

-he fancies the idea of travelling back and telling the future to his younger self, going as far as telling him what consequences await should his younger, defiant side go with his plans to summoning that tower. (Perhaps it will affect them, but Vergil fears so many things can go wrong, so he doesn't try to think of it as much.)

He sees Dante conflicted as he looks at the jacket again. "With a different wear?"

"Well... here's the problem: it's a bit frayed on the edges, a bit worn out- ack, it's a bit tight- but I can try. I actually liked this coat." Dante sighs, running his hands through his hair with a fond, saddened look on his face. "I might do something about this coat though-"

Not wanting to see the sadness appear again, Vergil pulls him close, hearing the other's squawk. He presses his lips on Dante's neck where remnants of his mark remains, hearing the other's sigh (and feeling Dante's demonic side purr with relief). Much better. "Mnnm... It doesn't hurt to try some new things once in a while, Verge."

"When it involves this coat, I highly doubt it." The elder murmurs, silently deciding to take a break from reading his book in pursuit of sating his own current need. He presses against the other, purposefully pressing his clothed dick against Dante's- and smirks at Dante's soft moan. The thought of that coat brought back that night and Vergil wonders if he could, he can make Dante wear only the coat this time. Perhaps he can make proper alterations to the red jacket, keeping its refined self in. And he can have that coat remade- to fit him too. But if worse comes to worse, he can just buy Dante an identical one. "The thought of you wearing it again in the public doesn't satisfy me..."

"Hm, I wonder why?" Dante grins, closing his eyes. He tilts his head a bit to allow Vergil to bite at his neck- and Vergil hums, harshly biting it before tasting Dante's sweet blood. He licks at the mark and sucks on it, hearing the other's shuddering breath, hands now gripping on his shirt, a silent plea to continue.

Vergil silently decides to mark a few more areas in case some foolish human decides to ask his brother to come with them. "What time is that outing you plan to go?"

"Around... six? Seven?" Dante is a bit uncertain, but his body quakes with laughter when Vergil's hands snake up his shirt. "Lady's picking me up. Trish still hasn't said whether she wants to come or-"

"Delight me in what this pub crawl is." Vergil murmurs, nipping at his twin's neck as Dante softly groans. He undoes Dante's pants, for once, silently glad he isn't wearing cumbersome jeans. "And what interests you about it that makes you want to go." _Are you going without me, or are you attempting to get me to venture out in a world that I hold little to no interest in? _

"You douchebag." This twin barely chuckles, slipping off his jacket as Vergil undoes his shirt. "You are aware, that we're going to have sex on our bed-" The sound of it makes Vergil chuckle, silently delighted that Dante finally accepts that they are sharing the same thought now- "On top of the clothing that I was looking through."

"While you talk to me about the benefits of what a pub crawl is to you." The elder smugly says, knowing very well his twin will pitch a fit if he does have sex atop of pile of old clothing. Well, Dante is trying to clean it up, so he'll leave it be. (They can sleep in Vergil's office for the night so Dante can resume his spring cleaning the next day. How have the tables turned for both of them.) "Would you rather like it if we moved elsewhere?"

"Somewhere else where I don't have to deal with my clothes and possible, questionable stains." Dante grins, narrowing his eyes as he peels his jacket off. Shirt too. "Bathroom?"

“No.”

“Then-“

“My office-“ He snatches the red jacket and Dante look at him in confusion. “We’ll be using this.”

“Not to clean up the mess, right!?” Dante squawks and Vergil rolls his eyes. “I don’t think leather is easy to clean!”

“It’s not for that.” He wraps the red jacket around Dante and the younger stares at him, a bit confused. “Wear it. I want to see if it can hold its integrity.” A part of him wants to fuck Dante in that red jacket- or any of his red longcoats. But if it tears at some point in the night, Vergil will make sure to repair it. Hopefully it will not come to that; Vergil doesn’t like to have another problem to deal with for tonight.

Dante’s face blooms red, but he hastily puts it in, muttering something about Vergil’s fondness for ‘crap like this’, but Vergil begs to differ. He likes to see Dante in any way he can; it’s Dante who loves the past too much.

"To answer your other query-" Dante pauses, looking at Vergil as he undresses himself. "A pub crawl's just drinking around multiple bars around the city. Lady's been hankering for some craft brews and she told me of some awesome ones that we've tried-"

"You and her?" The snide undertone indicates his annoyance, but Dante softly chuckles.

"Hey, we drink things while we shoot targets or talk about bullshit. It's our deal."

_If you count drinking whatever you both want while shooting at demons that stray around abandoned areas your deal… _Vergil narrows his eyes, pressing a sharp bite against his jaw. He’s fine with how well his twin and Mary get along. The problem with this pub crawl Dante states is that it’s out in the public. With strangers. He knows Dante’s interest doesn’t stray to other people, yet the mere thought of someone else catching Dante’s attention makes his blood race.

"Fuck, that's... not going to be covered at all.” Dante groans, tilting his neck back and Vergil cradles the back of his head, lowering to bite yet another part of Dante’s skin. (At this point, the multiple marks he’s given him healed. But Vergil wants to blemish it with his marks; he wants at least one to stay.)

"It will not." Dante is his and he's Dante's. And he will mark Dante however he pleases. "It's more drinking and nobody else to catch you should you pass out?"

"Hey, Lady keeps me in line! She was going to let me crash at her place tonight if I get too drink!"

Even still- "That will not do." _Not at all._ Vergil's hands deftly undoes Dante's briefs and relishes in hearing a soft moan when he pulls the other, skin on skin and intentionally pressing his hardened dick against Dante's. The red jacket stays on."Would it trouble you if I come with?"

"Only if you promise not to break anyone's fingers. They stare at you too, you know." The younger laughs- and stifles to a gasp when the elder gropes his butt. "...you're choosing another outfit then. Because I don't think I can find something that will match that red jacket."

_And people stare at you too, brother. But I think you're more ire should someone ask if I'm taken. _That satisfied a part of him in many ways. One, that Dante's jealousy makes his fire ignite. And two, he didn't want Dante to go out in that red coat. He smirks, feeling rather pleased by this thought. "Fine. But of **my** choosing, Dante mine. You will not complain."

"Oh man, just don't make it stuffy and all formal... we're going to be walking and we're in bars. I don't want any more attention-" Any other protests have been swallowed by the kiss Vergil gives him, silencing him before closing the door to Vergil’s room, grabbing the lube along the way. He holds Dante against the door, seeing his naked self before him, panting and kiss-blushed; the red jacket framing his muscled and scarred body. "Fuck. At least I can knock out a shower after- it's about three, by the way-"

"And you'll be ready... by the time I'm done with you." Vergil growls. He hitches one of Dante's legs, letting it wrap around his waist. "You preen too much in the bathroom as of late."

"So what?"

"You're shaving again?"

"Hey, it works, right?" Dante grins back, tilting his head before moaning, feeling fingers slip in and stretch him. "Fuck, I don't care how you do it, just remind to actually wash before we head out..."

Vergil slots their lips right as he crooks his fingers to Dante's sensitive spot, hearing his twin moan through their pressed tongue and clashing teeth. "I will, all right."

“Ahh-“ Dante’s hips shift in an attempt to bounce his fingers, but Vergil stops him by pulling them out. “Nmnh,_ Verge-”_

“You’re going to ride me in that jacket.” Vergil murmurs, carrying the other to the bed with him. He sees the lust-blown eyes Dante has at the imagery and hears a very low, interested chuckle. “There is no way you are going to wear it tonight.” A low, relieved groan escapes him when Dante lines himself up and swallows his entire cock with tight, wet muscles. “Never.”

“You should’ve asked.” Dante moans, a sly grin appearing as he intentionally shifts his hips around to get adjusted. “As if I didn’t think your kinks can get any sexier, Verge. What next? Are you actually going to use Yamato as a dildo on me?”

The image of that makes Vergil turned on- as if this image didn’t do it already. “Move, Dante mine. Or do I have to get you to do so?”

“Oh~ spank me, I’m the naughty little brother.” Dante croons back with his mischievous smile. “Fuck me until I behave, Verge.”

“Keep at it,” Vergil growls with bare restraint, “And I **will**.”

He hears a soft gasp and Dante looks at him, his twitching cock leaking pre-cum with blown interest. “Is that a promise?”

“I will, when we are not so busy.” Vergil chuckles, clamping on Dante’s hips with his hands. “Start moving.”

* * *

A few rounds of sex and a shower after, Dante finally gave up on the idea of wearing his old red jacket, letting Vergil choose what his wear could be. (It would be one that Vergil knew how to take off later, for he has plans for after this 'bar hopping' that involve Dante and sleeping in. And his plans to restore that red jacket is top on his list now.)

"Oh, someone looks nice, for once." Lady grins and Dante eyes her with an embarrassed glare. "Shaved for the occasion, too? You look pretty good in that look."

"Well, I try to clean up, once in a while." Dark blue jeans, red henley, and a black undershirt. And he has on his boots, but there is no evidence of a red jacket anywhere. Though he stares at Vergil, lightly blushing before muttering, "This is... weird-"

"Because you have no red articles of clothing to pronounce your arrival?" Vergil quips and his twin tries not to groan. Lady cackles and Dante attempts to glare at her to no avail.

"It's true, isn't it?" Lady grins.

"Shut up." Dante scowls, flushing red, tugging his jacket to cover up whatever marks that are present and Vergil smirks back, silently relishing in their deeds few hours ago. "Let's go- is Trish coming?"

"Of course she is, duh." Lady pauses before glancing at Vergil. "...ah, I take it you're coming too?"

Vergil nods stiffly.

"All right, well..." The gunswoman grins, shrugging, "Try not to act like a complete bitch tonight. Okay? Dante likes to have some fun once in a while."

Whatever that meant for her, but Vergil narrows his eyes as they leave their residence for the night, silently hoping everything will be calm.

(Though why would Dante bring up the red jacket now...? He has seen Dante in other outfits before, so why would the thought of Dante wearing a familiar coat again to the public eye bother him so much?)

"One last thing."

Lady glances at Vergil.

"I'll take him home tonight."

She laughs, sounding relieved. "Does this explain why you're coming along?"

He glares back as she cackles, shutting the door behind them as they go for the car.

* * *

The outfit thing didn't come up until a few days later. But in a different way, Vergil has noticed.

It's yet another job and this time, they are to meet with the women who are on their way here. Morrison has told something about the job taking a good two days and infestations were the primary cause...

...yet another demon trying to take over a territory from some poorly-constructed rift. It is- yet again, in his mind- a downgrade compared to the other ones in the past. Even he thinks Dante bores of playing hero, but he decides not to say it. Vergil glares at the clock, silently wondering what is taking all parties long-

"Hey! Sorry about that-" Boots signal Dante's arrival- though Vergil frowns, picking up on how lighter Dante's steps are. "I think I need to do some washing and I know I have some shit in the laundry I have to sort-"

Chores will be something they'll take care of in their return. Vergil straightens himself, finding Dante on his way down- and he falls silent, taking in on his twin's wear.

It... is not one outfit he would come to see Dante wearing. Yet-

"What..." Vergil stares at him. "...are you wearing?"

Dante blinks, looking up from finalizing his belt buckle on his black vest before turning around, seeing the elder at the doorway. "Oh, this? It's the only one I have-"

"I can tell." The elder walks up to him, eyes scanning over to see the clothing Dante wears. The red jacket is missing, he realized, but there's an obvious black chest piece that covers his red long shirt. He has long gloves- which Vergil thought to be rather fitting on Dante. The black boots are not heavy looking, yet-

"Like I said," Dante huffs, looking at himself. "My other clothes are in the washer. This is legit the only decent outfit I can wear that isn't like my usual one. although I can barely fit in it... shit, damn muscles, I need to lose some weight or something- Why?"

Vergil silently notes the way the clothing hugs his twin- and how tight it looks. The gloves are too long, his vest dips to reveal some form of exposed skin. He runs a hand through the black chest cover and Dante stares back at Vergil, looking confused.

"You don't have anything else?" He hears himself ask, the tremor of annoyance seeping in- or was it interest in guise as such? He's never seen Dante wear something like this...

"Well," His twin sighs, looking a bit wary. "When Morrison mentioned that the area is near the pier, I imagine that it'll be freezing with the sea and all- why?"

"I suggest," Vergil's eyes keep drawing to the exposed skin that Dante has and his curious ire flares, "An undershirt to help with your wear."

"What for!? Like hell I'm going to layer- I already have it with the vest and chest piece" Dante was about to start ranting, but Vergil slips his hand to feel the other's neck against his digits before cradling the back, hearing Dante stop, wondering what he is up to. "Uh-"

"If you are to ignore my advice, are you going to wear this still?" Vergil asks again, his thumb tracing the sides of his brother's neck, silently wondering if suggesting an alternative outfit is out, then perhaps he can... convince Dante otherwise.

It got his younger twin floundering a bit, flushing red in the face before muttering, "I- well, fine, let me find another shirt, if it makes you feel better."

"...it would, but." But his eyes roam through Dante's outfit in full, finally wondering if this was a style Dante once wore in Vergil's absence. In fact, the mere thought of his brother wearing this particular outfit makes Vergil wonder if he could...

There is something about this wear that makes Vergil want to unhook everything, unravel it, and see Dante undone with parts of this wear unbuttoned. It's too tight looking on Dante, perhaps to the point of accentuating his curves, and the elder wonders how many people stared at him in this particular wear. It makes Dante noticeable in a good way, Vergil begrudgingly admits, that it shows the best of his twin and how he looks, despite his infuriating style that he has developed. There are clearly things Dante hid from him and now Vergil slowly notices it in his wear... this one shows it all.

"Dante. How long is it until the women arrive?"

His twin chokes, staring at him, alarmed. "About- last I called, Trish was in the middle of putting on her heels and that was about two minutes ago before I came down here-"

"And?"

"Well... about a good half-hour from where Lady lives."

Good enough.

"Why? What do you have in mind, Verge? I know you want me to change and all. So what gives?"

* * *

"_AH-_ Not- _aaah!- _what I had in mind..."

Vergil resists the urge to scoff and roll his eyes, but instead, he grips Dante's hips to recapture his attention as he dips down, pressing his lips against his neck before gently biting it. Dante softly grunts as Vergil lap his mark, sucking whatever blood came out from it; he tightens around Vergil's dick in response, indicating that he is turned on by the harsh bite. "Verge, are you sure you're not a vampire or got affected by one?"

He looks at him with a flat stare, a hint of dark crimson smearing his lips. "Hilarious. And no. I just so happen to like yours only."

His younger twin swallows, flushing at the comment and Vergil resists the urge to smirk. He instead slams into him and relishes in hearing Dante moan, gripping on whatever he can on the wall. "AAH! Y-You sure about that?"

"Oh... I'm positive." A wicked tilt plays on his lips and Dante tries not to curse him out when Vergil palms the other's hard-on, all of the while moving his hips in and out with a steady pace. Getting those pants down was easy, it turns out. And he wonders if this outfit made his twin more attractive than he already is- if that was the case, it worked. "It seems like my desire for it has been influencing you."

And oh, is he delighted at the results of it.

Dante's face grows red, creeping down to his neck before turning around, stifled whimpers escaping at the other's actions. "S-Shut u-AH!"

"Are you bothered by something else, brother mine?" Vergil growls, something dark growing in him as he sees Dante barely crook his neck, staring at him.

"Just- okay, maybe one-" Dante barely has a grasp on his words, but Vergil bites his lobe. "F-Fuck! Not when you're in the middle of-"

"Something is annoying you."

"Nooo shit, sherlock." The younger grounds back with more moans. "I- was thinking about-"

"About what?" Vergil darkly purrs, "How much more thrilling it would be if you would see yourself, ruining your outstanding wear?"

"Your godda_aahh- _obsession with mirrors _AH-! _A-and fucking me in front of them-"

"The last time I made you look-" It was last night, he recalls- "You didn't seem to mind, brother mine."

"Shut up and **fuck **me." Dante growls. Vergil decides now is a good time to pull out until he feels the blunt head in the other's tight heat- and harshly slams his hips to hear Dante hitch a heedy gasp, hitting a familiar spot that makes Dante cry out. "_YES- there-**"**_

"Just as a note," Vergil barely chuckles, holding his amusement in as he increases his pace, cluching on Dante's hips to hold him in place. "You- are going to change-"

"I know _IknowAH-_" Dante throws his head back and Vergil can see the outfit accentuating his curves, his red pants lowered to let Vergil fuck him as he pleases. "Didn't think- you would- I was-"

"Too busy not doing your chores?" Vergil retorts, returning back to being haughty before Dante feels the other's hips move faster. And rougher. He feels that tightened coil slowly unfurl and he wants to ruin Dante- and the wear he has on. _It fits, brother mine, it suits you the best... All of your flaws and charms- only I can unravel them and take them how I wish._ "Are you aware that aside our jobs and requests- that most of my time is dedicated to spoiling you?"

"You _AH_ like it." The mercenary can't help but chuckle, facing Vergil again. "You don't like to admit itaah _ah AH anh-_" He tightens around the other's dick, all smugness gone and replaced with desperation and need. "Fuck _fuckFUCK _shutting up, I'm shutting up now-"

"Too late for that, brother mine." Vergil snarls, licking his lips as he starts to pound into Dante, mouthing the other side of his neck. "I just realized I enjoy hearing you moan more than your motor mouth. Let me put that mouth of yours to better use..."

His twin is more than happy to comply with his pleasured moans, letting the other's inhibitions go. Slipping his fingers in the younger's mouth, Vergil resists to growl when he feels the hot, wicked tongue twirl and suck on his fingers. Instead, he picks up the pace, knowing very well he is close- and so was Dante, based on his heedy, breathy moans.

"I'm close." Vergil holds no apologies as he presses a kiss on the side of Dante's neck. very neglected dick; it was weeping, wet, and Dante was about to come. He slips his hand off from the other's mouth before wrapping it around Dante's; his spit-slicked hand helped with the friction, easily stroking Dante's cock as he hears the other tremble, whimper and moan with needy lust. "Since I have already debauched you now- you won't mind, do you?"

"F-_Fuuck!_" Dante cries out, arching his back and Vergil feels his hot release spilling over his hand, possibly on the wall, and definitely on his shirt. He softly moans, not caring about the state of his wear as Vergil quickened his thrusts, harshly whispering his words of endearment to Dante before he feels himself unravel- but not before a harried idea comes to him. Pulling out and hearing Dante's groan, he closes his eyes, feeling his cock sit at the cleft of that perfect, muscled ass as he comes all over Dante's back, smearing his load all over the exposed skin and red shirt.

**_Now_**_ I'm satisfied._ Vergil silently growls, opening his eyes before seeing his mess. Their ragged breaths fill the office as Vergil leans against him, not caring if his load smears over him and his wear before kissing Dante's ear. And Dante shifts, standing up and Vergil allows him to straighten up, pulling him close to him before capturing his lips, noting the red that flushes his lips.

The descriptions from that cliched Snow White tale comes to mind and Vergil silently thinks Dante matches it well in this moment.

"...you fucking asshole, you ruined my clothes." Dante mumbles, sounding boneless after a couple seconds. He hears no anger or annoyance in his twin's voice- only fondness as he looks up to Vergil, a soft grin on his face. "I'll change. But you too."

Vergil huffs in agreement, closing his eyes before pressing a kiss on Dante's ear. "Don't wear something I can easily fuck you in then."

He supposes the light smack to his chest is well worth it.z

(He ended up wearing his usual wear, in the end. The one he was intending to wear was thrown in the laundry, stained by his and Vergil's mess- and the elder ruined it on purpose. Not that he would mention it to Dante. And the women were five minutes late, stating traffic as the cause because there was a wreck that took place on the way to the office.

"How convenient." Dante mutters, side-eyeing his twin and Vergil is sure this is not related at all.

Nobody questioned the obvious marks all of Dante's neck, nor their brief nap en route, and neither did Morrison.)

* * *

The third time did it. And Vergil honestly thinks Dante does it for a reason.

...though...

"Say, Dante," Nero asks out of the blue (he and Kyrie stopped by for a visit; according to him, Nico is watching the kids while the two make their way up to the city for the monthly visit), "Whatever happened to that 'cowboy' outfit you wore years ago?"

Dante stares at him- and Vergil doesn't lift his face, but instead decides to listen in this... intriguing conversation. Kyrie giggles at whatever reaction Dante makes, so of course he is a bit intrigued.

"Uh, refresh my memory again, kid." He hears Dante mutter from embarrassment, "Because- you have no idea how many outfits I wear-"

_Quite a few that I had no idea about until as of late..._ The last one took Vergil's interest- literally to the point of ravishing him in such, but that was not important now.

"A lot, but they're... pretty bad from what Lady told me." Nero responds and Vergil tries not to snort at this, silently thinking that his twin's wears are good to take off, to strip Dante's barriers away for himself. "But uh- yeah, I remember that one well-"

"Also- you called it 'the cowboy' outfit?" His twin asks, sounding a bit baffled. "Really?"

Nero laughs, "Hey, I just go by what I know."

"Oh! The one with the chaps, right?" Kyrie suddenly asks and his brother chokes, mortified. "I was wondering the same thing- whatever did happen to that type of wear? I imagine you would be comfortable with that sort of clothing."

Vergil thinks otherwise. Yes, Dante was the obnoxious type before; but now he deflects all attention to himself- and to hear about **this**... _Yet another side of you I am slowly hearing,_ He finally looks up from his book to see Dante fluster and flounder about while Nero cackles at this. _You... tried to show yourself off again at some point. Why?_ His eyes narrow at this. _Did you really think someone else would try to look at you when I wasn't there by your side?_

"Okay, fine, I gave up on it because someone tried to grope me when I was wearing those pants-" Dante's hands run over his hair, sounding very embarrassed- and Vergil stills, fingers gripping on the page he was about to flip. "I think that did it."

_Someone... dared to **what?**_

"Wait, I'm actually surprised someone... did that." Nero slowly mutters, teetering between amazed and horrified. "Did someone break his fingers after?"

"Lady did. Now **that** was hilarious." Dante's lips crack to their relieved grin as he relieved that night in his mind. It eased Vergil's mind a bit, but the uptick in his selfish protectiveness growls, snarling that he should do something about it. "And Trish was- man, what **was** she joking that night? That I looked like some gay cowboy looking for a good time or something like it- Shut up, kid! I think in hindsight, she was right. Whatever, it was embarrassing for her to even suggest that, so I stopped for our sanities and sake of whatever dignity I have left."

Nero tries to hard not to wheeze, but he calms himself. "Well. Go figure, with you running around in a cowboy like outfit-"

"Hey, it actually worked out well at the time!" Dante chuckles, leaning back on his seat. "Not that many people were complaining about it."

Kyrie hums, "I... I agree with you there-"

"Kyrie!?" Nero squawks and Dante starts to laugh. "You actually think- that-"

"But in the way that accentuates Mister Dante's better qualities about himself." The brunette woman slyly smiles, "Perhaps you can wear more things that you are not only comfortable with- but also with wears that shows your personality."

Vergil ponders on this as well.

Dante blinks before he hums, a thought crossing through him. "Well... I didn't think about it **that** way before. Thanks, Kyrie. Though this isn't a reason for me to wear it again, is it?"

"Please don't." Nero grounds out, looking embarrassed. "You look **horrible **in that outfit."

"Hey, I happen to like it, you know." Dante smirks back with a vicious tint. "It might make me stand out more. Maybe you should give it a shot."

The withering, long-suffering stare Nero gives to Vergil silently screams for help.

"Oh Nero... you should wear what feels comfortable for you." Kyrie smiles and Vergil tries not to show his annoyance, glaring at the trio through his novel. "I honestly believe that."

"Even if the women try to dress you up in better outfits?" Dante grins back and the red tint appears on the brunette's face, meekly smiling as Nero squawks at this, embarrassed. "Nero sure likes it when-"

"Not another word, Dante!" Nero cries out, mortification creeping in his voice. "I swear, you tell her one word about-"

The sudden intrusion of the rotary phone ringing immediately cuts through the room. Swiftly as he is more comfortable to it, Dante reaches over to grab the phone- just in time for Vergil to simply pick up the receiver, smoothly greeting, "Devil May Cry."

Dante's gaping stare was worth the look and Vergil smirks back, wanting to goad his twin to fight back. Perhaps getting a bit of his frustrations out of their way might be best before they get to the business at hand.

"Ah- yes, I- I have the password-" A panicked voice rings through, barely stuttering the said password that signals a simple, take yet another demonic being job. "A-And they're coming! That- I don't know what the hell just happened- but-"

"Yet another one of those... Location?" Vergil asks, seeing Dante grimace and ponder before looking up at Nero. He jots down something before handing it to Nero- and Vergil swears it has to do something with Dante shoving the two just so they can take care of business and 'bond as a proper family'.

_Bonding with you matters to me more, brother._ Vergil wants to snarl back at Dante's absurd suggestion, but he hears the man on the other ling begging for help and Vergil hangs up, location and duration of time in hand. "Dante-"

"So the kid is coming with you, no other questions, I'm going to take a break for today because I had to take care of the last few jobs on my own." His twin slyly grins, earning his glare and Nero's balking. Leaving no room for any arguments at all, is he? "Sorry, I thought you two might want the chance to see each other's skills more."

Vergil silently wonders what his twin is plotting in that terrible mind of his.

"...and what about you?" Nero asks, asking Dante with suspicion. "What are **you** going to do while he and I are gone?"

"Oh, that's simple!" Dante happily chirps and Vergil finds his behavior a bit strange. "Kyrie and I are going on a little shopping trip while you two are off."

Is it possible for Vergil to finally understand what frustrations everyone has been dealing with in his place when it comes to Dante's infuriating suggestions? (Yes; and his twin will pay for this in ways Vergil knows how.)

"Are you serious!?" Nero vocalizes it with his typical miffed tone. "Kyrie, are you-"

"I'm fine. Mister Dante and I can watch over the shop should we return before both of you come back." Kyrie smiles back, kissing Nero's cheek before patting his shoulder. "Just promise me that you will be safe in your job, Nero."

Both Nero and Vergil fall silent- glancing at each other with such bafflement, perhaps for the same reason.

"Trust us." Dante smiles at him. "We'll be fine."

Vergil huffs, not sure how to go about this.

* * *

"Well," Trish glances towards him and Nero with silent amusement. "This should be a fun, quick job."

Nero's eye twitches, but Vergil silently groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. The third addition was not expected.

"What... are you doing here?" He asks in lieu for both his son and his sake. "I never recalled asking you to come."

"No, but Dante called to make sure you two don't get into another fight." His mother's duplicate grins, crossing her arms. Of course Dante is scared to play peacemaker. "So, another demon taking over yet another apartment complex? This should be fun, weeding the demons out."

"Yeah, and I **hope **we don't have collateral along the way." Nero snorts before glancing at Vergil. "...I'll beat up Dante if something bad happens to Kyrie."

"Harm him, and you will find out how ruthless I really am." Vergil snaps back, feeling whatever demonic Trigger Nero has flare up in return. "Did Dante hint at how much I held back from ripping your limbs?"

"Oh, yeah, he told me." Nero rolls his eyes, preparing Red Queen. "To be fair, while you are my... Dad by blood, you're a deadbeat prick. I don't know how in the actual hell Dante gets along with you from the start." He pauses before glancing to Trish. "...let alone you, but he has his... charms. Somewhere."

Trish laughs, nudging at them. "Boys. I would really like to sit back and watch you two tear at each other's throats over who I think to be an absolute moron. But we have a demon takeover to dismantle?"

Ah right, the job.

"Right." Vergil grumbles, the desire to show his dominance (and to drill in Nero's brain that Dante is his and nobody else's) emerging. Feeling the pinch Trish gives him, those thoughts dissolve off, but his annoyance is still there.

"This is going to be awkward, isn't it." Nero bluntly states, glaring at his Father. "Seeing as... there's nothing else to talk about except for whatever bullshit Dante's up to now-" He perks up, glancing at Trish. "Hey, speaking of. Have you ever seen Dante wear this one outfit- you know, the one that he came to Fortuna City with?"

"Ohhh..." Trish murmurs, her eyes narrowing before she hums, "His tacky wear? Well, I've only seen him wear that particular one when we were at Fortuna City and a few times after. Why? Do you actually want to mimic his horrendous style?"

"Fuck no!" Nero balks, scrunching his nose. "Like hell I would wear anything he has! I think the one he's been wearing recently is good enough as it is."

Vergil holds his tongue, not wanting to say anything about it. While his interest about that so-called 'horrid' wear snakes into curiosity, the idea of Dante wearing anything other than red and black (or any shades of it- really, he would not be surprised at the idea of pink) never ceases to surprise him. ...however.

"There is one thing I can agree with you on." Vergil takes out Yamato when they hear an Empusa call for others, making their way to attack them. "Dante's style... needs to be improved on."

Trish starts laughing and Nero stares back before he grins.

"Finally, I agree with you on something about that dipshit." Nero smirks and Vergil narrows his eyes, turning back to the now gaining demon horde.

* * *

That job was simple as the man made it out to be. Albeit with frantic expressions of gratitude and shy glances at them- which Vergil honestly finds very irritating since one of the women tries to ask if he's available for the night.

"Sheesh, you didn't have to make that woman upset." Nero warily says when all three of them walk up to the office. "What did you tell her that made her cry like that?"

Vergil glances at him. "By informing her I take no fancy in her."

"Huh, so-"

"And that I am betrothed to another."

Nero makes a choking sound, but Trish laughs as she finds the keys to the office. "And by that, Vergil, am I going to presume that you're going to do things the demon way?"

Vergil smirks, silently wondering how much Trish knew. "What of it?"

"It seems as if demon courting customs are not new to you."

"I've done my research." Alongside the research he did back them- and the more time he has now proved very fruitful. "But I have run across a roadblock."

"A roadblock for what?" Nero mutters under his breath, red-faced with embarrassment. "Dante isn't the type to even care how you approach whatever demon thing you plan to do. I get the way we do things here- in Earth and all." He frowns, "...is there such thing to give something to show for it?"

Vergil sighs, still recalling how new Nero is to the entire demon blood in him. _Oh how truly naive you are still..._

"That depends," Trish responds, "If the other party is willing to reciprocate. Unless," She looks up to Vergil, "You plan to approach Dante in a different way...?"

"What are you both suggesting?" Vergil's ire prickles, not wanting to tell them that was one of the two roadblocks he has. "That I give him something tangible to show our bond?"

Trish and Nero nod- one smugly interested; the other staring at him as if he truly is blind.

Vergil falls silent for a second. The thought of Dante wearing something akin to a ring on his left hand...

...this is Dante he is thinking about. His younger twin- the very one he has left in pursue to find ways to earn his powers. All in the name of protection, he claimed. _All to protect the one I hold dear to me- to make sure you don't lose yourself again._

Really, as he realized much later when whispers of 'The Dark Knight' floated in the Hell he was trapped in, Dante didn't need his help. In the end, he got stronger. His little brother grew up far away from him. Vergil wanted to match him, to be his equal again-

-to the point where his protectiveness blurred with his possessiveness, all wanting Dante as his end goal. To restrain Dante is impossible, but to find out how far he is now compared to when Vergil had him at nineteen would be simple.

To find out two decades have passed- only to find Dante broken, tired and self-defeating in his office was not what Vergil had expected. No, not even as V he hoped to see Dante in this state.

_But in the ways I never thought-_ Vergil had thought, and still thinks. _I thought of nothing else... yet I was slowly destroying the one I held dear with my actions. What I believed to be right turned out to be a mistake- a sin against my brother._

Regret is something Vergil slowly takes in. He knows he's right- but the way he went about it carried opposite results. Even when he sees the saddened look on Dante's face, Vergil's chest pangs, silently wondering if time-travelling is possible. If he could... he would have done everything to reach back up and allow Dante to pull him up. The nightmares cease in his mind, but every night, his body (and soul) shudders at the thought of Dante having enough of him, being completely jaded and disillusioned.

"...Vergil," Trish's voice cuts in and Vergil looks to her. "I suspect you two would need some time to each other and actually talk things out."

Strangely, he can see Eva through his former puppet. Vergil closes his eyes and nods, looking down at the ground.

"And I would imagine... you would want some help too." She continues, concern evident. "Not just because of your fears, but to make sure your point to Dante comes across- you want to be genuine on how you feel."

"Yes." He murmurs, opening his eyes to see Trish and Nero look at him. "...There is no such thing as going back in time to undo what damages I have done, is there? To make Dante feel better in any sort of way."

Nero quietly snorts, looking away with an amused tilt and Vergil glares at him, wondering what amused the boy.

"Ha, if only." Trish smirks back, but a glimmer of fondness appears in her eyes. "But you know Dante will even stop you from altering things because things are meant to happen."

The Dark Slayer sighs, then he glances at Nero. "And you?"

"No, I was... well, I was going to agree with Trish." Nero continues, "But you know, despite you being a complete asshole, Dante really thinks of you as his equal. Talk to him and see what's going through his mind. Maybe it'll give you better closure. Kyrie and I did... and well, we're closer. It works, you know. But you know him better than all of us, so you deal with him your way." And with a strained grimace. "Father."

Vergil sighs, feeling his lips twitch to an upward tilt. That solves one roadblock and he will act on it soon. But for the other...

"...what is the best equivalent to silver?"

**That **earns both Nero and Trish's stare at him. Vergil huffs, feeling awkward and embarrassed for having to ask. But Dante's tastes... could they have changed on him too? Like the way his clothing presented? His music, his hair, his looks-

All of them Vergil aches to know again. But not only as a brother, but as his lover, his equal, his...

...even the thought of Dante being his intimate mate makes Vergil shiver. Would Dante reciprocate with the thoughts Vergil has in mind? Would Dante accept him as his true equal?

"With- well, I know trends pop up recently." Trish grins with a wicked delight, an idea crossing her. "And the last time Lady and I went shopping-"

"Trish." Vergil glares at her, silently warning her not to do it, but alas, he knew it was too late.

"I have a better idea for you two." She smiles in delight- and Vergil wonders what the 'two' meant. Then he sees the deep-red blush on Nero, embarrassment in his face.

Vergil stares at him. "...Nero. Is it for Miss Kyrie?"

A silent yet quick nod says it all with a squeak.

"So-"

"...Trish... found out I plan to ask Kyrie." Nero mumbles, shuffling his foot. "A few weeks ago when I last came over. ...and Kyrie asked to try on some odd collection of rings Dante had from his jobs because he wanted to give her a form of protection against the demons."

Oh.

....oh how his and Nero's minds think alike in this way...

...he silently swears the real Eva and Sparda are smiling down on them now, doting and wishing them the best of luck. Vergil glares at Trish, whose smile grows wider. "And I take it you know my plans for Dante, then."

"It was just a matter of inquiry." Trish smiles back. "So, boys. Shall I show you what those two might like? Preferably to their style, I imagine." She pauses, glancing back at Vergil, "Speaking of, I think Dante's finally found his own, years later. He has changed a lot, so I can imagine what he went through with his wear."

Something akin to a spark lights in Vergil's eyes, clicking in his mind about the types of wear Dante had on and was recently trying to look over.

"So he has." Vergil murmurs, now in thought. "Trish, Nero. Will it bother you both if we do something on the way back?"

"No...?" Nero slowly shakes his head as Trish shakes hers. "Why? What's up?"

* * *

Vergil is certain- for the rare times he can agree- Trish and Nero were right about **something.**

"Hey!" Dante grins as the three finally enter the office after a good few hours. "Lady's here too, helping Kyrie out in the kitchen." He eyes the bags they were carrying in with amusement. "Huh, and you guys went shopping too?"

"That's great. Really." Nero's eye twitches with a groan. "...why do clothes cost so damn much these days?"

Dante chuckles, shrugging as Trish pats his shoulder. "I'm not the right person to ask."

"Sure, but let's pick on you for a minute." Trish viciously grins back. "Mister Tacky Cowboy."

Vergil silently agrees with her. The outfit Dante wears: black vest with two straps, an obviously heavy silver belt, and the... chaps (he had such thing? Oh how Vergil desires to burn it because it looks horrendous) that are framed with his typical red jacket should suit Dante's type of wear. But...

...it is as everyone says.

The outfit looks atrocious.

_In what way were you thinking this looks flattering on you? _Vergil silently thanks himself for that impulsive suggestion he asked Nero and Trish to help him with. And oh, how he now wants to take Dante off this particular wear, but not in the way Dante would hope for. He would also like to destroy it and make Dante ever forget he's possessed this wear.

The mercenary's face morphs back to his faux-hurt expression. "Oh, Trish, you wound me so! But I wore this out of my own free thought and will!"

"Yeah, and it still looks like a horrible wear years later." Trish smirks back, walking towards the kitchen where the other two women are.

"That... yeah, sorry, Dante," Nero grimaces, warily staring at the mercenary. "But why are you wearing that again?"

"I just feel like it." Dante shrugs. "Plus, it was nice to walk around outside with these things on. I haven't worn these for a while and I nearly forgot how it felt." He grins, seeing Vergil's glare that aimed at them. "So, what do you think, Verge? Breath-taking, huh?"

Vergil would like to say something, but hearing Nero's pained laugh makes it clear it has an opposite effect. Instead he glares at Dante, silently telling him to shut up and stop making a fool of himself. "I'll place these somewhere so we'll get to them later."

"Okay, well, I'll be helping the ladies in the kitchen!" Dante calls out, sauntering towards the general direction, leaving Vergil and Nero with the bags they brought in.

Nero stares back at Vergil. "See what I mean about his outfit?"

Vergil simply groans, closing his eyes.

* * *

It was after eleven when the women left. Nero and Kyrie were asleep, drunk from the wine Lady brought in. Vergil sees Dante walking into their room, looking exhausted despite his brimming delight. He turns back to his book as Dante stretches his arms.

"Whew! Well, the babes sure know how to party things up."

Vergil snorts, looking up a bit to see Dante take off his red jacket, revealing his outlandish wear in full and Vergil closes his eyes.

For all the things that attract him to Dante- and things that Vergil would want to keep close because this is **his** brother he's talking about- his outfits and desired style are something less to be desired. That is, until Vergil saw him in his most recent wear at the top of the Qliploth tree. Then he finally sees Dante in wear he hasn't seen him in before- ones that according to his brother, hasn't seen the light of day until now.

But he silently suspects why his twin hasn't worn things like that again. Trish told him earlier that in the past, Dante has been closed off to others. He is no longer the loud, audacious young man that Vergil once knew. The younger twin that would proclaim his arrival, try to catch everyone's attention through his bombastic actions. Lady has also told her he's subdued since then, more focused on revenge and wanting to track down every demon that has step foot in the world. Clothes can tell who the person is based on their wear, he read. He wonders if Dante has changed... if it explains that one wear he nearly ruined.

It would also explain why Dante no longer wore shirtless. The times he asked Vergil were all in a joking manner, yet Vergil wonders if Dante would still think of him as the same, immature nineteen year old he still recalls.

_There's lots of things I still want to know about you still._ He looks up to see Dante walk over and rummage through the clothing in the dresser. _Even in the years we were apart... I wonder, what else can I find out about you, Dante mine?_

Placing his book away, Vergil carefully walks over while Dante is busy trying to find a shirt he can wear instead of stealing one of Vergil's for the night and stands behind him, his hands on Dante's hips before finding the silver buckle. "This wear, brother, is atrocious."

"I get that a lot." Dante chuckles, finally finding a shirt that Vergil knows is his. "Strange, though; despite that I mentioned the last time I got man-handled with this wear on-"

"About that." Vergil's demonic side prowls in, his sharp teeth nipping at Dante's earlobe as he takes off the buckle and undoes it. "How long ago was this?"

"About... a good four years ago." His twin glances over, a strange look crossing his face. "It was after the Fortuna City incident, I know that much. And we got another job after- at least the pay for that one was better than whatever shit I got from Fortuna City-."

Vergil's hands lift up to one of the belt buckles in Dante's vest and slowly undoes it. "Tell me, brother mine. Indulge my thoughts for a minute- what exactly were you thinking when you wore this outfit?" _That you think of capturing someone else's attention with any wear you have? Who isn't me?_ He presses against Dante, making sure the other feels how he is.

Dante chokes out of embarrassment, a stifling noise escaping him. "S-Someone's interested. I thought you hated this outfit?"

"More to the point that I would want to take you **off** of this horrible outfit." The elder hums as he finally takes off the second belt. Now to the last one. "Those... chaps. They remind me too well of your shirtless stunt."

"Hey, I like showing off some good aspects I have." Dante sounds a bit miffed, looking up at him. "People do stare, you know."

"For the reasons that I wonder if you knew about." Another notch off, and Dante shivers. "...a bit too eager, aren't you, brother?"

"You're impatient, brother mine." Vergil growls, deciding at this moment to palm Dante's hard cock and Dante gasps. "You know how much I love to take my time savoring you."

"Oh, if only I feel the same right now." His twin sharply grins, glaring at Vergil. "Are you gonna undo the last belt or what?"

"Patience, Dante." The elder drawls, silently relishing in how frustrated Dante is. Good... they are going to have fun tonight. "Or do you **want** to be punished for your rashness?"

"Like in what way?" Dante's breath hitches with interest and Vergil smirks. "I can definitely tell you me dressing up like this was not in any way one hundred percent planned."

"And whose idea was it?" Vergil asks back and hums, hearing the choked sound from his twin. He finally undoes the last belt, murmuring, "I suspected as much."

"Shut up and let me shower first." Dante grumbles, red blooming over his face and ears. "Kyrie and I met with Lady earlier after you both left-" 

"Before you called Trish?" Vergil steps back to allow Dante to undress, stripping himself off his shirt and pants. He does the same, taking out the lube bottle from the drawer in the night stand.

"After. We three went around, finding a gun for Kyrie for her to practice with. I smell like sweat, and I know for a fact Lady needs to get her air filter changed for Morrison's car because she apologized for the lack of cool, fresh air." The younger snorts, wrinkling his nose. "And as- ergh- charming as these clothes were then they lasted, wearing this all day is suffocating."

Vergil hums, eyes roaming at his brother's toned body and scar marks before taking Dante's wrist, pulling him close before kissing him, deep and slow. He feels a satisfied moan escape Dante's lips, allowing their lips to part a bit before pulling closer, their lips sliding deeper. Vergil can feel Dante grip his back, nails making their tiny scratches against his skin as his tongue allows Vergil's to press against his, tasting whatever remnants of wine and pasta from dinner.

"If you are still insistent on it," Vergil murmurs, parting his lips from Dante's. He can see hints of the stubble appearing on Dante's face again and he runs his hands through the coarse skin. "I would like to help you clean."

"Oh, you say that." Dante chuckles, his hard cock flush against Vergil's and Vergil tries not to shiver. "But I know you and what you want: you just want to fuck me until I'm full." Dante smiles.

The elder darkly chuckles, his smirk their typical vicious self as one of his hands trails down to trace Dante's ass and gropes it, hearing his twin yelp.

"Just like that." Vergil murmurs, popping open the bottle and coating his fingers with lube. A waft of faint watermelon hits him and he makes a strange face. "...brother."

"Hey, you wanted variety." Dante shrugs. "It was either that or pina colada."

Both do not sound appealing, in the elder's opinion.

"I would have preferred it with none." Or strawberries- it is Dante's favorite. But Vergil would rather like his pride in tact than admit this out loud; he instead presses three fingers in Dante's entrance and relishes in hearing Dante moan. "A bit sudden for you?"

"N-No, keep going." The younger shakes his head, gripping on Vergil's shoulder while the other stretches him open. "Mnnh- AH _fuck-_"

"I will say this, at least." Vergil murmurs, looking up to see Dante bite his lip to listen. "Regardless of your wear, you know I will find some way to take it all off." He pumps his fingers deeper and Dante whimpers, clenching around him. "I love you all the same."

Dante smiles back, looking down at him. "Even if I try to style myself up once in a while?"

Vergil scoffs, still recalling the ridiculous chaps Dante had on earlier. "...maybe not with that atrocious 'cowboy' get up." He pulls his fingers away from Dante's hole, applying more lube around his dick. "Though..."

"Though?" Dante asks with interest.

"If you had worn that outfit without that atrocious pants layer," Vergil grunts, the head of his dick pressing against Dante's entrance. "Then I would rethink that opinion." He slowly presses in and Dante gasps, trembling. Even after the many times they've fucked, Dante is always tight and needy for him... just how Vergil likes it. One shallow thrust in and he feels the tight muscles clench and cling around his hardened cock, Dante moans and clings tight.

"Shit, at this rate, we're probably not going to shower until the morning, aren't we...?" Dante gasps.

Vergil smirks, pressing his lips against Dante's, hands keeping Dante's hips from moving. "No."

"I think you're right about something." His twin barely chuckles, licking his lips. "I am getting spoiled by you."

"Do you still mind?"

"No." Vergil feels the Dante shift, closing his eyes to barely lift his hips up, and pushing back down, surrounding Vergil's dick again with a satisfied moan. "But I'm not gonna give up my style, either." He opens his eyes with a taunting grin. "So you can pry my tastes out of my grubby little hands."

_Oh, so it's like that, is it...?_

Vergil smirks back, the thought of talking out their preferred tastes in clothes while fucking each other amuses him. "Then let me- persuade you so you can understand how I feel when you parade around with your ridiculous clothing."

"Bring it." Dante purrs and Vergil starts to move.

(He decides now is not a good time to tell about a new red jacket he has found that looks identical to the one Dante wore prior... or about a certain item Trish recommended he'd get for Dante.

_No, I'll tell him when I finally court him properly._)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potential plot? Ha, well...
> 
> (Long chapter and some angst warning. And it gets sappy. Tags updated, just in case!)

Dante notices a few things new sitting on his desk. Some familiar, but one...

The one that he notices are a charging station for the cellphone Morrison finally got him; a pencil and pen holder; paper file; and a few new framed photos. Lady and Kyrie believe it to be a nicer addition apart from the torn and fading magazines he used to stockpile out of boredom.

That's fine by him; he's not going to read those things anyway. Vergil has seen them and visibly glared at them like they were a nasty stain on the carpet. And made it a further point by throwing any hints of curvy women and bare swimsuits away. It's one thing to be annoyed when Dante whistles in appreciation and jokes to the babes about them wearing something (before receiving a well-deserved smack to the head). But for his twin to react like that to the point of telling Dante not to buy any more of those magazine?

_"It's like you're jealous of the models that I look through these pages." Dante joked. "But you know, I don't go out of my way to meet them in person either. So what's the deal, Verge?"_

_The elder instead curled his arm around Dante's waist, growling, "When your attention diverts elsewhere that isn't relevant to today."_

_"And naked women aren't part of the image?" Dante grinned back and received a crushing, bruising kiss in turn before hearing Vergil snarl a battle to hone his horrendous skills with the Devil Arms. Eh, that response is better than none._

Those are familiar.

But the newest, alien addition to the desk was something he knows never comes his way.

It was a red rose, thorns clipped off, and a red ribbon wrapped around the stem. A single cream-colored note is attached to the loop of the ribbon and Dante inspects it, trying not to ruin the integrity of the flower. He blinks, seeing the thin, ink writing on the note and he feels warmth spread all over his face. He knows who gave him the rose, but for what reason?

"Damn it, Verge. You really know how to charm someone." Dante mumbles, deciding to walk away to find a vase for the single rose. Though he smiles, feeling a bit giddy for the message that came with it. He knows Vergil is off on a job somewhere near Fortuna City, but for him to leave this rose... it was endearing.

He silently wonders what Vergil would like in return when he got back from his job.

* * *

The next day came with another interesting gift.

The rose appears again- this time three of them, thorns trimmed off and all. But there's also another item that came with the rose. Confused, he picks up the other item to carefully inspect it. "A... charm? What am I supposed to use it for?"

The charm in question is a stained glass rose with two colors. One red, one blue. The string attached to it is delicate, but Dante frowns, silently not sure how to go about using it. Let alone wearing it...

Oh well. He'll ask Vergil when he comes back. Speaking of, he should probably call Kyrie to see how the boys are faring. Maybe he’ll ask about the kids too and if Nico is still retaining her sanity…

* * *

The third gift came after Dante asked the women to help him on a last-second job Morrison called on him about.

"You'd think some people will learn." Lady fumes and Dante winces, silently swearing never to piss his friend off. "But no! What was this idiot thinking?"

"Trust me, I would like to know the same..." Trish mutters, warily eyeing Dante with a concerned side-glance. "So, how are they in Fortuna City? I'm sure Nero is faring well with his father."

"As far as Kyrie told me, they're both getting along in the way I expected them to be." Dante feels bad for Kyrie for having to put up with whatever tense bullshit Vergil has against his own son. What for? It's not like Nero did anything wrong! He'll have to talk to his twin when he gets back about how he's talking to his kid. For crap's sake, Dante is Nero's uncle and he feels more of the parental guardian than Vergil is! "I'm going to ask when Verge comes back tomorrow."

"Hmm... do you miss him?" Trish grins and Dante squawks, trying to cover his embarrassed face for it. "Aww, have you told him?"

"Like hell I'll admit this!" The mercenary chokes as he hears Lady join in the laughter. "Not a word to him, okay?"

Trish grins, lifting her hand up with her mischievous smile and Lady smiles. "Suuuure. We won't tell a soul."

Dante's eye twitches. Liars. The babes scare him and he would like to never cross their bad side again. "I'm serious! One word to Vergil about how pouty I am and-" The threat never makes it past his lips before he looks at his desk. "Sorry- again?"

A set of thornless roses (it's five this time) sits at his desk, but this time, there's a bowl of strawberries waiting for him.

Dante frowns, knowing very well that this has been weirding him out for the last two times. The first time was charming, but the second time- well, he propped the rose charms on his lamp. He's not sure if it's appropriate if someone was to see him wear it. Now this?

"Dante?" He blinks, looking to see Lady and Trish look at him before they see the items sitting on his desk. It's Lady who stares at the roses and then at the bowl of strawberries. "Was that here before?"

"No, not the fruit." Nor the rose, but like he was going to say that. There's a vase with three roses already in it, but it makes Dante look at the bouquet first before glancing at the strawberries. From here, it smells sweet and tempting for him to eat, but that's not his current concern. "...since when- hey, ladies. Do you know if anyone else has a key to this place? I know you both do. Vergil does. Morrison too, but he rarely uses it unless he wants to invite himself in."

Trish slowly shakes her head as Lady frowns. "No, why?"

"I'm... well," He glances at them. "There are these things being left on my desk and I'm... worried about someone breaking in."

Lady stares at him, hands on her hips. "What...? No?? I'm sure you have the other spare key. Are you sure you someone didn't steal it away from you?"

Dante frowns, leaning back in his chair before picking up the small bouquet of roses. He knows this is from Vergil; the thorns are clipped off, trimmed prettily. But part of him is also confused; he knows the other is away in Fortuna City. So this is impossible unless-

Trish's hum, on the other hand, doesn't escape him and he looks up at her. "Do you know something I don't?"

"Maybe." The blonde demon mysteriously smiles. "Perhaps... in some way, this is a gift he's arranged for you."

_What for?_ Dante wonders, warily staring at the strawberries. Though he shares a worried glance to Lady, who also look back at him confused. Trish sighs, staring at him with a pained groan.

"Look, I'm sure the strawberries are safe to eat. Vergil wouldn't do anything odd to them if he knew you would eat it."

Dante stares at her before grabbing one of the ruby red berries and nibbles on it. A burst of sweetness fills his mouth and he tries not to moan in delight- this **is** good! The question of how the hell did they suddenly appear on his desk will be answered much later. Right now- well, he can't let the berries rot. "Want some?"

Lady was about to say no, but her stomach growls and she sighs, taking one. "So. Lunch is on you today then?"

"Oh come on! Seriously, Lady!?"

Trish, on the other hand, starts laughing.

* * *

Day four has six roses and a ruby pendant necklace.

Day five has nine roses and a bottle of very pricey whiskey (Japanese too, out of all the things) that left Dante even more confused.

Day six-

Dante is sure Vergil is trying to tell him something. He swallows whatever comes up in his throat from the items he's seeing before him. He also called Nero and he told Dante that Vergil was busy doing something on his own accord, but he isn't sure as to what.

...right. Vergil is acting odd again.

There's a bouquet of twelve roses- Dante silently swears there's more than a dozen red roses in the vase now- waiting for him at his desk. But that's not the item that caught his attention.

Sitting neatly folded was a familiar red jacket that Dante thought he had placed away in his closet. No, wait, it **is** in his closet. So what is this?

On an impulse, he lifts the jacket up and feels the smooth red leather. It's cool and achingly comforting, which is a surprise to him. Taking off his jacket, Dante slips on the new one and realizes that it fits perfectly. Taking it off, Dante looks at it again before closing his eyes, trying to calm himself.

"Vergil... what are you trying to tell me with this?"

The roses, the charm, the strawberries, the necklace, the whiskey, and now the jacket...

He's read up on this before. On one drunken day in the past, he decided to read up on his mother's diary and read up on something that stuck with him. And now he has a feeling that if this is what Vergil is doing-

_If that's what he is doing... to me, out of all the people-_

Dante closes his eyes before opening them, looking at the bouquet and sighs.

_I need to think. Fuck, I really need to think about this..._

* * *

A week.

It has been an entire week and Vergil has finally found what he needed: a piece of jewelry that mirrored the very item Sparda gave to their mother as-

-well, something that he hopes will glean interest to Dante's eyes. (He noticed the collector in Dante when it came to Devil Arms and Vergil noticed that he also received familiar ones he's recognized before.) But if- no, Dante will like it. There's another meaning behind the item aside its use to amplify power. But he silently wonders how well versed Dante is should he get it. That and all of the other items he's given... along with the one he's hidden very well in his jacket. If what Trish told him about the metal type rings true, then this should work.

He slashes a way back to their home with one swoop, knowing very well the carnage of demon bodies behind him fade away. _...I think I should call Morrison to tell him about the status of this job if we are to receive proper pay. Nero should have already gotten his part by now._

The elder silently wonders how Dante managed to get through the report back without having to point out the amount of collateral damage the demons caused in most jobs. But at the same time, he slowly understands the pains and annoyances Dante has been forced to deal with (for instance, the Sons of Sparda comment is starting to wear away and he is going to strangle the next demon who shouts this). But one he's silently amused about while he made his way to decimate the demon nest on his own-

_Those demons have heard whispers about us; they dare not approach **my** twin without trying to get past me. _His smug thoughts dominates his mind as he flips the switch to the coffee maker, warming up the black liquid in the glass carafe. After getting his mug, he approaches the rotary, swiftly dialing the number to the other before waiting for the dial tone. He silently wonders if Dante is upstairs, doing who knows what.

"Morrison." Vergil greets him, dry and to the point. "The place has been fully exterminated."

"In a week?"

"I had it completed in **two days.** Nero aided in the job." The last five were spend searching for the item he has in his pocket. "I had other business to conduct while I was out."

"Wow." He hear the courier lowly whistle. "Damn, no wonder Dante recommended this one to you; you got it done quick."

A part of him piqued in curiosity as he asked, "Forgive my inquiry; how long would it take for my brother to do such ordeal?"

Morrison hums, "Well- the last one took him about a good three days? Four, if it's a particular nasty one. With the ladies, though, he would get it done at the same time they did."

Vergil quietly snorts, eyes narrowed at the idea. "I am not surprised by this."

"I wouldn't be either; do you mind if I let Dante know you completed the job?"

"I'll let Dante know in person." He can endure through a few more minutes of this call. He takes a drink. "Should there be any other things this man would like to know, the demon nest is not only exterminated- but its hive queen and minions are fully decimated."

"Huh, well... I'll let him know that too. Extra pay, I assume?" Morrison hides his laughter. "I'll call tomorrow then." He hands up and Vergil does too, deciding to use that time to look around his surroundings.

_Dante probably did not do most of the chores I asked him, but it will do._ The elder noticed that lower parts of the establishment were clean, dusted, and vacuumed. It was strangely clean, all things considered. Even the ridiculous magazines Dante would normally read in his boredom were stacked up neat on his desk- and Vergil glares at the Playboy one that sits up top where his now empty mug sits.

The urge to burn the magazine is strong and the elder narrows his eyes, glaring at the suggestive pose the model sports with her slinky swimsuit. _How long has he been reading this drivel? _Irritation spikes in him, realizing that Dante might have ogled these horrendous... pin-ups for the time Vergil wasn't there. His blood rushes with the angry thought that Dante could have spent some time with another human in his absence- despite the other's assurances that he isn't interested in another. (He knows. Just the thought of someone else taking an interest in what's his still makes him tick.)

But the sight of a vase of roses makes Vergil still and his ire singes away. He decides to look over his brother's desk, seeing the other items he's given to Dante in his spare time. The charm, he saw is hanging from the lamp. The two roses charm was Kyrie's idea; the necklace was Nero's. The whiskey? It was an impulsive buy (and Mary’s idea) next to the strawberries, but he thought his brother would like them.

Though the whiskey bottle that's still intact made him surprised. Dante didn't drink it then?

_I... can't blame you._ He silently recalls Dante's attempts to curb his alcohol intake. The near empty bottles he found before their argument that lead them to this stage made it evident his brother was heavily drinking in an effort to move on, to grieve for a death that never happened. Vergil wondered what else Dante thought in the years he went missing- but he'll ask later.

Right now, he needs to find Dante and see if... wait.

Vergil stills before looking back at the other's desk, realizing that the newer jacket wasn't put away, nor the newest bouquet.

Then he realizes the other thing that should have been obvious: Dante is not here.

Panic slowly sets in as he quickly walks upstairs, hoping he would find Dante in one of the rooms, sleeping or something. But he isn't there.

"Dante..." Vergil tries not to curse or slash something in his anger. He closes his eyes and tries not to think of the many possibilities that could have gotten to his twin in danger, in trouble, or...

...or...

He pauses, realizing the other possibility that he could have made his brother scared and walk away from him. But the thought made him seethe, grip his fists in anger in the thought of Dante being the one to walk away when-

No. No, that can't be. Would it? Would Dante even dare...?

Vergil's breath comes out as a shudder, silently wondering if this was retribution for the past. He closes his eyes, trying not to think of the possibilities of why it would be the case that Dante would leave him. Right when Vergil thought he was making things right, he thought. Did Dante decide enough was enough? That he would be the one being tired of Vergil, and if he would-

-the thought made Vergil grit his teeth, fear gripping his chest as he clutches onto Yamato. The nightmares... he thought he has gotten rid of them, but apparently not. The words Trish told him before came to mind and Vergil wonders...

....no, the entire week was enough for him to sort his thoughts out. He wants to talk about them to Dante, perhaps making things clear to him about things about how he feels. And now he's wanted to make it clear to Dante how he really feels.

Though he needs to find the other first.

"Where are you, Dante...?" Vergil quietly murmurs to himself, trying to wonder where he could have disappeared to. He knows Dante doesn't go around to annoy anyone else unless he has a business with them. The women, no. Nero and Kyrie... no, Vergil had left a few days ago and made sure they were safe from any other demons that dare to cross through. With Morrison? Impossible. Not even with that annoying ward he guarded either. So where would...

A thought finally crosses him and Vergil recalls one more place that his brother could have escaped to. It is not in the remains of Red Grave City; Dante will not cross in there without someone else with him. But there is one more area...

With that thought in him, Vergil unsheathes Yamato and slashes a portal open to an area he last came to- where he knew Dante can't sense him coming near.

_I hope he is still there...!_

* * *

Dante's not sure how long he's been thinking in this spot. There were no disruptions or anyone to disturb him, but he realizes it has been an entire day. An entire day to think about what his future is going to be, what he wants to do for a long time.

Especially since it now involves an interesting shift that Dante wasn't expecting. He looks down on the charm and necklace that he's been holding onto since yesterday before closing his eyes. His mind thinks to the items he's gotten and the silent messages that have been sent before him throughout the week.

_I wonder then... _

Pocketing the items, Dante lies on the ground, closing his eyes to feel the cool breeze. The birds are still chirping away, and the wind shifts through the leaves. For once, the silence is calming and persuades him to think, to gather his thoughts and wondering if he's making the right decision.

He hears someone approach him and Dante doesn't open his eyes, recognizing who it is just by his demonic senses alone. Then he hear a quiet sigh that is akin to relief before hearing that familiar voice ask, "Were you here this entire time?"

"Yeah, I didn't go anywhere else." Dante responds, still not opening his eyes. He hears some shuffling and then he feels Vergil nudge him to sit up. Dante blinks, turning his head in confusion. "Vergil? Are you okay?"

"Shut up." Vergil mumbles, burying his face in the back of Dante's neck as he wraps his arms around Dante's waist. "Let me... let me think."

"Sure? I mean- hang on," Dante was about to ask when he feels the other's shaky breath tickle his skin. "Verge?"

"Don't scare me again, Dante-" Vergil swallows whatever lump he has stuck in his throat. "Dante, don't- please don't- not without-"

"Vergil..." He can feel how thick Vergil's voice sounds. And he feels something damp on his skin- Dante's eyes widen, feeling the other's body quake. _Crap. I didn't... oh. _Dante closes his eyes, leaning back and feels strong arms grip like steel braces. He can feel the other shakily breathe, a quiet sob escaping his older twin. "Sorry. I should've left you a note or something to let you know where I was."

"You are going to pay for this." Vergil's upset tone, on the other hand, doesn't make it sound like a threat. "Dante, you foolish... stupid brother of mine."

"I know, I know." Dante sighs, his hands gently cradling Vergil's, smoothly running his thumb against the other's skin to calm him down. "I'm really sorry... I wanted to think too, you know?"

He hears a soft sound that is akin to an affirmative, and Dante falls silent. He knew that as kids, Vergil rarely gets upset unless Dante ruined one of Vergil's books with his horrendous handwriting. Or if he stole more of Vergil's candy, chocolates, or anything that Vergil got that Dante wants more of. Well, crap, he was a shithead brat when he was a kid, wasn't he? Always wanting more of what Vergil got, stealing most of his things, ruining Vergil's books just so he can play swords with Dante. He's always wanting Vergil's attention. But years later, he realizes it was not worth it all when his brother is dead.

Asking for Vergil's attention was not worth all the troubles and years that came after. His neediness to be known came with a cost: lives were taken, people close to him are dead, and Dante knew the gravitas of wanting Vergil's eyes on him so much. He was jealous- initially- that Vergil fucked someone else that birthed Nero. But the more Dante thought about it, the more he slowly realized that Vergil could have thought of him to be dead and perhaps... moved on.

Perhaps, if not for the fact that his faux name came up. Or how it was that Vergil finally found him under a different guise when they were so young. Or that Vergil stormed his way to Dante's new office and annoyed him about an amulet that Dante would have gladly given him, but can't because it was the only treasure their mother gave them. Or that night before Vergil left and enacted his plan when he finally gave Dante what he always wanted, to only feel an empty side and a broken heart that made Dante think his brother to be cold-hearted and cruel. Or... was it when Vergil desired to undo so much of their Father's work? Or when he fell down and left Dante behind with a scar Dante hid beneath gloves and bandages? Or when Dante finally saw Vergil as Nelo Angelo- a servant of Mundus?

Dante could have moved on from Vergil. There were obvious points when he should have. Lady has even suggested it a few times and he lashed out at her- to only receive her own sadness in return. Trish also said the same; and he knew the ladies stuck out more with him than most people. Morrison knew, but kept his silence; only giving him the work to distract him as much as he can.

He really owes them so much more, but he can't find the words to say it. They know; they stuck by him. And Morrison told him once that they also have things to deal, but they want to help. They're all patient. He owes them so much for putting up with his complete bullshit. His drinking, his loneliness, his anger, his sorrow; he had no good way to vent out his guilt and grievances. He knows he wants to move on, to be a better person... to perhaps meeting all his family again in a different area, far from the human world.

Then, right when he was fine with leaving everything to them to save the world because Dante was too tired of everything and decides it's better to let him wander the world and indeed moving on, Vergil returns. Lady's right. Vergil's return as V and Urizen completely dismantled and undoes all the effort Dante did just to get over Vergil.

It was both a blessing to know Vergil is still alive. But the curse came from that all of their efforts were for naught, something that Dante wants to let them know that it wasn't. But his spark and flame returns, and Dante really wonders if that made him realize he cares more for his twin than he lets on.

_I... you have no idea how much pain it caused when I killed you._ Dante closes his eyes to only open them again, feeling the thoughts tighten his chest. _But you already knew that, didn't you? How much I was willing to give up on this place._

He knows he's not alone this time, feeling Vergil behind him and embracing him tight. That, he slowly realized was a thing after they got home from destroying the Qliploth tree: Vergil refuses to leave him alone when Dante thinks. On the days Dante leaves for a job for a long period of time, the first thing that happens is Vergil greeting him. On the days Vergil does his dues for his jobs, he would always greet Dante after finding him somewhere. But the tension between them grew. They never talked about their deeds. The things they have done that have made a rift of sorts. The actions Vergil did and what Dante did to himself in return...

...they've never talked in detail except in snippets, did they?

And then.

"...I think you knew I was going to be here." Dante breaks the silence, seeing the sun now setting in hues of dark blue, pink, and orange. He feels the other's soft grunt, hands slowly loosening, yet retaining its grip. "But I've been thinking... about lots of things. Things... about us. About you. Me. ...everything that happened between the both of us."

The gifts, the roses and their hidden meanings, the constant neck marking. But he knows he's received Vergil's attention now.

"...Vergil, if..." Dante pauses, "Can you tell me if I'm wrong or right about what I'm about to say? It's just a yes or no thing- I have to know. Because..." He's not known to speak his words well. He's not like Vergil at all. But for fuck's sake, at least he's going to try. "...because I know I read about it once. Mom had a diary. And she wrote out what Dad did to woo her. And you're doing the same thing Dad did before he asked. I know they... well, they aren't officially in the documents and all- too damn obvious for Mundus to find out somehow unless he can't read government records." Dante carefully draws in a deep breath to steady his nerves. "You bought the things I like. Red roses since... I know the numbers have a hidden message. And... my jacket. You actually bought a similar jacket like the one I wore once."

He can feel Vergil still. "...did it fit?"

"Of course it did! I mean-" Dante huffs, feeling his face grow hot. "I know we're different now. But it fits. I might rotate this one with the one you bought."

He hears a soft, coarse chuckle akin to relief.

"And the charm. ...that can't be your idea. But I want to place it somewhere obvious." There's no way. But Dante likes it and wants to know if he can find somewhere better to hang it. "And the necklace... I'll be wearing it from now on. It's pretty. It matches my wear well. And the strawberries and whiskey- fuck, Verge. They're... you're going to spoil me at this rate. I hope you know that; you have yourself to blame if I want more." Dante softly, sadly smiles. He won't; he'll be resourceful and pay for his own treats. He's done being a begging little brat. "I asked for way too much as a kid."

"I know." Vergil murmurs, his voice slowly clearing up. "You're still insatiable, years later. You never changed in my eyes."

"Yeah, well... I tried." Dante quietly responds. "I really tried after... that day."

"I know." The elder mumbles, drawing in a sharp breath. "You saved me then from Mundus' grasp. I saw your face; you... were upset."

"Yeah." Dante mumbles, closing his eyes. "It. ...I tried to get over you, Vergil. I'm sure the others told you how." He hears Vergil's sigh. The arms tighten again and this time, he feels Vergil's face nuzzle against his, allowing him to go on. "The days... were hell. I tried to reassure myself to say that someone else is out there, being a better opponent than you, but none showed. I even lost my bite- hell, even the Devil Arms fretted about me. Imagine that for a minute. I thought the babes were bad enough. I thought I was... fine before Fortuna City. Then I saw Nero. And Yamato. And then I realized you still had an effect on me, even if I tried to move forward."

Vergil is silent, but he listens. Dante can tell; he can feel the other blink next to him.

"But the kid was different. I was sure he was trying to size me up by being the bratty drama queen that he is. But Kyrie holds him down, and I think they both know the pains of what they went through. They complete each other; I can see it." Dante looks to the sky- stars appear. He swears he can see the Gemini next to Taurus and Caner, but he's not sure. He's been staying here since yesterday. "I thought it was bold, but then... maybe. ...Maybe I can be happy with this. I can try. It's hard, moving on. Being the one who outgrew the dead. But... then you came back."

"I did." Vergil grunts in agreement, letting Dante lean back against him. "But for me... it was hard. Knowing and realizing I caused you much grief. I thought what I did was foolproof, with or without their cracks. But you proved me wrong... and I'm glad you did."

"Why?"

"Because I finally realized I shouldn't have let you go." Vergil responds, one of his hands prying off Dante's waist in favor of looking at Dante's left hand. "But in some way, you didn't know I returned. So- odd for me to say, but it was a reversal, wasn't it? For me to capture your attention this time when it used to be the other way around."

"Yeah. You... definitely did." Oh yes. V. And his whispering Vergil's name to Dante's ear made the reaction clear. "Hey. I... never got the chance to ask this. But when you saw me there that night, did you feel anything?"

Vergil's chuckle comes out vicious- a mirror of what V's laugh was like. Ah, he can spy that side of him now. "Foolish. If anything... I was elated to know you were alive. That you still lived- but your state made me realize you weren't yourself." He tightens his hand around Dante's left hand. "Had Morrison not been present, I would have asked to see that scar on your hand."

"Vergil," Dante sighs, "Like it or not, I wasn't about to show it in front of a stranger. Especially since you- or V- came unannounced. What were you doing to do, anyway?"

"Make it known I came back to claim what's rightfully mine."

Dante nearly chokes, eyes bugging out as he finally faces Vergil. The other's eyes were slightly red (From crying? Shit, Vergil never cries, so... huh, he really held back how scared he was until now), hair a bit frayed. Yet he maintains his sharp smirk, holding Dante close. "Well... god, you know how to get to me and my nerves easily. You didn't though."

"Only because I wanted to maintain whatever dignity I had." Vergil gruffs. "But you were more focused on the job I gave to you. It wasn't appropriate then."

"Your dignity and pride are the same." Dante scoffs, his snide smirk lifting his mood a bit. "You can deal with a smidge of hurt pride once in a while."

"Never." Always the proud asshole between the two. That will never change. "You know why."

"Sure." Dante sighs, looking back at the skies with some relief between both of them. "...Vergil, I know you didn't talk about it after I asked you once. But you said you get nightmares still..."

"I do." Vergil sighs, his malicious teasing vanishing to solemn weight. "...even when I thought I can keep it contained, they haunt me still."

"...you can tell me." The younger says, looking straight at his twin in the eye. "I've had people to talk to when I bitched about my problems. But you... didn't. At least for you," He warily smiles, "To make it better, I have to start somewhere."

"Yes... that would be the case." Vergil pauses for a second, possibly to gather his thoughts. Then he murmurs, "All of them consist of you leaving me."

Dante blinks, not expecting this, but he holds his tongue.

"In every moment I look at now, you... are strangely patient. You waited for me for a long time, and I fear that one day, you will outgrow me. You would tire of me; a vengeance, for what I did to you before. In every instance I dream, I feared the worst; that you will say you no longer need my help, that you have forever stepped out and forgotten about me." Hands tighten and Vergil's breath returns shaky. "That you no longer desired me- that I have forever lost you."

The words finally sink in- and Dante looks down, seeing the hands that hold him tight balls his shirt. Then he looks up to see Vergil's head hidden, buried in Dante's neck. "Verge..."

"I never wanted to throw you aside." Vergil quietly says. "It was to only prevent anything like Mother's death from taking place again. To try and find you... to protect you from the demons that murdered her. I only wanted to take over the Underworld and have them realize not to destroy the bloods of Sparda. But that was futile; you saw the consequences." He takes another deep breath. "And I hurt you. I... didn't see the effects I had on you until that night. And I fear that you will do it in retaliation. For the years I hurt you, destroyed you... please. Forgive me, Dante mine."

Dante looks to him, silently stunned to hear all of this. Then he thinks- of the many thoughts he had swirling in his head, the times they fought, argued, lashed, talked, fucked, and talked again. They have gotten closer than before, he realized. And now they're both talking everything out- as if the time came and smacked them on their heads, telling them to get on and say what needs to be said.

Dante closes his eyes, tilting his head back again before opening them, seeing Vergil shift and look at him with hints of worry in his eyes.

"You fucking dipshit, you could have just told me all of this in Day One of us fucking." Dante huffs, smiling at him. "But I guess you wanted to sate your needs first?"

Vergil's chuckles come out rough, subdued. "As you already knew."

"I knew it." The younger grins back. "Vergil. You're a moron. You do realize that I could have forgiven you years ago and not say it, right? There is such thing as that."

"And you know how time stretched between us, making me realize I have to know you again. But not just as your twin." The elder smirks, lifting his left hand. "As someone close, your equal... your lover." And Vergil pauses, before murmuring, "...as more, should you have an answer."

"As more?" Dante murmurs, his mind clicking back to why he was out here. Ah, that's right. The entire week of gifts and roses; Dante came out to think about this, didn't he? "Oh... yeah. Vergil, about that."

"Yes, about that." Vergil's gaze returns serious. "Dante... I am serious. Once you accept it, you can't return. You will no longer be by yourself. I will not leave you- and you will not leave me."

Dante shifts to fully face him as Vergil's arms unwinds and allows him to adjust. "And?"

"You and I will be forever bound. I will protect you- and I know you; you will do the same to me, even if we never ask. Once I claim you- in the form I have to- you will be with no other but me." Vergil's eyes are in their deep, demonic blue and Dante shivers, but not with fear. With anticipation; he's known that selfish protectiveness and gotten to know it. It's possessive, but he knows. Vergil is- and has been- like that, only to Dante. "If you haven't... you're not running."

"Yeah." That crap Trish told him after one of his and Vergil's arguments are haunting him now. But Dante knew. He had a feeling this day would happen.

"This means you know."

"Yeah. And I'm a dumbass to not admit that I've been pining after you for years." Dante smirks back, narrowing his eyes. One last try to save face before he cries- shit, he's still touched. "You know what I want, Vergil. I know what you're asking of me."

"And you know of my wants." Vergil smirks back. "But I know you well; you don't turn your back. You don't see others, even in the years I was gone. I'm curious- why haven't you?"

"Well," Dante murmurs, leaning in while wrapping both legs around the elder's waist. He feels Vergil's arms around his waist again, slipping beneath his jacket. "Maybe in my time of grieving, I realized I was in too deep for you. You never left my mind, Vergil. I've always wanted to get your attention when we met again. I don't know if it worked, though."

"It did a good job infuriating me, but it worked." There's the dark growl that turns Dante on. So was that vicious smirk Vergil wears. "When I took you then, I wanted to mark your chest all over; daring someone else- human or demon- to claim you. When we were young... you were on my mind. The need to reunite with you, my other half, was strong. The need to mark you, claim you... that came with it. It was never demonic. I've always been fond of you, brother mine. My need for you is the same now as it was then; my love for you never changed. It never has... it never will."

Dante softly groans, lightly knocking his head against Vergil's. He tries not to show how touched he was; he instead takes the usual route of his snark and banter. Still there... breathe. "You cheesy, fucking sap. I'll never make you forget what a cliched romantic you really are."

The elder hums, nuzzling his head to Dante's neck and Dante closes his eyes, feeling the other gently nip the outline of his jaw. "I can just show you instead..." Dante softly moans, feeling Vergil's hands slip beneath his shirt, feeling his fingers press against his skin. "Do you mind?"

"Fuck, don't stop." Dante murmurs, feeling the other's hands lower to begin undoing his belt before opening his eyes. "Somehow, I get the feeling you were going to say something completely predictable."

"From where I was going with it?" Vergil stops his ministrations, looking back at the other. "...perhaps."

"Sure, and what's next? You have something for it?" Dante chuckles, trying to lift the mood before hearing silence. Then Dante blinks, realizing that his twin looks... embarrassed. "Wait. ...Verge. Are you-" He feels his face heat up, heart racing and he realizes now that Vergil looks back up to him, definite resolve in them. _Shit. He... is serious._ "...Vergil."

"We aren't fully human; I have told you I don't care what they think of us." Vergil begins and he takes something out. "I have a feeling that you knew that... what we have."

"Yeah." Dante slowly nods, allowing the other to continue. "I. Had a feeling you weren't the type to brag it out loud." He mumbles, seeing a hint of a shine in the item Vergil clasps onto. "So... what is it?"

"Let me put it on you." Vergil murmurs. "At least for me to see what it looks like on you."

"Some sort of demon courting rule, I bet." Dante quietly quips as he hears his twin chuckle. "What? Oh, don't tell me-"

"Demons do not give their mates gifts unless they treasure the one they care for the most." He feels something metallic on his hand. Dante doesn't look down yet- he allows Vergil to continue. "Your neck- you know why I keep marking it." It was intimate, a silent consent for demons to take them as their own. And Dante knew; Trish told him once in jest, but he kept the thought in mind. "But... this, is something I know to be similar to a proposal."

Dante swallows. He tries not to start crying, but he stamps it down in favor for a fond smile. He knows what's around his ring finger. And from the way its magic syncs with his demonic energy, he bets Vergil has gotten it from somewhere that deals with magical artifacts. He'll find a good way to make show of the ring later. The gloves and bandages don't exactly help. "You dumbass. It's a human thing to propose to someone."

"It is." Vergil smiles back. "But I want to."

"So-"

"I have one same in make. In metal. ...as it should- yours is the same."

"...matching sets?"

For fuck's sake. This is completely romantic and Dante just wants to laugh and cry at the same time. Like the necklaces... "Verge. What the hell." He can't stop smiling though. It thrills him, completely takes ahold of him- fuck, he knows he's in too deep. "Yes, you horrible idiot. I know what you're going to ask and you're getting my answer now. So here it is: Yes, you possessive sap. You're going to claim me in the demonic way, aren't you?"

Vergil softly laughs. It's a melodic sound and Dante can't help but chuckle back, elation in his voice. "Indeed I am. You don't protest to the thought?"

"Yeah. Have you even seen an actual marriage in the churches? They are overkill. It could have been a thing for someone else, but not mine." The ways Lady described the planning process makes Dante blanch.

Vergil chuckles, strangely looking at him fond before brushing away his long, silver hair, combing it between his fingers. "I'm fine; your hair serves as your wedding veil for me." Dante sputters, face warm and Vergil's lips press against his skin. "Still beautiful, still the same all these years later."

It's sounds as if Vergil is reaffirming his feelings to him. If that's his intention, it's working. "Damn it, and you are working your words just as well." No wonder poetry suits him.

He can feel that smug smidge in Vergil's smile. "Good; I want your eyes on me. Your fire, your light... It's all **mine.**" His hand cups Dante's cheek, slowly gliding his thumb over his face. "There is one other thing."

"Yeah?"

"I would have to do it properly." His face shifts to of concern and the younger blinks, slightly confused. "As in, I would have to be fully demon in order for this to work."

Oh... right. Dante finally gets that implication. **That **part. The actual claiming, biting, and fucking. Vergil would have to trigger to do this right. Dante's face glows with the warmth in his embarrassment of- again, thank you Trish for telling him how this works. He really wants to get back at her for what he thought back then was absolutely useless information. But another part of him shivers; his demonic part wants it. He wants to be claimed by his other half in the way it should be.

But he gets why Vergil is nervous.

"Are we going to do it now?" Dante softly asks and feels some disappointment when Vergil shakes his head. "Why?"

"I would rather like to do it on a day nobody disturbs us." Vergil quietly responds. Dante was about to point out that isn't the case when he cuts in, "When I also know you will recover- I might hurt you."

"I don't think you can. I've- if I can deal with your partial Trigger, then I can handle your full-blown one." Dante smiles back, not wanting to say the thought of it turns him on. "I trust you."

He hears Vergil's sharp sigh of relief, body ceasing its quivers of unspoken fear before feeling lips feather over his neck. Then his wicked smirk returns, dancing against his skin. "And I don't plan to let you leave the room for a few good days."

_...Well, then._

"And here I thought I was the insatiable one." Dante chuckles back, his eyes narrowing back. Okay... that's fine. He can accept it. (He might as well find a good time for that then.) "All right. I'm fine with that. It's just different than the usual?"

"You can say that." Vergil hums, slowly undoing Dante's belt as he resumes biting along Dante's neck. "You might not even walk right for the next couple of days; I might not even let you out of the room, or leave the bed. I suggest you tell Morrison to give you that two weeks of rest you sorely need."

"As a vacation?"

"Yes. But you and I really know what it will be used for."

Dante groans, but not of exasperation. It's of sheer delight. Despite knowing his ass will be sore and needs to recover well, his interest piques. Maybe he can find out Vergil's other kinks then... Dante wraps his arms around Vergil's shoulders and feels his back on the ground before feeling his boots being undone. "I can do that. Should I tell the others the place is out of bounds until you have your ways?" The heated kisses to his jawline and a low affirmative says that. "What about the kid?"

Vergil's chuckles are dark, amused. "Nero merely wishes you the best of luck to endure through it all. And to call him if you should tire of my company- which I honestly doubt."

"Yeah, well, maybe on a day I get bored-" He laughs when Vergil growls, teeth latching on his neck and bites it hard. "I kid, I kid! I'm sure he has his plans with Kyrie."

"That, I'm aware of." Vergil huffs, undoing the pants and zipper of his own pants before pulling Dante's down to expose his skin to the cool air. "Are you at all surprised?"

"No, just hoping Kyrie doesn't freak out herself." Dante pauses before looking at him. "Wait-"

"There is no one else around here." Vergil states, taking his gloves off and Dante silently groans. The blue jacket is off too and Dante wants to know if Vergil had ever intention of fucking him in public at some point.

"Of course you'd be the one to instigate fucking me like this." He just states. "It was a matter of me being okay with you fucking me against the wall in a dark, suspicious looking alleyway, wasn't it?"

"Oh, but you are nearly asking me to. I think I'll take that in thought next time." Dante swears he hears a lid being opened, but he doesn't ask. "I do not think anyone will dare to walk in on us right now."

"That's because we're literally in the middle of nowhere." _But if they did, I bet you want them to hear how much you're fucking me._ A shiver runs down Dante's spine; Vergil's possessiveness never ceases to amaze him. _But then again- I want them to know; you're mine and I'm yours._ "We're not going to sleep outside." Dante suddenly says. He takes off his pants to make sure they're next to him- he's going to grab his boots and his pants after. And Vergil's jacket- none of those are going to be forgotten.

"Of course not." Vergil chuckles, his lips slotting against Dante's as he pushes two fingers in. Dante moans, feeling them work him open while feeling Vergil's tongue slip in, teeth clacking and deepening their kiss.

A soft moan escapes from Dante, wanting to breathe; he can barely taste whatever Vergil drank last- wait. "Did you drink coffee before coming here?"

"And if I did?"

"That's-" Dante makes a face. He knows demons can't get sick- they both can't get sick at all; they outgrew that. Even then, he worries for whatever things Vergil did. "Verge, that coffee's a day old."

"Yet it tastes fine." Vergil narrows his eyes, "But you, brother mine, taste of strawberries. Did you get more while I was out?"

"Ha, what do you think?" Dante smirks back before he gasps, feeling the third finger slip and stretch him. He spreads his legs for better accommodation and Vergil hums above him, seeing the shirt hitched up, exposing his scarred chest. Dante's jacket serves as the only barrier from the grass on his back and his legs loosely around Vergil's waist. He feels Vergil's other hand taking his hardened cock and slowly stokes him and Dante moans, quivering with the pleasure that courses through him. "Fuck..."

"If only we are back in our room." Vergil murmurs, eyes still on him. "Then I can have this sight for my eyes only."

"Shut up and keep going." Dante gasps, feeling the fingers crook a bit to that familiar swollen spot. He whimpers, feeling his cock twitching and leaking from feeling every stroke affecting him, from every stretch and bend those fingers are doing to him. His toes curl, feeling the pleasure taking hold and tightening his nerves, wanting to uncoil and burst. It's nothing like the things he's done to relieve himself in the past; everything Vergil did and does now, familiar as it is, still makes him writhe and tremble in his need.

As he does now, even still- but also in those different ways-

It broke whatever barrier he tries to hold and that did it. He really doesn't want to start crying. That's horrifically embarrassing and they're just about to fuck.

"Verge-" Dante gasps, feeling that tension in him tighten. "I'm- fuck, I'm going-"

"Not yet." Vergil lowly says and Dante tries not to smack him for letting go of his cock or pulling his fingers out of him. He feels Vergil press something like an apology kiss to his neck. "Not until I start."

"Then you better really-" Mid-rant, Dante gasps, nearly throwing his head back when he feels the other's cockhead slowly push in him. "_Verge-!_"

"Not... yet." Vergil breathes, slowly pushing in him while his eyes pin on Dante's face. He gently smirks, breathing in. "Dante mine... I mean it when I said I want to look at you. You're still beautiful, among everything else I've seen."

"Oh _God_." Dante whimpers, biting his lower lip in an attempt to muffle his cries. Again, Vergil and his verbose ways to make Dante putty in his arms... he still recalls Vergil's vows earlier and he would be lying if he said he wasn't affected. He tries to grind his hips to get the other to hurry, but he feels hands clamp around them to stay put. "And I thought I was the tease...!"

He hears a low chortle, then a gentle bite to his earlobe. “You still are."

"Then-" Dante moans, feeling the other snap his hips in and completely impale him. He can feel Vergil's hard cock in him, staying still and Dante squirms, trying to get the other to move. He babbles, "Vergil- _fuck_ Vergil, please-"

"Look at me." Vergil quietly breathes and Dante does, blinking his eyes open. Despite how dark it is, he can make out Vergil's face and the slight concern that appears before feeling hands brush beneath his eyes- ah. Dante realizes he was crying; he finally feels the dampness on his face, blinking away the tears. "Dante... Are you okay?"

Dante swallows, his voice thick with emotion. Crap. "You idiot sap. You're a fucking silver-tongued romantic. You keep spoiling me and I'm such a greedy fuck- I should be repaying you back, I should... shit, I forgot what stuff you like, but you know mine. I'm- I'm so sorry for you doing most of-" He lets out a sharp breath, but he still smiles, wobbly and shaky before babbling, "...your speech earlier. I can't forget it. Fuck, now it gets me. Sorry- I just-"

"Dante." He feels Vergil kiss him deep and slowly starts to move. Dante moans, a quiet sob escaping him as he tightens his legs around Vergil's waist. The pace is painstakingly slow, but he gets why. "I love you. I love you so much."

"_Fuck_." Dante gasps. He combs his fingers through Vergil's hair, feeling the other lean in, slowly thrusting and feeling puffs of hot breath against his skin. "Fuck- I love you too-" He feels teeth scrape and mark his neck; one of Vergil's hands clasps his hips, the other holding his thigh and raising it a bit and Dante softly moans at how achingly slow and gut-punching Vergil fucks him. "Ah, Vergil..."

"Dante mine." He hears the other's voice shift to a low, gentle growl. "Don't apologize. Don't... I have more to repay than you."

"Verge-"

"It's me who should be apologizing." Vergil kisses his neck. "I should be the one to repay you, brother mine. For the things I have done- I have hurt you so when it was not my intention."

Dante closes his eyes, a shivering sob escaping him when he feels that well hit him again. It was even more so when he feels Vergil's hand- the one that held his hips still- reach out to intertwine his hand with Dante's left. "Vergil," He thickly moans. "Fuck, just oh **god-**"

"I love you, Dante." The admission this time was gentle yet heavy with emotion. He pulls Dante close to him, not moving and grinding against that spot and Dante gasps. "My words... I mean it all. Even when I do not like to say it often..." Vergil's eyes meets his again when Dante opens them. "Will you-"

"Fuck." Dante sobs out. It's frustrating to cry but at this point, he doesn’t care. He wanted to admitted it all and they both did- shit, they needed this talk. It was heavy, it was long, but it was way overdue. And for once... well, in some way, they both instigated it. In a way. "I love you too, you dumbass- you fucking, tease- I really do-!" He gasps, feeling the other slowly pick up his pace while kissing away his tears. "Verge- Oh **god-** I'm-" His voice hitches, feeling that tension uncoil while clenching around the other's cock. He hears the other breathe, murmuring words of desire and love and fuck, Vergil is really overwhelming him with this, isn't he? He really-

It's like he really wanted Vergil's love and take it in him and never letting it go. But for his to Vergil- did he-

"I want all of you." He hears Vergil's growling murmurs and Dante thinks he's imagined the sincerity in the other's voice. "When I want something-" His thrusts are now becoming steady and brutal and it makes Dante gasp, feeling the desire coarse and writhe him in their clutches. "-you're not the only greedy one. I love you, Dante."

Dante groans, trying to cover his face with his hands, but Vergil's other hand lets go of his thigh and grabs the other, fingers lacing with his. "Vergil-"

"I love **you**, brother mine." Vergil keeps saying, his voice breathless and deep, self-assertive, his hips not stopping. "I love your self-assertion, your pride, your touches, your voice-"

"_Vergil_," Dante hitches a wet breath, trying to make Vergil stop with the sappiness because he can't stop crying, being overwhelmed with the other like this. He's feels his own tension ball, threatening to explode and he's going to come, but Dante gasps, "You fucking _sap- _you're going to make me burst-"

"Everything about you- I want it, I **desire **it-" Vergil coarsely murmurs, shivering breaths signaling that he is going to come as well. "-I love you, Dante mine." His lips find Dante's bitten ones and kisses him, deep and possessive and Dante's fingers curl around Vergil's hands- they hold him down and he can feel the pleasure radiate through, threaten to burst and spill over at any moment that Vergil keeps hitting that spot, movements faster and rougher- _Ah- Fuck, fuck FUCK take me please TAKE ME I love you so fucking much-_

A soft cry escapes Dante, feeling his cock twitch and writhe from his own release, staining his skin and their clothing. Vergil's low, shuddering groan signals his own release before snapping his hips, filling Dante with his own release. He slowly disentangles his legs from the other's waist, loosely draping around as he opens them to see Vergil looking back at him before his hands release from the other's hold. But he doesn't let go of the left hand.

"I mean it all." Vergil quietly says again before unraveling his hand- picking up Dante's in the process before pressing his lips against the palm where the scar is. "I don't want to give you any more doubt."

"No it's..." Dante lets out a deep breath. "I wasn't expecting- you know." He gently taps Vergil's chest. "For you to... you held a lot in, didn't you?"

"The same about you." A warm hand traces Dante's face, thumb lovingly smoothing his cheeks. His normally malicious glint takes on fond worry, Dante notices. "You were crying."

"...you know I don't crack easily." Dante mumbles, knowing why. "But it's like I said; you're a sappy asshole who can speak things well."

Vergil sighs, leaning down and presses yet another kiss. "Don't say it."

"Heh, what? About the 'demons don't cry' spiel? Nah, it's not appropriate." The younger softly chuckles, "But you're saying too many nice things about me."

"All of them rightfully for you."

"I don't deserve them." Dante quietly says and Vergil glares at him before yanking him to sit on his lap. Dante tries not to react to the glaring fact that he is half-naked, still being impaled by the other. "Vergil! What-"

"I will still prove you otherwise." Vergil's growl sounds like a vow. "You have doubts, but I will make them go away." He nips at Dante's ear and Dante closes his eyes, shivering. "My want, desire, love for you- it has never shifted. It never did, not even once... I was already yours, and you were mine." A kiss to his neck and Dante tries not to cry again. He feels hands slowly trail down his sides, wrapping them around his bare skin and holds him still. "Dante mine... I want to spoil you. I want to hold you close, never let you go- I want to spend the rest of our lives together." A slight shift and Dante swallows that lump in his throat, looking to see Vergil look at him. "I only wanted **you**."

"You... sap." Dante groans, burying his face and trembles with his silent cries. "You fucking sap, you're making me like this-" His breath hitches, wiping his tears away and tries to glare at his horrible, evil twin that he loves so much. "Take responsibility, you jerk. You made me to a mess and... fuck, I want you to make love to me all night- shit, I'm a mess-"

He hears a soft, fond chuckle and Vergil kisses him gently. "I know."

"Fuck. We just-" Dante wetly chuckles, untangling his legs from the other's waist and mumbles, "-I think we should head back."

"We should." But Vergil makes no move to. In fact, he just holds Dante still and Dante holds his whimper back, dully noting that despite it all, he can still feel that hard cock twitch in him. "...in a moment."

"Oh for fuck's sake. What now...?" Dante looks at him and swears he's seeing how dark Vergil's eyes got. "Vergil?"

"Do you remember how we got into this in the first place?"

Dante opens his mouth but stops. "Yeah. You found me here. Then..." He feels warmth bloom through his face and groans. "I thought I was horrible for wanting to fuck in a dark alleyway, but no, it turns out you're worse than me."

Vergil chuckles, mouthing at the other side of Dante's neck. "I did say you weren't the only greedy one..."

"You horny asshole, do you seriously want another round?" Dante stares at him before he chuckles. "I wonder, then; is this payback for the time I wrote your name over your books?"

"That," A sudden snap of his hips and Dante gasps, feeling the other fill him again and Vergil growls with a smirk, "Is a different matter. But know that from now on, Dante mine, **I'll** be writing my name over you..."

"Oh fuck me now." Dante moans, feeling Vergil move again. "Please, _ah_..."

* * *

"You... did grab all of our stuff, right?" Dante asks, finally feeling the sunlight against his skin. He's had his fair share of sleeping outside- he wasn't about to sleep out again. It took them a few more rounds before Vergil finally used Yamato to get them home. Good thing too; Dante was starting to wonder if someone actually heard them.

He hears the other groan, arms loosely wrapped around his waist and face burying in the crook of his neck. "We did."

"Okay." The younger barely peers down to confirm that yes, their clothing also made it back with them when they finally returned to their home. "Just... checking."

"We'll go back later if you're worried." Vergil grumbles, sounding annoyed, still not opening his eyes. "Dante..."

"Yeah, I know." Dante sighs, leaning back and feeling his worries evaporate. Then he looks at his left hand- unraveled from their bandages and looks to the silver ring on his left hand. He smiles, not sure if he should feel delighted or giddy about this-

"White gold."

"Ha?" Dante blinks, turning his head a bit to see Vergil's eyes half-open, looking at his left hand.

"A perfect combination of gold and silver." Vergil continues, still sleepy, yet drags Dante close. His hand folds and intertwines around Dante's hand. "A sturdy metal... it shouldn't be destroyed in combat. The rings are like our necklaces; they won't intervene with our Triggers."

Arrrggh. Vergil had known Dante was going to ask if he should convert the rings to a necklace thing. Also-

"Really? So it’s not just amplifying our powers?”

“No.” A huff and he feels his face bury in his neck. “Father gave one similar to Mother when he wanted her to be his betrothed.”

Dante grins back. Vergil doesn’t want to admit it’s also showing their intimate status. "So... who should I thank for this? Nero or Lady or-"

"Trish." Vergil's slightly irritated. "She knew."

"Aw, you two are getting along." The mercenary chuckles, hearing his twin's annoyed growl. "And the other gifts?"

"Nero, the necklace. Kyrie- the charm." A kiss to the back of his neck and Dante swears to thank those two later. "The whiskey... Lady's idea. Said you deserved something good for your sobriety."

"Ha, fine… we'll be sharing it then." Dante smiles. "I won't be finishing that one off by myself."

"Good." Another kiss, only to his ear. "The strawberries, the coat, the roses... those were mine. Only the best... for you." Dante croons his head back and Vergil's lips meets his in a gentle kiss.

"Remind me to at least buy you something in kind-"

"No." Vergil mumbles, his body pressing against Dante's. "You're not allowed."

"Oh come on... a new shirt? At least??" At least he can try to buy Vergil an expensive as hell watch! Which means, shit, he must start looking, doesn't he?

"Dante." Vergil looks at the other. "**I** want to do this. Let me have this chance, at least."

"Not even something that I'll gift to you?" Dante quietly asks. "It's... I love them all. I'll wear them, or try them. But I want to get you something, at least. Please? At least let me make up for scribbling all over your books."

There's a pause and Vergil sighs. "...fine. Only one."

Score! That's all Dante needed-

"But I will keep spoiling you." Vergil smirks and Dante tries not to squeak at how low his voice got. "I have every intention to do so... you are mine, after all."

"I know." Dante softly chuckles. "I have something in mind, so, want to come with and help me pick it out?"

"Fine." Vergil's arm tightens around him. "We'll do so later."

The younger smiles back, turning to face him and detangling their hands. "Yeah."

"Dante."

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Dante smiles, feeling his heart melt from those words. He knew they've exchanged it before, but it still feels new. He closes his eyes, allowing himself more time to sleep in. They deserve this, at least. "Love you too, Verge."

Vergil opens his eyes a bit and smiles before pulling the other close, eyes closed and back to sleep.

(There's a black box on Vergil's desk and it contains an expensive golden watch; the dials shown with moveable parts and roman numerals- something that suits his tastes. There is an inscription on the back that makes Vergil smile before pocketing it, silently vowing to never lose it.

It reads: **From D to V. Intertwined for Eternity.**)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you about the sappy part...


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more introspection from someone's end- and ah, yeah, more smut. (This might as well be a smut writing ground..)

It's only about a few days and Vergil still looks at the white gold ring on his left hand. It feels foreign at first, having a band on his finger. Even when he covers it with his gloves, it feels a bit bulky. He wonders if he should take Dante's suggestion and loops it around a chain as if it is a chain to a necklace. But when he sees Dante's left hand with the silver band, he decides against it and keeps it in. Though there will come a time when he knows the other will place the ring around his neck; he'll have to do the same too.

_I still want some things to remain the same._ Thoughts about how different they both look make him a bit upset, wondering if he can find some way to mirror Dante in looks. But his twin smiles and says he likes Vergil the way he is, where as his brother... His hair long and stubble appearing (again), he has taken a rather different look. He looks weary, tired on some days, but it seems to have disappeared when he starts to sleep and be better. Perhaps it was because Vergil had made him change some of his habits around. But the scarred body tells a different story and Vergil can see Dante inspect his left hand, a strange look on his face that doesn't suit him.

His brother no longer shouts or pesters him for attention and Vergil wants him to. Instead, it's Dante who is now busy; he has a profession. _Vergil, you should feel better that I'm busy, _Dante smiles as he gives him a book that he picked up from the bookstore. _You got all the time to read now._

But Vergil isn't satisfied. The books- crisp and clean as they are- no longer have the crayons scrawled with Dante's messy writing on it. Everything is clean, neat, and it bothers the elder more than he gave credit for. Dante's handwriting has also altered and Vergil wants to see it written out before him, writing his name in that imperfect cursive in one of the pages of the many novels Vergil has lined in his bookshelf.

Dante has also been buying him books and other things Vergil has enjoyed recently and Vergil is sure this is Dante's way of apologizing for his bratty behavior in the past. Despite the elder telling Dante he wants to spoil the other, he can see the saddened look in Dante's eyes. Vergil wonders if most of it was guilt-driven or something else fueled him to do this.

_Perhaps I wasn't persuasive when I told him I meant how I feel._ He closes his eyes before glaring at the book he has. The plot was starting to grow dry and boring and he honestly was in no mood to finish it now. He snaps the book shut, looking around his office once more before standing up, getting a bit annoyed. He knew he meant it, but Dante perhaps needs to understand a bit more when he means by he plans to spoil his twin (_Like a proper mate... _The thought of it makes Vergil strangely elated).

The time also shows that it's been a good five hours since he last talked to Dante. Since then, he suspects his brother is either sleeping at his desk or actually doing some semblance of work. Whatever the case is, Vergil's need wants to be sated and he knows how. Whatever Dante did this morning to wake him up only fueled it.

Clinginess... is not the best way to word how he describe his attachment about Dante. He wants the other with him at most times and wants the other's arms around him, his voice annoying him with useless facts that Vergil can scoff at, but not care because his beautiful Dante is with him. His scent of fire, brimstone, and hints of smokey whiskey is home to Vergil; he already wants the other's warmth again. It's him who craves for Dante's touches and voice, to pull him close and never let him go.

At least he can turn the tables in his favor. Perhaps he can be the one demanding for Dante's attention now. Payback? Perhaps. It is a thing for him to use to his advantage. Dante is the one who is distracted and Vergil is annoyed that those take precedent over him. His selfish possessive thoughts take over, wondering if Dante knows the irony of their situation. He would be the one who would leave Dante before, but then that situation has taken its toll. It's evident and now Dante would have expecting Vergil to leave the door to do his own business. If Dante leaves- no, he refuses to let this happen (this place being empty is not what Vergil wanted. He refuses to leave him; it was a mistake and Vergil swears to never repeat it). Dante leaving him would be a death sentence for him; the pain of having his twin leave him will be too much. The same now goes for him leaving Dante.

He opens the door to hear Dante talk to someone on the phone- was it Morrison? No, it's to Lady; they are both in the middle of planning something that he suspects to be yet another offer for yet another dubiously long job. The demons are either getting better at tearing through this world or worse at presenting their boredom in the Underworld. Vergil can't blame them, yet someone has to put them in their place.

And it's always Dante first. Vergil is slowly being known as a demon slayer, but not in the way Dante's reputation has spread. _That I am not annoyed by._ He walks down the stairs and catches Dante's attention, who only waves at him before going back to his phone call with Lady. _I should be glad Dante's services are of good use. _

And yet.

"I'm sure Morrison's client isn't telling us something." Dante seethes, sounding rather frustrated. "Yeah, I know he gave us whatever he can. And- okay, look, do I have to remind you the many, many times we got this and realize at the last second something went wrong all because of that one little thing the client forgot to mention to us?"

Vergil sighs, crossing his arms before approaching his brother. Yet why does he feel that flare of annoyance? Dante no longer called for him. He should've been relieved by this. But it doesn't come with that relieved satisfaction and it nags Vergil every time he heard of Dante's interesting exploits in the past. _It is childish._ He mentally chides himself. _This is normal; I should be used to people pulling for my brother's attention._

But it isn't and Vergil knows it. It's far different than hearing Dante whine and cry until Vergil either plays with him or gives him the chocolates and candy he always wanted. And it is much different than Dante demanding for Vergil to look at him years ago, with his antics and everything they have done. It's not the same as giving him all the strawberries he wants just to leave Vergil back to his own thing. If Dante was to do the same to Vergil, then he'll be proven dead wrong about this.

Lady has told Vergil once that she used to be attracted to Dante- making Vergil's jealousy creep in. Strangers have been attracted to Dante in some way: Dante is attractive. There are those who look at him and see an enticing, mysterious man whose charm draws people to him. Even when they walk out, Vergil can see the silent demand for people to see his twin out in the open and his selfishness to show off his claim becomes obvious by the minute.

But Lady tells him that there's no way Dante can ever be open to anyone without wearing them out with his own issues- and Vergil can see that. Even he tires of his younger twin's antics and leaves him to deal with it on his own. Hearing Dante admit that there are times when he's tired of himself on the other hand, surprises him. It's strange to see him contemplating, quiet, and it bothers Vergil to the point it used to scare him.

_It doesn't suit you, Dante._ Vergil wants to say, but Dante would be the type to brush it off, focusing on other things instead of himself. And Vergil would wonder if this is always intentional. If there is a way he can help alleviate the silent stress Dante holds in him, he can. He wants to. A part of him admits they both claw at each other at times. But they're talking about it. They still are. And Vergil finds it relieving... and frustrating when things don't come through still.

He brushes his hand over the back of Dante's neck, smirking when he feels Dante relax to his touch. So it wasn't just him that missed the touching...

"It's- yeah, yeah, I... ugh. Don't remind me about that one too." Dante looks up and smiles at Vergil with that exhausted look before returning to the phone. "I get- yeah, okay. Okay, I... yeah, I would like to say wait and see what he says, but you got a different idea. ...Look, you call Morrison and find out if he can fish out that one detail our client held back. I've tried. I got nada. This client knows me by reputation and kept hsi mouth shut. Me? Right now? I'm... going to take a nap. Or something. Talking to that friend of his fried my brains out and I'm in no mood to talk to any more stupid people today."

Vergil quietly snorts, narrowing his eyes. _Really? From the last few movies we have watched from your suggestions, you would have dumbed half of this city's population._

"Yeah, well... try hearing the guy talk about his bitch of the week and you'll be wanting to punch him. Oh. Yeah, please. Please call him out. I think we're both going to need it. ...Okay. Got it. Let me know what he tells you." He hears the rotary click and Dante immediately leans in, taking Vergil's hand and nuzzles against it. "Remind me again, why do I get the shitty part of asking the client what they know and they just dodge the question like it's poison?"

"They clearly hiding something." Vergil murmurs, his fingers curling to feel Dante's face. He chuckles, hearing a content purr from the other. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Ugh. No." Dante mumbles, opening his eyes to look up at him. "My brain feels dead and I don't want to take any more calls unless it's Lady or Morrison. Why are phone calls the worst..."

"If only your profession is ever this simple." Vergil chuckles and Dante softly scoffs, eyeing his left hand. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Water. But fuck it, I'll grab it later." He hears the other stand and lean forward towards him, arms slinking around his waist and Vergil sighs, allowing him to do so. Despite him being taller than Dante, the younger still feels warm to the touch. And Vergil wants more. He feels rather greedy today. But his twin doesn't know that; not yet. "What have you been up to since we woke up?"

"Working." And reading. And thinking about lots of things.

"Still on those stupid translating things? Well, you are getting word around that you can translate a bunch of those language things that nobody else here can." Dante mumbles, burying his face in Vergil's shoulders. "Hmn, well, you do need something to do-"

"Aside the many other things I could be doing?" Vergil gently reminds him and Dante perks up to notice Vergil turning around and guide him to the wall, pining him against it. "I could- for one, shirk my workload just to please you and your wants. Like you did to me as children..."

"Nuh uh." Dante shakes his head, a smile appearing on his face. "I've learned my lesson on annoying you long ago while you're at your own business. That's not going to happen now."

"Not when I want distract you, for once?" Vergil smirks and Dante's eyes widen, an interested smirk on his face. "There are many thoughts that plagued me while I was working. Care to listen?"

"Oh man." The smile looks nervous and Vergil decides to remedy that. "That does not sound promising. What do you have in mind, then?"

"Aside our typical skirmish? To see if I can beat you this time? By the way, that will happen." His fingers undoes the lapels of Dante's red coat and tugs them away; he suspects this won't be needed unless there is a need to venture out. "You woke me up rather well, don't you think?" He also enjoys when he sees Dante blush, seeing his face and ears that fantastic red and suits him best.

"By what? You didn't wake up when I gave you head."

"Oh, I was. You were too busy enjoying yourself, brother mine." Vergil smirks, sensing Dante's glare of annoyance. "I wasn't expecting for you to ride me awake, out of all the things."

"Hey. You enjoyed it." Dante sharply chuckles before Vergil silences him, immediately latching his lips to Dante's in a much needed kiss. He can taste the acrid creamer Dante puts in his coffee and Vergil softly groans, deepening it when he tastes that sweet note that only Dante has. Dante reciprocates in kind, gripping onto Vergil's shirt with desperate want and Vergil growls in satisfaction. But then Dante pulls away, barely stopping the other from going further, panting heavily. "Oh **hell**. We're supposed to be working-"

"Supposed to be." Vergil reemphasizes, a smug pride welling in him for successfully distracting Dante. It was a bit too easy, but he'll take it. "But not so much when **I** want to bother you."

"You dick." Dante breathes, sounding less than annoyed before pulling him to another deep, longing kiss. Another soft moan escapes his twin when Vergil's hands immediately wind around his ass and gropes it before trailing up his sides. "I should take a lunch break before I get back to planning this ordeal-"

"Yet another suffocating one. Am I coming with you?" Vergil murmurs, one of his hands sneaking beneath Dante's shirt. He relishes in hearing his betrothed’s whimpers and quiet moans as he trails his kiss down. He presses a heated nip to one of the few bite marks on Dante's neck; the other to the shoulder where a more obvious mark, red and bitten, shows itself when he undoes Dante's shirt. His marks from this morning are still present. Good. He'll deepen those later. His thumb intentionally brushes against Dante's nipples and his twin whimpers. "Sensitive still? Were you thinking of what I could do to you much later?" In the month? Vergil has been wondering about this.

"Ngh, what do you think? The thought of you fucking me as a demon also turns me on... It shouldn't but it's **you.**" Dante groans, gently rolling his hips to grind against Vergil's hips. He can feel his cock harden, pressing against Dante's insistent one. "Damn, you really are distracting me."

"It's my payback." He pulls back and smirks, seeing his brother's lips kiss-blushed and lust-dazed eyes on him. "Now you know how I felt when you kept bothering me as children."

"But you definitely didn't do this." Dante drawls, tilting his head and Vergil brushes his bangs back. "I didn't do anything like this to you."

"You're not making me stop either." Vergil murmurs, hands beginning to undo Dante's belt and buttons. "I wonder why, brother mine."

"You do realize-" A sudden ring of the phone cuts their attention and Dante groans, closing his eyes before prying himself away from the wall. Vergil's hands curl around Dante's waist, a flare of annoyance coursing through him as there is yet another distraction. "Crap. I better get that."

"Do you?" He could care less. "It could be some random person for a wrong number."

"And what if it's Lady? She'll murder me in my sleep."

Vergil sighs, glaring at the rotary as Dante pries his hand off, but he smiles and gently brushes his lips against Vergil's in a quick apologetic kiss, letting his hand off. "You have a minute before I resume."

"That, I know, is **not** a guarantee. Rain check?" Dante sits on his chair, grabbing the phone and smoothly clears his throat. "Devil Ma- Lady! Okay, so did Morrison find out something?"

Right when they were about to get at it, too. Vergil wonders if cutting the phone line accomplishes anything, but it will just earn him an earful from Dante. Another groan makes the indication that the minute will fly by fast- there is no way this conversation can be short.

"Great! Well. That... did not help. At all. Ugh. Okay... that went well." His twin turns his head and gives him a weary, apologetic smile before resuming his call. "So, Lady, what other great ideas do you have? Because now would be a really good time for me to hear it."

The temptation to cut the rotary is growing, but then a thought crosses him. _Perhaps... _he smirks, knowing very well this would be the second time he's done something while Dante was on a call. But it's worth it. (At least, to him, it is. He's not sure about Dante, but he has whined a few times about being in the brunt end of a couple doing it and his mind being scarred from a single glance.)

Vergil barely pulls the chair back, catching Dante's attention before looking at him. "Well- wait, sorry Lady, hang on-" His twin covers the speaker and asks, "Verge?"

He lets out a soft muffle when Vergil leans down to kiss him, barely biting Dante's lower lip before growling, "Apologizes, brother mine, but I am in no mood to be patient today."

"What-"

Another deep kiss and Vergil murmurs, low and deep. "Again, Dante mine... consider it as payback."

"You sonuva-" He hears Dante hiss back before hearing Lady's voice call out for Dante's attention again. "Lady? Look, uh- call me back in an hour and- I don't know, ask Trish's help for it or something-" He quickly hangs up before glaring at the elder, standing up. "You **know** how I feel about you disrupting my phone calls!"

"And you know how I feel if someone interrupts what we're in the middle of." Vergil growls.

Dante's eye twitches before the rotary goes off for the third time- and this time, out of frustration, Vergil grabs it before Dante can. "The owner is currently busy, do you mind?"

"Actually," Lady's now amused cackle comes in. "Now that you mentioned that, no, I don't. But I was going to let your dumbass twin know that Trish agrees to do the interrogation on our lovely jackass pal for our job. It's a job that'll take about a few days, by the way, so you're being forced to come."

Oh, brilliant.

"And," Lady's chuckle turns into laughter. "From what Trish told me about how much Dante complains about his ass aching for most days, don't overdo him by too much-"

"Silence." Vergil feels his face grow hot before slamming the phone. He barely hears Lady tell him that the women will come to pick him and Dante up in two days once Trish is done with her own little investigation. Dante glares at him, silently demanding what she said and Vergil mutters, "They'll take care of it, and to be ready in a few days."

"Uh huh. What about the job?"

"We're going with them." Vergil senses the slow anger Dante has and he sighs, wondering if his twin is still annoyed about his slight intrusion. Well, Dante can deal. "Lady said Trish will interrogate whoever it is you needed about the job."

"Okay. I'm fine with that." Dante huffs, arms crossed and face contorted with his simmering ire. "I don't have to call Morrison, then."

"It's less work for you." Vergil glances over to him. He can feel that demonic ire spiking and Dante would want to vent it out... somehow. The previous methods just might add more fuel to the fire and Vergil wouldn't want to actually cause blood from the other. "...Dante."

"What."

He feels Yamato in his hand and it captures Dante's attention immediately. And Vergil smirks, silently daring Dante to beat him. "If you win, brother mine, I promise I won't bother you for the remainder of the day." That was an outright lie. Vergil will find some way to win today; he's feeling very petty and selfish. (Much like how he recalled Dante was as a child: always pestering him, even if Vergil wanted to read.)

That seems to make Dante contemplate on the idea, but then he smirks with a slight vicious tint that swears he will not go easy on Vergil. Good. Vergil never takes his spars with Dante lightly and neither should his brother.

"And what if you win?" Dante asks. "Just so I know what I'm in for."

"If I win..." Vergil pretends to think before leaning down and murmurs, "I'm going to relieve that anger of yours **my** way."

"Your way?"

"You will do what I command, brother mine."

"On what?" His twin frowns a bit at the last part. "You've got to be clear on what you mean-"

Vergil sighs. Dante really does not do well in terms of catching on what Vergil means, does he? No wonder the women tire of his obliviousness. "As in-" His hand trails down to cup his twin's dick and Dante softly gasps, finally understanding his meaning. There it is; the lightbulb that finally registers through the ire and stewing anger Dante has been holding back. _Oh brother mine. Your anger shouldn't be bottled up in this way..._ Vergil silently wonders if it also correlates to Dante's stress, fears, and worries that he refuses to talk about in. But he can help with that; he knows Dante very well.

_I know everything about him- much better than all of you._ Vergil's vicious pride returns. _All of Dante's weakness, how to push him, how to make him scream and make sure he knows who he truly belongs.._.

Dante chuckles, leaning back on his chair with that smug, arrogant personality he loves to exude. "Huh. Well, well. That's... an interesting little bet, brother. Fine, I'll take up on it. But you know I'll beat you. You'll be frustrated when I one-up you and leave you to your own mess." His younger twin stands up, brushing his lips against Vergil's neck with his gentle kiss before growling, "I'm going to win, V."

"On the contrary," Vergil's possessiveness purrs in content, delighted to hear his Dante flaring and ready to go. He's the only one that can make that side of Dante show. Not Nero, not the women, not any other demon but him. His hand curls around his twin's waist and relishes in how his touch affects Dante when he hears a soft growl and Dante's own vicious smirk emerging (A part of Vergil admits he has flights of fancies when sparring Dante; parts of their foreplay is actual fighting, making their blood rush with that heated spark and want). "I'll take the victory for today." He pushes back, silently wondering how he'll do so when he slashes the portal to one of their regular battlegrounds. There's a hint of a Devil Arm Dante has and Vergil has to ready himself for all defenses. "Are you ready to lose?"

"If you mean if you're ready to lose, then you're on." Dante cackles, purposefully undoing his gun holsters. It lands on his desk with a thud, but Dante strides forward, making sure Vergil notices his saunter. "Looks like I'll be having fun after all."

"Good." Then he sneaks his hand to find Dante's back pocket and slips in, groping Dante's ass to hear his twin yelp. "Your belt's undone, brother mine..."

"And whose fault is that?" Dante quickly fumbles to buckle his belt and buttons before glaring back at him, the portal to the office closing. "C'mon, let's see how fast I can beat you before I break a sweat."

Vergil just smirks, silently planning ways to have the upper hand against Dante.

* * *

About a good three and half hours of sparring and few Devil Arms later, Dante is heaving with exhaustion while Vergil places Yamato back in its sheath.

"For fuck's sake," Dante groans, his back on the ground. The tan hat was gone, Vergil realized. "I was **not** expecting for you to deflect Faust's projections."

"Too bad. I learned from my mistakes." Vergil chuckles, his heels clicking as he strides towards Dante before kneeling down. "Ready to stop sparring and let me have the victory I worked hard for?"

"Cute. No." Dante grunts, glaring up at him, sitting up. His bruises and injuries are healing, but Vergil will knock him down again. "What's the score?"

"I'm up one and yes, I can count, unlike you."

"What? You still remember that!?"

Vergil scoffs. "Yes." His hand winds around Dante's face and combs through the long, silver hair. He doesn't care if Dante is sweaty from their spar or how sticky they feel from all of the fighting. The red tint on Dante's cheeks blooms to a darker color and Vergil leans in. "Are you ready to call it yet?"

"Ohhh fuck no." Dante smirks back, knocking his forehead lightly against Vergil's. "I'm going to take every chance I can to frustrate you because I'm a bratty asshole who doesn’t want you to win today."

"All because I dared to interrupt your own business earlier?"

"What do you think?"

Of course. Two can play with this game. "Is that so..." Vergil growls, making sure his lips barely touch Dante's. He can feel the other shiver, his arousal spiking and eyes slightly dilated. He pulls back a bit, relishing in the effect he leaves on his twin. "If you want that victory this badly, brother mine, beat me."

"Oh, I will." Dante licks his lips and Vergil tries not to snap all self-control within him to shove Dante to the ground and fuck him. Only Dante knows what buttons to press; he does it do well. "I definitely **will**." He lets his namesake sword appear as Vergil steps back, not wanting to be stabbed by that broadsword that embodies his younger twin. "C'mon, Verge! How about a few more dances and we'll call it for the day?"

He'll surely use that tongue to his advantage much later when Vergil has the upper hand... The elder makes Yamato appear with a snap and he instantly strikes his twin. Of course Dante blocks it. "You'll pay for that."

"Pay for what?" Dante drawls, immediately blocking his strike, but Vergil is faster. He quickly side-steps just to make him closer to his twin, his lips gracing the other's ears.

"A certain thought will not escape me now, thanks to you." He growls, dark and promising no mercy. That tongue is going to make him insane soon; he knows it. "I will **not** make this easy- now and later." He manages to quickly move back with a flustered, red-faced twin attempting to slash him to no avail. "Shall I wait until I beat you then?"

"Oh shut up and fight me!" The younger huffs, attempting to whittle his aroused state away. Good. The more he frustrates him, the better the results will be. "You- you dick!"

Vergil just chuckles before lunging back, drawing Yamato out for one more duel.

* * *

It- as it should- ends with Vergil atop of Dante with his well-deserved victory. His hands pins Dante's wrists, and he can feel Dante's heated body, his hardened dick strain through his jeans and press against his own. Dante smirks, his eyes glinting their teasing red. Ah, so he knows he's lost. But from the way he's acting like the proud little brat that he is, Vergil wonders if Dante knew this benefitted him in some way. "One question. What **were** you imagining in that dirty mind of yours while we were fighting just now?"

Vergil narrows his eyes, a low growl escaping from his throat. "I'll give you a hint: it involves your cruel, teasing ways." He pulls the other up before his hand curls around the back of Dante's head and slightly tugs on it-

-to hear a soft moan escape Dante before his eyes widen, their red glint vanishing to a mortified blue and darkened red blush.

_Huh._ The elder blinks, genuinely surprised. He gives a gentle pull and hears Dante lowly hiss- and his expression changes to an amused, curious stare. Well, well... "I wasn't aware of yet another turn-on, brother mine."

"Oh shut up," Dante mumbles, possibly out of embarrassment. "Maybe it's because you used to grab me by the hair when I didn't stop talking as a kid."

_Or is it how sensitive you really are...?_

"Much like **this?**" Vergil murmurs, leaning to nip Dante's earlobe to be rewarded with a similar gasp. He feels the other's dick twitch and Vergil darkly chuckles; so it is, after all. "Or... this?" He lowers to nip Dante's neck with the same result. The same goes when he bites the part between Dante's neck and shoulder- ah, he feels Dante's body shiver. "Dante, are you aware that you were begging for me to completely dominate you?"

Dante chuckles, eyes narrowed to their flat stare. "No shit, dumbass, that's been a thing **every** time we fuck."

"Hm, and whenever I fought you..." One of Vergil's hands rakes up Dante's shirt, feeling the scar where he stabbed his twin with Rebellion. Then he lowers it to purposefully palm the now hardened cock and Dante lets out a gasping whimper. "You tease me with every chance you get. Was it with intention?"

"Depends. Saving the world takes precedence over turning you on at times." A breathless chuckle accompanies it. He feels the arms wrap around his shoulders and Dante purrs, "Or you know, you can take us back home and I'll show you what it really means to rile someone up."

"Perhaps- Or I can remind you that we had a little bet going on." Vergil narrows his eyes, demonic blue blazing. "That if I win, you do everything I command?" Fingers barely trace against his skin and Dante shivers, finally remembering it. Vergil's lips curl to an interested, sly taunting tilt. "Does it strike your memory now, dear brother?"

The younger grins, finally recalling it. "Well, shit, Verge. I didn't think you'd keep that in your mind. Especially since-" He slightly chokes at something and Vergil's curiosity deepens. "...uh, maybe I shouldn't try to let you know how turned on I am from that-"

"Your behavior from earlier doesn't excuse you for attempting to deny me." Vergil hums, desire definite in them. "It's almost as if you wanted to fight me today."

The smirk he gets back is sly. "Maybe I enjoy it."

"Maybe?" Vergil repeats, one of his hands tightening around Dante's cock and feeling Dante's shivers. "Do you want me to do it now?"

"Or how about we can go to our room and we can both wash while you tell me what you're hot and bothered about earlier." Dante chuckles, "As much as I really like the thought of you fucking me at our fighting space, I actually want to do it without smelling like a men's locker room. You know, hygiene?"

Vergil scoffs, prying himself off. His arm, on the other hand, dips and wraps around Dante's waist like a vice. "Don't tell me you've been flaunting yourself elsewhere."

"It's called a metaphor, brother mine." Dante grins and Vergil tries not to react to his twin using his nickname to him. It's strangely fond, hearing it roll off Dante's tongue. "On the other hand, I did go to the gym once. I decided the free trial crap wasn't worth it, especially since I got people asking for my routine and how I got my hair being a pretty looking color."

"And what did you tell them?" Vergil wonders if he can get away with a punch to whoever dared to have their eyes linger on his brother's naked form.

"That it was completely none of their business."

_As if should be. _He slashes the way back to their home and cool air greets them. "Good."

"Though I did get someone asking me if I was available for a drink after my supposed workout-" Dante laughs as Vergil's possessiveness flares up, even as he closes the portal. "It was a kind gesture; how could I say no to a free drink? The babes came along when I told them."

"Silence." The elder's lips captures Dante's, tongue in first without warning as he presses him against the wall to their bedroom. Still feeling some of their post-fighting adrenaline, Vergil shifts to press his hips against the other, grinding it slow to feel the pressing hardened heat against his. The gasping moans Dante elicits makes Vergil smirk. "Did that said man do **this** to you?"

"Fuck no." Dante's laugh is coarse, his hands brushing up to mussle up Vergil's supposed well-kempt hair. To hell with their appearances; they are going to wash and mess each other up anyway. "I just politely turned his offer to spend the night down, saying that I had a job to get ready for. That, by the way, was the truth." He starts to undo Vergil's jacket as Vergil undoes his twin's belt, swiftly unbuttoning their jeans. "Ah- oh _hell_, the bet-"

"Before I get to that." The elder barely pries off, feeling those hands slowly comb through his hair. He guides them near their bed. "Strip."

"Demanding already, huh? You do the same; I'll try to find towels for us." Dante grins, but does what he is told. The elder hears clothing being tossed to the ground, but finds the things he's been looking for. One was the familiar lube bottle they're using. The other, he sets on the nightstand before stripping himself out of his clothing. By the time he's done preparing the item, he feels Dante embrace him from behind and feels lips peppering his neck.

"I'm done, my _master_." Dante purrs, purposefully gently biting his neck. "What else do you have in mind?"

"Don't be cheeky." Vergil tries not to let that title get to him- Dante has called him worse. (Can he get Dante to say that in bed?) He pries Dante's arms off him, but wraps his own around Dante's waist; one now brushing his hair and Vergil's teeth latch and starts to suck on the other's collarbone. He hears Dante moan, his body trying to shift and arch back for more friction. "Your ring?"

"Already taken off; yours also, I take it?"

"Yes." Vergil will not lose it. He's going to find a way to get chains- he can foresee a potential problem of one of them losing the rings while they do... something. He'll think about it later. "I have one more thing for you." He takes the oval-shaped toy in his hand and Dante finally sees it.

"Another one? I thought the plug was enough." Dante's chuckle are coarse, breathy as he eyes the toy Vergil has in his other hand. He hitches a sharp moan when Vergil brushes his hand against his perineum, coaxing his legs to open. "Just so you know, I cleaned."

"I know." Vergil scoffs, lowering himself but not before biting Dante's inner thigh, licking the mark before working on the other side. He hears Dante gasp, his legs immediately jerking in an attempt to smack him, but Vergil grabs both legs and spreads them apart. A low hiss can be heard from the younger, his eyes blown wide from the sudden act.

"I think I'll put this little toy in you." Vergil says, seeing his twin's face flush pink. "Seeing how long you did so well last time."

"Sadist." Dante groans. "You love to torture me, don't you?"

"Says the one who has interesting paraphernalia in your closet." The elder smirks back, now seeing Dante's face grow red and chokes of mortifications seeping in. He takes the time to lube the toy before warming it in his hands. "I didn't expect to see you amass such things to sate your pleasure."

His collections of Devil Arms being set aside...

"I was going to get rid of it, you know." His twin sheepishly mumbles, turning away in embarrassment. "But I didn't know how- wait, how **did** you find out? That's what I want to know!"

"After I started to move my clothing in, while you were gone on one of your jobs, I found it sitting in your dresser, hidden away on the lowest drawer. Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Vergil hums, slipping his lubed fingers in Dante's hole. He smirks at how easily receptive Dante is to his touches, how greedy his body receives with something like his fingers. It's as if Dante takes everything Vergil gives him; even when he sees his fingers being sucked in. "Interesting..."

"About what?" Dante gasps, feeling the fingers move and stretch in him.

"Just an observation about you." Vergil murmurs, feeling one of Dante's legs loop around his waist. "About how your body is to mine..." He barely tilts his fingers and hears a series of moans from Dante. "How easily it takes for you to scream my name with this alone. Let me ask you again, brother mine, as I have done before: did you imagine this?"

"You already know," Dante gasps, wiping his mouth from the saliva that escapes him. "Every time I've used one of those dildos, I've been imagining it's you in me. But now that I think about it-" His lust-dazed smirk returns. "Your dick's bigger than that."

Vergil snorts, taking his fingers away and seeing Dante's entrance twitch before pressing the vibrator in him. The string hangs out from the other end to easily pull it out. "It's been nobody else then?"

"No. I was in a bitchy mood to even bother fucking with someone else. I told you that." Dante breathes, still eyeing the vibrator. "This is a new one. Did you get this on a whim, like that plug?"

"Perhaps." Vergil elects not to tell Dante about one of those horrible ideas Trish had to 'help' with their sex life (not that it needs any). He slowly presses the toy in, seeing it spread further until it sinks in, leaving the string attachment out. "I just want to see you squirm for a bit while we take a shower."

"...seriously?"

"Would you like me to place Yamato in to see how you fare?" Not that the imagery helped either; he could imagine Dante fucking on Yamato's handle.

"Not without you watching." Dante's wicked glint returns. "I'm not sure if Yamato would be happy about being used like one of my dildos."

Vergil just smirks. "Maybe I can use the sageo and bound your wrists up." He hears Dante's gasps. "Later?"

"After we take a shower, dumbass, or did you decide to forget?" His twin groans, not seeing Vergil pick up the remote to push in the settings. "Okay, so, how the hell does it-" He sharply whimpers, back arching and grabs on the bedsheets when Vergil pushes it on. "F-FuAAH- _fuck ah-_"

"There." Vergil smirks, setting the remote on the nightstand where he can easily get to it For now, he'll watch how much Dante can take before he starts begging. "How do you feel?"

"A-AH!" Dante pants, mouth open and writhing from the item in him already. He barely sits up when he moans, arms wrapping around Vergil's shoulders and whimpering. "Verge- _anh_\- are you trying to- to-"

"You can handle a few things at once." The elder growls, deciding to help guide him to the shower. "Unless you want to be punished? I did win, Dante mine."

"Fuck- are you _AH_ serious!?"

"Very much so." He snatches a towel on his way in- they can share. Dante can deal with it. "You influence me with so many horrible ideas; I'm starting to put them to use." He guides to the shower, pins Dante against the shower wall, pressing a very heated, wanting kiss. He barely tastes the coffee and whatever else Dante snacked on while he was conducting his business. But he drinks in whatever his twin can give him, despite feeling the very heated and twitching arousal against his own. He can hear the soft gasps from the other; the toy is making Dante tremble. "As much as I want to fuck you in the shower, I desire something else."

"Ahhh... And what's that?" Vergil can feel Dante's smirk against his lips; he deliberately curls his legs around Vergil's waist. A part of him wants to tug that string that connects to the vibrating toy in Dante, wanting to see how he would react. "C'mon, Vergil mine, you know you want to fuck me with the toy inside."

He resists the urge to start doing that. Instead, he glares and pinches one of Dante's buttcheeks- and blinks when he hears Dante loudly moan, hitching his hips to grind against his own. Vergil chuckles, wondering what else he can find out about Dante. A dark chuckle escapes him, even more perverted thoughts littering his mind. "Yet another kink, brother mine? I thought you said mine were horrendous."

"Shut uuup..." Dante moans, leaning in to leave smaller marks on Vergil's neck. "Wash me, asshole."

"Demanding brat. Suck me off first." Vergil stops him from continuing and he relishes in the soft whine that escapes from him. "Or shall I leave you to yourself and see who breaks?" He can see the slighted red that glares from his twin's eyes. But Dante's huff signals an agreement- perhaps in that daze of want, he realizes he's still under Vergil's thumb for their little game. He turns on the hot water and feels Dante mumble something akin to 'Vergil being a greedy prick'.

"Perhaps I am... I only wanted to play with you for a little bit." Vergil murmurs, hearing a soft, keening whine from Dante's throat. The water pelts their skin and slowly cleans them from their scuffle from earlier. "Is it too much for me to ask? For me to have you for the entire day? You had to be distracted..." He barely tugs on the string and Dante gasps, trembling.

"_Fuck_." Dante heatedly moans. Clearly the toy in him is affecting him, especially now that he can feel the string taunt as Vergil tries to pull it away. "I'm going to make you **want** to fuck me after I suck you off."

_Such a needy, persistent stubborn hellion... **my **own little brat. _Vergil hums with every feel of Dante's lips pressing against his body, nipping every part of his skin before feeling one of his hands curling around his shaft. He sees Dante looking at him, flushed and needy. One swipe of his tongue to lick his cockhead and Vergil shivers, his hand finding the back of Dante's head and grabbing his now wet hair.

"Go ahead." Vergil rasps.

He groans, feeling that wet heat swallow his cock, tongue purposefully teasing the shaft with teeth gently clinging onto his sensitive skin. He looks down, seeing the other suck his dick with ease. Despite the many times Dante has done this, it will always feel new to him. His dick being swallowed whole by the other like a treat- always wanting this. His cock twitches in Dante's mouth and he feels a low, desiring moan before slowly bobbing his head. Vergil gently tugs on his younger's hair and he feels that moan surround him. "Dante mine..."

He will never get enough of this. The feeling of his cock being taken in Dante's heat is one of the things he's slowly getting addicted to. Especially with this...

He barely, slowly rocks his hips and he hears Dante moan with some appreciation, swallowing him deep as he continues to bob his head. Vergil knows the other is touching himself from this with his other hand; it isn't just from the toy that is still making him tremble and writhe. A low breath escapes him when his body trembles, feeling every drag and push and slide while feeling every moan and soft whimpers Dante emits. Another tug on Dante's hair and he feels the heated mouth off his dick, flushed face and looking up at him, silently asking if he should keep going.

A part of him wants to start fucking Dante in the shower. Or he could fuck in his mouth-a better way to out Dante's mouth in good use instead of hearing the other talk back to him. Instead, he tightens his hand around the other's head. Dante takes it as a sign to keep going, this time with a soft moan when he feels the head of his cock hit the back of his throat, swallowing him to the base. His tongue sliding before resuming to slide his mouth up and down, all of the white staring at him with that sly, teasing glint before closing them, a low, needy moan surrounding his cock.

Vergil shivers. Instead of letting it haunt him (in his mind, he ingrains this image), he gently tugs Dante's now wet hair, being rewarded with another moan. He sees the younger's shoulder rhythmically moving, jerking himself off while his mouth keeps moving. Then he feels that wet hear pry off suddenly, a panting whine escaping him. "I'm- I'm gonna- ah, Verge, I'm _going to-_"

"Keep going." Vergil growls, closing his eyes when he feels Dante's mouth around his cock and swallowing it whole. The head of his cock hits the back of Dante's throat and Vergil shivers a pleased moan. "Keep... going, Dante mine."

A moaning whine greets him and Vergil can't help but groan, his head hitting the back of the tiled wall as he feels a trembling hand steadying the base of his dick. The tense coil in him unfurls, making him think of his wicked little brother, how teasing he is and how much he wants to mark him over and over, wanting his Dante to take it because he is a greedy brat who needs to be punished by him only- to hear Dante moan his name when he fucks the mercenary to submission, his heat surrounding his swelling dick and wanting more, _more, yes, Dante you're mine, all mine, you greedy little twin of mine, my love-_

He barely hears Dante gasp, whimper around him before Vergil growls out his name, feeling himself come, his dick twitching and jerking to fill his mouth and throat; he can see some of his come smeared over Dante's lips. He sees streaks of come painted over Dante's chest, jaw, slowly dripping and covering the other's hand, pearls of white leaking from the tip. The slow bob of his Adam's apple made him realize Dante swallowed it all.

A slow sense of vicious pride wells in him as he moves his hand to cup the other's cheek. He feels Dante softly grunt, pulling away before stopping at the head- and feels the tongue lick his cockhead with a teasing hum before finally prying away, tongue licking his lips.

"You taste so bitter." Dante's playful tone returns subdued. "Haven't you heard eating pineapple makes it taste sweet?"

"You're terrible." Vergil's chuckle comes out low and amused, lowering himself to Dante's level. He barely feels the water pelt his skin, but he lowers himself to lick away the mess Dante made for himself- some diluted from the water. _You taste sweeter than usual._ He hums, tasting some semblance of sweetness as he hears Dante softly moan; hands grabbing his shoulders to stop Vergil from going further. "Like how yours? I thought the strawberries were bad enough."

Dante's soft chuckles echoes in the shower. "So it's true? I guess it worked! I should eat more pineapple then."

"Silence." He tugs the other up, kissing the other. The elder grunts, tasting his salt alongside the remnants of Dante's. It does taste bitter, he silently realized, but he doesn't care. He starts to trail his lips down, licking along the other's jaw and Dante groans, hitching his legs to barely wrap around the other's waist.

"Are you going to fuck me in the shower?" The younger's voice sounds breathless, lips ruby red and face-flushed. "I'd rather like if you did me at our bed."

"Perhaps."

"Mnh, I still have that toy in me..." A moan escapes him when Vergil gently takes the string and slowly pulls it, hearing Dante softly breath, his leg instinctively wrapping around Vergil's waist. "V, please, **fuck me**."

"After we clean ourselves. Properly." Vergil states, pushing his two fingers in Dante's hole to push the still-on vibrator back in. He snidely smirks, hearing his twin gasp and writhe before his eyes flash red with frustrated annoyance before pressing his lips against Dante's. "Would you like to help?"

"You **prick**." Dante seethes, the breathless muting whatever threat that whines from his throat. "Fuck, if I wasn't so turned on, I would have strangled you just to feel your dick in my ass."

Vergil's eyes narrow, silently wondering if Dante gets turned on by that idea as well. "Would you like that? Or do you want it so I can do it you and see how much I can get from you?"

"You frustrating piece of-"

"Wash me well and I will reward you."

Dante lets out a soft, annoyed laugh as he grabs the bar of soap and a scrub pad. "With- shit, ungh- you are bent to frustrate me today, aren't you?"

"With abilities I can use to my advantage; the better I want to test your patience." Vergil smugly says, earning a light smack to his chest. Then he lowly smirks, "And yes, to answer whatever nagged your mind earlier, this is indeed my payback by distracting you with your own tactics. Satisfied, brother mine?"

The younger gapes, glaring at him, but Vergil's fingers push into his tight hole again, fingertips brushing against the vibrator. "You dii_aah..._"

"The more I tease you, the more of a mess you'll have to clean..." The elder murmurs, wondering if he should go with the other tempting idea, seeing how Dante is now. "I suggest you start or else I do something else."

"Insufferable." Dante gasps, eyes blown wide. "What's your worse idea? Give it to me, you know how I am."

Well, his insatiable twin is asking for it now...

His fingers intertwine around the string and pulls the vibrator out, catching it in his hands before he presses it against Dante's cock, earning a wet, loud moan before he whimpers. "Vergil, _please-_"

"You want my cock in you, don't you?" Vergil intentionally bites the other's neck. "It's fine; it belongs in you- as you belong to me, brother mine."

With the position given, he barely manages to line himself against the other before slowly pushing the head of his cock in. Vergil softly groans at the feeling it gives him; it never ceases to satisfy him, feeling the tight muscles clench against his hardened dick. He wonders how Dante would fare in his full demon mode then; if his body will recognize and receive all of what Vergil can give him in his demonic form. One pull and thrust in, Vergil bottoms out, feeling the other filled.

"Much better." Vergil moans in relief. The clench is hot and _tight_; the other's breathy gasps fill amidst the pelting water. "You frustrated me this morning; I was tempted to trap you in bed to finish our business. Until I was satisfied with our daily ritual."

It is like a ritual to him, isn't it?

A satisfied, muffled moan makes Dante shiver, hands tightly clinging onto his back. "F-Fuck- _fuck AH_ Vergil-"

"You are such a brat." Vergil's voice comes out deep and low, slowly moving in him and in the addicting, clenching heat. His other hand tightens around the vibrator and Dante's dick to slowly stroke both at the same time, hearing the other's breathy moans fill the shower. "But you are my powerful, little brat. Are you satisfied? To feel my cock in you like the needy slut you are to me?"

He can feel Dante's face moving fervently like a nod. "Verge, Vergil, I want-"

"Do you want me to completely debauch you? To completely imprint myself in you, like the greedy one I also am?" The dirty talk is doing something to the younger, he knows. Vergil is silently proud for doing this to his twin. (With the addition of finding out more of Dante's erogenous zones... he plans to use it to his advantage without harming the other.)

"Ah- _Anh- please..._"

They can properly clean after this. He'll let this lack of this chore pass this time. Right now, Vergil has other priorities to complete: it involves the all-powerful mercenary in front of him, who is clenching and begging for the other to take him, fuck him mercilessly as he can. Nobody can bother him or call on Dante while they are in their own private time to themselves. And only Vergil can affect him this way, like how Dante is the only one allowed to bother Vergil on days as he wishes.

That's fine. He accepts this, he knows; he is relieved to know he finally has Dante's attention for.

"Sing for me, Dante mine. I want to hear you only..." He lowly whispers to the other's ear before his teeth makes harsher contact with his brother's neck, not stopping his hips from their harsh thrusts. A tighter grip around both the toy and Dante's dick makes the other hitch a loud moan; one that is sure to annoy the people next door. (Vergil doesn't care. They can complain all they want. That bitch should know better than to eye what's his.) "Let me spoil you some more."

"Fine, you _win- _spoil me all you wa_ah, AH-_ Vergil, you fucking _brat-_"

The deep, harsh kiss he gets in return seals it like an oath.

* * *

"My ass... oh **god**_, _this will be a new one when I wake up."

Vergil faintly grunts, burying his face in Dante's slightly wet hair. They are in their bed, cleaned sheets and blankets; Dante is swearing they need a new mattress at this rate, but Vergil just says he'll handle it. The toy is clean too, now shut off and next to the remote that lies atop of the nightstand. They'll be using it tonight, and perhaps he can take out Yamato's sageo to tie Dante's wrists again. "Shut up and rest, brother mine."

"Before I can call and find out if Trish has the needed info now?" Dante chuckles, shifting to glance at him. "I was hoping for that info so I can play telephone to Morrison. But you're not going to let me work today, aren't you?"

"Never." His pettiness is in a new high, Vergil realizes. But he doesn't care. He has Dante all to himself right now and the others will have to pry his twin's attention out of his cold, demonic hands. He presses his lips against Dante's clean skin, silently mapping out where to mark him next.

"Argh. You know what, though? I don't mind." Dante hums, finally turning around to face Vergil with a grin on his face. "I need the stress relief."

"The fighting wasn't enough, brother mine?" The elder faintly smirks, his hand threading Dante's locks of hair. "Here I thought it proved sufficient for both of us."

"Hm, you sure? Seemed like you wanted intense foreplay based on how much you were willing to stab me with Yamato." Dante smugly grins back, "Hmmm, maybe it's my turn to do the work; do you want me to ride you like I did earlier?"

Vergil scoffs, his hands gently tugging Dante's hair and savors in the low moan that escapes him while feeling the other's dick twitch against his. Taking care of Dante is his job tonight. Not the other way around. (He has been spoiled for the last few days, so Vergil wants to return the favor.) "As tempting your offer is, I would rather like to take charge."

"Typical." Dante scoffs, but he traces his fingers over Vergil's face; rough pads smoothing his skin and Vergil tilts his head to kiss the scar on Dante's left hand, holding onto it. "Fine. But I want pizza for dinner, if you are hellbent to spoil me."

"You are to be my equal, what else could I ask for?" His hand tightens around Dante's left hand. "Being around you is enough."

"And if you run away for whatever other unfinished business you have?" His twin asks, his amusement fading to well-hidden worry. "I know you're still trying to find everything out about-"

"Then I might take my valuable items with me just to make sure I don't lose them." Vergil murmurs, his stare never feathering. It stays as he sees Dante's brilliant blue widen, the subtle implication finally hitting him. "Even if I have to tie you up and carry you- a willing hostage, you might say."

"A- oh my god, I was technically your hostage in that houseplant you rose up." Dante groans as if he heard a very painful joke. "How did **that** feel in that twisted mind of yours?"

"Fine, until Father's sword hid you." His demonic selfishness returns, recalling the primal fury of trying to find Dante all over the ruined city. "But when I did... I had to hold back."

"Because Griffon was watching?" Dante warily asks.

"Because the demons that attempted to gather around you- perhaps I should have waken you up with a kiss then." Vergil smirks and Dante groans again. "Even as V, I knew what I wanted."

"You freaking dick." Dante seethes without the offense in his voice. The red blush that blooms through his face appeals to Vergil more. "Why do you **have** to be such a cliched idiot when it comes to me?"

Vergil takes Dante's hand, and vaguely sees the scar on his left hand. Eyes locked, he makes sure Dante watches as he runs his tongue through the scar, feeling the other shiver. The scar Vergil made with Yamato... the one Dante never healed properly. That itself is a mark and Vergil is secretly delighted his twin retains it. "Take a guess, brother mine."

"Insufferable." Yet Dante doesn't draw away his hand. He smiles at him. "You're the worst at times like this."

"Yet you stay with me." Vergil smirks back, fond. "And I, drawn only to you."

"Is the ring part of what you wanted?"

"To love and cherish until death do we part, Dante mine."

Dante groans, attempting to bury his head in the pillows. "Now a sap- a complete sap! Maybe I should retract my request for a strawberry sundae to go with the pizza order." The younger starts to laugh when the elder huffs. "What? You implied you were buying dinner tonight."

Vergil narrows his eyes. "Are you going to be a demanding one, then? How quaint; I should teach you how to behave."

"That depends, do you have a limit?" Dante's grin can still be felt when Vergil's lips press against his again before hearing the phone ring. They both pause, looking at the door before Dante warily looks up at Vergil. The ringing ceases, but Dante flatly says, "...Say, Verge? If I answered that phone, are you still going to find a way to distract me?"

"If you are implying that we will be making love at your desk," A cruel chuckle escapes him, his hands tightening around Dante's hips. "Then yes, I will distract you. Even if the person on the other line hears you moan and writhe while I have my ways with you..."

Dante chokes, his face glowing a brilliant shade of red. "You selfish fuck! There's no way in hell I want anyone to be scarred hearing us go at it!"

"I take it you're not planning to work for the rest of the day, then?"

"Not after hours! It's- what? Six?? Business is closed for the day! You distracted me for the entire afternoon and now I want you to pay for it!" Dante huffs, sitting up to straddle his hips.

"Pray tell, how exactly are you going to accomplish that?" Vergil asks, amused. He barely notes that the head of his dick is pressing against Dante's swollen entrance. "If you are being a bit vengeful against me at the moment."

"Shut up and stay still." Dante grins with a tight command. Then Dante sink his hips down on his dick, impaling himself fully. Vergil groans, not taking his eyes away at the sight before hearing a breathless laugh, feeling legs wrap around his waist as Dante settles in, trying to make himself adjust. "So... much _better_."

"Dante." His hands find Dante's hips and grips it like vice.

"Yeah?"

Oh, his incorrigible little twin. How he loves him so.

He flips their positions, the blanket being shoved aside before Vergil sees Dante look up at him, his trademark sly grin back at him before Vergil slams his hips in him. Hard. He hears a low growl of relief escape from him, a pleased gasp from the other. Good. "This is **far** better than what I said to you earlier."

Dante grins back, his arms wrapping around Vergil's shoulders. "The same goes for me, Verge."

"Good." His requirement to bother Dante for the day? Fulfilled. His need to sate his hunger? Well, he needs to keep doing that. "Now... where was I?"

"Ah, right, you were about to-!" Another pleased, loud moan spills out of Dante's mouth as he starts to move. "Vergil, _please-_"

"Gladly."

(On the other line, Trish rolls her eyes as Lady laughs. “What idiots! Are they seriously not picking up!?”

“Well, Vergil did… threaten me earlier. Said he was going to be busy with Dante.” The gunswoman cackles. “I just decided to let them deal with it and handle whatever shit we’re going to throw at them later.”

Trish huffs, silently fuming before considering what Lady said. “I guess they’ll deal with getting forty percent of the pay this time. Jerks.” She smiles when Lady starts laughing again. She'll call Morrison and relay what she found out to him instead. That’s payback from her, to start.

Then she can tease Dante about Vergil’s apparent greediness just to fluster the other.)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd give this series a few more chapters? Unless more ideas crop up and you all want something to come out of it. (This could be ver. 2 of clothing kink? Maybe) This one is shorter for the obvious reason that I was sick two weeks ago and didn't have energy to write as much.
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy! You already know what's coming. (And a hint of plot. What a surprise, no? Tags are updated.)

_This._ Dante silently tells himself, _Is the **last** time I'll ever make a bet against Trish about a client._

That could be true for the many things that has happened between him and the women, but he knows they do it for their own... erm, amusement. But this time, he swears they might have pushed it a bit far. Or he could have, it's just he could have gotten to their nerves over the last few times he had to hang up on them because Vergil was a needy little shit this time- damn him; he has acting like an insatiable brat (and Dante thought that was his deal, but no, guess now). The bitten marks Dante wears are still evident, despite them fading quickly within a few hours.

The ring... he's gotten it looped around his neck. He nearly lost it on a job and Dante panicked, so he decided to attach it to a chain. He spied that Vergil did the same, so that's good. (There are days he wears it as a ring as is, and Vergil's smirk says it all. He was watching to see if Dante would wear it, after all!)

But that's not his worry right now.

"Why," Dante grouses again, inspecting himself with irritation. "Did I agree to wear this?"

Said outfit, much to his complete disdain, came with a frilly apron and a lacey headband. And heels. Out of pity, Trish said he didn't have to wear that headband, but keep the heels, also the apron looks adorable! (He's going to find a way to get Lady's phone and delete the picture she took of him in this outfit.) Oh for fuck's sake, these heels are going to really mess him up. What the hell was Trish thinking again!?

_Dante blinks. He gapes his mouth open-_

_"Well, you did lost your part of the bet." Trish hums. "Remember? About our client and what we both"_

_"I get that, but seriously?" Dante asks again, this time like a balking parrot. Well, shit. His horrendous streak of losing is returning to haunt him... again. "**This** is what you and Lady want me to do!?"_

_"Yup. The entire get up. The other parts- oh, you'll be interested to know one other part in there-"_

_"The hell would I want to- okay, give me that." Whatever it is, he will not be... wait. Wait, waitwait- His mind falls into babbling panic as he stares at the contents in the large clothing bag. "What in the actual fuck!? I'm wearing **THIS!? **Are you- Are you serious!? Trish-"_

_The demon rolls her eyes, warily staring at him. "Like the terms state on our little bet-"_

_"No, no no nonono, I refuse to wear it!" Dante frantically gawks. "With those **heels** too!? Don't these things hurt like a complete bitch?"_

_"Oh, they don't." Trish grins. "Not to me, at least."_

_"You're way too- you're a demon!" He gestures to her entire outfit. Black corset, leather pants, black heels- oh for fuck's sake, she is literally an eye candy to anyone else, but Dante sees beneath the mirror image of his mother, lies a sadistic, gleeful demon that loves to wreck massive havoc on him. This is her after the entire Mundus bullshit and Lady having to help her put up with- oh whatever, that's not his point! "Why am I going to wear this!?"_

_"Let me say it again, you lost that part of our bet!" The blonde demon grins. "Dante, you did agree that the loser has to wear an outfit that you said you actually wanted to try-"_

_"Yeah, I said that years ago!" There's no way in whatever God is kind to him that can- oh he will look so out of picture in this wear. This looks ridiculous. Stupid might fit this better. "You're doing to this to me now **why**?"_

_"Because we had a bet going on and you clearly lost." Trish hums. "And didn't you say you feel like this most of the time from your clients? And after you see whatever demon wreaks havoc in the places that need your help?"_

_"I was **kidding.**" He seethes, face hot and voice vehement with embarrassment. "I didn't think you would do this literally!"_

_"Hm, too bad." She grins back and Dante pales out of abject fear. "So, my word against yours, Dante. But since you lost our game with such honor, I'll let it so that you can wear it for a good hour or two before you can change back."_

_Dante's shoulders sag. "Fine. But one trip from these bitchy hells and I'm changing back to my regular wear immediately."_

_"That's fine by me."_

At least he didn’t try on the heels. He’s amazed at how women can deal with this pain on their feet; he already knows the irritation they go through when they’re being hit on and being catcalled.

"An hour or two of suffering around this, yeah right. Maybe I can just take this off and pretend to tell her I wore it just to appease her and Lady's sadistic minds." Dante grumbles, inspecting his outfit again. There are so many parts that are just snug, fit in the right areas, but it's that he feels more air beneath him than...

...argh. Wearing women’s' lingerie, Dante realizes now, feels more uncomfortable than he should've prepared himself for. He prepares to undo the ribbon on this embarrassing outfit when he hears the door open and Dante stills.

_Shit! I forgot-_

"...Dante, what are you wearing?" Vergil asks, sounding baffled and Dante groans, trying not to whack his head against the mirror he's moved just to see himself in this outfit.

"A horrible idea." Dante grouses, giving up on finding the ribbon that ties the apron. Fuck this, the heels ache and he should probably take those off first! "Trish made me wear it because I lost a bet against her and Lady. Then I had to walk around in this wear for a good hour, entertaining them, and now my feet ache." He was about to bend down and undo these horrible, clunky heels when he feels arms embrace him from behind. "Gah! Verge, what the-"

"You're wearing yet another set of horrendous clothing that should not suit you." Vergil's voice is... low. Dangerously low. Dante was about to say something else when he feels ones of those hands dip down to trace his thighs upward, hiking up the skirt. Oh hell. That... sends up shivers down his spine. "Yet it fits you well, wouldn't you agree?"

"As a maid?" Dante attempts to balk, but he feels teeth gently nip his earlobe, a soft groan from the other. "Don't tell me you've had thoughts of me wearing a skirt." He chuckles, eyes narrowed when he hears a grunt that suspiciously sounds like denial. "'cause I was wondering what would've happened if I suddenly decided to wear something similar to what Trish and or Lady would wear."

"And cause more trouble to those who would see it? Not a chance." Vergil growls, his hand now tracing the garter. He barely snaps it back and Dante holds back a pleased moan. "How long did you say you retained this wear again?"

"An hour. Why?" Dante was about to ask, turning on his heel to face the other. A wicked thought reaches his head, wondering if he can put this idiotic maid outfit to another use. "...actually, you know what? I actually want to keep it if it makes you this hot and bothered."

Vergil huffs, eyes narrowed. "Are you planning to go out at any point?"

"If I said yes," Dante grins, feeling mischievous. He turns around, purposefully grinding his hips against his twin's. He can hear a low hiss escape him, the other hand attempting to clamp Dante down and keep him in place. "What would you do to me in return?"

"You know what I **can** do." He hears the merciless, demonic undertone in Vergil's voice. A sharpened gasp and dark glare aims his way when Dante decides now was a good time to grind his hardened dick against Vergil's strained ones again- ah, he can tell the other likes him in this wear. What a kinky bastard, he didn't think Vergil would like seeing Dante in this.

"I thought the items of clothing you would want me to wear while fucking was my jacket. The same went when I thought about wearing your coat..." The thought of being overwhelmed with Vergil's scent while having the other in him makes Dante's heart beat rapid. And he can see the thought cross the other and Vergil's eyes close. So. Not the only one who thought of that too. "Ah, did I go too far, brother?" Dante feigns being innocent.

"You have no idea," Vergil growls, his eyes opening to reveal a soft, blue illuminating hue, darkened with desire. "No clue what you are doing to me in this horrendous wear of yours."

“And the chaps?”

“Those are different.”

Dante chuckles, grinning like mad. Scratch whatever he bitched about this outfit earlier; he's having a ball teasing Vergil like this. He leans in and licks his lips, murmuring, "Then would you like me to service you, _Master?_ In this wear and all- I'll let you have fun however you want me. I'll even let you pick the time."

The look Vergil gives him is completely priceless- mouth slightly gaped and eyes widened.

A laugh escapes the mercenary, silently congratulating himself on getting that reaction. It's not every day one can leave Vergil speechless; Dante does it better than others. Prying himself off the other, Dante soothes out the wrinkles from the dress, straightening his wear. "I didn't think you would be turned on by that. I wonder what **is** going through that mind of yours?" He grins, turning around before recalling- oh, right, he must get rid of these stupid shoes and tell Trish to never let him wear these godforsaken heels again-

To only feel a familiar, scaly tail wrap around him and pull him close, and then he hears the other snarl, "I don't need rest."

"Well, I'm afraid that'll have to wait." Normally he would like to indulge his twin, but nah. Dante is still feeling irritated towards the ladies and he might have aches from walking around in heels. And he too got back from a job and Dante needs to get a report done on whatever messy collateral he has to handle. "I thought you came back from some important errand?"

"It's finished. I desire some reward for the work I had to put up with that client of ours." Hands hike up the skirt again and Dante yelps, feeling one of the hands palm his dick. "How long were you parading in this?"

"A... hour? Two tops? It was just to the babes-" Dante was going to continue when he feels being thrown on the bed, his back on the mattress and looking to see Vergil pry his coat off, eyes darkened. He can still feel that tail coil around his waist as he takes off his pants and vest. The only article of clothing Vergil has on is his ring, snug and fit on his left hand. Maybe Dante should let Vergil know he has it around as a necklace this time. "Ah, uh, look, when I said that-"

"I was aware of your intentions of wearing this at a later point." The elder twin's smirk grows wicked before taking out the blue sageo, gathering Dante's wrists and starts to bind them. "But I know you, brother mine. Only once and not to be seen again."

"Oh come on!" Dante whines before feeling Vergil's demonic tail slowly move, lifting the maid skirt up. "Fine, okay, I get it! Just- can you lose your demon tail before I accidently step on it with these fucking heels?" Vergil simply scoffs to summon one of his blue ethereal swords- and Dante pales, trying not to think of the worst possible case scenario. "Ack, shutting up, I get it-"

"It's **not** what you are thinking." He hears Vergil sigh before allowing the sword to- ah, wait. It's holding the sageo against the... headboard...

Dante stares at him, feeling his wrists well taunt and bound before he mutters, "You **better** undo this when we're done because I do **not** want to sleep like this."

"I plan to." Lips deeply press against his and Vergil smirks against it, already biting on Dante's lower lip. "Perhaps it is a good thing you did shave off your stubble; you look far better given what you went through." He looks down and sees the ring around a dainty silver chain, and Vergil chuckles. "You even wore the ring with this. Should I be honored?"

Dante squeaks, feeling his face heat up. “They thought it was cute.”

“For you to show this off… this is better.” Vergil traces the chain in adoration. “They know you’re mine.”

"Oh, trust me, they do know.” Along with the teasing and Lady’s sympathy for his ass. “It's not worth the bitchy pain of these damn shoes I have to-" Dante wants going to curse a bit more when he feels two things clunk on the floor, finally being able to feel the blood rush to his feet again. "...uh, did you just-"

"Let me admire you in silence." Vergil growls and Dante nods, taking a breath and closing his eyes, feeling teeth graze against his skin and sucking on it. He feels the tail retreat away and Dante softly groans, allowing the other to bite whatever skin was exposed while hands latch onto the zipper and slowly undoes the black dress, loosening it so his hand can easily snake in and feel Dante's flushed and sensitive skin against his. "How is it that you can easily submit to the whims of those who seek to humiliate you like this?"

"Good question. I call it 'never bet against the ladies'." Dante grumbles, his face hot and flushes as he feels Vergil's hands move to trace his thighs. There will be no doubt the other will see the interesting... choice of lingerie Dante was forced to wear in this tight ass get-up. It's even more uncomfortable since he feels his erection press against the lacey white thong that serves as his only underwear. "How do people find this sexy? It's less clothing and only straps that barely covers anything!"

"Hm, I wonder." Vergil doesn't sound interested in answering that; instead, his focus was more on lowering the said slinky wear off before feeling his hands dip, lowering to his perineum and to trace over the garter. A low, amused chuckle escapes him before feeling chapped, cool lips kiss his tip. It sends shivers and a soft whimper from Dante, silently wanting Vergil to start blowing him already, stroke him, do something because _I really want something in me, fucking me, doing **something, **damn it! _"It does look enticing to let me play with you in this ridiculous outfit."

"Then do something about instead of letting me wait!" Dante groans before feeling the tail tighten. He can hear the straps being undone and he feels the thong removed and tossed to the side, leaving him with the sheer white stockings on. "Vergil, fuck me already like you haven't- _please_-"

"In a moment, _dear._" The way the elder says it makes Dante shiver as hands spread his legs out. "Let me savor you; it's not often I get to see you submit in a wear that accentuates your legs better."

"How?" Dante barely swallows, gripping his hands with anticipation. "Are you just going to take your sweet time with me, then?"

Vergil smirks, looking back up and Dante's eyes widen to see how lust-blown his twin's eyes are. _Shit, you **are** turned on by me wearing a thong and garter get up. _"Be patient, brother mine. I'll fill you properly after I taste you."

"Pervert." Dante shivers, not even caring how dirty that sounds. He just knows the promise of being fucked and filled makes him anticipate whatever Vergil is about to do. He hears a cap being popped- wait, since when did Vergil find the lube- right, he won't ask about it. "Admit it, Verge, this is just one of your hornier wants and I just didn't know you'd like seeing me in a skirt."

"The wear you have on is... unexpected." Two slick fingers enter in and Dante gasps, gripping his hands to fists and toes curled. "But it is as I said earlier; seeing you in this intimate wear- the one that accentuates your best features- makes me desire you more."

"Fuck." Dante moans, arching his back when he feels Vergil's mouth start sucking on the tip of his rigid cock to taste the weeping precum. "Oh _God_, Verge. What are you doing to me?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" He feels a hand start to stroke his dick, mouth leaving the tip and Dante whines back in relief, feeling the thumb press down on his tip before unwrapping his dick. "Getting my own fill before I fuck you."

Dante wants to say something smart back when Vergil's fingers moves away from stretching, causing the younger to whimper at the loss. He feels Vergil spreads his legs a bit more and lift his hips a bit with some approval before feeling the warm, wet tongue probe and lick into his entrance. No words, only gasps and wracks of pleasure escape Dante's mouth as he feels the other eat him out, probing his tongue in deeper to taste him. The lube that Vergil stretched him with earlier did provide him with some wetness, but not enough to sate whatever hunger the elder had in him that satisfies him now. Dante moans, arching his back and spreading his legs a bit more to allow Vergil more room, deepen his tongue in further and he swears he hears his twin chuckle.

"A bit early for you to beg for my cock, Dante mine?" Vergil lowly rumbles and Dante shivers, looking up at him. "Or are you asking me to eat you out more until you come from it?"

"Anything, everything you're doing to me. Keep going." Dante whimpers and he feels the tail adjust its position before barely poking at Dante's weeping tip. The mere feeling of that tail scrape against his dick causes Dante to gasp. And Vergil, being the sharp observer that he is, hums with interest when he allows his tail to press ever so gently against Dante's twitching dick. It would normally drive him insane, but it's just turning him on more. Crap. He really wants the imagery of Vergil's tail holding him still while Vergil has his ways with him. "Fuck, even this..."

"How desperate you are." Vergil murmurs before resuming to eat him out, causing Dante to gasp and writhe, even as he feels Vergil's tail gently press against his tip, being covered in Dante's precum and making a dripping mess on the maid outfit. A low, pleased groan escapes and the moans reverberate, causing Dante to emit whimpers and little moans. He already has a feeling that this outfit is going to be ruined somehow in some way and hitches a sharp cry, feeling his dick twitch when he feels the other's tongue thrust in deeper, licking him inside.

_Oh yeah, yeah, right there YES-_ Dante wants to moan, but all he can emit are begging whimpers and writhing gasps. Embarrassing? Maybe, but it masks how much he's enjoying it. Vergil is getting better at this. How? How is this fair? He hears the other chuckle, swearing he can feel those demonic tinted eyes look at him and then Dante feels lube-coated fingers work its way through his twitching, wet entrance and immediately crooks his finger at that spot.

"F-Fuck!" Dante gasps, his hands balling into fists. He knows the sageo is straining his wrists, but it isn't stopping the sensations from wracking his body. "More, _more-_"

"So needy..." Vergil lowly murmurs, pressing a searing kiss on Dante's exposed thigh. His tail is still pressing at its same gentle press against Dante's tip. And Dante can hear the obscene sounds that Vergil's hands are making when thrusting in him, abusing that area with every thrust. "Such a greedy little brother. Do you still want to-"

"Fuck me now," Dante pleads, desperate to get off and barely able to move his hips as he does so to emphasize his point. "_Please_."

He hears Vergil chuckling and Dante's eye twitches, suddenly tempted to leave the other hanging like this. "With a condition."

"You-" Dante was about to vehemently shout when he feels Vergil's hand pull away and feeling the cock head rest against his entrance before slowly pushing in. Dante shudders, attempting to adjust to the slow push and burn before pushing in, allowing the other in until feeling Vergil settle in, and a satisfied breath escaping the other. All the younger can do is to breathe, get adjusted to this- despite the many times they have fucked, he still feels as if it's their first time for whatever reason- and yelps when Vergil's hands wind around Dante's waist and sits him up on his lap.

"Verge!" Dante moans, reflexively wrapping his legs around Vergil's waist, his bound arms barely around his twin, and hangs his head back. The other is now deeply buried in him; he can feel that thick cock twitching. It feels too good, but in this way and feeling the tail still wound... this is as far as he can get. And Vergil isn't moving. Instead, he sees the other look at details with Dante's outfit, including the now disheveled headwear Dante has...

A slow crawling realization hits Dante. "Oh _god_, are you making me your cockwarmer?"

"As I said," Vergil purrs, "Patience."

"You **dick.**" Dante breathes, silently swearing if Vergil isn't spoiling him with gifts and pleasure, he's purposefully torturing him with his kinks in many ways. "I'm about to undo the sageo and do all of the work if you don't move-!" A sharp gasp escapes him, sending sparks to his head when Vergil's hips snaps with a single thrust. "_Ah!_"

"Like I said, brother mine," Vergil's voice is barely restrained, his hands now agonizingly admiring the lace on the apron. "Patience."

"Asshole." Dante's voice comes out as a pleading whimper, feeling Vergil's cock impale him. He barely looks down to see Vergil's tail press against Dante's tip, barely nudging to tease him. "You're going to make a mess of me."

"Yet you're the one who has to clean it up." He hears his twin tease, a smug smirk on the other's face. "Am I not correct, given what you're wearing?"

A part of Dante wants to really whack Vergil's head for this, bottling frustration itching to burst, but the want and need to do something drives him insane as he attempts to roll his hips. Given his position, on the other hand, he can't move or do anything except to just feel Vergil's hands agonizingly looking at the details of this stupid maid wear; his tail that is not only coiled around Dante's waist, but feeling the tip ever so press against Dante's swollen, twitching cockhead, and Vergil's attempt to take even breaths tickle against his skin. "Vergil..." Dante softly whines, his legs shifting inch a bit closer as he attempts to move. "You're going to ruin this dress."

Vergil hums and Dante nearly sobs in relief when he feels one of his hands wrap and slowly strokes Dante's dick. "I'm aware of the consequences. Are you going to wear it again if I agree to wash it?"

"Ask nicely and I'll even suck you off while you work." Dante barely chuckles, hearing his moans escape when Vergil's hand strokes him. "_Aah _the thong though?"

"Keep it all." The low growl promises so much more it makes the hunter shiver, licking his lips in his delirious want. "Only for me to savor in these walls, brother mine. You belong to me, after all."

"Heh, and if I mark you, _master_, would it make it feel better for you too?" Dante grins, seeing the effect it has on his twin. There's the faint blush he thinks looks nice on him, eyes dilated and the sharp inhale of breath he hears. And he feels that thick, selfish dick twitching in him, making Dante chuckle. "Didn't think you'd like hearing me call you that. huh, _Master _Vergil?"

"Keep it up and you will have Yamato through your hands and I will fuck you as I please." Vergil narrows his darkened eyes, tail slowly uncoiling and Dante softly breathes in slight disappointment; he is just getting used to feeling that. But feeling Vergil's arms wind and wrap around before feeling the bed on his back is the only warning he got before Vergil's lips barely touches his, rumbling, "Or perhaps you wanted me to do that all along?"

Dante grins, eyes narrowing with his demonic fire flaring with need. "Start moving and _fuck me, Master_."

A deep kiss greets him then Vergil darkly chuckles, withdrawing out and Dante can feel how empty it is- then gasps, loud and keening when Vergil pushes back in, harsh and deep. He repeats few more times, grinding and hitting that spot and Dante moans, tightening his hold around the other with his bound hands and covered legs. He can feel the movements start to get shallow, breathing faster and feeling Vergil's breaths heating his skin before sinking his teeth, marking Dante once more.

It takes another second for Dante to reciprocate, biting Vergil's neck in return with a hitched whimper for more. It's going to leave a very well-defined mark, one that Dante is silently proud of making, but wonders if Vergil will yell at him later for. (He won't. He never does. Vergil is pleased to have it, knowing that Dante will never mark another with such ferocity.)

"Fuck, _fuck-_" Dante barely hears himself, feeling the strokes getting faster. He feels the other pry off, a satisfied smirk before puffy breaths escape the other on his now reddened, marked neck. "Verge- Vergil-"

"Come for me-" Vergil groans, his thumb pressing against Dante's dick. His hips doesn't stop. "Know who you belong to, Dante mine."

"Shut up, I know, I know, you selfish _AH-!_" Dante cries out, arms tightening around Vergil's shoulder when he feels his dick twitching, his come coming out in white, hot spurts, staining the dress and coating all of Vergil's hand. "I _knew_ it-" He barely moans, feeling the other's thrusts getting faster and frantic. "_AH Verge, Verge, Vergil-_"

Back arching, Dante moans, feeling Vergil growl out his name as he thrusts into him all the way. He can feel the other's dick swelling, twitching as he comes, painting his release into Dante, filling him until Vergil ceases his movements, heavy breathing filling their room.

Dante knows for certain this dress is either going to be washed or thrown away if there aren't any tears in it. Yet he barely turns his head, feeling Vergil's now satisfied purr of relief before feeling lips gently kiss his skin. "Fuck. You **better** pay for the dry cleaning."

"At least you kept **this** on." With the emphasis on gently flickering the ring around the dainty chain. "Perhaps you need to show me where to buy one."

"So we can match?" Dante chuckles, narrowing his eyes when he sees Vergil's eyes pin on his. "Fine, but you better not murder the nice women who like seeing me in the crafts store because I help them out for a bit."

"Only for you." Vergil sighs, kissing Dante's jaw. "If you plan to reward me for being patient with these humans later."

"Greedy." Dante barely smacks his twin's head before realizing he was still bound. "So... are you gonna let-!" He gasps when he feels the other thrust in him, his head thrown back.

"You know by now one time isn't enough for either of us." Vergil smirks, hearing Dante pant and gasp with the growing pleasure of heat. "Remember, Dante mine? Or have you supposedly forgotten what you do to me?"

"You _prick_, you were supposed to help me out of this wear, not ruin it any further!" Dante glares at him.

"Yet you flounced around like this for a good considerable amount of time." Vergil's eyes darkens and Dante shivers, turning him on more by the silent, screaming possessive look his older twin shows. "I deserve equal amount of attention from you in this look."

Dante sighs, his anger simmering away in favor for his situation now. Well, he has been tortured in clunky black heels for two good hours before Trish and Lady left. And Vergil has been helpful when he took those off...

"Fair point. You deserve some thanks for taking off those stupid shoes for me." The mercenary smiles back and Vergil's arms tighten, humming in relief that his request is approved. "But after this round? Sageo and dress off." Dante suddenly has the strange urge to run his hand and purposefully ruin Vergil's hair. But rescuing whatever dignity remains in this dress is top priority if he wants to use it again. And the blood is getting cut off his hands. "I want you to wreck me like you mean it."

Vergil's smirk confirms a silent agreement. “Only if you agree to wear this wear without argument when I want it.”

“I’m guessing not with people around.” Dante chuckles, morphing into a hitched moan from another thrust and a satisfied groan from Vergil.

“Exactly that.” Vergil coarsely murmurs before moving again. “Perhaps I should thank the women for presenting you in this wear. Maybe for letting me get the chance to see you in something… exotic.”

“Oh _OH _you better not fuel their _AH, Vergil_-!”

* * *

“Oh? This is interesting.” Trish smiles, eyeing at an indifferent Vergil as he sees Dante and Lady chatting about the job Morrison signed them up on. Her hands hold on a well-kept bag filled with makeup and various other things she and Lady like. “How fascinating that you would give me this. Does Dante know?”

“He assisted me in choosing what you both want.” Vergil doesn’t shift his glance, arms crossed. “You know why.”

“Ah. For the ring **and** what I made Dante wear for losing our bet.” The demon chuckles, merely flipping her hair back before glancing to Vergil. “So.”

“What?”

“When are you both going to do it?”

Ah, the mating ritual. Right. Dante hasn’t exactly asked about it, but Vergil knows why. The apprehension and the silent fear of what’s to come… he knows his twin well. “When Dante is ready.” Vergil murmurs, feeling his ring on his left hand. “I know when he is. Or rather,” His eyes swift, warily staring at her. “**When** I can feel it.”

Trish hums, leaning back on the desk. “So there is no need for me to tell you what else to prepare for it, now is there?”

Vergil shakes his head. “I’ve done my research. It is only a time of confirming some details before I finally enact it. Perhaps… with some persuasion on my part-”

“Don’t tell me you are worried about hurting him.”

Vergil snaps his head to look at her, surprised that she can tell.

Trish sighs, looking down at him. “I’ve seen him deal through worse situations; he even had to deal with the aftermath for Mundus and his grievances. Some involving you- no, most of them involving you. If I have to guess, had you not told him how you felt about him, Dante would have outright refused you.”

“…he could have.” He murmurs, looking at the desk in thought. “But I wouldn’t have accepted it.”

“Because you were scared of losing him like you nearly did years before?”

_Several times._ He doesn’t want to let her have the satisfaction of knowing this answer. It is only for Dante to know and Vergil to realize how the other feels. But since Dante reciprocated his own way, telling and acting as such, it makes Vergil silently relieved to know his twin feels the same. “…you be the judge of it.” He glances up at her. “I would have done everything I can to keep him with me.” Another breath that strangely feels tight, yet comforted to know it didn’t happen that way. “Dante is mine either way.”

“Heh. I’m not surprised to know you would do anything to pursue him.” Trish’s lips tug to faint smile. “I’m only telling you this- well, you know why we all keep a close eye on him.”

“I know.” He leans back. “But do answer me something.”

“Is it about a part of the mating thing?”

Vergil nods. “One matter bothers me and I hope you can verify or disprove it for me.”

Trish smirks, sitting up on the desk and Vergil’s eyes twitch, silently wondering how often she does this like a common practice. Dante wouldn’t mind, but Vergil does. _Off my mate’s property._ He wants to say it but doesn’t for the fear that Dante might be upset over it. “All right, big boy. What’s the matter? Is it how to know when he’s ready? Or when things are going for the worse?”

“No.” He takes out his pocket notebook and presents her something. “It regards this.”

The demon peers at the notes and sighs. “Well… ohhh. About **those**? There are good reasons for the wards to be involved.”

“Fi- wards?”

Trish smiles apologetically. “Oh, Vergil. Even the experienced can learn something new.”

Something tells Vergil this will be a long lecture, but silently prepares to hear it. “Tell me.”

“If you want to feel reassured about something, it won’t harm you or Dante.” She sighs. “So let me explain why there are good reasons why the mating practices are rare and sacred in the Underworld.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only reason why I'm writing this? It's starting to get cold. And for once I just want to write gratuitous, sappy smut with little plot. 
> 
> (I am still writing out other chapters to the other fics, don't worry.)
> 
> Enjoy, people! Happy holidays!

Not even an hour in when the sun peeks in that Vergil already wants Dante's warmth on the bed again. If not there, at least sitting next to him, playing on the new phone Lady bought for him. But they have recently returned from a trip from visiting Nero, Kyrie, and the others for what Dante described it as a 'holiday gathering'. The first thing the twins when they got home, much to Vergil's relief and consternation, was to sleep.

No, it wasn't from the 'return from the depths of Hell' sleep they both went through. It was the typical 'I'm wiped, let me relax in my own home, you too or else' kind and Vergil wanted to do a bit... more than that. Especially since the entire two and half weeks of being in another city involved them trying to tone down their actions ("Kids, Verge. There's kids in this house and I am in no mood to scar any of them while we're here.") to the point of abstaining from sex in the duration of their visit.

But that didn't stop Dante from **teasing** Vergil throughout the time. And Vergil, being the ever so patient one between them, can't help but wonder if Dante is testing the limits to the said patience.

_Are you trying to test my patience, brother mine?_ Vergil groans, sitting up to hear someone making a form of ruckus downstairs. He is hungry, but not for the food he can hear Dante making in the kitchen. He wants to nestle and embrace his twin's warmth, dragging him back to bed if needed. Perhaps even convincing him to work right after their trip is not worth the energy-

Vergil pauses on his thoughts and a soft laugh escapes him. How unusual. He wasn't expecting them to be domesticated and mundane after what they've been through. The fighting is still on a regular; he would still like to beat his twin brother and show his efforts and skills are superior to Dante's. So were the things he receive in return: the taunts and dares Dante gives him make way to the fighting. At times, it would evolve to rightfully taking Dante and imprinting him, hearing the other's voice into a pleading submission that is for Vergil to savor and take. The jobs have ticked up; demons will never cease to disrupt this daily routine and for once, it irritates Vergil when some demon claims to question the power of Sparda and he would have to set things right before Dante's blade can finish the job. (He is the elder, the one who embraced their birthright before awakening his younger twin's. Dante is his equal, yet he knows the other did far more prior. Vergil has wondered if this is his own payment for seeing Dante suffer or something akin to it.)

But now that this is his normal, Vergil wants to keep it and never go back to what it was before.

A soft growl in his stomach indicates that he too needs some physical nourishment. _This... is rather harsh. I have my twin by my side; something I have asked for since I reunited with him again. _ Vergil softly scoffs, knowing he is smiling about this ridiculous thing.

Then he sits up to take his pants before seeing that his shirt isn't there- ah. Dante must have mistaken the one Vergil was going to wear for his. The selfish side of him relishes in the knowledge that Dante is wearing **his** shirt; his scent is over the scarred, toned body. He takes the shirt Dante was supposed to wear and groans at the warming, smoky scent that Dante's shirt overwhelms him with. This shouldn't turn him on, yet with the current circumstances given, Vergil couldn't help but feel his dick harden at the mere thought of wearing his brother's shirt. The thought makes his hunger deepen, but later, when his younger brother isn't busy. Right now, he has his needs to be sated and Dante is downstairs; he can feel the other's warmth through the floorboards.

* * *

"It's fucking **cold.**" Dante shivers, tightly gripping on his phone. He has his back turned towards the stove, cooking something in the stove. "Remind me again, Morrison, how long is this winter going to be this year?"

Vergil sighs, feeling slightly bad for his twin. But he knew with the responses that Dante is also conducting a form of business as of now. He's relaying about the one event that they had to deal with while they were staying in Fortuna City; some absolute fool got his hands on a book and was going to summon something from it. But the sentient tome had other plans and... well, as far as Vergil knew this is the typical, normal mission he, Dante, and the women always deal with. In the end, the book was destroyed, seal gone, demons slayed; the one difference was the lack of collateral that normally came with every job.

(“What a surprise; we didn't destroy anything for once.” Vergil silently drawled, recalling the glare Dante gave him in return. “Good job, little brother for the lack of collateral. I suppose some reward must be in order.”

The very chirpy 'Fuck off' he got in return was amusing. The blowjob he received later that night from a huffy Dante was worth the short-fused frustration they both had.)

Vergil can hear Morrison say something in response- in part from that cellphone Lady gave him- something akin to figuring out where that book came from, and the man's original seller. Vergil frowns a bit, silently wondering if this means they are off to yet another long-lasting job. To Dante, it seems as if these jobs are a daily thing; it is his source of income. To Vergil, it used to be a rare ordeal, as he used to try and find those demonic relics to amplify his power. It doesn't capture his interest any longer, as his own reason for fighting is now cooking breakfast for two. It's a wonder how Dante manages the rent in this place for years when the jobs were drying up in this area.

_I wonder if buying this house should make a difference to you._ Vergil thinks, slowly making his way to the other while hearing Dante shiver from whatever cool air sneaks in, despite the place being warm. _It is technically still yours; would it be ours if I talked to Morrison about a shift in the deed?_

"For...? Right. Sure. I'm going to also add in the last time we dealt with a sentient item just as pissy, it nearly murdered me while Trish manned it off with her own demon blood." Dante huddles himself on his coat. The ring is hidden and Vergil suspects despite the idea of a cold metal against his skin, it glints. "But- fuck, I'm sorry, this absolute shitty weather... no, I wasn't aware of the **snow** storm coming tonight, but thanks for the reminder!"

Ah, the cold. Vergil has gotten too used to it; it was not any different than the torturous conditions in Temen-ni-gru, Mallet Island, and in the Underworld. For Dante, though, a simple breeze makes him shiver and run for a source of warmth.

_You used to boast about your resilience to the cold when we were children._ Vergil softly smirks, recalling the winters when Dante would warm Vergil up with a hot chocolate and a blanket fort in the cold winter nights. They were six and Vergil was the one who got cold easily. Dante, on the other hand, was the ball of warmth Vergil hugged because he was warm when sleeping. _Now look at you; I should tease your now sensitive side about this. Would it be from what we went through?_

Whatever Morrison said makes his younger twin groan. "...yeah, maybe I should. I think bundling up sounds good, but it makes me look like an idiot when I'm walking to buy groceries. ...Ha, right, like someone will steal the ring when I have it hidden underneath my shirt. Thanks for noticing that I'm wearing it like a necklace."

That is not going to happen. Even Vergil knows Dante isn't too keen on giving up their proof of their intimacy. That ring is too precious for him and for his Dante. For those who dare to suggest that, Vergil would have summoned Yamato and force them to repeat that said suggestion. But Dante... no, he just doesn't follow them and not care.

Ah. Vergil pauses, wondering if this is the other reason why Dante refuses to part with his half of the amulet. Vergil's was the lustrous gold, Dante's was the brilliant silver: it made Sparda, but now it is a part of the sword Dante uses. Their halves to be whole, apparently. The rings Vergil asked for were crafted to be one of a kind. For those pesky humans who want it for value rather than worth are foolish. Those who attempt to steal the rings for pay will learn the harsh way.

"Ha, I'm glad to hear you know about it. ...I'm wondering how you know, but you know what, I can't complain." Dante softly chuckles. He relaxes a bit and Vergil hums, walking closer. "I'll. No, I'm **not** passing that message. But something tells me I will, soon. I know, I know... and yeah, now I'm getting used to the cold." No, Vergil can see his twin shiver; putting on a brave face to others when only he sees it.

"Cold again, brother mine?" Vergil murmurs.

"Shush, Verge." Dante glares at him and Vergil knows better than to disrupt Dante this time. (The last few times could have been exceptions, but Dante made it clear that one more antic like that, and one of them is going to the couch.) Then his younger twin runs his hand through his slightly long hair and grimaces. "Say, Morrison. Do you know any good barbers around the area? I could... really go for a good shave and a cut."

Vergil stares at him. _Even though I offered to do it for you many times?_ He wants to ask. To him, Dante is fine the way he is. His stubble is growing again, and his hair is a bit longer. Vergil has noticed the apparent lack of grooming earlier in the month when the temperature started to drop. The obvious amount of jobs that racked up was one reason; some of those lasted days. Vergil offers to help, but Dante shakes it off, saying that he'll take care of it.

And now Dante wants another to do it for him?

The idea of someone else touching **his **Dante's face and handling his hair makes Vergil's thoughts snarl with their selfish tint. _To smell another one you... no, that won't do._ Vergil wants to say this, but another part of him reminds him that a part of it has to do with trust. Dante knows as impeccable Vergil is with details, there are some things Vergil can't do. The elder silently makes a note to ask his twin about this later. He can see the food on the stove; the tomatoes and cracked eggs are slowly simmering from the lid. The toast pops out and Dante reaches over to place the slices of bread on a plate.

Vergil waits.

"Quoting that show now?" Dante witheringly asks. "You know which one I'm talking about. Lady can't stop talking about it and I started to watch it- yeah, **that** one. I know I'm late but let me have my moment of finally catching up with the times!"

Whereas Vergil didn't care about said show whatsoever. In his opinion, the story is too contrived, the characters are not interesting, and the twists bore him. He has read plenty of other tales and those interested him more than this show. Yet when Dante watches it, Vergil joins him because he prefers his twin's company. The commentary he makes gets them into playful banter and other activities he'd rather do that than watch a derisive show on the television.

"Also, this incoming beard... it's just itchy." Dante refutes back. "The kids asked if I'm going to be growing a beard like Santa has and I already told them no."

Right. ...children. Vergil draws in a silent, terse breath at the thought.

...about that. He should tell Dante about that part Trish warned him about- aside the runes. The one saving grace is that it only happens if they are both demonic in form, but even then, the chances of it are low. Even so, Dante should know in advance. But not now.

Vergil knows what else Dante is going to talk about with his courier. While their own plans come to mind, Vergil knows his son would also want them to visit after the new year starts.

"Yeah, yeah, the visit was nice. Seeing Nero, Kyrie, and the others was fun. Hell, I'm glad you came too." Because they're family in a way. Dante's words, not Vergil's. "But let me guess, do you want to do something for the countdown day with everyone? I'm up for that."

That prickling feeling returns, and Vergil wants to ask Dante what implications he has with that.

"Of course Patty would suggest a get-together. Why am I not surprised." Dante's lips twitch to a smile and Vergil tries not to slash the phone line right there. He's heard about Patty Lowell and her supposed claim to be Dante's 'partner' in the demon hunting business. That is something he'll have to have a chat with this human girl about. Not only is Dante his in a more intimate manner, but Vergil has the right to say in a truthful way that he is the better fit to be Dante's partner in this said business than a girl who has little to no idea what it is like to literally go to Hell and back for the person he truly cares for.

Even if it sounds childish and selfish, Vergil knows he's right. Nobody else has argued- well, Lady has, in some way. But she's slowly starting to accept that Vergil is never going away from Dante again. And if he is going, Dante plans to come with him this time.

_As it rightfully should be._

Vergil sees Dante's fingers gently trace the ring and Vergil can feel the ring that is looped on a chain around his neck. Vergil can feel his anger simmer a bit before seeing the shirt Dante wears. He hides his chuckles, wondering if his brother knew about his shirt or no.

"So Morrison, is it possible for you to set up an appointment with- Tomorrow? At the... how- ah, right. I might not get used to those things, but something tells me you're going to get me to use my cellphone far more often." His twin asks and heaves in relief, making Vergil recall immediately about that. Right. The reason Dante refuses to let Vergil groom him. "Hey, that jacket's precious! How is the 'smart' phone any different?"

_Speaking of..._ Vergil sees Date shiver again. That red jacket is hanging on the coat stand and Dante isn't wearing it. And Vergil is not going to get his jacket when they aren't venturing out anywhere.

He decides to wrap his arms around the other from behind. He can feel Dante hum from whatever Morrison is saying, and from this.

Vergil smirks, silently delighted that his twin is fine with the intimate gesture before glancing at the pot, seeing the eggs slowly poaching in the spicy tomato sauce. He can see Dante give the yolk a gentle poke before turning the stove off, signaling that food is ready. _Do you feel better now, brother mine?_ Vergil wants to know. He can hear the other say something akin to talking to Morrison tomorrow and then hanging up, placing the phone somewhere before feeling hands trace his arms.

"Romantic bastard." Dante mumbles, his ears red. Vergil hums, pressing a light kiss on his neck and Dante lightly shivers. "I was going to surprise you."

"And make a mess in our bedroom? I prefer if we eat breakfast in a far more appropriate setting." Vergil nuzzles his face against Dante's neck and feels the other hum. "How are you feeling?"

"No shit, I know." Dante murmurs, allowing Vergil to slowly nip his skin. The shivering lessens and feels the other press against his body. "I hate the cold so much. The heat still needs to kick in, and it’s taking a while."

"A contrast to how you always wanted to play in the snow as a child." Vergil's smirk appears and Dante scowls a bit. They both knew back then, Vergil would refuse to go out, stating that he would rather not like to be cold and dirty after a snowball fight or refusing Dante's cajoling to play swords in a snowy setting. "What changed, brother mine? You used to relish in the idea of being invincible in harsh conditions."

"Ha ha no. Here's a hint for you; my apparent demon hates the cold. And if this shitty weather taught me anything, the cold really sucks when there's nothing to warm up." Dante grumbles, his face warming a bit more when Vergil looks up, brushing his other hand against the other's cold skin. "I don't feel you reacting to it."

"It's apparent of how I deal with it."

"That’s too convenient; your demon loves the cold."

"As obvious as it is; we fit each other that way." Vergil softly hums. He can feel his ring and he purposefully presses it against whatever exposed skin Dante has. "Am I helping you, Dante mine?"

"Sap. You're warm." Dante mumbles. "I know for the sofa, Patty bought me some sherpa blankets if I wanted to sleep in the night."

"Would you dare to do that?" Vergil's voice is gentle, but an underlying annoyed tone crosses through at the mention of that girl. "Even as we now share the same bed?"

Dante softly chuckles, eyes half-lidded. "You may never know, Verge. What if I want to sleep while I watch my favorite movies?"

With the things he’s watching, Vergil wonders how much more brain cells his twin wants to lose on his own accord. "A hilarious thought you possess. I will bring you back to our shared space." He grips Dante's waist and he hears his twin hum. Good, he's getting warmer. "What if I get cold?"

"You have an extra set of sheets in your upstairs office along with that other bed of yours."

Vergil scoffs. Dante is pretending to shy away, is he... "For our own use and you know it."

"That still doesn't stop you from trying to make me sleep in when I want to get up every morning." That part is true and Vergil softly scoffs, dipping in to harshly bite Dante's neck. He gets a soft moan in return and Vergil smirks against his skin. "I wonder why?"

_That is simple. _"You wake up too early for my own good. That is not your typical behavior as I recalled someone used to sleep in."

"It's called being an adult. Is it really that odd for you to see me up and about earlier than you? You used to do it when we first got back just to spar." Dante chuckles, tilting his head back and Vergil meets him with a lift and press of his now warm lips. There. Much better. He can feel Dante's natural warmth now. "Hmmmn... I made coffee if you want."

"In a moment." Vergil murmurs, his hands slowly threading against Dante's hair, smelling what he slowly suspects to be that citrus-smelling shampoo Dante recently bought. Which reminds him... He can tell the hair is a few inches longer than Vergil last saw him. "Are you really going to cut your hair?"

Dante nods, knowing very well it was going to come sooner or later. "Yeah; semi-long hair is an upkeep that makes me use more shampoo than usual. Though Nero's wondering if I'm growing a mullet and I had to tell him no, I'm not some old fart from the seventies."

What a pity. Vergil was starting to get used to Dante's longer hair; he wants to tie Yamato's sageo to Dante's hair as a ribbon. Nero has no right to judge his lovely, fair twin for his looks. "Hmn."

Dante blinks, staring at Vergil. "Someone sounds happy I'm about to trim my hair."

"Not by me."

"Verge, you can't cut my hair like the professionals." Dante grins, "And I like the place Morrison gets appointments for. They're nice people."

_Like I will admit I don't want anyone else cutting your hair. _"I wasn't expecting for you to do it soon." Vergil quietly says, gently tugging on Dante's hair to better tilt his head back. The latter tries not react, but a soft whimper escapes him. Vergil's smile turns to a mischievous smirk, recalling this about Dante. "Regardless of length, is this a turn on for you, brother mine?"

"Shut up." Dante scowls, his face growing warm. Vergil kisses him, leaving his lips warm and kiss-blushed before feeling Vergil slowly tracing his fingers on his jogger pants. "Really? For fuck's sake, Verge, we're about to eat and you want to fuck?"

"You know why." The elder smirks. "Is it that obvious?"

"I can feel someone else being happy to see me."

"I've waited long enough without prying eyes to do this."

"Greedy bastard." Dante mumbles before Vergil's hand immediately dive down through his pants to grope the younger's butt. "_Ah-_Ah, shit, cold! Damn, your hands!"

_Oh? _"You are getting warm and I happen to like that. As you were saying?" Vergil murmurs, slowly kissing Dante's neck, his curiosity piquing all of the sudden. His other hand trails down to grope the other buttcheek and Dante moans.

"I swear you have a thing for my ass. I can feel how hard you are." His twin mumbles, his face hot and bothered. "Always."

"Anything for the one I care the most for." Vergil drawls back, biting his neck.

"And my neck." Dante flushes deeper. Vergil can feel Dante's hands on his, which is fine by him. "Vergil, breakfast-"

"It can wait." Vergil growls, his hot tongue darting to taste Dante's skin and leaving it red. "I am not about to let someone else's scent all over what's mine."

He can hear Dante squawk before a breathless chuckle escapes him. "L-let me guess, you're annoyed that you're not the one shaving my beard and trimming my hair? I don't think you're qualified for that." He barely shifts his hips, rolling against Vergil's obvious hard-on. Dante smirks, hearing a low groan escape from him at how fluid Dante's hips roll. "Not gonna argue against that, Verge?"

"Silence." Vergil growls, pressing Dante against the counter with a deep and longing kiss. His tongue immediately slipping in to taste his twin as Dante undoes Vergil's pants. He feels the other's hands thread against his silver hair, while Vergil's grip on the other's butt moves up to his waist, gripping onto it to leave welts on his skin and Dante softly moans. "Let me warm you, brother mine."

"Sap. Get the blanket since you're in a chivalrous mood." Dante gasps.

Vergil grunts, glaring at him at how he responded to that. "No."

"You're a bit cruel."

"Two and a half weeks of your malicious teasing does wonders to me, you know." Vergil growls. "Are you sure about calling me cruel, Dante?"

"Deal with it. It comes with the entire package." Dante gasps, barely parting and Vergil scoffs, narrowing his eyes with amusement. "Got a little surprise for you though."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Dante smirks back, his eyes narrowed with interest.

"And what would that be?" Yet another teasing moment from his twin. How cruel of him to torture him like such.

Dante smirks, grabs Vergil's hands to move them back down to his ass. His grin grows a bit when one of Vergil's hands lower to his entrance, and Dante shivers, softly laughing at Vergil's baffled stare when he feels something circular. There are slight ridges around it, he realizes, and Vergil stares at him.

"Are you interested in seeing it?" Dante chuckles, eyes half-lidded.

That though makes Vergil shiver. "You... insatiable brat." Vergil murmurs, his fingers slowly tracing said base to what he realizes is a buttplug with some faux jewel decoration at the base. "How long had you had this in you?" He wonders if this was the reason Dante woke up early this morning, despite Vergil's attempts to get him back to sleep.

"Quite a bit." Dante coyly grins. He leans forward, arms around Vergil's shoulders. "I didn't think I would enjoy it, but the more I thought about how you would react to seeing it, the more I decided to give it a go."

"And the cold?"

"The house is warming up now." That coy smile grows a tad bit mischievous. "Aren't you going to do something about it?"

Vergil closes his eyes, a low satisfied growl emerging. "What about the food?"

"That can wait."

"And the door? Is it locked?"

Dante rolls his eyes. "Of course I did, asshole. Who was the one that forgot to do the last time?"

"If I recall, that was **you**." Vergil opens his eyes, an irritation emerging from his mind. The last time Vergil had Dante was pinned to the desk, the other gasping and writhing for more while Vergil was savoring and enjoying his time teasing him with slow, torturous grinding before hearing the door open. They barely got themselves in order, thankfully, but it was yet another pesky client who had (with last minute panic) asked for Dante's help with some demon that corrupted the local church. At least the person was flubbing in a state of their own panic to notice their disheveled states.

But it did make the twins aware that the front door should at least show that business is closed for the day. It is the day after their trip; they deserve a day to relax before returning to slaying demons and sealing portals.

"Let me make sure." Vergil mutters, hearing Dante scowl back before he decides to do it the- yes, he knows teleporting is ridiculous in this house. Especially to test and see if the door is unlocked. But with a bare budge from the doorhandle that confirms that his twin did indeed, lock the doors, Vergil turns back and immediately returns to his twin's side, kissing Dante deep, taking no chances in teasing him.

"Fuck." Dante gasps, lips red and face flushed. He barely takes a deep breath as Vergil leans in again. "_Ah_, you- gotta breathe-"

"Already did." Vergil murmurs, deciding now is a good time to taste his twin again, to only feel a hand stop him from going further. He huffs, annoyed when he lowers his twin's hand. "Dante-"

"Here, though?" His younger rasps. "I don't think you want to wreck our clothing since it was **supposed** to be your turn to do laundry."

"Is that so? I thought it was yours."

"You absolute-"

"I know." Vergil gently huffs, tightening around Dante's wrist before kissing the scar. He smiles against it when he feels his twin shiver, leaning forward with a small sound of embarrassment. "You're wearing **my** shirt."

"That's-" Dante stops before looking down at what Vergil's wearing... and balks, his face blooming the brilliant red. "That... explains why I thought this shirt felt odd."

"And what was that?"

"It smells of your cologne." And with an embarrassed mumble, Dante looks at the shirt Vergil has, "...and you're wearing my shirt." Then he groans. "Argh. Fuck me, I didn't even know I had your shirt on!"

"Already to the point, then." Vergil's arms wind around his twin and Dante's head leans against his chest, arms now latching around his shoulders before feeling harsh kisses pepper his neck. Vergil lowly groans, feeling the marks Dante leaves on his neck. "And yes, brother mine, we are doing it here. Any protests?"

Dante's groans are heedy. "As if I didn't know already." He looks up and Vergil kisses his twin hungrily and deep, sating the needs he's been holding back for a while. He can see Dante's face flush, his eyes half-lidded before peeling Vergil's clothing off. "It's not as freezing anymore."

"Are you warming up now?"

"Ha, only because we're near the damn stove." Dante gruffs. "Remind me to find the heater so I can warm up our room in the night."

"The heater?"

Dante stares at him. "I hid it somewhere because Lady gave it, saying that I need to warm myself in the office. But it got stuffy so I moved it to some room. It's... okay, you look confused. It's black, has vents, long-looking-"

Ah, right. The long, rectangular oddity that gave his room warm air. Vergil was wondering that was... "It's in my room." Vergil murmurs, seeing Dante gawk at him. "What?"

"That explains why I can’t find it." Dante groans, "Of course you'd find it first!"

"It's not on. I had already gotten used to the frigid conditions prior to finding that contraption." Vergil juts back, not also wanting to say he found it and now he keeps it. "And I will leave it in there now that you told me what it really is."

"Typical." Dante groans. "I'm going to buy another one just for downstairs for my use."

"And deny my source of warmth? Never."

The mercenary grins back. "Which one, me or the heater?"

"You." Vergil viciously smirks, sharply nipping Dante's neck and hearing the other moan. He feels clothed hips against his naked hips and Vergil growls at the friction. His hands lower to undo Dante's pants before stripping them off, revealing his briefs and shirt. "Leave the shirt on."

"Going to fuck me while I wear your shirt, huh?" Dante chuckles. 

"Of course." It is a territorial thing. And he likes it; he knows his scent is on Dante's skin. "The same for me, you know."

"Right, because you know we're not going to be naked in this setting." His twin mumbles as Vergil tugs Dante's briefs down. Feeling Dante's warm skin against his hands sends shivers down to Vergil's hardened cock, pooling with desired want to fill Dante to the hilt. Already Dante teases him and Vergil isn't fucking him. "Let me see what I felt earlier."

"Ah." Dante's smirk is back to its coy, teasing tilt. "Promise you won't get mad about the color or how gaudy it looks."

"No such thing is promised, Dante mine." This will be interesting; what does Dante has planned?

"What a cruel brother you are." There is no sneer as Dante turns around, hands on the counter. "Don't judge me, okay? I tried to find something decent, but this was the only thing I can find that's. Well, suitable for your prickly tastes."

"I wonder then-" Vergil stares at the toy Dante has in him. The base is in the shape of a diamond; only the crown and table are shown. It is just as gaudy as Dante told him to be. Now a part of him wants to smack his twin, staring at the buttplug. "...Are you serious?"

How in any deity's name Dante can get away with thinking this looks fashionable? No wonder Trish and Nero want to kick Dante for those horrendous chaps. But the color is... Oh Dante. His dear twin knows how to interest him with the worst ways.

"I get it, it looks tacky." Dante huffs, sounding rather flustered. He doesn't look at Vergil's face, but the elder can see how red Dante's ears are. "But again, it was the only one that doesn't look absolutely ridiculous or gaudy as hell- I am **not** going back to that shop for a while."

"All because-" A low, pleased chuckle escapes him, his eyes pinned on said buttplug. How adorable. His dear younger twin wants to try to make an impression on him with this, didn't he? Vergil sighs, feeling the corner of his lips tilt upward before winding his arms around Dante's waist, pulling him over before kissing his already marked neck. "You tease me, still."

"Shut up." Dante grumbles, trying to hide away, but Vergil won't let him.

"You greedy, insatiable brat." Vergil purrs, his hand lowering to circle the faux jewel base. "It's blue."

"And?"

"Are you trying to tell me something with that?" The mere idea of an inkling of blue on Dante's skin makes Vergil wonder if Dante wants a blue mark of his doing. His lips pepper kisses over his twin's marked neck and Dante shivers. His hand barely presses on the base and Dante holds back a soft whimper. "I take it then I don't have to do all the work."

"Don't tell me you have lube on you already."

Vergil wasn't shameless to admit he has a smaller bottle in cases like these. (Dante is already guilty of one insistence. Vergil blames that influence on him.) He feels the other pull his pants and underwear down and flushes at how hard Vergil is.

"Be glad I'm feeling generous." The younger mumbles, turning and taking the lube bottle before pouring some on his hands. Vergil lowly groans, feeling Dante's hand wrap around his cock, coating with the lube. "Especially when it comes to you."

"Including your supposed plan of making me food when I wanted something else?"

"Oh shut up." Dante chuckles. "I wanted to be the romantic one for today. Is that such a bad thing?"

"No; I'll pay you back in kind." _In ten-fold._ He isn't about to tell Dante he's planned dinner for tomorrow night. "Turn around for me."

Dante complies. "The food's going to get cold."

Vergil scoffs, "We'll be able to reheat it after."

"Reheating eggs in purgatory? Are you sure about that?"

"I'm certain." He kisses Dante's neck, feeling the other shiver before feeling for the base of the buttplug, slowly pulling it out to see the glistened plug and placing it on a stray paper towel on the counter. He feels Dante softly whine at the sudden emptiness, wanting to clench onto something but Vergil won't let him. He lines himself against Dante's already prepared hole before pressing his cockhead in. Then with one slow push, Dante moans as Vergil pushes in, bottoming out with ease. "Were you playing with yourself earlier?" The elder asks, feeling himself breathe out a low, satisfied groan.

"Maybe." Dante breathes, exhaling a satisfied breath he's been holding back. "Why? Did you want to watch?"

"I wouldn't lie if I said I wanted to." Vergil slowly pulls out and pushes back in with the same pace, feeling the hot muscles around his dick. He groans, shuddering with a satisfied growl. "Don't make me rush."

"Ha_ah_, why? So you can take your time fucking me?"

"Yes." Vergil lowly growls, feeling Dante's walls tighten around his dick. Another slow pull and push and he sees his dick being swallowed by Dante's body, taking all of it. He wonders if the same will be for his Triggered self. But right now, he can feel how hot Dante is. "This warmth is mine."

"Fu_uck_..." Dante gasps, feeling the slow thrusts. His ears are bright red and his head is bowed, trembling with every movement. "You're big..."

Vergil grunts, slowly moving his hips to steady himself and to feel the other surround him again. He grips the other's hips, hiking his shirt up a bit, ghosting his lips against Dante's warm neck. If he could, he could let Dante suck on his fingers and that would be a better use of Dante's chattering mouth. But thankfully, the pleasured moans drown off any ideas Vergil has and hears Dante gasp, "F-Faster."

"No. Not yet." Vergil hears his voice hoarse, looking down at his fill. It is slow, agonizing for the other. It is also for him, but Vergil can't help but look, entranced at how much Dante can take it in, slowly spreading open before his cock. He feels how tight Dante is, how filling it feels when he slowly moves in, feeling the other moan with pained pleasure. The sight of how stretched his twin is from his glistening, hard cock turns Vergil on. "I can't help but see how much you want this."

"It's been a while." Dante moans, his hands gripping on the edge of the counter, knuckles white. "Fucking pervert."

He's right about one thing; the entire trip has denied him this pleasure to take Dante as much as he pleases. "Knowing that the almighty hunter can submit like this, only to me." Vergil murmurs, burying to the root before leaning down to kiss at the back of Dante's neck. He can feel the other tremble, seeing Dante biting his bottom lip with pleasured agony as he feels the tight muscles clench, wanting Vergil to move. But he won't; he wants to savor this minute moment where their bodies connect. "My greedy beloved, what other sensitive areas do you have to show me...?"

"You already know, you sap." Dante hitches a gasp, turning his head a bit before Vergil kisses those lovely red lips. "You can **see** it too!"

He grips Dante's hips, straightening himself as he starts to increase his pace. He hears a hitched, pleasure gasp at the shift, hips slowly spreading to allow Vergil's hips to deepen his movements. "I can feel you better like this."

"Fuck _ah fuck_\- You arrogant pervert." He can hear the humor attempt to leak in Dante's voice. "I'm not the only- _ah-_ one who knows how certain _ah ah_\- sex positions work fuck _fuck, Verge-_" His supposed laughter dies to pleasuring cries, something akin to music in Vergil's ears. "Fuck _ah ah-_" He throws his head back a bit as Vergil takes the other's dripping length, feeling the precum leaking from the tip and stroking it in time with his thrusts. A sob of relief escapes him and Vergil softly chuckles, deciding on the whim to use his other hand to gently tug Dante's hair.

_That_ elicits a loud, pleased moan as Dante tightens around him.

"Just like that..." Vergil nips his twin's earlobe, lowering to kiss the back of his neck. "That blowjob can sate me for so long."

Dante hitches a low groan. "I thought... you can last longer."

"With you attempting to seduce me?" The teasing returns and Vergil's thrusts go faster. "If only you knew how much I wanted to let the others **hear** you call my name."

"Pervert." Dante gasps, even when Vergil bites his neck with another mark. "Even when you're wearing my shirt-"

"And you, wearing my scent all over you." He rasps, his demonic side growling with the pride that only he can make Dante like this. Another gentle tug and Dante gives into the pull, tilting his head a bit to allow Vergil's marks all over him. Vergil can feel Dante's dick start to twitch, but he presses his thumb in to hear a gasp escape Dante's mouth. His thrusts are now deep and harsh, driving and deep in. "Not yet. Not until I tell you to."

"Please-" Dante starts to beg, but then Vergil thrusts deep and he feels that- ah. There. He hears Dante sharply gasp, body trembling as Vergil keeps hitting his prostate. Over, and over, and again, hitting it with every thrust. "Fuck _fuck ah AH AH-_"

"You're all mine." A familiar mantra, yet Vergil can't help but repeat it over and over. He knows how obscene they sound, with skin against skin. Yet it is like a song in his ears.

"Oh fuck _yes-_" Dante babbles, barely looking at him and Vergil kisses his lips. "You're mine- all mine too-"

"As it should be." Vergil growls, his hips not stopping. He can feel Dante's walls tighten, clenching with every movement as Dante mewls, moaning for Vergil to please, please fuck him, let him come, please **please PLEASE **fill him, he wants it. The thought of mating Dante with his come makes Vergil purr, wanting to fuck Dante over and over until he's completely filled. The thought of Dante having...

He'll discuss the matter later. Right now, though it's them. It's about them. He presses another kiss on those lovely red lips and Dante moans, his body trembling and hips attempting to press against his with the frantic need to feel the other deep in. Another tug to Dante's hair and Dante's whines are frantic, delirious with want. "Verge. _Vergil- _I'm- I'm ah_, please-_"

"Almost." Vergil rasps, feeling it too. He closes his eyes, their scents intertwining and hearing Dante's cries for more as Vergil obliges. He can feel the other tighten around him, his hand tugging a few more strokes on the other's dick. "You can wait."

"F-Fuck, _fuck-_" Hitched gasps greet him. He's very close. "_Please-_"

A soft growl with one stroke to his dick, Dante comes hard, his hand coated in the other's release. What a mess it is and he can feel Dante tremble beneath him, high from his overstimulation. He releases the grip on Dante's hair, but now lowering and curling around Dante's hips to keep him steady. A few more thrusts and he too feels that ball of tightness snap; a soft growl signals his release. "Dante _mine_..."

Vergil can feel one of Dante's hands find and link his fingers around the other's before Vergil tightens his grip, snapping his hips with a harsh, deep thrust and he groans, feeling Dante clench around his cock before coming in the other. He buries his face in the crook of the younger's neck, inhaling their scents as he feels his dick twitching, his release spilling in him. A low growl of relief escapes Vergil as he slowly rides out his orgasm, hearing Dante softly whimpering, still coming down from his sensitive high.

Silence and harsh breathing fills the kitchen before Dante barely turns, crooking his neck. "Fuck." Dante's voice sounds lethargic. He blearily looks up at Vergil, dazed as he turns around. "Look at me, you ass. You made a mess out of me."

"So did you." Vergil murmurs, still stroking Dante's cock with his dirtied hand. Another dip and a kiss to Dante's kiss-blushed lips and Vergil can't help but groan with satisfied relief. He feels far better now. "Two and a half weeks of waiting leads to this."

"Argh. I can barely move my legs." Dante sounds fond, yet huffy. "So-"

"Don't move." Vergil cuts him off and Dante squawks, about to say something when Vergil reaches to take the buttplug. "Are there any more plans for today?"

"Not that I know of." Dante stares at him, his face red again. "Why?"

"Just out of mere curiosity."

"I can see that look; you're planning something." Dante chuckles before Vergil pulls out of him. A soft whimper greets him, but Vergil presses the gaudy plug back in, making sure none of his release leaks out. He smirks, hears Dante barely choke at this intrusion. "Seriously, you want me to have this in me all day?"

Vergil darkly chuckles, "Do you have any objections to the thought of pleasing you all day?"

"Kinky pervert. This is going to feel weird." The younger huffs. He takes his hand off the other's softening cock before Dante turns around, barely keeping his footing in before inspecting the now dirtied clothing he wears. "Well, shit, I need to change."

"Hmn." Vergil murmurs, eyes half-lidded. He licks his hand to taste Dante's release and Dante groans, his face blooming red again at the sight. "You taste sweet still. Perhaps you should hold back on your choice of fruit for a while."

"I like pineapples, you asshole." Dante breathes, humor tinting his voice. He's entranced by this, like the mirror. "And you think I'm the greedy one."

"You still are." The elder chuckles, pulling him pants back up to present himself back to normal. He sees Dante to the same, scowling up at him. His hands trail to grab his twin's ass and squeezes his cheeks, hearing Dante yelp before he pouts, glaring at him with whatever mock anger he can muster. He walks over to the sink, washing his hands and Dante throws the trash away. "So you said you made breakfast for us?"

"Now you want food, after that." The younger groans, moving to the sink to wash his hands as well. "Tell you what, let me change out of this shirt and we can eat after."

"And why would you do that?" Vergil asks, looping his clean hands around Dante's chest, pulling him in. "You look nice, in my opinion." _In **my** shirt, imbuing you with my scent._ His possessiveness growls with delight. And he knows Dante is relishing in that Vergil is wearing one of his shirts, wearing Dante's mark on him.

"Ha ha, I know we'll be taking these off later, so there's no point to that." Dante smirks, his eyes trailing down to look at the elder. "The same from my shirt to you; you look dashing in that."

"If only the same can be said about your poor taste in select wear." A pause. "And your movies."

"Hey, you **like** those movies, I can see it in your face!" His twin protests, turning on the stove to reheat the food. "Also, if the eggs are rubbery, I can happily say it was your fault."

Vergil simply rolls his eyes, seeing Dante hustling about. "I'll make it up to you later."

"Oh ha ha, I know how you do it, you insatiable prick." The younger looks at him, a slight fire in his eyes. "Since we're not going to have our typical ass-kicking routine today because it's going to snow and I don’t like to go in the cold, how about we take it to bed?"

Vergil can feel his hunger take him again, silently reminding him that Dante will too be just as insatiable as him. He narrows his eyes when he sees Dante lick his lips, perhaps thinking of a similar thing to what Vergil is thinking about. "Are you tempting me again?"

"Well, after we eat something, that is." A soft growl escapes Dante's stomach and the younger blushes in embarrassment- before paling. "Shit, the eggs, I don't want it to overcook!"

"I think they already are."

"Oh shut up and take out the bread!"

At least the food tasted good. Even if the eggs were overcooked.

* * *

It wasn't until in the afternoon in their shared bed that Vergil murmurs, "This is better."

"Hm?" Dante rouses from his rest, looking up at him. "What's better?"

"Something from my own musings." The elder's hands thread around Dante's silver hair, leaning down a bit to feel the other's breaths on his skin. The temptation to start yet another round is there, but he feels fine with the small reprieve. "This domestic routine we have developed is something I am now comfortable with."

"With the sex and all of the issues we both give each other?" Dante curiously asks, his arms loose around his neck.

"Even the fighting." Vergil sighs, leaning down to pepper light nips on the other's jaw. "You know I still win with those."

"Oh shut up, I'm beating you still." Dante lightly scoffs. "Admit it, I'm a bit stronger when it comes to handling with the demons and beating them up."

"And losing my greatest opponent to some measly demon who should know better? Never." The elder murmurs, seeing the strange look Dante has on his face. "Is something wrong, Dante mine?"

"I had wondered if you preferred the life of a chaotic demonic ruler in the Underworld." Dante muses. "Seeing as how obsessed you were with trying to find Sparda's power years before..."

"Things altered." _Between us, with you, and now I have noticed I have a lot to answer for. _Vergil sees the surprised look his twin gives him. They have talked and mused about this before; it is not new anymore to talk about the past. It is a familiar talk for Dante when he drinks with him. Vergil knows; he is there to make sure Dante doesn't spiral back to his binge drinking. "Yet I know some things have not changed."

"Oh? Like what?" There's that mischievous smile Dante has on his face. It's the genuine one, not the fake one Dante plasters on whenever a new client presents themselves or when he convinces others he's fine when he is not.

_Your devotion to me, for one. _Vergil draws his hand to cup Dante's cheek, brushing against the stubble and thumbing his twin's cheek. "For instance, your constant need to capture my attention." Vergil can see Dante's face bloom a light red. "Even if you shy away from it years later, I am still drawn to you."

"By my power or my handsome self?" The mercenary grins, tightening his arms around him with that grin growing wider. "Which part of me keeps winning you over?"

The elder scoffs, barely hitting his head against Dante's forehead. And here he was trying to start something comforting; he resists to give Dante the satisfaction of telling him that he loves all of his dear younger twin. Instead, Vergil thinks how he will put that mouth to good use. "Keep that up and I will make you sleep alone downstairs in the cold."

A light scoff escapes his younger twin. "Such a cruel brother you are. How am I attracted to you again?"

"You already know the reasons, brother mine." Vergil lowly hums, feeling Dante's legs loop around his waist. "Shall we?"

"What, getting on another round?" Dante narrows his eyes, the grin appearing sly. Then Vergil feels his back on the bed this time, mildly surprised when he feels Dante straddle him. "Well, you do owe me for botching my surprise today."

“And the last few times were any different?”

The younger licks his lips, looking down at him. Despite looking like a mess, seeing Dante's cock hanging heavy and twitching with precum smearing over his abdomen makes Vergil grip the younger's hips. He can spy his cum slowly leaking from Dante's hole and Vergil feels his dick twitching at this enthralling sight. "You're the one who wanted this from the start, so you **have **to take proper punishment."

"By that, do you mean by fucking you until you beg for more?" The last part emphasized with a harsh pull and snap of his hips and Dante moans. "Brother mine, you should know better than threaten me like this."

Dante rolls his eyes, but the effect is diminished with a flushed face. "Just know you are going to change the bedsheets and wash our clothing later after this round." And with his devilish smirk, "_Master._"

Vergil harshly snaps his hips in retaliation and savors Dante's writhes in return. He still refuses to tell him he likes being called that, yet he suspects Dante knows. "There will be more if you don't stop being an insatiable brat." He growls, feeling his demon side rumble with amusement. "Or would you prefer me to show you what happens when you call me that?"

"If it involves you being such a horrible person like this..." Dante grinds his hips, a lustful look on his face. "Bring it, Vergil mine. I know how to handle you well."

Oh, Vergil will enjoy this.

Telling him about the ritual will have to wait until later.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot, not a lot of... well, you get the idea. Some angst on Dante's end so. Yeep.
> 
> (This is a long one. GAH!)

If anything should have made Dante realize how serious Vergil was about this entire 'demon mating' ordeal, it would have been this. Well, among other factors that his twin hinted at from the start. This being: going to Fortuna City to try and source out a book about seals, wards, and other seals. Well, fine. Just as long as those said seals and wards don't involve a summoning or demonic ritual of sorts. But it was to confirm something and Vergil wanted to see it for himself. That's great. Really, Dante is just glad Vergil is not going to summon another tower or portal of such.

...But.

"Why am I here again? We were here about a few weeks ago." Dante asks for the first time since he stepped foot in Fortuna City. "I thought you said you were fine about this on your own."

"Initially, I thought the same." Vergil glances at him. "But something made me change my mind at the last minute."

"And what was the said last minute decision you thought was so urgent that needed me to come along?" The mercenary asks again, eyes narrowing with some degree of suspicion with a humored grin. "It better not be spilling my blood on the ground for some demon you made some dealing with."

In the past and some other day, he would hear Vergil agree with him in some way, even doing it for real. A cold glare and some of Vergil's ethereal swords stabbing him all over was the proper response. Instead he feels a hand slip and tighten around his and Vergil stares at him, indifferent in the initial front. But his voice is quiet, a bit pained. "If this is your attempt at dark humor, brother mine, it is a cruel one."

Dante sighs, feeling bad all of the sudden. This is not what he expected. Sometimes his embittered younger self comes back with a vengeance and spitefully reminds his current self one day, Vergil will up and leave him. Even if he knew Vergil isn't, how much the elder tells him he won't leave, Dante can still hear that younger self of his point out the potential chance Vergil will turn his back on everything. "Sorry. Old habits return. I can't help but be a bit concerned when I shouldn't be."

Also, no snarky comment from his twin. What the hell? Is something bothering Vergil? Or is he hiding something from Dante again?

The hand tightens again and Vergil sighs, pulling him close to the point of them looking like an intimate couple going to visit someone's home. He murmurs, "The reason I dragged you with me is to keep me company."

"Ah? Are you serious?" Dante blinks, warily staring at his twin. There has to be another reason Vergil dragged Dante with him. "Wait, why not Nero or Nico? I get why Kyrie wouldn't want to come back here. But, uh, me?"

"My son has affairs to take care with the mechanic and his woman in this hour, which is why they are not available until later tonight." Vergil stares at him. "The women were the ones who recommend I look in Fortuna City. And you, brother mine, were the only company available that I would much rather be with while I am here in this desolated area."

If Vergil can count some people going through the city for their daily business desolate. (It's busy. More than ever before and Dante thinks its a good thing).

"Oh?" That's it? Well, that's... strangely endearing to know Vergil wants to take him on a little field trip. "Though Fortuna City isn't all that desolated." There are people Vergil should know-

"Hence the other reason why I brought you with me; I want to know this city from **your** perspective." Vergil's smirk does not look good and Dante balks. "Nero has mentioned once how you were able to decimate that Cult from the outside."

"Great, meaning you wanted me to tell you how I decided to destroy everything in our dearly dead Father's image with the help of the others." That's something he does **not** want to tell Vergil about. Or relive. It involved copious drinking and dealing with another wave of depression when Dante first found Nero before finally getting the courage to talk to Nero again. "Nope. If you want that, spend some time with your son and his about to be fiancée and ask them for the entire story."

He feels the other sigh, tugging him close, then Vergil grumbles, "I would also like a rematch for the last time you bested me in a fight a few days ago, do you not recall?"

"You could have done that when you returned-" Dante was about to point out more, but Vergil's teeth gently bites his earlobe. "Ow! Vergil, do you have to keep biting me?"

"To prove something? Yes. And do I have to say it as such? I just want you with me while we stay in here for the next few days." Vergil growls, sounding very much annoyed. The hand tightens a bit and Dante groans, realizing he's not going to get an actual answer from him. (At least, the one that can satisfy Dante's inquiry.) "Are we finished with your interrogation, brother mine?"

Interrogation? He just wanted to ask! Oh whatever. Vergil is being a brat for an odd reason. "Yeah?"

"Good." Vergil steps back, but his hand is still around Dante's. "Then you are accompanying me to the nearest library."

Dante groans.

* * *

Two hours have passed and Dante wants to leave. He could do something to drag Vergil out, but from the amounts of books Vergil has on his designated desk, Dante has a feeling his twin is going to be here for a bit longer.

Great. That particular notebook makes its appearance and Dante suspects it will be a while before Vergil finds what he wants. He looks to see Vergil withdrawing a book from the shelf, flipping through some of the pages, frowning, then placing the book away before picking up the book next to it.

_Yeah, he's... intense on whatever research he's doing, isn't he?_ Dante would normally like to ogle at how handsome and built Vergil is. The blue jacket is draped over the chair, leaving the elder in a crisp white shirt and vest. Again, Dante would like to approach and compliment his twin just to get Vergil riled up.

But not today. Dante decides now is a very good time to look around the city... and perhaps visit **there.** This visit was delayed because of prior engagements, so Dante figures now is the best time to go.

Better now while Vergil is distracted than never.

"Gotta go, Verge." Dante murmurs before slipping away from the library. _You have your thing to deal with, and now I have mine..._

* * *

That said business being-

-well, he started this at the moment he found out about **her**. Her, being Nero's birth mother and finding out the circumstances that lead to her death.

Demon births- half or not- are cruel to endure. It is even more so when she was hinted to be involved in that Cult of bullshit in the city. Dante silently feels horrible for the woman; his own mother Eva barely survived with whatever tools she has. This woman did not. From what information he gathered, giving birth to anything demon-related is a torturous process. Since Vergil was half and this woman was the human... It was something Dante didn't want to imagine, but Nero came out fine.

But Dante found her grave after handing Yamato over to Nero. He found out through his own investigational work. Lady and Trish knew, but kept mum about the entire ordeal. The first time he went to visit her, he felt a mix of delight and anger, outrage and sadness. He also vented to the her, and Dante wonders at times if it's stupid to vent out his frustrations and turmoil on a dead woman. Not just because Vergil had mated with her to only up and go without staying, but well...

...back then, Dante had some jealous feelings towards a woman Vergil only slept with. He didn't know about her, yet why her?

Why was **she** Vergil's first?

But after mulling and several nights talking to the women and Morrison about it, Dante lets it go. There is no need to hold a grudge against a dead woman. Especially since this one knew first hand about a horrendous cult who had thought Nero was a blessing in disguise to be a lamb to the Gates of Hell.

Now that he thinks about it, she had it much worse than he did. Dante felt really bad for not finding out sooner. He has a feeling that she and him would get along very well. Even if Vergil hated the idea, Dante would have accepted her as another member of their ragtag family. Nobody should have suffered any more than what he, Nero's mother, or any one else should have.

How Vergil met her will forever be a mystery. A part of him wants to know, but out of respect, Dante doesn't ask. It's better this way.

Which is why he is nearing the gravesite in Fortuna City, white roses and lilies in hand. The caretakers knew Dante- he is a regular among these parts and he even made friends with them. The owner doesn't mind his presence; just as long as no demons come in here. If there are, Dante promises to take care of them to respect the their wishes and the dead.

The mercenary looks around to feel nothing. Good. Vergil doesn't know about this place, which is another checkmark for him.

Time to talk again.

"Hi." Dante approaches the grave, flowers at hand. "It's been a while, right? Since we last chat."

Only silence greets him, but it's a familiar one. He brushes off whatever dead leaves litter the headstone and sets the bouquet of fresh flowers, replacing the ones that were in the vase that was embedded on the ground. A embittered smile appears as he sits down, taking a deep breath of relief. There. Much better. "I'm sorry about the wait. I had more business to take care of, had to reorganize the business since things started to stagnate. But they're picking up again, which is not a surprise. I mean... hell, I would get it if things would slow down, but that'll just suck up the revenue, don't you think?"

Again, silence, but Dante can feel a soft, gentle laugh in the winds, urging him to continue.

"So... I found Nero's father." He decides to break this subject in. "He and I- well, I told you about him before; we go way back, but in a way that was too complicated. I... you already know. But anyway. We got back from Hell. The Underworld looked nice until things got boring, and then it's him who proposed we find a way out.

"Yeah, I know. Weird to know that it's Vergil who decided on this. I thought I was going to stay down there with him for a while. Forever, actually. That's why I left the deed to the place to Morrison; I thought I'd be stuck down there again. In the last time I broke out of the Underworld, I was lucky. The same with... the second time, but you know, for the third time, I might not be so grateful. You know, in case I somehow find my way down there again. I don't know, it looked a bit like home, then it wasn't." A sobering look appears and Dante looks to the headstone. "I don't know where you planned to go if you were still alive, but I hope it's way better than the Underworld. It really sucks down there for you. It's not worth the trip."

He leans in, propping his face with his arm. "...Nero's growing up to be a great person. He might be a father, from the looks of things with him and Kyrie. I think he's going to ask her to marry him; the kid's shy. I'm banking that he'll ask her in their own space. I don't see him announcing it to the entire world he's getting married to the best woman he's ever met. The ladies... well, they're going to have fun planning the entire she-bang. For me? I could just. I don't know, I'll wait and see how it comes along. I'm just happy the kid's happy. As for Vergil, I'm making him stand as Nero's best man. There's no way around it. Speaking of...

"I think you knew that Vergil wasn't the type to stick back then, leaving you to raise Nero for a few years before you passed away. I don't know, maybe we both had something in common when it came to Vergil." A bitter smile appears and Dante can feel something soothing around him. He's imagining things. "I bet he loved you too, even if he doesn't say it. And if you were still alive, then I would accept you as Nero's mother, a friend, maybe as a family member... I don't know, maybe as an ally. Fuck, I'm barely accepting the position as an uncle, but things are weird. They still are. But I definitely wanted to know how things were here if that stupid cult wasn't here." A sad smile appears. "I think you would be best suited to be Vergil's wife if you were still alive. No offense."

He can feel that soothing aura surround him with a warmth that he can only describe as comforting. Dante isn't the type to think in spirits, but he can suspect that her spirit lingers on to see her son grow up and survive in Fortuna City, despite not having a father figure around him. And he's talking to her grave, looking rather ridiculous, but he can sense her presence. Something in the back of mind tells him she's even more intrigued with him than Vergil.

"...are you actually trying to comfort me right now?" A soft smile tugs at his lips. "I. Heh. You probably know about me and Vergil too, I bet... you know that day I came to your grave to vent about how stupid he was acting? I told you what happened after that too. I'm... fuck, I was surprised. You're still around to talk, even knowing how deep Vergil and I are. How can you not hate me? I'm his twin. I complain and whine about the guy you slept with and... geez, it's stupid. Very stupid and complicated. But I think you knew that too."

If spirits can sigh, Dante can hear it. But again, he's... being a sentimental fool. He's talked in front of another grave before. He knows spirits don't linger on. If this one does, then color Dante surprised.

"I think I should make him come here one day and let him talk to you properly." The mercenary quietly says, gently poking at one of the white roses from the bouquet. "And let him talk. At least I got the chance to know you a bit, even after you're gone. Who knows? You might be a kind person to talk to in real life. Someone I can get along with in this nutty city. I know where Nero got his bravery from." He smiles, "I can tell you he got his eloquence from his Father. His... horrendous sides, too. But his temper- I suspect that's from your side. Regardless of that, you would be proud of him. How far he's gone and protected people."

"Dante?"

Said hunter turns to see Nero standing there, shocked.

"Hey, Nero." Dante smiles, not at all surprised. He had a feeling this would happen. "Sorry to surprise you."

"What... are you doing here?" Nero asks.

Dante gestures to the grave, silently relieved that it was the kid and not Vergil. It's appropriate this way; Nero should be the first to know Dante has been talking to his dead mother. "Talking to a good friend."

"Even though-"

"I know, kid."

"Huh. I'm... well, I thought you were with Vergil." Nero blinks before he sighs, lowering his hand to reveal his own bouquet of lilies. "I thought I was the only one who knew where my birth mother's grave is."

"Nah. I found out on my own." Dante shrugs and Nero walks up to join him. "Lady did the honors and told me to be a man and talk to her if I want to."

"I... well. You're kind. Remind me to thank Lady one day." Nero mumbles, a smile of relief appearing before he kneels down to set the bouquet of lilies on her grave. "White roses? Lilies? Wow. Such a gentleman you are."

"Hey, I'm always a gentleman when it comes to respecting people I know. These were the best ones; I asked for them." Dante frowns, swearing he can sense the sarcasm in Nero's voice. "Kyrie included- she can tell you."

"Right." Nero rolls his eyes before sitting next to him, looking at his mother's grave. "...hey, dumb question from me to you, Dante."

"It better not be one of those 'if I wasn't around' questions." Dante frowns. He chuckles when he feels a light punch and a scowl in response "I kid! What's up?"

"It's. Well, it's actually about Kyrie. And our future." A light blush appears on Nero's face and this captures Dante's attention. Well, well. "She and I... well, we've been thinking. Talking more like. It's... well, I know most of our lives are here in Fortuna City. Nico even knows- she's been hunkering down with us for a while. And... the kids, they're liking the people who look after them while Kyrie and I visit the city. Well, all but one."

"Are you thinking about adopting a kid?" Dante asks, genuinely wondering if it's Lucas or Julio that wanted to stay around and learn about the professions of demon hunting. "I know one of them's attached to you both."

"It's Julio. And yeah, she and I were... actually," Nero perks up, "She and I are thinking about moving to the city."

That makes Dante straighten up, genuinely surprised. "Move to which city?"

"The one you and the rest of the gang are, you shit head." Nero's eye twitches a bit before a somber look returns. "Kyrie thinks we have a better chance of a life there. I agree too and- Nico says she'll help us since she can be around to make more weapons. Stuff like that. There's a place Morrison recommends that is similar to yours. He said he'll have the deed to that one if we accept. We still have that dumb trailer, but there's a garage perfect for Nico to work with."

"Wait. What about-"

"We're taking Credo's ashes and bury him somewhere better." Nero thins his lips before a sad smiles appears. "I think he would have loved being out there." Dante silently wonders if Nero still has regrets about losing his other family member.

"And your mother?"

"I'll visit her once a month." Nero looks at the grave. "It's a definite." Then he looks to Dante. "And you're coming with me, old man."

"Right. I had a feeling you would say that." Ah well, the more the merrier. "What's the other reason you both want to move?" The mercenary asks. "Fortuna City is your home."

"Was." Nero scowls, glaring at the site where the church used to be. "I keep getting reminders of our past. The ones Kyrie and I lived through with the kids. And... well, after seeing what we went through with the damn Qliploth and hearing about it, I think it's a better idea if we moved to somewhere better." Nero's face morphs to a sober one. "Not only for the kid we're going to adopt, but for our future. I don't think there's a chance we'll stay here because the jobs here are scarce. Driving back and forth to every job is sometimes rough, Kyrie and I miss each other... and some people still think the Cult will come back, but I don't think so. Not after what we went through."

Dante falls silent at the last part. Red Grave City and its ruins comes back to his mind and Dante wonders if Nero is trying to move on from his past.

"But I think it's for the better. I mean," A smirk appears on Nero's face. "If you, Lady, and Trish didn't stop the Cult on time, this place would have been filled with worse shit than the demons."

"I think so too." Dante glances over to her grave. "Something tells me that your mother would have agreed."

Nero looks at him in surprise. "Do you think so?"

"Maternal instincts, Nero. She would want what's best for you." _Like how Mom was to me and Vergil._ He pats Nero's shoulder. "Something tells me she would've liked your decision to move away from a place that can stagnate and cause more harm than good."

Nero gently smiles back, his hand covering Dante's. "I agree. Kyrie told me that Credo would've wanted that for both of us."

"And what did Nico say?"

"To shut up, yes, she'll come, I'm paying for moving her shit with ours, and to me and Kyrie to get a room." Nero scowls and Dante starts laughing. "I swear- no, wait, did I tell you what happened the other day when she and I got this job over that one city..."

Dante can faintly swear he can feel someone brush against his hand in a silent 'thank you' gesture before vanishing. Then he turns to hear Nero whine about the amount of demon ore he was forced to gather because Nico wanted to experiment with a new arm that Nero doesn't want to touch, "All because I think she wants me to make some sort of cannon with some weird looking power boost that looks like it came from a video game- stop laughing, you old fart! How about I test that damn thing on you and see how you like it!"

"Okay, first off, no, I've already gotten some injuries from your Dad beating me earlier this week. And two, what does this arm look like? It can't be that bad, could it?"

"Er... you might want to tell Nico to actually lay off the design. It's just as tacky as your chaps."

"Hey! I happen to like those chaps, thank you very much!"

* * *

It was three hours later (Nero and Dante had a light argument about arranging their bouquets on the same grave) when they came to the house that Dante sees Vergil waiting near the front door. Kyrie and Nico are talking about what Dante suspects could be more modifications to Nero's armory. Nero greets Kyrie like a relieved man and Nico groans, smoking from her cigarette. But never mind that.

"So you did come here after all." Dante grins and Vergil turns his head to see him. "I thought you were going to be holed up in the library all day."

"My research is done; it's only a matter of preparations when we return." Vergil responds before grabbing Dante's wrist and pulling him to a hug. A- wait, Dante can feel the tremors from his twin before they cease, feeling breaths of relief from the other. The mercenary blinks, a bit surprised at this. This... is not typical. Vergil would normally snark at him, telling him not to get lost in a city like this. "The next time you wander off, brother mine, please tell me where you are."

"Wait, were you-" Dante asks, a bit surprised as the other tightens his hold on him. (Why is he also reminded of last week when Dante came back injured from one of his jobs and Vergil ran to him, worried and panicked at his state?)

"Would the more appropriate response be I would have started to decimate half of the city to search for you if not for Nero's mate?" Vergil responds back, his worry ceasing, hand reaching up to tuck Dante's hair behind his ear. "Your absence made me worried."

And the last time Dante went off somewhere without telling his twin...

Okay. This is official. There's something off with Vergil and Dante doesn't know what it is.

"Well. Damn." Dante mutters. "Here I was fine in letting you go on your own today." Vergil lets out a small grunt, his hand tightening around Dante's wrist. "Or... not?"

"Silence." Vergil grumbles, about to continue when Dante hears his voice being called. His worried, tender gaze whiplashes to an indifferent glare at Nero, who just scoffs at this.

"Sorry, your Father's being too petulant." Dante smiles back and he can feel Vergil's glare aiming at him. Ah shit, he has a bad feeling about later tonight then. "What's up? Want me to help you cook later?"

"Ah, that would be nice." Kyrie giggles, and Nero warily grins at the idea. "Nero, Nicoletta wants to have a talk about your arm upgrades. Or would you prefer to help me and Dante in the kitchen?"

"The former since I said I'll fight against him tomorrow." Nero proudly states and oof, Dante can feel Vergil's glare burning through his shirt. "We were just talking about personal things."

"Riiiight, like when your next playdate is going to be?" Dante grins back and yup, there's that trademark glare Nero gives him. "You and Kyrie need a day to yourselves without the kids and distractions-"

"Shut up, old man!"

"Ey, he tells the truth!" Nico crows with laughter and Nero balefully groans. "Even Julio thinks you both should try to-"

"Not another word, Nico!" Nero storms into the garage, the mechanic following behind him with merciless jabs.

Dante laughs, nodding at Kyrie as he was about to go when he feels Vergil's hand grip him again. Oh. Right. Thoughts about Vergil's weird mood returns and Dante sobers up a bit. "So uh, I'm going to help Kyrie out."

"Dante." One tug and Vergil is deeply kissing him, much to Dante's shock. Then Vergil pries off, looking at him with a strange look before murmuring, "A talk, later tonight."

Then he walks off, following behind the shouting Nero and Nico, leaving Dante standing. But Dante gathers his thoughts, baffled and having some sort of dread pooling in the pit of his stomach. Well. That's... foreboding.

_Why do I have this feeling that things will plunge to shit from here?_

* * *

Dinner, thankfully was a breeze. Dante knows how to entertain Julio, the only kid that opts to stick with Nero and Kyrie after all of this, with tame versions of his adventures. He tries to ignore the stares Vergil gives him all night. Fuck, he barely talked to his older twin since Vergil said- in his own way- "We need to talk."

That really shouldn't have made some sort of hole in Dante's chest, but here it is. All of the fears and worries are returning and Dante suddenly has the urge to ask Kyrie if he can have an extra glass (or two) of that wine she has. Or maybe have a glass of the bourbon Nero has to stave off his incoming fears.

But there's a kid there. And hopefully Dante has played it safe for not letting them notice. He doesn't want them to see. He just wants the night to be slow as it can, trying not to get to the point where he has talk to Vergil later tonight.

Yet here they are.

It's about the time when the kid is sleeping, everyone is about to head to their rooms for the night, and Dante is the first to head into the shared room Nero gave to him and Vergil by saying he's going to get a head's start at sleeping early tonight for whatever thrashing Nero is going to give him tomorrow.

But that didn't stop Vergil from following him and shutting the door after him.

"So, uh," Dante forces himself to grin as he sees Vergil in the room. "You want me to take the floor, or-"

"Would you like to explain what has gotten into you for the entire night?" Vergil calmly asks, setting Yamato against the wall.

Ah fuck. Dante gulps. "Well- you wanted to talk about... something."

Vergil sighs, taking off his vest before approaching Dante. "Yes. About that-"

"Sorry for running off earlier!" Dante bursts out. "I had a friend to visit, so I gave her flowers before we chatted for a bit-"

There's a beat, Vergil stilling right when he places his coat on the hanger on the wall. Then he turns, darkened, furious eyes on Dante that would make everyone run for the hills. "**_Her?_**"

Dante pales, hearing that possessive snarl. And he feels Vergil's eyes on him darken, his expression shifting to an irritated one. Ohh no. Right. ...he should tell him about this. Fuck him and his babbling mouth! Why did Dante say that!? "Shit, how fast should I be talking?"

His twin grabs his shirt, balling them and pulling him close. "Talk now and I will determine what I will do after." Vergil's voice is low, dangerously even. There is a demonic rancor about to erupt from him and Dante knows better than to set it off. (Normally, Dante would love to set that off, but right now is different.) "Is there someone **else **I should know about, brother mine?"

"Well-" Dante tries to tug off, but Vergil won't relent. Then the mercenary thins his lips before... oh fuck it. He really wants to make this part a secret, but no. He might as well tell Vergil. It was someone his twin knew before. "It's the kid's mother- I visit her grave when I get the chance." Another shaky breath before Dante quietly mumbles, "You were in your own little world, so I thought I should leave you to your thing."

He sees the sentences sink in and Vergil's glare lessens to a slight surprised stare. The dark glare weakens to a slight surprised one now. The hands don't pry off, though. Dante feels a low, deep breath ghost his skin, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut, thinking of what might happen. He's ready for Yamato to stab his abdomen again and sleep in his own blood. Which... wasn't the case when he feels the hands loosen from his shirt before arms immediately wrap around his waist, holding him in place-

"Dante."

"Ha?" Dante blinks, opening his eyes to see Vergil staring at him.

Then he feels sharpened teeth bite his neck. Dante yelps at how harsh that bite is and how long Vergil was holding onto before prying off. He winces at the initial pain, about to yell at the other before feeling Vergil's tongue soothe at his burning mark. He knows there's blood drawn out; he can feel it. The elder is sucking on it, attempting to soothe the burning pain came from the harsh bite. "Fuck! What the hell, Verge!?"

"I had thought of the worst." Vergil lifts his face, his lips a bit smeared with Dante's blood. But his arms don't lift. "Yet again, you prove me wrong."

"I'm... glad I did?" _What was Vergil thinking about...? _ Dante asks, feeling the bite slowly heal. "Uh, about Nero's mother-"

"It is as you said back then; I was young once." Vergil quietly says. "And foolish. The only memory I had of that night were of her similarities to you and how she listened to me prior to my discovery of you alive."

Dante's eyes slightly widen. Vergil- only needed to talk to someone for that night? That's it? And left her after? "So-"

"It was only a night. Nothing more came from it. I had legitimate reasons to leave aside this being the city that was in a frenzy to worship Father." His twin sighs, looking at Dante with a strange look on his face. "Would you have done differently in my place?"

"Well..." Dante trails off before he sighs, leaning his head back on the wall. "...I don't know, I would've just... ran off and didn't even bother with the fucking." He did it many times prior. Even as Tony, he couldn't sleep with anyone without being morose about his dead mother. And as Dante, about Vergil. A part of him can't. He looks away, attempting to find a reason to escape from whatever dreading talk Vergil wants to do now. "I was too distracted by lots of things back then."

"And you still are." One of Vergil's hands cup Dante's face and turns his face to his. "The thing I wanted to- wait. Let me satisfy this inquiry first. I noticed how taunt you were. Was it in regard to what I wanted to talk to you about?"

Dante pales a bit, stiffening and Vergil sighs, closing his eyes before his bloodied lips meet Dante's nerve-bitten ones. The gentle press turns insistent, pressing in and Dante moans, barely tasting his blood as Vergil's tongue mingles and enters in. The mercenary gasps, feeling his lungs burn and Vergil parts, a pained look on his face. "Vergil-"

"You know I refuse to part from you." _Again._ The unspoken word is there, but Vergil shifts, gently steering him and Dante feels his back on the soft bed, the other atop of him. He can feel Vergil's hand slowly draw circles on his skin; sharp eyes slowly taking in Dante's form. "A mistake I still plan to rectify in the form of the ritual I want to talk to you about."

Dante's eyes widen, finally realizing what Vergil wanted to talk about. God, he is slow. Or his brain was on denial mode that he didn't think about that possibility. "The... thing you were researching about then, is it about those wards?"

"I want to ask if you wanted to try something." Vergil's other hand traces Dante's jaw. "An experiment, if you want. It does not involve what you suspect me to do."

"Just as long as you don't kill me in the process." Dante murmurs, his snark returning with his mumbling, stunned tone. "...it's about the ritual, wasn't it?"

"I want you to be safe."

"And you and I know I can deal with you being rough." Dante rolls his eyes.

Vergil sighs, a silent affirmation that he agrees. "Trish has let me know a few things."

Ah, okay. This is something he should know about. "Okay. Sure. " Dante hums, turning to face the other. "Lay it on me."

Vergil falls silent before he allows Dante to sit up. "Were you thinking that I would walk out on this, brother mine? Your worst fears to light once again, as they already were?"

Dante closes his eyes, wanting to deny it, but his mouth mumbles out a 'yes'.

"You lovely little fool." Vergil mumbles, sounding very fond before kissing him again. A part and Vergil mumbles, "Let me make something clear; if I was to go on another endeavor, you are to come with me. I have already made that mistake once. I will not make it again. Even if it was within my interests to keep you far away, you were already in steps to that path on your own accord."

"Oh." Dante opens his eyes. There are times he forgets Vergil has his own regrets about the past, his actions having consequences. Dante bearing the brunt of it through many ways; fratricide being his biggest crime. They both talked about it in few moments, even when communication between them were stunted. Vergil did see it all as Nelo. While grateful, the annoyed flare sparks when he learns of Dante's monumental strength, rumors of how Dante became the Dark Knight instead of him. "To be fair, I was not having the 'Dark Knight' title Dad supposedly had."

Vergil snorts, "And you would rather let me have it?"

"In so many ways." Dante pauses before he hums, "But you know, just to tick you off at times, I can happily let people know who I am." He laughs when Vergil's low growl. "What? Hate the idea of me being so infamous?"

"If only you see the attention you draw." Vergil traces the bite he made on Dante's neck before tracing the necklace holding his ring. "Speaking of. The runes are to ward other demons away from our affairs."

"Oh good, like a mosquito repel for demons. Just what I needed." Dante pauses, "Is there more to it?"

"Aside the sound dampening and suppression to our powers if both of are out of control? The runes will take several days to construct and I will need the privacy to do it." Vergil pauses, "This means you are not to bother me for the time I make them until they are finished."

Dante nods, silently making a note to take on a job that fulfills that. There's probably one that he has already anyway.

"But I will bother you when **I** need it." Vergil's smirk returns vicious and Dante silently groans. "Are you thinking about shirking our needs in favor to let me concentrate on this?"

"You've gone meditating for seven hours once." Dante points out. "I didn't bother you once."

"It was only because you were on a job for far longer." A light pinch to his side and Dante scowls, a light blush crawling in him as he recalled what happened after. "You know how I am about your lack of communication regarding time duration, brother mine."

"Says the one that decides to place a vibrator in me and leaves for a good three hours to go on a job before I began fucking myself with it." The aftermath made things far better (in Dante's opinion since Vergil watched through that last part before taking matters in his own hands) and plenty of marks on Dante's neck. It got to the point that Lady herself threw a new turtle neck for Dante to wear at public, much to everyone's disdain. "But just so you know, if I am on a job while you do this, I will blame you if a demon starts to go berserk."

"Hmn." Hands slowly circle Dante's hips. "And you know how I feel about that."

Dante makes a mental note to make sure Vergil doesn't interfere with whatever job he hopes will come at the time. "So... back to the ritual. You're making runes and... what should I do, in the mean time? Wait until I'm ready for it?" Vergil nods and the mercenary groans. "Well, that's helluva boring! Isn't there anything else I should know about-"

"There is a chance that you may bear children."

Dante stops, blinking for a minute, then breathes in, trying to process this. Children? Him?? ...wait. "We're human."

"Our demon forms says otherwise." Vergil says back. "You especially."

Dante gapes. Closes his mouth. Then he asks, "Wait, why me?"

Vergil sighs, leaning his head against Dante's. "It is unbelievable that I would have to explain this part to you, yet here I am."

"Hey." Dante's eye twitches. "Some parts of demon biology are still new to me."

"Father never dared to tell Mother for many reasons. But you have a capability to carry." One of Vergil's hands press gently on Dante's abdomen. The mercenary was about to ask, but Vergil stops him. "I know what you're going to ask. I don't."

"Just me then- wait. How do you know I... can have kids?" Dante slowly asks, still trying to process this. "In demon form, I mean. It's not obvious and I still look like normal when I trigger."

Vergil stares at him, a light red tint on his face. "When I first saw you again, I can sense your pheromones. It was faint at first; your demon form was not formed. But when we met again and you triggered, I finally sensed it."

"Sensed...?"

"Your want to be claimed." Vergil's other hand cards through his hair, his thumb gently pressing and tracing Dante's lips. "Your demon was calling for mine. I wanted to do so, right at the Tower, but circumstances prevented me from doing so." A slow breath tickles his skin. "And years later at the tree, I wanted to once again. But I wasn't sure if you were fine with it, let alone if you felt the same."

"And now?"

"It is faint. Your demon hides it very well." Vergil murmurs. "Yet when I trigger, your want is obvious. It only presents to it when I am there."

Dante blinks. "...oh. So that explains some things. And that want is... extended to wanting your demon kids. Aside the typical," He lamely gestures with his hands. "Being very close and all of that."

Vergil nods.

"So." Dante falls silent. "If. Uh. Say that we do go through this, and... I do end up being pregnant with your kid." He swallows whatever is lumping up in his throat, trying not to be overwhelmed. "As in- this is too much for me to think about."

"I will still cherish you. And whatever comes with it." Vergil firmly states, his forehead gently bumping against Dante's. "It is as I said; I am not leaving."

"As if I already need more proof." The mercenary mumbles, closing his eyes. He feels Vergil kiss his forehead, a gentle gesture to calm his nerves. "Fuck. Why am I so nervous about this? I shouldn't be. I didn't think I would get stupid emotional over this. All of this. About you wanting to do this." He draws his breath and opens his eyes, swearing one more sappy line will send him crying. "...shit."

"I am not going to make the same mistakes again." Vergil's hands gently cards through Dante's hair. He feels another kiss on his jaw. "Not to you, Dante mine."

"Heh." Dante breathes in, calming himself from his doubts from before. He feels his twin's thumb slowly trace circles on his temples, the other shifting to his hips. He leans down and kisses Vergil slow and deep. Dante can feel how the other hum, content and relieved before allowing him a taste- ah, he can taste the red wine Vergil had a glass of. He is also the first to part, allowing a taste of fresh air before smiling, sensing Vergil wants another round. "Oxygen, brother. We need air to live."

"Tease." Vergil growls, his hands tightening. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. One... well, not all the way. Still thinking about... kids." Nero is already a kid in Dante's eyes. And other things crop up in Dante's thoughts that pertain to his job, Lady, Trish, Morrison, Nero, Kyrie. "And how to explain it to the others."

"It will come with time." Vergil murmurs. "You and I have dealt with worse prior. This might not be anything different."

"You say that, it actually happening are two different things altogether."

The elder softly scoffs. "Foolish. It is something we can overcome, brother mine. You know how we are."

See, fight. Then finally talk before attempting a solution. If it fails, try again. This time with a different plan and a better outcome. Rinse, repeat. Dante realizes the fume and storm out is no longer there, but it is something they both have to acknowledge doesn't work. (The past comes back to haunt them in some way and it shows.) But for now, they can try. And see if it works.

"Yeah. I know." Dante smiles, closing his eyes before- hang on. "Wait. So." He blinks. "Just... wondering. Didn't you say you wanted to try something out?"

He should have anticipated the smirk on his twin's face.

* * *

"F-Fuck..." Dante's hands clutch onto the sheets, even as he feels Vergil's hands steady his hips. He can spy the slip of paper that has an odd symbol on it that Vergil wrote in taped on the wall. "We are going to owe Nero a_aah there-_ a new mattress-!"

"Later." Vergil growls, delivering yet another harsh nip along with steady, slow thrusts. Dante softly moans, throwing his head back on the pillow as he feels Vergil's dick impale him, over and over, even after Vergil fucked him senseless in the shower (_"I had some imagintion that someone would attempt to seduce you, taking you to their bed and you returned their favor by buying them flowers." Vergil lowly murmurs, biting on Dante's neck as Dante gasps, clenching around his dick. "But that doesn't seems to be the case."_

_"Ha, no, since when do you take me to be easily swayed by others?" Dante lightly chuckles, only gasping in return for a harsh thrust. "F-Fuck-!"_

_Vergil growls, "Your attention always strays when something else catches your eye. Do I have to lure you away every time?"_

_"HaAH I wouldn't be surprised if you'd give everyone the death glare..."_)

Dante barely laughs, feeling the other stop and stare at him, a look of annoyance crossing Vergil's face. "Sorry. Something crossed my mind earlier."

"And what would what be?" Vergil asks, his hands tightening. "Enlighten me."

"Just... knowing that you would probably shoo the few fans who like to see me work." Dante hums, feeling himself grin. "It's adorable when you're jealous." His grin morphs to a sharp gasp when he feels Vergil harshly pull and snap his hips, filling him completely.

"I only care about you, brother mine." Vergil's voice comes out low, the trademark possessive growl in them. He feels a harsh bite and a suck to add on however many red marks are on Dante's neck and the mercenary moans, tightening around Vergil's dick. "And only you."

Dante knows enough of Vergil's subtle messages by now. This is one of them; he wants Dante's eyes on him always. Cheeky romantic bastard. "_Fuck- ah!_ You're demanding."

"Not as demanding you are right now." Teeth grazes his earlobe and Dante gasps, tightening around Vergil's dick. He can hear their skin meet, feel how hot the other's breath is. "Look at you, brother mine. Not even after round one and you want more. How did I deal with such a greedy one like you?"

"Good question, I was wondering the same thing about you." Dante chuckles, licking his lips before arching his back, feeling Vergil's thrusts grow harsher- ah. "_Ah FUCK THERE ah Vergil!_"

"Much better." A purr of relief accentuates with another series of movement. His voice is slowly breathy, his own pleasure coming through. "Your mouth is in better use like this, _mi frater._"

Dante whimpers, wanting to throw his arms around his face because he isn't about to admit Vergil speaking in any other language turns him on. But Vergil's hands grab his hands and lifts them over his head, fingers lacing his. Dark, stormy blue eyes meets Dante's lust-hazed gaze before harshly kissing him, murmuring his name slowly, over and over like a mantra. His hips don't stop hitting the bundle of nerves.

"I'm," Dante gasps, arching his back, his toes curling as his legs wind around Vergil's waist. He moans, breaking off the kiss with a loud "_AH!_"

Vergil continues his love language, softly murmuring so close to Dante's ear. "_Amantium irae amoris integratio est, Dante._"

"_Fuck_," Dante only moans, love-dazed. The tense coil in him is being undone, threatening to undo itself. "You- _AH!_ Y-Your _fucking _latin-"

He hears Vergil's straining chuckle, his own control slipping in favor of unbridled pleasure. "_Non erit tristis neque turbulentus donec nosti... Amor est mihi maiorem quam verbis est- Id est ad te, amica mea-" _A low growl signals Vergil is about to come undone, hands tightening on Dante's. "_Dante **mea**-_"

"Gonna-" Dante doesn't finish, feeling his cock twitch and come, staining his stomach and chest with his release. "Verge-" He tightens around the other's cock, barely opening his eyes to see Vergil looking at him, eyes dialated with harsh thrusts. "Please-"

"**Mine.**" Vergil growls, sending Dante writhing with a snap of his hips, pressing hard and deep. He can feel the dick swell and jerking in him as Vergil comes, grinding his come in him with shallow, slow rocking thrusts. Harsh, ragged breath greets him before feeling lips against his in a bruising, messy kiss and Vergil releases his hands from Dante's, albeit gently.

Then he feels Vergil grope his legs and flip their positions, the elder on the bed with Dante laying atop of him.

"Another round?" Vergil softly asks, his hands tracing Dante's thighs towards his ass. The gentle, intimate actions makes Dante shiver, slightly adjusting his legs before a soft moan escapes him, still feeling Vergil's cock in him.

"In a minute." Dante groans, burying his face in the crook of Vergil's neck. He can spy the red mark on his twin's neck before remembering this is still not their room in their home. Dante lifts himself up with whatever energy he recovers, still seeing the wards. Oh hell. This is going to be a fantastic mess when they're done with their 'experiment'. And there will be collateral. The mattress being one of those said collateral... how much are mattresses again? "Nero is going to kill me if we don't burn and cleanse this room before we leave."

Vergil scoffs, moving his hands to Dante's hips and Dante muffles another strangled moan. He's sitting on Vergil's lap, smearing his mess over them. And he can still feel Vergil in him, eager still. "_AH God_ you insufferable moron."

"Don't worry too much about our mess. I'll handle the payment for a new bed of theirs." Vergil murmurs, kissing the red marks around Dante's jaw and neck. "Do you see the symbols working?"

"They're still active." Dante hums, looking at the paper at the nearest wall. "How long did you make these out for? I don't want the kid and others asking lots of questions about it."

A part of him doesn't like the feeling of being alone again. Not since-

-Dante yelps when he feels one of Vergil's demonic hands gently claw at his skin. He glares down at his twin. "What the-"

"What I said earlier to you, I mean it." Vergil firmly says, his hands transforming back to their normal self before they tighten around the mercenary. "If I would have wanted it, it would only be for both of us and no one else. I know what you are thinking in that mind of yours, brother mine. You know I am going to derail that nagging thought."

The latin phrases Dante was turned on by? Huh, what a shock. Instead of agreeing, he can't help wonder. "Really?" Dante huffs, his hands carding through Vergil's damp, unkempt hair. "Then tell me, what was I thinking about?"

Vergil's eyes narrow, half-lidded. Dante can feel the nails slowly massage the areas that were clawed at, making him note to check there in case there's a series of marks left on his thighs. (Maybe he should wear only boxers and shorts in the summer just to tease Vergil around the house. A part of him likes the piercing stare Vergil gives him.) "Akin to my fears, you too have your own. Unlike last time, however, I plan to get through it with you. You know of my oath. And I know what to do."

"Heh." As if many things need reminding. Even with the sweet kiss Dante knows Vergil will keep responding with; he can feel the sharp canines attempting to nick his bottom lips before withdrawing. They'll save the sappy talk for later. For now, though- "Can't get enough of me, huh?"

"Never." Vergil growls, squeezing Dante's butt. "You know I plan to keep you up until we're done."

"And, _mi frater,_ let me say again, we're not at our usual home to make a mess in." Dante's face blooms, hot and bothered. He feels his own dick harden, twitching in the thought of what other horrible things Vergil wants to do to him. "You're responsible for the cleaning this time since I know you."

"Oh, am I...?" Vergil hums, his signature malicious smirk appearing. He licks his lips and Dante shivers, sending jolts of pleasure down his spine and to his dick. "I'll make good on that, then."

"On trying to give me some mercy?" Dante chuckles. "You know I promised the kids I'd play with them and Kyrie tomorrow." He yelps when teeth latch and pierce his skin. "_AH! _Seriously!?"

"On wrecking you that you can't do anything tomorrow." Vergil bites his neck again, his tone possessive. "I suggest you plan your days better, brother mine. You know how I am around those brats."

"Nnrgh-! If these marks don't heal and the kids see them, I blame you for whatever questions they ask about it!"

* * *

"You'd think they'd get better at volume control."

"Hm?" Kyrie sits up, looking up to see Nero glare a hole at the wall. "Nero?"

"I heard them earlier go at it." Nero scowls, eye twitching. "You know what I mean." He groans, running his hand through his hair as Kyrie chuckles. "I'm... so glad the kids are asleep so we don't have to explain about this."

"So am I, but you know, I'm happy for your father and Mister Dante." Kyrie smiles back gently kissing Nero's jaw. "Even if means they will have to go through their mating ritual."

"Right." Nero kisses her back, pulling her atop of him- before he blinks. "Wait. Mating ritual?"

"...yeah?" Kyrie stares at him. "I thought you knew about that from Nicoletta?"

"I thought she was kidding!" Nero balks, a bit scared for Dante all of the sudden. "There is such thing?"

"Did you not see the notes Vergil has asked Nicoletta about?"

"I thought those were... what the hell? I didn't think..." A thought crosses him and Nero groans. "I just realized why and. Well, that explains those stupid ring sets Vergil has."

"And how they're matching Mister Dante's." Kyrie smiles back. "Romantic of him to do that, don't you think?"

It reminds Nero of his own plans and he silently notes to do it soon. For now though, Nero scoffs, his hand running through her hair. "Yeah, but just out of concern, I have to ask. What does this stupid mating ritual entail? In case I have to stay away from the office for a few weeks." _And maybe call them to tell them to sanitize the entire place before anyone can enter in._

The brunette woman sighs, fond for her beloved; exasperated for how naive he still is. "Oh dear. Where do you want me to start?"

Nero silently swears to kick **both** Vergil and Dante's asses tomorrow for forcing him to hear about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am 100% sure I botched up on the latin.


End file.
